Fire Sword
by Mataras
Summary: What happens when Kirito tries to realize his dream and tamper with reality to bring Yui out of the game? The family gets flung into another dimension, full of magic and monsters. Now the heroes of Aincrad and Ylisse must unite to ward off the evils of men and demons lest they lose to a future that seems set in stone. I don't own any of S.A.O., FE: Awakening, or the cover image.
1. Oops

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is my first attempt at a cross-over. I enjoy both SAO and Fire Emblem: Awakening immensely, so I thought about how to join the two. This is the result. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Oops

"Kirito," Asuna said as she bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure this is going to work? What happens if this project fails? Will Yui be okay?"

Kazuto smiled patiently at his girlfriend and replied with as much reassurance as he could: "Don't worry about it. I made sure that Yui's data is saved on multiple back-ups, so even if something happens this time around, her core programing will be alright."

Kazuto turned his attention back to the dome-like machine that he had worked so hard to create over the past two years. In theory, he could use it to bring his beloved daughter into the real world. Now it was time to see if the idea could become reality.

He plugged in his World Seed cartridge and then moved onto hook up his Nerve Gear in another port. He lit up his computer console and began typing in commands at a furious pace. Asuna watched him nervously, praying that their daughter would come out of this whole thing safe and sound.

The machine whirred to life, and Asuna turned her attention to it. Inside the glass dome, a shape made of light began to take place. She gasped as the shape began to consolidate into the form of a small girl.

Kazuto smiled broadly as he saw all of his hard work begin to pay off. Then the monitor began to flash red.

Asuna noticed it and frowned. "Kirito? What's happening?"

"I'm not sure," the boy frowned as he began to type new commands into the computer. Looking over at Yui, they both saw that she was nearly formed, and nothing _appeared_ to be out of order. But…

"The computer says that there's some kind of external influence, adding an extra flux of power," Kazuto frowned harder. "And I can't locate the source! It's locking me out, and I can't shut it down!"

"What?! What'll happen to Yui?!" Asuna looked back at the little girl, who appeared to be a sleeping child with a soft glow about her- almost like an angel. But this little angel might also be in trouble.

"Isn't there any way to override it?" the flame-haired girl asked as she placed her hands on the dome.

"Only one," Kazuto said as he got off of his seat. He grabbed a crowbar that he had used during construction and prepared to swing it at the dome. "Stand back!"

"You might hurt Yui!" Asuna protested.

"I'd rather fix a few cuts that have her program messed with!" Kazuto snapped. "Now get back! I don't want to hurt you, either!" Asuna reluctantly stepped aside and renewed her prayer that all would be well.

Kazuto swung at the glass- and the world went blindingly white. The two teenagers were flung backwards from the force of the explosion, and they couldn't see Yui. Then, when the light faded, all was black.

* * *

Kazuto slowly awoke to feel a light weight on his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Yui resting peacefully on his body, and a smile lit up his face. He had done it. His daughter was in the real world, with him and Asuna, where she belonged.

_Asuna!_ The teenager got up quickly, jostling Yui, and waking the little girl up. "Oops," he muttered.

"Daddy?" she mumbled. "Hi… Where's-" Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she looked around as she realized what had happened. "I'm…" she gasped as a smile lit up her face. She looked up at Kozuto and threw her arms around him, squealing, "Daddy, I'm real! I with you, and I'm real!" She began to cry happily.

Kazuto held his daughter close and tight, but he searched for his girlfriend I their surroundings- which surprised him. They were in an open field, the sky above them was a magnificent blue, and there wasn't a house around. And no Asuna, either.

"Yui…" he murmured, setting the girl down gently. "Do you know where Mommy is?"

"Isn't she with you?" the little girl asked as she looked around at the field. "Wait. I thought that I would be at your house in the real world."

Kazuto frowned at that. "Yeah, so did I," he muttered. "But we're not at home… I don't know where we are… Wait, do you remember the accident?" He studied his daughter carefully for any signs of damage, and was relieved to find none.

"No, Daddy," Yui said with a puzzled expression. "What accident?" In response, her father explained what had happened when he tried to pull her out of the World Seed.

When he was done explaining, he sighed and said, "So now I'm wondering where we are. And I hope Asuna is okay… Do you have a clue as to what has happened here?"

Before Yui could respond, another voice called out to them, "Ho there, travelers! Are you in need of a guide?"

The two of them turned to see two men approaching, both dressed in what could only be medieval- style clothing. The first man had azure-colored hair, and was dressed in light armor that left one arm bare, displaying a strange teardrop-shaped tattoo on his right shoulder. The other man was dressed in a dark purple robe fringed with golden threads. His hair, unlike his attire, was so pale a blonde as to be almost white.

Both men were armed with swords, the blue-haired man with a straight sword, and his companion with a strange blade that could only be described as zig-zagged. Kozuto had never seen anything like it before, not even in Sword Art Online.

"Yui, stand behind me, please," he said quietly. To the man that had spoken, he said in a louder tone, "Er, yes. I was wondering if you could tell us where the nearest town might be. And, this may sound strange, but where are we?"

"Hmm, this sounds familiar," the blue-haired man said with broad smile. "The nearest town is about a mile that way." He pointed to the west. "And you are in the Halidom of Ylisse. The place that I refer to is actually the capital, Ylisstol."

"Ylisse?" Kazuto repeated with a frown. "I've never heard of such a place." Turning back to his daughter, he muttered, "You're positive we're not in another game, right?" Her immediate shake of the head left him even more confused. "Then…"

"Ahem," the blond man said, drawing Kazuto's attention. "Perhaps some introductions are in order? My name is Robin, and I am the Grandmaster Tactician of the Ylissean Shepherds. My friend here is Chrom, Captain of said militia. May we know your names?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kazuto replied, realizing that his behavior might be considered rude. "My name is Kazuto Kirigiya. Though most people call me Kirito. And this my daughter, Yui." The girl smiled and waved shyly from behind her father.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kirito," Chrom said as he extended his hand. As Kazuto shook it firmly, Robin frowned. "Wait, how is this little girl your daughter?" he asked, confused. "You don't seem old enough to be her parent."

"It's a long story, but you might just say that she is adopted," Kazuto responded.

"Ah." Robin nodded his understanding. "Very well. And don't worry about the whole disorientation thing- I actually had a similar situation a couple of years ago."

This got Kazuto's attention. "You did?"

"Yes indeed," Chrom said with a smile. "I found Robin not too far from here, actually. He was completely memory-free, save for the knowledge of his name and some very nifty tactics. Since then, he has become my best friend and confidant. Do you have any memory problems as well?"

"Uh…" Kazuto stalled, scratching his head as he tried to think of what was happening. "It's… kind of hard to explain," he said. "See, I was messing around with some trans-matter tech, and then there was some kind of explosion, and then the next thing I know, I'm waking up here with Yui, and my girlfriend is missing."

Chrom and Robin both gave him puzzled frowns. "I didn't understand the first part," Robin said. "But I believe that you are looking for someone dear to you, yes?"

"Yeah, we were gonna go find Mommy, but then you guys showed up," Yui cut in.

"You are not married to your child's mother?!" Chrom scowled.

"Whoa, hey!" Kazuto made a placating gesture. "I said before, it's not like that! Yui is adopted. Long story short, Asuna and I saved her life and decided to adopt her."

Oh," Chrom said, chastened. "Forgive me, I apologize for my outburst."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Kazuto said.

"Asuna is the name of your beloved?" Robin cut back in. Kazuto reddened at the term 'beloved', but he nodded his assent. "Do you wish to have help in finding her?"

"Actually, that would be appreciated," Kazuto said. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you so eager to help a stranger?"

"Because strangers remind me of Robin here," Chrom said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I like getting out and meeting new people. It makes life more interesting, and I have a duty to the people I protect."

"Well… Okay, then," Kazuto said. "Thanks in advance, I guess."

"No problem," Robin said. "But perhaps we should go into town first and get you some proper clothing. The items you are currently wearing are rather odd, to say the least."

"Me?" Kazuto sniffed. "You guys are the ones dressed up like you belong in an old castle. Isn't this how normal people dress around here?"

Chrom and Robin exchanged another puzzled look before the leader of the two replied, "We may not dress like commoners… But we are closer to a normal appearance than you are. Although I will say your daughter's dress is suitable- and dare I say adorable?"

Yui giggled at the compliment, which caused the three young men to smile. It was a talent of Yui's, Kazuto thought. She was a delightful person to be around. However…

"Would you excuse us for just one moment?" he asked.

"Of course," Robin replied. "Take all the time you need, we are no hurry."

* * *

"What do you think is happening, Daddy?" Yui asked with large eyes. "It's as if we _are _in a game, but I can tell we're not."

"Hmm…" Kazuto mused. "My best guess is… though as crazy as it sounds… is this: when I attempted to bring you into reality, and the extra energy surge messed with the machine, it must have… flung us into another reality?" He realized how stupid it sounded once he said it out loud, and shook his head as if trying to get rid of the thought.

However, to his surprise, Yui seemed to agree with him. "That actually might make sense," she said softly. "I can't really come up with any alternatives to explain this situation."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kazuto murmured. Then he stood and helped Yui to her feet. "Well, I guess this is Alfheim all over again," he scowled. "Let's just hope that there's nobody like Sugou in this place."

"I hope not," Yui said with a shudder. "He was really mean."

_I've got a few other words for the guy, but I can't go and say those in front of Yui_, Kozuto thought sourly. Aloud, he smiled and said, "Well that adventure is over, but it looks like we'll just have to start a new one, huh?"

"Okay!" Yui said with a smile. Kazuto scooped her up in his arm and began walking back to Chrom and Robin. "We're ready now!" he called out in advance.

"Great!" Robin said. "Now let's go and get you some new clothes."

* * *

Kazuto, of course selected an attire that closely resembled his outfit from S.A.O. He got black pants and a shirt, and of course, his trademark waistcoat. Robin and Chrom told him not to worry about paying for the items, insisting that they could easily afford it. Judging from the way that the red-haired shopkeeper talked to the two men, they were well familiar with one another.

Yui opted to stick with her white dress, although she did manage to sucker Chrom into buying a silver tiara for her as a new addition to her clothing. Kazuto just rolled his eyes as Chrom let the little girl play him like a fiddle, but he also couldn't but smile as she marveled at her surroundings, as if feeling everyday experiences for the first time all over again.

When they were done with that, Chrom suddenly stopped and turned to Kazuto with the words, "Kirito? I forgot to ask earlier, but can you fight?"

Kazuto grinned and said, "Where I come from, I was known as the 'Black Swordsman' or the 'Dual-Wielder'. So in answer to your question, yes, I can fight. I was one of the best."

Robin and Chrom exchanged a look and a smile. "Well, would you mind giving us a demonstration, then?" Robin asked.

"Gladly," Kazuto replied. "But if it's all the same to you, could we try to find Asuna first? That's kind of my priority right now."

"Oh, yes!" Robin exclaimed. "Sorry about that, I guess we got a little distracted."

"It's all right," Kazuto said with a wave of his hand.

"Well, why don't we go back to headquarters and let the other Shepherds know what's going on?" Chrom suggested. "That way we can search for your friend more quickly."

"Wait," Kazuto said. "Your militia? Why would they help me?"

"Because I'll ask them to," Chrom said with a smile. "The realm is at peace right now, and we have no real pressing matters. So I'm sure a little search would be more exciting than whatever else they're doing right now."

"Uh… okay," Kazuto said, still in shock at how nice these people were being. "Thanks again. I don't really have any money to pay you back for this, but-"

"Don't worry about it," Robin said with a wave of his hand. "Doing this kind of thing is our job. And if you really want to pay us back later, we can discuss that once we've found Asuna. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, sure," Kazuto said with a smile. Taking Yui's hand in his own, he said, "All right then. Let's get going."

"I hope you're ready to meet the other Shepherds," Chrom said with a grin. "I think you'll like at least some of them."

* * *

After they'd been walking along for a bit, and the capital was coming into view, Kazuto asked, "So, your guild is called the Shepherds? And you're like the law enforcement of your country?"

"Something like that," Robin replied over his shoulder. "We're a group of people with special skills that tackle some of the more difficult missions both inside and outside Ylisse. In times of war, we're the elite forces that take on tasks like infiltrating a castle and taking out the commanding officer before the mass-scale fighting begins."

"Oh," Kazuto replied. "I was on a team like that at one point. We were always on the front lines because we were the strongest. And my Dual-Wielding skill made me kind of the go-to guy for some of the harder fights… In a way it was cool, but most of time, I wished other people would take up the standard so that I could have some peace and quiet."

"Trust me, I understand that one," Robin muttered.

"Oh, shut up," Chrom chuckled. "You aren't the only one."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

"What do you mean, Robin-san?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, I'm the only tactician in the Shepherds, so all the planning and strategy falls to me," Robin sighed. "And why did you call me 'Robin-san?"

"_San_ is a courtesy gesture of respect where I come from," Kazuto answered. "If you don't use some kind of title like that, you're either very familiar with someone, or you're insulting them. _San_ is the equivalent of Mr. or Mrs."

"Ah," Robin said, intrigued. "Are there other suffixes?"

"Yes," Kazuto replied. "Did you wanna hear the others?"

"Sure," Robin replied. "Something to pass the time."

"All right…" Kazuto said, gathering his thoughts. "There's _kun_, which you use with a close male friend. _Chan_ is the female equivalent. If you're addressing a teacher, the suffix is _sensei_. For someone who is higher up in the business that you, you add _senpai_ to their name. A higher version of _san_ is _sama_. And last of all is _dono, _which is used for lords, barons, royalty and the like."

"Wow," Chrom muttered. "I'm glad I don't live wherever you came from- too much formality for my taste. Er, no offense."

"None taken, Chrom-san." Kazuto replied with a shrug, jostling Yui as he did. He realized that the little girl was actually getting heavier the longer they walked, unlike when they were in a VRMMO.

"Yui, sorry, but I'm gonna have to put you down," he grunted as he lowered her down. "I'm getting a little tired."

"Aw," she pouted. "You never used to get tired."

"Yeah, well that was in Alfheim," he replied. "We're IRL, remember? Things are a little different now. Sorry." He smiled apologetically as he spoke.

"Okay…" she said disappointedly.

"Just give me a little while and then I can carry you again, alright?" He gently ruffled her hair as he said it.

"Okay!" She smiled brightly. "Thanks, Daddy!"

* * *

It was late afternoon when they reached the base of operations for the Shepherds. Yui and Kazuto chatted about some of their adventures in Aincrad and Alfheim with their new companions. Robin and Chrom also told them tales about some of their earlier adventures together, when Robin had first become a Shepherd.

When they arrived, Yui was complaining that she was hungry, to which Chrom said, "We have plenty of food inside. You can eat your fill after we're done telling everyone about your, er… Mommy." He hesitated slightly over the last words, still a little confused about the situation.

"Okay," Yui sighed, clearly disappointed that she would have to wait. To be honest, both Chrom and Robin were surprised that she did not throw a tantrum.

"Wherever you come from, are all the children this well-behaved?" Chrom asked Kazuto.

"Nah, Yui's just special," the boy replied as he smiled warmly at his little girl. "She's a good girl."

"I hope my daughter turns out that well," Chrom said as they walked in.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, born just two weeks ago," Chrom smiled fondly at the thought of his little Lucina with his beloved wife, Sumia. He was about to tell Kirito about them, but then he noticed a number of Shepherds in the barracks and decided to boast about his family later.

For now, he would need to introduce the Shepherds to his new friends. As he entered the room, he was greeted warmly along with Robin while Kazuto and Yui stayed in the background. Vaike, Cordelia, Lon'qu, Stahl, and Sully were all present, so the gathering took a bit of time to quiet down.

"You almost missed dinner, and Gaius is on cooking duty tonight!" said Stahl, rubbing his lean stomach in anticipation.

"Sounds great to me," said Robin. "But first we have some other business to discuss." And he gestured at Yui and Kazuto, who were waiting patiently, though Yui looked just about done in. "Meet Yui and Kirito. They're looking for a friend of theirs, and they need our help."

"Well, why didn't ya just say so?" The muscular one called Vaike declared. "Teach was just itchin' fer somethin' to do, and this sounds like something!"

"Uh, can we eat first?" Stahl asked hopefully.

"Yes, we can," Robin said while rolling his eyes. "But a soon as we're done, we're saddling up and looking for a girl named Asuna."

"Asuna, eh?" Sully mused. "What's she look like?"

Robin looked to Kazuto, who stared at Cordelia. "Actually, she looks a lot like her," he said as he briefly pointed at the pegasus knight. "Although, she is shorter. Also, she's probably dressed, er, oddly, according to those two." He jerked his head at Robin and Chrom.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sully asked.

"Hey!" Kazuto snapped at the woman as he clamped his hands over Yui's ears, slightly surprising her. "Keep those words to yourself around my daughter!"

"Your wha-"

"Long story," Robin said, cutting the indignant knight off. "But just go with it. Now, let's go eat, and we can fill you in on the details."

* * *

"Captain Chrom!" a thickly accented voice broke out over the dinner table. "Yer Highness! We've got us a captive!"

Kazuto's head snapped up from his desert, and locked on Chrom. "Your highness?" he repeated incredulously.

"Oh, yeah, I guess we forgot to mention," Robin grinned. "Chrom is also the sovereign of Ylisse. Sorry about that."

The prince got up and moved to greet the speaker, a boy named Donnel. "Hello, Donny. What's this about a prisoner?"

"We captured a young lady, yer highness," the boy replied. "She's real purty, but she won't answer none of Sir Frederick's questions, so he said we best bring her here so you could question her yerself."

"Where's Frederick now?" Chrom sighed.

"Right here, milord," Frederick answered as he dragged a struggling figure into the room. A figure all too familiar to Kazuto and Yui.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried.

"Asuna!" Kazuto exclaimed at the same time. Locking his glare on the heavily armored knight, he shouted, "Let her go!"

"Kirito! Yui! You're alright!"

"Pardon me, but who are you to-"

"Drop it, Frederick," Chrom said in a tired voice. "Let her go- we were actually about to go search for her, it seems. But what did I say about tying people up before asking questions?"

"I asked her first!" the knight protested. "But given her odd clothing and refusal to speak, I thought that-"

"Frederick the Wary, you are simply too paranoid for your own good," Chrom said as he undid the ropes restraining Asuna's hands. The girl immediately ran into Kazuto's embrace, which was quickly joined by Yui.

"Kirito," she sighed. Then she perked up. "What's going on? Where are we? What happened to us?"

Kazuto sighed and said, "This might take a while to explain, and even then, I'm not totally sure what's happening here. So let's sit down and get you some dinner, okay?"

"Yeah… Dinner does sound good. And Yui, it's good to see you in the real world!" She gave her daughter a big hug all her own, with which responded with a large smile and a hug of her own.

Looking on, several of the Shepherds couldn't help but be touched by the scene, although it was noticeable to several of them that Lon'qu was doing his best not to run from the room while Asuna held her little girl only a few feet away from him.

* * *

Later that night in the castle, when the travelers were settled into some rooms back at headquarters, Chrom and Robin discussed what to do with the trio.

"We should see what they can do," Robin said. "Who knows? Maybe they'll turn out to be like me, a real find."

"I agree," Chrom said thoughtfully. "The only thing is that little girl. We can't very well have someone that young in the Shepherds- it's unseemly."

"True, but from what I saw, she won't leave her parent's side, no matter what," Robin argued. "Maybe we should see if she can use staffs? That way, even if she insists on coming along, she wouldn't be in any danger."

"Hmm…" Chrom tapped his chin thoughtfully. "All right. We'll try that. I'm trusting you, Robin. For their sake and mine, don't let me down."

"When have I ever?" Robin smiled, but it was a dismal attempt. They both knew that the one time that he had failed, it was when it had mattered the most.

"Good night, Robin," Chrom said with the same smile.

"Good night."

* * *

**So yeah, I know it's a bit of a slow start, but don't worry, I'll make sure that there's action to be had next chapter. R &amp; R's are welcome- unless they contain spoilers for S.A.O. II, dammit!**


	2. Evaluation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So yeah, the first chapter was a bit slow, and this one will have a bit of action, but unfortunately it's still mostly explanations and the like. (Sorry, it's gotta be done or else the rest of it doesn't make any sense!) But I promise that the next chapter will have some good action scenes.**

* * *

Evaluation

Kazuto yawned and stretched as he arose, missing the familiar feeling of Asuna and Yui beside him. They were always warm in the colder mornings, and he missed their companionship as well. Still, it wouldn't be long before he saw them again, he told himself.

He heard the other men waking up and beginning to get ready for the day, which from what he understood would involve weapons practice. "At least that'll be something up my alley," he mumbled as he got dressed in the clothes Robin and Chrom had got him.

He missed the menu that he had access to in the World Seed: it made getting changed so much easier. But there was no point in wishing for something that wasn't going to happen for the foreseeable future.

He joined the others quietly for breakfast, not surprised to see Asuna and Yui already up and about. Both of them had always gotten up earlier than he ever did, which was something he didn't understand. Why waste perfectly good sleep time?

"Good morning, honey," Asuna said brightly as Kazuto sat down next to her and Yui. "How did you sleep?"

"Eh, it was more comfortable than I expected, but I still miss my own bed," the boy replied with a shrug. "How about you two?" He gave Yui a hug as she turned to him.

"Mommy went into her sleep cycle before me, but I didn't take much longer," the little girl answered. "And it was nice and warm since there were two of us- that's something I never really felt in the game world."

Kazuto and Asuna smiled at the girl, glad that even though they had landed in the strangest of circumstances, she was able to enjoy being IRL. With that thought, Kazuto asked his girlfriend, "So what do you think about all of this? Any ideas on how to get back?"

"Not really, no," the girl shook her head. "Honestly, I was gonna leave that one up to you, seeing as you're the trans-matter expert."

Kazuto grunted, but said nothing in rebuttal, mostly because Asuna was right. He was the one that had gotten them into this, but he had no real idea how. So how was he supposed to reverse the process, especially when there wasn't even the slightest piece of electronic tech to be found?

"Kirito!" Chrom said as he walked over to their table, slightly startling the young family. "How does the morning find you? Well-rested, I hope."

"Yeah, thanks," Kozuto replied. "We all slept well enough. And the food is pretty good, too." He took another bight of his eggs and biscuits, savoring the warm flavor.

"Yeah, but Mommy's food is better!" Yui said brightly as Chrom sat down. "You should let her cook sometime!"

"Perhaps," Chrom said, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a smile. "Although right now I'm more interested in your combat skills. I take it you use magic, milady?"

"Yeah," Asuna replied with a smile. "But I really prefer to use a sword- specifically a rapier."

"You're a sword maiden?" Chrom seemed somewhat surprised. "Well then you'd be the second one I've met."

"Really?"

"Yes. Only a couple of the women in the Shepherds are sword-users," Chrom answered. "A few ride pegasi and use lances, but for the most part they use magic and healing staffs."

"Huh," Kazuto shrugged. "Well, you'll be hard-pressed to find a faster sword maiden than Asuna- they used to call her 'Lightning Flash' due to her speed. The first time we fought together, she stabbed so fast that I couldn't see the tip of her sword."

"Interesting," Chrom mused. "Well then, Asuna, Kirito. Would you care to take up some practice blades after breakfast and show us what you can do? Robin and I are interested to see if your claims are as much as you say they are, and if so, we'd like to offer you a place in the Shepherds, if you'd like."

Asuna and Kazuto looked at one another for a moment before nodding their agreement. As long as they were here, they might as well repay the people that had been kind to them. "That sounds good to us," Kazuto said. "The only question I have is what will Yui be doing while we work with you, should we join?"

"Robin and I already thought of that," Chrom answered. "We plan on training her to use healing staves so that she can stay with you guys if we even need to go anywhere, but she'll be kept away from the front lines. Is that all right?"

This time Kazuto didn't need to check with Asuna for an answer. "That's perfect," he said. "Thank you, Chrom-dono."

"You're welcome. But seriously, drop the whole suffix thing. I told you I hate formalities, and I'll pull rank on this if I really have to."

"Um... Okay, Chrom," Kazuto replied. It wouldn't really be that big of an adjustment, seeing as in SAO, honorifics were rarely used, if ever.

* * *

When the time came, Kazuto found himself squaring off against the one called Stahl. "I'd let you fight Lon'qu or Vaike, but since Stahl is our most moderate fighter, I figured he was a good place to start," Chrom had said.

"Fair enough." Kazuto had selected two standard practice blades, while Stahl had a single blade and a shield. The setup reminded the young swordsman of his fight against Akihiko Kayuba, or as he had known him at the time, Heathcliff.

The other Shepherds and his family were gathered on the training grounds to watch the practice duel. Now, the two fighters took up their positions. "When you're ready!" Robin called.

Kazuto wasted no time in charging at Stahl, his blades moving into position faster than the eye could follow. The paladin was taken aback by the slim figure's speed, and he barely got his shield up in time to block the first blow.

To Stahl, it felt as though twin hammers had struck his shield, sending him reeling backwards. However, the man was no pushover, and he quickly found his footing to right himself in time for the next attack. He countered the next powerful blows, and struck back with his own sword.

Kazuto blocked with his left blade and swung again at Stahl with his right. The swordsman had spent all of his physical fitness time practicing against either Asuna or his sister, Suguhua, both IRL and in-game. This was _his_ zone. His patterns, breathing, and footwork were all even, result of thousands of hours of practice, and having it being a way of life for two years.

His next attack lowered Stahl's shield arm, and Kazuto seized the opening by whirling around and bringing his right blade down on Stahl's shoulder, leading the rider to yelp and stumble backwards.

Seeing that Kazuto was about to press the attack, he called out, "Enough! I yield!" The practice swords stopped a few inches away from Stahl's other shoulder. The older man sighed heavily and said, "I concede. Man, those are quite the moves. You should've been set up against Lon'qu- he's a real master with the sword."

Kazuto smiled and set his sword aside so he could shake Stahl's hand. "Thanks for the match, Stahl. I appreciate you trying anyhow."

"Heh, no problem." And the two men walked over to the spectators, all of whom were impressed by the skill displayed by the strange young swordsman. Asuna and Yui congratulated the victor while Chrom and Robin consulted each other quietly.

Then Robin walked up to Kazuto and said, "Kirito? Would you mind fighting one more match?"

The young man shrugged, indifferent. "Sure, why not? Who do you want me to fight?"

"Lon'qu, will you take him on?" Robin turned to the surly Feroxi sword master. The man nodded gruffly and walked onto the grounds without a word.

Kazuto followed suit, wordlessly preparing his swords again. He noticed that Lon'qu held a practice katana, much like the blade favored by his old friend Klein, just before Robin called for the match to start.

This time, Kazuto waited for his opponent to charge at him, except that he didn't. Lon'qu approached in a deliberate fashion, his sword not even positioned to strike. Kazuto was wondering what his angle was when the man suddenly flung himself at the boy with a speed that matched his own.

Kazuto barely dodged in time, but this didn't stop him from retaliating. The two of them exchanged a series of fierce blows that resounded across the training grounds. The spectators winced at the power they were using, Asuna in particular. She knew Kirito's skill better than anyone, but if one of them slipped or got lucky, bones were likely to be broken.

After some minutes, one of Kazuto's blades broke into several pieces, forcing him to fight with a single blade. Here, it seemed that Lon'qu would claim victory, for his two-handed sword gave him greater leverage in the fight. He pressed Kazuto back, step by step, causing both Yui and Asuna to tense up with worry.

Then Kazuto managed to pull off one last, desperate attack. He raised his sword up extra high, inviting Lon'qu to strike at his ribs. The Feroxi took the opening, which was what Kozuto had hoped for. He swung downward as fast as he could, as hard as he could. The result was the practice blade being struck from Lon'qu's hand, just as it touched the front of Kazuto's jacket.

The man was so stunned at what had happened that he didn't see his opponent's blade until it was hovering across his throat. "Nice… one," Kazuto gasped. "You're tough." Then he let the man go.

Lon'qu just stared, wide-eyed at the youth that had defeated. "Only one person ever beat me, and even they could not do it that quickly," he gasped. "How did you do that?"

Kazuto shrugged and tossed his practice blade aside. "I just gave it my all, like I always do," he replied simply. Then he walked off the field, utterly exhausted. Asuna was waiting for him with a hug and some water.

"Good job, honey," she said before she kissed his cheek. Yui also hugged his waist, bringing a smile to his sweaty face.

He said, "Thanks, Asuna. Thanks, Yui."

"That was amazing!" a blond girl declared. "I've never seen anyone beat my husband like that before!" Lon'qu frowned slightly at the compliment the young woman paid his opponent, but he said nothing on the matter.

"Your…" Kazuto hesitated, not sure if he was getting the whole picture. "But aren't you a bit young to be married?"

"Hey! I'm sixteen, so I'm quite old enough, thank you!" the girl protested. "As a matter of fact, how come you aren't married yet? My brother told me the story."

Asuna and Kazuto flushed, but Yui replied, "Mommy and Daddy aren't old enough to get married where we come from. But they did get to pretend to be married for a little while. That's when I met them!" She gave the blond girl her most winning smile, hoping to disarm her and take her annoyance away from her parents.

It worked like a charm. Lissa moved closer to the child, beaming and saying, "You must be Yui! Big Brother told me you were a cutie!" The little girl giggled happily as the girl intro-duced herself as Chrom's younger sister, Lissa.

While this was happening, Robin came up to Kazuto and said, "Kirito, we'd be delighted to offer you a place in the Shepherds. I take it you accept?"

"I do. Thank you for the offer." The two men shook hands and the bargain was sealed.

Next to be evaluated was Asuna, who was handed a rapier replica. She swung it a few times to test the weight and balance before giving a nod of approval. It wasn't like her old sword, but it would do for practice.

She found herself facing off against the woman Cordelia, whom Kozuto said she bore a passing resemblance to. Taking in the seemly build and flaming hair color, she had to agree with her boyfriend. The biggest difference between the two of them was that other woman held a practice lance as her weapon of choice.

"When you're ready!" Robin called out again.

Asuna's sword became a blur even faster than Kazuto's had. Cordelia was ready, though. She had studied Kazuto carefully during his match with Lon'qu, and she knew that from that battle that whatever he had said about his beloved was likely true.

She used her weapon's superior range to keep Asuna at a distance, careful not to give her any openings that would allow her to get inside the spear's range. Both of them managed to remain on even footing for several moments, like Kazuto and Lon'qu had been able to. This was signal enough to Robin and Chrom that Asuna was also capable enough to join the Shepherds, but both of them wanted to see who would win.

Again, in the end, the skills learned Sword Art Online allowed the younger opponent to claim victory. Playing her sword in a slant, Asuna deflected the lance off to the side just enough to get inside the range of the lance and followed it by whipping the blade within centimeters of Cordelia's face. So close was the wooden blade that the pegasus knight felt the breeze from the blow and knew that if it had hit, she would have a very broken nose at this point.

Robin saw this and called the match. "To Asuna goes the victory!" he declared. "Well fought by both of you!"

The two girls shook hands and thanked each other for the match before going to take a breather. As she had done with him, Kazuto made sure that Asuna had water and a compliment waiting for her. She smiled at his efforts and accepted a hug from Yui as well.

As before, Robin came up and offered her a position in the Shepherds, which she accept-ed smoothly. "Thank you for your endorsement, Sir Robin," she said with a smile.

"You are most welcome," he said, returning the smile. "Now, we just have to-"

"Sir Robin! Sire!" A messenger ran onto the training grounds, calling for Chrom and his tactician. "A messenger from Regna Ferox awaits you in the throne room!"

"Ferox?" Chrom and Robin said simultaneously.

* * *

A few hours later, Robin and Chrom returned, their faces grim. "Pack up, everyone," Chrom ordered. "We're marching to Ferox tomorrow at first light. Cordelia, you and Sumia are going to gather up those that are not in the capital and meet us at the border in two weeks' time."

The announcement caught everyone by surprise. "What's happening up in Ferox, Blue?" Gaius asked while sucking on a lollipop.

"They're being invaded apparently," Robin answered. "The continent Valm is planning on taking them out first, then moving on to Plegia, and finally the Halidom." There were several mutterings of surprise around the room.

Asuna and Kazuto were lost, but they assumed that they would be able to catch up on details during the trip to this Ferox place. They understood the main point, though. Ylisse was in trouble, and now it was time to take up arms for those that couldn't fight for themselves. In a way, it reminded the couple of their time in Aincrad.

For now, though, they needed equipment. "Chrom?" Asuna asked as the man passed them by. When he gave her a questioning look, she said, "Kirito and I need some equipment if we're going with you, right?"

"Ah, yes," he agreed. "Robin! See what you can do for them in the way of weapons before tomorrow." The tactician nodded his agreement, leaving Chrom to go attend to the paper-work that was required for mobilizing the troops.

The blond man showed them the way to the armory with Yui in tow, chattering happily with Asuna while Robin and Kazuto talked to one another.

"What kind of weapon and armor would you prefer?" Robin asked.

"Well, I don't like wearing armor since it tends to slow me down," Kazuto answered. "And as for swords, I prefer heavier blades. But I know Asuna would prefer a rapier, and maybe some light armor. Yui can have whatever you usually issue healers."

"All right," Robin nodded. "I think I can do that. And I completely understand what you meant by armor slowing you down- I have the same problem."

"Wait, so you fight in that robe?" Kazuto asked, surprised. The attire looked too fancy to be used in battle, more like something a priest might wear, if the colors were lighter.

"Yes," Robin answered, seemingly unperturbed by the question. "Anyways, here we are." And he led them into a room lined with armor, weapons, and staffs of all kinds.

He watched as Asuna immediately went for some light half-armor and selected an elegant rapier. As she was doing that, Kazuto began rifling through the rack of swords, picking up a few and testing their weight before putting them back where they belonged.

Suddenly, Robin realized that Yui was standing by idly, unsure of what to do. Robin reminded himself that Yui had yet to be evaluated in her abilities. So he came up to the little girl and said, "Would you like help picking something out?"

"Oh, yes!" she chirped happily. "What do I get use?"

"Well, your mom and dad don't want you fighting where you could get hurt, so they want you to be trained as a healer," he answered. "So why don't we start there?" He pointed at the staff rack as he made the suggestion.

"Okay!" That seemed to be one of Yui's favorite words, Robin thought. He led her over, and handed her a standard Heal staff. It would be easy enough for anyone with the right skills to figure out how to use.

As soon as Yui touched it, the rod's crystal glowed faintly, signifying that it was prepared to be used, bringing a smile to Robin's face. "Looks like we have ourselves a natural here," he said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Kazuto's voice came from behind Robin, so the tactician turned around to see Kirito holding two blades, both of them standard steel blades. "Oh, wait, is there some paint or something that I can use to mark these as mine?"

"Yes, but I'd rather wait for that until everyone has their equipment selected," Robin replied as he straightened.

"Already done," said Asuna. The other three fighters turned to see Asuna with her sheathed rapier in hand. She looked so similar to how she did in S.A.O. that Kazuto's mind flashed back involuntarily to the adventures that they'd had together. The only thing lacking was the Knights of the Blood-Oath color theme.

Yui slipped between Robin and her father to get a good look at Asuna, and squealed with delight when she did. "Mommy! You look just like you did in Aincrad!"

"Thanks, Yui," Asuna chuckled. "What's this you've got?"

"Oh, Mr. Robin gave it to me!" she said as she showed Asuna the healing staff. "It's supposed to have some healing magic in it. He said he'd show me how to use it, too."

"Actually, the nice lady that was talking to you earlier is going to handle that," Robin corrected her. "I can't use healing magic, although I am a competent mage."

"Wait, you guys can use battle magic?" Asuna asked. "I might know how to do that."

"Really?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow. "How do you cast spells where you come from?"

"By speaking words of power in a magical language," Asuna replied. "Isn't that how it works here?"

"No," Robin replied immediately. He pulled out a yellow book from within his robe and said, "We cast spells from our tomes in Ylisse. You have to picture the spell in your mind before you speak its name and cast it. Actually, speaking the name is not a necessity, but it does make concentration easier."

"Can I see?" Asuna pressed. "Maybe I could figure out how to do it from watching you."

Robin considered the proposal for a moment before nodding his agreement. "Sure," he said. "Why not?"

The four of them were on a target range after getting a hold of scabbards for Asuna and Kazuto. Downrange, archers were firing arrows into targets at various distances. Closer to them, a tall woman with glasses was casting a number of different fire spells and writing notes in a separate book after she did so.

Robin held a yellow tome in his arm, close to his body as he prepared to cast the magic. "Stand back," he told them. "I'm going to be casting a more complicated spell than what we usually start people off with, but this is just so you can get an idea of what to do." When the family had moved to a reasonable distance, Robin switched his attention to three targets down on the field.

He flipped the book open and stretched out his hand. A series of glowing runes began swirling around his body as he reached for the magic. A matching set appeared around the targets he had selected, whereupon he shouted, "_Arcthunder_!" The targets were instantly struck by bolts of chain lightning and smashed to pieces.

"Whoa…" Kazuto said. "In Alfheim, a spell like that would take at least a dozen words to cast, not to mention your manna would be halfway gone." Yui and Asuna seemed similarly astonished, but neither one of them commented on the matter.

Robin walked up to Asuna and said, "Well? Does that seem like something you want to try out? Or would you rather stick to fighting with your sword?"

"What do you think, Kirito?" Asuna asked her boyfriend.

"I think it's a good idea," he said after a bit of thought. "You'd be pretty effective with your sword in a vanguard position, but if you learned magic, you could be in the rearguard, closer to Yui."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "Okay, Robin. Will you please teach me how to use combat magic?"

"When we get on the road, I would be happy to," he replied. "But for now, I have some other matters to attend to- strategy drafts and the like."

"Would you like some help with that?" Kazuto's offer surprised Robin.

"What do you mean?"

"Asuna and I used to plan battle schematics all the time," Kazuto explained. "Under our command, the worst number of casualties we ever suffered was two out of fifty-odd fighters."

"That's… rather impressive, actually," Robin said thoughtfully. "Tell you what- come with me to my quarters tonight, Kirito, and we can discuss strategy over some maps. Asuna, please take Yui to Lissa so she can be outfitted and taught the basics of healing. Sound fair?"

"Sure," Asuna agreed. "Good luck, you two." And she kissed Kazuto on the cheek before heading down the hall to the medical chamber with Yui in tow.

"You've got yourself quite the happy little family there," Robin said with a smile as they came into his room in the castle. The place was littered with maps and numerous pieces of wood that resembled various battle units. "How did you meet Asuna?"

"Heh," Kazuto chuckled at the memory. "We first met at a strategy gathering that was held to take out a bo- er, a monster called Illfang, the Kobold Lord. She and I didn't know anyone else at the meeting, so we decided to pair up for the battle.

"After the battle, we went our separate ways. I was a solo fighter, and she went on to become the second-in-command of the top guild in Aincrad. She and I actually used to argue about certain strategies for nearly a year after our separation- no one would have called us friends.

"But then we ended up working on a private case together, and we sort of got that old chemistry back from when we first worked together. And the rest is history." He smiled at the memory of the meal that he and Asuna had shared after he'd got a hold of the Ragout Rabbit.

"That's quite the story," Robin said. "But you didn't tell me the part about how you met Yui, which is something I was looking forward to hearing."

"You didn't ask about Yui," Kazuto replied lightly.

"True," Robin agreed. "But we'll have time to discuss that later, I suppose. Right now, I could use another perspective on this draft I've written up in the case that we have to fight on a harbor, and potentially on docked ships. Care to take a look?"

"Sure! Let's see…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, after some serious review, all spelling errors are now gone! You're welcome!**


	3. Enagage

Engage

On the way to Port Ferox, Kazuto and Robin quickly became fast friends, spending as much time together as not. Robin respected both Kazuto's swordplay abilities as well as his tactics. Kazuto, on the other hand, respected Robin's ability to quickly befriend people, and he relied on the blond man to help him get to know the other Shepherds.

Asuna also befriended Robin and impressed him with her own tactics, but she found herself spending a fair amount of her time with Cordelia. Both of them found much common ground in the sense that they both knew what it was to have enormous expectations placed on one's shoulders. Cordelia was also very interested to know about Asuna's love life with Kazuto, leading the younger woman to suspect that the pegasus knight had unrequited feelings for someone. It slightly reminded her of how she felt about Kazuto shortly after their investigation.

Yui spent a good deal of time with Lissa, learning all that she could about the arts of healing. She also tried to befriend Lon'qu upon Lissa's request to help him over his fear of women, but thus far she had little success. For some reason, the little girl put him on edge even more than most women.

The family themselves spent most of their time together around a meal, sharing their experiences of the day. Sometimes they were joined by one Shepherd or another, but for the most part they spent their meal time in quiet companionship.

The night before they were to approach the port, Asuna saw Kazuto hunched over a piece of paper, a look of intense concentration on his face. "What're you doing, Kirito?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"I'm drawing something that I wanna show to Robin," he replied, scarcely looking up.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Kazuto straightened in his seat and slid the piece of paper over in response. Asuna was surprised to see a very accurate drawing of his Elucidator and Dark Repulsor swords.

"Wow," she said. "I didn't know that you could draw this well."

Kazuto shrugged with a slightly sheepish grin. "Well, normally I can't," he admitted. "But if what I'm drawing is something that I'm really familiar with, I can do an okay job."

"You did more than just okay!" Asuna said as she passed back the drawing. "But why put in all the effort to make that?"

"Well, I was having a hard time describing the type of weapons I used to have," Kazuto explained. "So he told me that if I could draw what they looked like, he would try to get me some weapons closer to them than the ones I've got now."

"What, you don't like your swords?" she asked with a puzzled frown.

Kazuto made a negative gesture and said, "No, it's not like that. I like them great, they're good weapons. They're just not what I'm used to."

"My goodness, you're spoiled," she said as she shoved him playfully. "Most people around here would kill to have these quality blades, and here you are wishing for better."

Kazuto shrugged in response. He couldn't think of a rebuttal to her comment, especially when she was right. So instead, he placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Well, here's one thing that only gets better." And he kissed her softly, to which she happily responded.

After she broke off the kiss, she placed her head on his chest and smiled. "This reminds me of our honeymoon in Aincrad," she said quietly. "Just you and me. Teasing each other without a care in the world."

"That was nice," Kazuto agreed. "_This _is nice. It's just too bad that we have to back to fighting again tomorrow."

"Kirito…" Asuna sighed. "You just had to go and ruin the moment by daydreaming about battle again, didn't you?"

"Uh… sorry?" he tried.

Asuna lifted her head and shook it. "That's not sorry enough," she said.

"Well then-" He seized Asuna in a tight embrace and kissed her again, this time with much more vigor. When she broke the contact this time, both of them were gasping for breath and smiling like the village idiots.

"Apology accepted," she giggled. "But let's not make a habit of that. We wouldn't want one of these guys to come in and give them an opportunity to make fun of us."

"If getting laughed at is the price I have to pay for one of those, I'd be more than happy to pay up front," Kazuto grinned. "I'm a solo player, remember? Jerks mocking me doesn't bother me."

"Well, I wasn't a solo player," Asuna sniffed, although he could see that she was trying not to smile. "And you aren't solo anymore either."

"Yeah… Although since I'm being paired up with just you, I don't really mind," Kazuto shrugged. "It'll be like when we cleared floor seventy-four with Klein's guild."

"Hmm, that's true, I guess." Asuna agreed. "Although hopefully no one dies when we take on the boss this time."

"Yeah," Kazuto winced at that memory, and the fight against the Skull Reaper. "I don't want to see that happen… Ever again." His features tightened, and Asuna knew that he was once again remembering the Moon-lit Black Cats.

She hated to see him inflict upon himself again and again, even more than three years after it had happened. She hated it even more how he could go from being so cheerful and full of life to being depressed about his failures so quickly.

Kazuto noticed her concern and gave her a tired smile. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's getting late, and we might have a battle on our hands tomorrow. We should probably get some rest."

"Yeah," Asuna said quietly. "I guess you're right. Sleep well, okay?"

"You too," he replied. Then he added, "I love you, Asuna. Tell Yui I said good night for me, 'kay?"

"I will," she said with a tired smile. "And I love you too."

* * *

The next day, the Shepherds were all startled to see smoke rising from their destination. Chrom urged the soldiers to move double-time when they began muttering amongst themselves, consulting with Robin and Frederick in low tones.

When they reached the harbor, they were all horrified to see a powerful-looking cavalry casually cutting down anyone that got in their way. Chrom immediately declared war at seeing the massacre, despite Frederick's cautions.

When Robin moved to start giving commands, Kazuto moved to stand beside him. "I want to make sure you know one thing," he said before Robin could say anything in the way of giving commands. "If things look bad, Asuna and Yui are my priority. That's how I fight, no matter the mission. All right?"

Robin had to smile at the grim-faced young swordsman. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied honestly. "Here in the Shepherds, we look after one another, starting with those closest to us."

Kazuto nodded sharply and said, "Stay sharp out there, got it? I wouldn't want to see a guild member die on me again."

"I will," Robin said with a slight wave as Kazuto began walking away. "Just stick to the maneuvers we planned, and we'll all be okay."

"You got it," said the Black Swordsman. "Just tell Lissa to keep an eye on Yui, would ya? She has a bad habit of putting herself in danger for Asuna and my sake."

"Again, I will," Robin said. "Now get going. Things look like they're about to get ugly."

Kazuto and Asuna were assigned to be in a small squad with Lon'qu. The Feroxi swordsman's face was mix of intense emotions as they looked over the scene on a rooftop, with rage being the most dominant. The sight of his people and home being slaughtered and burned was driving him to a rage. A cold, silent, and precise rage.

Kazuto knew the look all too well- it was the same one that he had worn when dueling the mad Fairy King Oberon. In a way, he appreciated the look. It meant that he could understand Lon'qu's pain. And a comrade that one understands is the best kind.

Robin gave the 'attack' signal.

The three sword-users wasted no time in charging out and engaging the horse rider units. The cavalry was taken by surprise when two attackers dropped down from the rooftops and landed on a pair of riders, sending them crashing to the earth. Kazuto and Asuna leaped off their victims, rolled, and sprang up from the ground. Lon'qu came right after them and stabbed the downed people with disturbing precision.

The three then moved to engage the rest of the squad before they could put their steeds to work in giving them momentum. The lances would have been hard for many people to work their way around, but not these three. Asuna and Kirito were the strongest players in Aincrad, and Lon'qu was the top swordsman in all of Ferox, both east and west. Even if Valm did have the strongest cavalry force on the planet, no one was going to take these three down with a single squad.

When a man did get some momentum against them, Asuna got his attention with her rapier while Kazuto ran a few steps up a wall and then leaped off of it to strike the soldier down with his twin blades. Lon'qu then finished him off with the removal of his head.

In this manner did they proceed until they reached the ship that had brought the invaders. Lon'qu eyed the commander with distaste and hatred, obviously wanting nothing more than to be able to charge up the ramp and kill the dastard, but he was too much of a soldier to break his orders. He would wait until he was told to attack again.

The rest of the Shepherds wasted little time in making it to the ships. When most of them had gathered, they all heard Robin's command to advance up the deck. The two pegasus knights, Sumia and Cordelia, took to the air and began casting spears and magic at the remaining enemy soldiers, giving their comrades a chance to advance onto even ground.

Lon'qu's group went straight for the commander, the Feroxi's face tight with rage. As the man saw the trio approaching he shouted, "You are all nothing! A speck of sand under the heel of the mighty-"

His words were cut off as Kazuto leaped high and struck the man off of his horse. The animal bolted in terror, leaving the man cursing at the steed until he noticed Lon'qu. The man was charging straight at him, his sword describing a large circle as it built up more momentum.

Desperate to stop the charging madman, the commander tried a quarterstaff parry with his lance. But Lon'qu's sword was not an ordinary one. No, it was a gift from a distant relative in Chon'sin, and one of the finest katana ever forged. It sheared straight through the lance and continued down to end the invader's life.

When the battle was over, Lon'qu walked up to Kazuto and said, "Thank you for your assistance. You have little idea how good that felt."

Kazuto grinned and said, "You're welcome. Make sure you thank Asuna, too. She's half the reason that I'm any good."

Lon'qu flinched and said, "I cannot. Pass on my thanks for me, if you would."

"What?" Kazuto said. "Why won't you tell her yourself?"

"I have my reasons why I can't," the swordsman said cryptically. Kazuto was about to press him when he saw something in Lon'qu's eyes that struck him as disturbingly familiar. It was a look that he had seen reflected in the mirror from his own eyes whenever the face of Sachi haunted his dreams.

"You lost someone, didn't you?" he said quietly.

Lon'qu was startled- no one had ever accurately guessed the reason behind his fear of women before. "How did you-?"

"Because I lost someone close to me once," Kazuto said quietly. Lon'qu suddenly saw the same pain in his heart reflected in Kirito's eyes, and he knew that the young man was telling the truth. "Her name was Sachi," the boy continued. "And my arrogance got her and my other friends killed."

"Then we are alike," Lon'qu said. "I was also… overconfident… in my abilities. This led to the death of my friend."

"What was her name?" Kazuto asked bluntly.

Lon'qu appeared to be struggling with whether or not to speak for a moment before he finally said, "Ke'ri. Her name was Ke'ri, and she was my closest friend. And she is the reason that you won our duel the other day."

"Wait, what?" The sudden change in subject caught him off-guard. "What does your friend have to do with our duel?"

"Your daughter, Yui," Lon'qu said tightly. "She looks much like her. Like Ke'ri. And when I saw how much she adored you, how much she wanted to see you win, I could not bring myself to give it my all. I couldn't bear to see an ounce of sadness on her face. So I put on an act to fool everyone present."

Normally, Kazuto would have been furious, and demanded a rematch. But in this case, he couldn't even come up with a reprimand. The story was just too sad.

"Oh…" he said finally. "Then… how did you overcome your fear of Lissa? You don't seize up whenever you're close to her.

"It was… not easy," Lon'qu admitted. "But while she looks nothing like her, Lissa's kindness reminded me of my childhood friend. It made me feel less uncomfortable around her."

"Okay, then," Kazuto nodded. It made sense to him. "Hey, Lon'qu? I need a favor."

"Name it," the man replied gruffly.

"The next time we spar, don't hold back any more than I did, okay?"

This gave the Feroxi pause. "Why would you request this?" he asked slowly.

"Because I know it doesn't matter to Yui if I win or lose to a friend, as long as I gave it all I had. And because until I fight you for real, I'm going to have a feeling of unfinished business. So will you make me that deal?"

"Hmph," Lon'qu scoffed. "Very well. When our time and our bodies permit, I would be honored to spar with you once again." Then the two swordsmen shook hands to seal the pact.

Later on, Kazuto received word alongside his family that they would be marching on to Plegia in order to seek aid against the Valmese. This gave him pause, and he said, "Hey, hold on a sec. Weren't you guys fighting each other a couple of years ago?"

"Yes, but circumstances have changed- we hope," Robin replied. "Now get some rest. We're leaving early tomorrow morning, and it'll be a couple of weeks until we get there." Then he left to go spread the word.

"We hope?" Asuna repeated. "That's not exactly a resounding endorsement. How do we know that these guys won't just kill us when we get there under the pretense of an alliance?"

"We don't," Kazuto sighed. "But we'll just have to trust that Robin and Chrom know what they're doing."

"Hmm…" Asuna said. "This reminds me of S.A.O. in a few ways."

"What got your attention this time?"

"Well, the fact that we all don't even know each other that well, but we can trust one another with our lives in battle reminds me of the first floor boss fight," Asuna said. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Kazuto smiled. "I think I do."


	4. The Encounter

The Encounter

"So that's the Plegian castle?" Kazuto muttered as he walked alongside Lon'qu and another Shepherd on patrol. He was pointing at a dark, foreboding fortress that Robin, Chrom, Frederick had gone into. They had arrived at a place called 'Carrion Isle' where the new king of Plegia was supposed to meet them to discuss negotiations.

"No," Lon'qu replied gruffly. "The castle is on the mainland, within the desert. This place is meant to be used as a command center during a naval siege."

"Huh," Kazuto mused. Looking at the position of the castle on the cliff side, he could see how it would grant a good view of the water while also being high up enough to provide an advantage in the unlikely case of a ground attack. In a way, it reminded him of the Blood-Oath Knights' headquarters in Aincrad.

"Are we sure it was good idea to let Plegia choose the place for negotiations?" the young swordsman asked aloud. "I mean, they're the ones that killed the last exalt, right?"

"This is being true," Gregor, a well-liked mercenary agreed. "But if we are asking for the help, we must being nice to gift-givers, no?"

"I guess you're right," Kazuto sighed. "I just don't like it- that place gives me the creeps. And how long has it been since they went in there?"

"Chrom said to give him until daybreak," Lon'qu chided the boy. "And that's exactly how long I'm going to wait before I draw my sword. I trust the man." Before Kazuto could say anything else, they saw a trio of people exit the main entryway.

"Chrom!" he grinned, waving an arm in greeting. "Robin! You're alright!" When the men only waved halfheartedly in acknowledgement, Kazuto lowered his own arm and frowned. To Lon'qu and Gregor, he said, "I guess the negotiations fell through, huh?"

"Gregor is not mourning until bad news is being given," the mercenary. "But is not looking good, yes." Lon'qu said nothing, but Kazuto noticed that he tightened his grip on his own katana.

"Greetings, gentleman," Frederick said when they drew closer. "How does the night find you all?"

"There weren't any incidents while we were on patrol, if that's what you're asking," Kazuto replied. "But you guys look like someone just announced that the king died. Er, no offense, Chrom."

"None taken," Chrom sighed. "We just had an… interesting encounter to say the least." Shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of an inner fog, Chrom straightened and said, "What matters is that Plegia is giving us the support that we need. Spread the word: we march back to Regna Ferox tomorrow morning in order to prepare the armada that Plegia is giving us."

While Gregor and Lon'qu followed orders and went to spread the word, Kazuto stayed back with his arms folded. "That must have been some encounter," he said. "You guys got more than what you could have hoped for, but you're still moping around. What happened?"

"It's none of your concern," Frederick replied shortly, only to have Chrom place a hand on his shoulder.

"He's a Shepherd, too, Frederick," the prince said calmly. "It's only right that he knows." When the knight subsided, Chrom turned to Kazuto and said, "Kirito, did Robin tell you about the night that Emmeryn was supposed to be assassinated?"

"Yeah, some girl that you thought was a guy named Marth showed up and warned you about it."

"Right," Chrom replied. "Robin here took a couple of Shepherds- myself included- and managed to confront the man responsible for the attempt. We killed him after some difficulty, but he was most certainly dead- we burned his body, even!"

"Whoa, calm down," Kazuto said as Chrom's voice rose a bit. "What does that guy have to do with what happened here tonight?"

"The new king looks exactly like him," Robin replied quickly. "And we think King Validar may actually _be_ him." This drew out silence from Kazuto. He wanted to say that what they were proposing was impossible, but after everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks rendered the words incapable of leaving his mouth.

But Robin wasn't done yet. "What's more, their hierophant- the one that leads the masses of Grimleal in worship- bears my exact likeness." The disturbed look in Robin and the other's eyes was enough to render any objections that Kazuto could raise useless. They all seemed truly troubled by whatever they had seen.

No one could think of anything to say, so by unspoken consent they all started heading back to camp together in silence.

* * *

Word of the incident was spread quickly, albeit quietly, throughout the camp about the encounter with Validar and the hierophant. While the Ylisseans were glad to be getting the support they needed, and more, many of them were uneasy about the news of Robin's strange doppelganger.

Fortunately, Yui was a source of smiles to many of the Shepherds as she showed her parents some basic battle magic that Lissa had agreed to show her in their spare time. She was easily able to cast the thunder magic that many mages struggled with in the beginning of their training stages, impressing even Robin with her talents.

After Yui had finished demonstrating, Robin pulled Kazuto aside and said, "Give her a few weeks and she'd be ready for combat." He said it in a joking manner, but he also wanted to see Kirito's reaction to the suggestion of his daughter in a fight.

Kazuto immediately shook his head 'no.' "I don't have a problem with her learning a few things for self-defense," he said firmly. "But I will not have my little girl be responsible for the death of another human being by sending her into battle for the purpose of combat- that would do more to her head than you can imagine."

"All right, all right," Robin said with his hands held up in a slightly defensive position. "We'll keep in the back as a healer, don't worry."

Kazuto visibly relaxed at this. "Thank you," he said with a sigh.

* * *

Later, in the dead of night, rough shouting woke Kazuto up from his slumber. He got up and finished yawning just in time for Lon'qu to burst into his tent with the words, "Get up, fool boy! Or you may never rise again!"

"Hunh?" Kazuto said sleepily.

"We're under attack!" Lon'qu said as he practically yanked Kazuto's arm out of its socket in attempt to get him up faster. "Arise! We need every man that can fight!"

"Fight?!" Kazuto repeated. "Oh, right!" The boy quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed his swords. "Who're we fighting?! The Valmese?!"

"The Risen," Lon'qu replied tightly, giving Kazuto pause. He'd heard about the zombie-like monsters that had been plaguing Ylisse for more than two years now. He'd encountered a lot of different kinds of monsters in both Aincrad and Alfheim, but the closest thing that he'd ever encountered like that was some skeleton-like mobs on floor seventy-four. The other Shepherds had simply told him that the monsters were something he'd have to see for himself- no words of description would do their appearance justice.

When he got outside and managed to join the others, he was relieved to see Asuna already up and ready to fight. Yui was staying close to Lissa, who had an advanced fire tome ready for use in case the enemy got too close.

In their midst was a stranger with pale hair and even paler skin. He wore Plegian Grimleal robes, but he did not seem interested in attacking anyone in the group. Instead he pulled out a dark magic tome and moved exactly to where Robin directed him.

"Who's that guy?" Kazuto asked Asuna as he moved to stand beside her.

"New," she answered shortly. "He's some kind of dark mage that wants to help us against the Risen." She pointed up the walls that surrounded the camp. Kazuto saw them then- the walking dead.

They were powerful-looking, but undeniably slower than any human. Their eyes glowed an unholy red, and their breath looked like black swamp fog. All of them were armed, be it with melee weapons or long-range tools.

"Daddy?" Yui asked in a fearful voice. "How did those monsters get in past the sentries? They don't seem smart enough to try and sneak past our guards."

"I'm not sure, sweetheart," he said in a lowered tone. "But for right now, just stick close to Lissa. She'll take care of you." He shot the princess a raised eyebrow to confirm, and was relieved to receive a tight grin and a nod.

"Asuna?" he asked.

"I'm ready," she replied. "I was thinking that we should use the same method we did on floor seventy-four mobs?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I was thinking the same thing." He looked over at Lon'qu, who was as tense as a rock. "Hey, Lon'qu?" he asked.

"What is it, boy?" the Feroxi sword master said tightly.

"Help Lissa take care of Yui, would you? I know you're assigned to guard the clerics anyways, but I would-"

"I will do as you have asked," the man interrupted. "Now go and kill those monsters."

"You got it," the young man said with a relieved grin. Turning to Asuna, he nodded that he was ready for combat. Both of them drew their swords and waited for Robin or Chrom to give the command to attack. It wasn't long in coming.

"Asuna and Kirito! Come with me and Chrom!" Robin ordered. "Everyone else; kill any Risen you see and don't let them get into the camp, no matter what!" The answer to his orders was met with a collective battle cry from the Shepherds, who rushed up the hills to attack the Risen. The aerial units quickly got above their comrades and used the height advantage to negate the effect of the high ground that the Risen possessed over the ground units.

Asuna and Kazuto wasted no time in getting caught up to their leaders and plowing through any zombies that came to confront them. Asuna and Robin were forced to use their tomes more often than the blade to give the two sword-users some cover.

Chrom and Kazuto demolished anything that came close to them with their blades while Asuna and Robin talked to one another. "Why are we separating from the main groups?" the Lightning Flash asked as she finished roasting another Risen.

In response, Robin blasted another monster that tried to jump Chrom with lightning before saying, "You see that bridge up there?" He jerked his head towards the structure, which was just barely visible at the given hour. When Asuna affirmed that she did, Robin continued, "Sumia did a fly-over and said that the biggest one of these freaks is on that bridge, and he seems to be giving orders of some kind. So our job is to get over there as fast as we can and kill him."

Another squad of the Risen moved in to intercept the party and Asuna sighed. _This is going to be our whole night, isn't it?_

* * *

Just as the sun began to rise over the forest, Robin and the others finally made it to the bridge, presumably constructed for a time when a river used to flow underneath it. A Risen bigger than any of the ones that Kazuto and Asuna had fought was waiting for them, armed with a massive axe that could be thrown.

The Aincrad survivors eyed the beast tactically. It was bigger than its minions, but that just meant it would probably be slower. The axe it carried could easily slice them in half if they cot too close, so magic was probably the best way to deal with it.

No sooner than did they finish these thoughts than did Robin unleash a spear of lightning at the monster, striking it through the chest, and causing it to let out an unearthly howl. Chrom was quick to follow up, dashing forward to slash at the arm that wielded the axe. His blow was just barely deflected in time, but this didn't stop Chrom.

Kazuto leaped into the battle now, his two swords moving to hack and slice into the beast. He swung his swords with all his might at the enemy's neck, hoping to remove its head. Unfortunately, the Risen Chief saw the blow coming, and countered with its own weapon, breaking Kazuto's swords in the process.

The black swordsman suddenly had a flashback to the last time his sword shattered- the time that he had faced off against Akihiko Kayaba to end the word of Sword Art Online. His Dark Repulser had broken, and Asuna had leaped in front of a blow meant to kill him. The thought of it froze him even now, leaving him defenseless before the monster about to kill him.

Asuna cried out his name, her hands going for her tome, knowing that she would be too late. Fortunately, somebody else was watching out for them that night. As the axe began to fall, a slightly built figure darted forward and swung a single blade to prevent his death.

The monster was thrown off-balance just in time for Chrom to rush forward once more and stab it all the way through. And this time, it faded away, leaving behind only the dark fog that it once breathed. Even that soon disappeared. And everything was still.

Asuna ran up and threw her arms around Kazuto, crying wordlessly as he returned the embrace. But his eyes were fixed on the one who had saved his life. It was a girl dressed mostly in blue with a matching cape. She had dark blue hair and the same colored eyes, although in the early morning light they appeared nearly black. She carried herself in a dignified manner, regarding those she looked at respectfully.

Something about her seemed familiar to Kazuto for some reason, but he couldn't quite place it. Instead of dwelling on it, he gave Asuna a reassuring squeeze before moving to greet his rescuer. "Thank you for that," he said while extending his hand. "I owe you one."

"Everyone here owes her more than one," Robin said as he also moved closer, causing the girl to eye the two of them nervously. "Hello, Marth."

"Marth?" Kazuto repeated. "You mean she's the girl that saved Chrom two years ago?"

"Woman," Marth replied, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Kazuto replied respectfully. "I didn't mean to be rude." Marth said nothing for a moment, simply studying the boy in front of him.

When she did speak, it was almost to herself, "Who is he? And that girl? They were not present in the past…"

"Sorry, are you talking to us?" Asuna asked as she moved to stand beside Kazuto. She still had tear tracks running down her face, but she seemed to be in control for the most part.

Marth shook her head and said, "No, sorry. Begging your pardon, but I must go now." Something about her voice was also familiar to Kazuto, and the thought of it was starting to act like an itch- he was going to go crazy unless he could scratch it.

"Wait," he said as the girl turned to leave. It finally hit him why she looked familiar. She paused and looked over her shoulder at Kazuto. "Why do you bear such a resemblance to Chrom?" he asked bluntly.

Everyone reacted with shock, especially Marth. She gasped and turned red instantly, while Robin and Chrom's jaws dropped. Asuna looked askance at her boyfriend, wondering where this was going.

"What-?" Marth tried to protest. "What do you mean?" Her reaction was also similar to another Shepherd Kazuto knew. And now, as he looked her over again, he realized where he had seen her build before as well. And adding up everything that he had been told about Marth- her knowledge of the future, her knowledge of Chrom and his family, and finally, the sword she carried- he smiled as he came to a conclusion.

He said, "Sorry, let me rephrase that. What is your relationship to Chrom- and more importantly, his wife, Sumia?" He knew that what he was assuming was absurd- but so was his appearance in this world. He felt that he should be allowed to indulge in a little insanity after everything that had happened to him and his family.

Marth's face turned even redder, causing the others to look at her with renewed interest. She unintentionally locked eyes with Chrom as he stared at her more closely. By chance, the morning light caught her blue eyes at just the right angle, revealing a very interesting feature.

"You have… the Brand of the Exalt?" he said as he rubbed his own Brand and she took a step backwards. Then he gasped loudly, hardly daring to believe his own thoughts. "But then that means that you're…" He paused once again as he tried to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things. "Lucina?"

The girl froze instantly at the sound of the name. Her eyes welled up with tears, much to everyone's surprise. Kazuto was surprised that his guess at the girl's identity was more likely true than he had even dared to think possible.

Chrom was likewise surprised. "Lucina?" he repeated. The girl nodded once, barely. "How is this possible?" Chrom gaped. Then he shook himself and strode towards the girl, who looked like she wanted to run for the hills, but remained rooted in place. When he was within reaching distance, Chrom grabbed the girl and embraced her tightly.

Lucina was shocked at first- this was something she had not anticipated. Then Chrom said, "I don't know how you came here, but I do know this- You deserved better from me than just a sword and a world full of trouble to remember me by. I'm sorry, Lucina." The girl began to cry openly and loudly, throwing her arms around her father and holding on tightly.

* * *

Kazuto, Asuna, and Robin moved off to give the two of them some privacy. When they were out of earshot, Robin turned to Kazuto and asked, "How in Naga's name did you figure that out so easily? I've been trying for two years to figure out who she really was with no success!"

"It wouldn't be the first time this kind of thing happens," Asuna said quietly, holding on to Kazuto firmly. "Kirito did the same thing with the Commander of my guild, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Robin mused. The two of them had told him about how they were trapped with strange magic by a man named Kayaba, who eventually turned out to be hiding amongst them for most of their time in Aincrad. "So Kirito is some kind detective?" he joked.

"Nah," Kazuto shrugged. "I just thought that she looked really familiar for some reason. Then I realized that only one person I know of has blue hair like that. Plus, all that stuff you told me about how she could predict certain events like she had already heard about them kind of lent itself to the idea that she might be a descendant of Chrom's."

"But time travel?" Robin said, scratching his head skeptically.

"Weirder things have happened," Kazuto grinned. "Look at my family, for example. We have no idea how we got here."

"True enough," Robin admitted.

"Kazuto?" Asuna asked suddenly, surprising the boy. She only used his real name whenever she needed to talk to him about something serious.

"Hey Robin?" he said quickly. "Maybe you should go get Sumia. I think she deserves to know what's going on with Mar- er, Lucina." Robin took the hint and left quickly.

When he was gone, Kazuto looked down at his white knight and smiled. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked softly.

"I thought I was going to lose you again," she said as she buried her head in his shoulder. "I thought I was going to have to say good-bye like we did when you beat S.A.O." The words stabbed at his heart and lodged there, bringing a sting to his own eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to put you through that again. But when my swords broke, it… it reminded me of Kayaba again. And I froze. I'm sorry…" His embrace tightened around her.

"Kirito…" Asuna cried quietly. "What would I do without you? I couldn't go on living, but I'd have to… for Yui." And that was the heart of it, Kazuto realized. His death wouldn't just affect Asuna now; he had to survive for Yui's sake, too.

How could he forget? He pummeled himself inside, using insults that he wouldn't throw at anyone except for maybe Kayaba and Sugho. How could he forget that he had a duty to his own daughter? His brows met sharply at the thought.

"Asuna," he said with new steel in his voice. She looked up at him with hope now- she knew him well enough to know when he had a plan of action. Looking down at her, he said, "We both have a duty to live… Not just for each other, but for Yui, too. So let's start living like it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

Kazuto got down on one knee. "We're not promised tomorrow," he said as she gasped and turned red. "But if we only have today, I'd like to spend it as a real family. Which is why I will now ask if you would marry, Asuna. For real, this time." His eyes were strong and resolved, just like she remembered them being in Aincrad. "No more virtual reality- just plain old reality this time," he said as she fumbled for the words to answer with.

Finally, she found the words to use. "Anywhere I go is never plain, so long as it's with you," she said with a smile. "It's a great adventure. And I know Yui feels the same way. So yes, I will marry you, Kirito."

The sun finally broke fully free from the horizon, dawning on the reunion of two families. One would be healed, and the other would finally begin as it should.


	5. Two Become One

**A/N: This one took quite a while to write, and I'm really sorry if it's not worth the wait... Please read and send me a review to tell me how to make the next chapter better, or even this one. If I receive a good idea, I will change the chapter and give credit where it's due.**

**Without further ado, let's get on to a wedding chapter already!**

* * *

Two Become One

Kirito's announcement that he wished to marry Asuna was received well by many of the Shepherds. The first person he told was Robin, who then passed the message on to Libra, the Shepherd's priest.

It was quickly decided that the wedding would take place before they set sail for Valm, much to the couple's satisfaction. At this point, the sooner the better. The only regret that they both shared was that their friends and family would not be able to attend their union. But Yui would be there, and she was family enough.

Although Kazuto would never admit it to Asuna, he was glad that her family would not be attending- especially her mother. She had been nothing but resentful of him ever since Asuna told her parents of their relationship. Her father had been a bit more reasonable, but he would not go against his wife's wishes. And although her brother was kind enough, he wasn't around very often due to his job duties.

No, it was best that he and Asuna could be joined like this- surrounded by people that understood them, and of course, with their beloved daughter. Yui was easily the most excited about the event, almost dancing with joy when she heard the news.

Cordelia and Sumia immediately set to making measurements for Asuna's dress while Lon'qu secretly took Kazuto to a tailor in Ferox that owed him a favor. Robin tagged along, as he was to be the best man at the event with Lon'qu being the groomsman.

When Kazuto tried to pay for the suit that they finally selected, Robin told him not to worry about. "The wedding will help boost our troops' morale," he explained. "It's been a while since they've had a reason to celebrate together."

"Wouldn't you have all celebrated Chrom's kid when she was born?" Kazuto pointed out. "I mean, the ruler having an heir is a pretty big deal, right?"

"True, but many of us were scattered at the time," Lon'qu replied. "Do you remember how Chrom sent his wife and her friend to gather the rest of the Shepherds shortly after you arrived?"

"Yeah, I remember," Kazuto shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Some of us didn't even receive word of Lucina's birth until we rejoined with Chrom," Lon'qu said gruffly. "Why would we celebrate if we didn't know?"

"That's fair," Kazuto conceded. Thinking back on the night that he had first fought the Risen, he frowned slightly. "I'm still surprised I figured out 'Marth's' identity so easily. To be honest, I'm kind of second-guessing myself right now."

"You don't need to," Robin replied, his voice a little sharper than Kazuto thought was necessary. "She bears the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye, just baby Lucina back in Ylisstol. Also, the sword she carries is none other than the same Falchion that Chrom wields. And there is only one of those- er, there used to be anyways."

"Yeah, speaking of swords…" Kazuto frowned again as rolled his shoulders. "I really need some new ones. The ones that I used against that Risen Chief shattered, and I don't feel comfortable without a weapon."

"Don't worry," Robin grinned. "I'm working on that." More than that, he would not say.

* * *

Asuna, for perhaps the tenth time that day, said, "No, not this one! I said nothing so extravagant!" Sumia and Cordelia sighed in exasperation.

"Well it has to be at least a _little_ fancy," Sumia protested. "I mean, how many times do you get married to the man of your dreams? You need to show off a little, and since Chrom is paying for it, money isn't a problem! Indulge a little!"

"I don't want to indulge, I want to look good for Kirito!" Asuna muttered. "And he and I both prefer things to be simpler."

"Are you sure it's both of you?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, are you sure you're not just doing this _just_ to please him? What if-"

"I'm sorry, Cordelia," Asuna growled slightly, "But between the two of us, which one is actually getting married? Which one of us has success in their pursuit of romance?" She saw Cordelia wince, and immediately regretted it.

"Uh…" she mumbled. "Sorry, Cordelia. You didn't deserve that."

"No… You're right," she sighed heavily. "Still, how did you get Kirito to notice you in the first place?"

Asuna grinned and blushed a bit at the memory. "I kind of had him over for dinner…" she began. "Then I threatened to stab him if he didn't go hunting with me the next day."

"And that worked?" Cordelia said, not sure if Asuna was joking or not.

"More or less," Asuna admitted. "But it wasn't until a few days later that he finally confessed that he had feelings for me, too. A man named Kuradeel tried to kill us both, and after he risked his life to save mine, he kissed me."

"Aw…" Sumia and Cordelia sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Asuna said, flushing scarlet. "No need to get all mushy. Still, I guess it is every girl's dream to be rescued by a knight in shining armor and then get swept off her feet."

"That's actually not too far off of how Chrom proposed to me," Sumia replied. "Right after we defeated Plegia, he gave me a very sweet speech and then pledged his life to mine." She smiled fondly at the memory, unaware of Cordelia's slight frown.

"I would like to hear that story in greater detail someday, Mother," said a soft voice. They all turned to see Lucina standing silently next to the dress rack.

"Lucina!" Sumia said happily as she hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad that you could make it!" As Asuna watched the two women embrace, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Her mother had never been that close to her, and although she tried not to talk about it too much, even with Kirito, it hurt her deeply.

When the two separated, Lucina walked over to Asuna and regarded her silently, as if examining her. This was the first time that the two had stood face to face, and Asuna was surprised to find that Lucina actually bore a hint of semblance to her ALO avatar, albeit with far darker hair.

"In the future that I came from, you were not present, nor was your family," Lucina said, slightly startling Asuna. "How did you come here?"

"We're… not sure," Asuna replied uneasily. The intensity of the princess' gaze was unnerving, to say the least. "Didn't Chrom tell you about what happened?"

"A little bit," Lucina nodded. "I was simply curious to see if you were also time-travelers like myself. I apologize if I came off a bit strong."

"You did, a bit," Asuna admitted. "But that's alright. I prefer people who are more direct about things instead of beating around the bush."

Lucina cocked her head, not understanding. "I don't beat bushes for training," she said. "I use practice dummies."

"Dear, it was an expression," Sumia giggled. Turning to Asuna, she said, "Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, let's get back to picking out a dress for your wedding, hmm?"

"Oh, Mother!" Lucina said, suddenly invigorated. "I saw a dress near the front of the store that would be perfect for such a happy occasion!" Before Sumia could ask what she meant by that, Lucina was fairly dragging her mother towards the entrance.

"Cordelia frowned as they left before saying to Asuna in an undertone, "I don't think her highness understands that some of the clothes near the front are clearance items."

* * *

The wedding was a day that Kazuto and his family would never forget. The entirety of the Shepherds were gathered in a forest clearing to celebrate the union of their new friends, including Lucina, who had decided to stay on with the Shepherds for a while.

The ceremony was performed by Libra, the group's priest. The vows exchanged were clear and to the point, befitting their cut-and-dry personalities. Asuna loved Kazuto, and he loved her. That's all that there needed to be to it.

Robin was the best man, with Lon'qu being the groomsman. Robin had managed to get ahold of a ring well appropriate for the occasion on behalf of his friend, and when he saw Asuna's smile light up at the sight of it, he couldn't help but feel both happy and jealous for his friend.

Asuna's crew included Cordelia as the maid of honor, Sumia as the bridesmaid, and of course, Yui as the most adorable flower girl. The little girl was smiling the whole time, afterwards commenting on how her face had never hurt from smiling before, bringing a round of laughs to those that heard it.

After the ceremony itself, a feast was held in honor of the new couple. Normally, Kazuto would be uncomfortable in a position to receive so much attention. But for the first time, he didn't mind at all. His life was now joined with Asuna's, and he couldn't be any happier.

Once some of the eating had been done with, Cordelia and Stahl began playing music on their flutes, inviting people to dance. Kazuto claimed that he wasn't dancer, and he was stubborn; so it wasn't until Chrom had begun to dance with Sumia that Asuna finally convinced him to go dancing with her.

Sighing, he gave into the inevitable and placed his hands on her back and her other hand. Asuna was about to tell him that she could walk him through it when he began to move in a very smooth manner to the beat of the music. Soon she was dancing with a young man that moved as though he had been born into it.

"I had no idea you could dance!" she giggled.

He grinned in response and replied, "Well, you never asked. And besides, I gotta have some tricks up my sleeve for you later on." He winked, bringing a blush to her face. "First rule of tactics, according to Robin, is that you should always have a potential ace up your sleeve."

"Are we engaging in warfare, Mr. Black Swordsman?" Asuna raised her slender eyebrows.

"Not yet, we're not," he winked.

* * *

Off to the side, Robin smiled as he watched Kirito and Asuna dance together without a care in the world. He made a mental note to thank Olivia for teaching Kirito how to dance for his wedding day.

He was still watching them when he was approached by Lucina, who wore a neutral expression. "Greetings," she said as she stood to look on beside him.

"Good past noon," he said with a smile. "How does the day find you?"

"A little… confused, if I'm being honest," Lucina admitted.

"Oh?" Robin raised his eyebrow. "How so?"

"It's just…" The future princess hesitated, trying to get her words right. "I don't see how everyone can be so relaxed, considering we're about to go to war across the ocean itself. And after that, we still need to find a way to prevent Grima's return."

Robin nodded, understanding his companion's confusion. "I can see how this might be confusing," he said. "But your father was the one that once told me that we should take every moment that we can enjoy to the fullest. He said that your aunt, Emmeryn, never took the time to enjoy life the way that she could have, and he wants us all to learn from that mistake."

When Lucina didn't reply, Robin grinned and shook his head. "Come on," he said as he grasped her hand, surprising her.

"Sir Robin?" she squawked as he began leading her onto the dance area. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you what your father meant," he replied. "My fourth rule of tactics- lead by example." And he placed his other hand higher up on her back as he guided her into the proper stance. "Good Lady, may I have this dance?"

Lucina was aware of her mother and father grinning at her, so she blushed under the attention. "Very well, seeing as you've brought me out here," she sighed. The tactician's smile widened and he began the dance as Cordelia and Stahl struck up a new tune.

As they passed close to Chrom and Sumia, the Prince grinned at his best friend and said, "Just remember, Robin, I've got Falchion if you try anything funny with my daughter."

"Wouldn't dream of it, milord," Robin replied with the same smile. Both of them had to hide laughs at Lucina's reddened face. However, she was able to move past her embarrassment to finish the dance with Robin, which was what he had hoped for.

He wanted Lucina to feel at home here. Chrom had told him of her plans to return to her own blighted future when the future had been changed the way she intended it, a plan that he and her mother opposed vehemently. He had told Robin to try and help her to accept this timeline as her true home instead of the dead future that she had come from. Robin had agreed to do whatever he could to make that happen.

* * *

Lucina looked at the man dancing with her in the eyes and had to fight down the urge to blush. His eyes were gray orbs that exuded gentleness and kindness, more than she had ever remembered in the future past.

The Robin in her future had been kind as well, but his face was physically lined with worry and sorrow the entire time that she'd known him. He smiled rarely, and it was only ever when he was with Chrom and his family. This Robin had much fresher face, and his shoulders seemed to be able to bear the weight of his responsibilities almost with ease, for they did not constantly droop as they had in the future. The one thing that had stayed truly the same was his hair color. A silvery-white that somehow reminded her of the moon on its brightest nights.

When she was little, she remembered telling her mother that she wanted to marry Robin. At the time, the Queen had laughed, hurting her daughter's feelings until she explained that Robin wouldn't always stay the same age, and that he was too old for her.

Lucina had buried these memories, but now, dancing with the tactician, all of those memories came to the fore, causing her face to redden despite her efforts to quell it.

Robin noticed this and frowned slightly as the dance came to an end. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, releasing his hand and stepping out of his embrace. "I just… I need some water and a moment to sit." And she left rather abruptly, leaving a bewildered Robin behind.

As she walked off, her mind whirled with a number of thoughts. She had come back to save her father and the future, not indulge in some childhood crush! What was wrong with her?!

"Nice one, lady killer," Kazuto remarked as he passed by the befuddled tactician while dancing with his daughter. Yui giggled as Robin reddened rapidly.

"Shut up!"

* * *

When the evening drew near, the couple began to receive their gifts. From Chrom, Kazuto was offered the position of assistant tactician, which would be an increase in pay for the young swordsman. He eagerly accepted the position, as he knew that Robin was overworked, and this would grant him the opportunity to make more money to provide for Yui and Asuna.

From Sumia and Cordelia, Asuna received a thunder tome that would allow her to cast more spells than the standard military tome. "Use it to protect your family," the pegasus knight said. Asuna promised that she would.

Lastly, Kazuto was approached by Robin and the newest recruit, a strange young man named Henry. The latter was carrying a long bundle, a strange smile plastered on his face. "Nya ha!" he giggled. "How are ya? Liking your special day?"

"Uh…" Kazuto looked to Robin for an explanation. The tactician simply grinned and placed his hand on the bundle that Henry carried.

"Henry's our new dark mage," he said. "And he was able to help me put together your wedding present." With that, he threw back the covering on the bundle. Kazuto's jaw dropped as he beheld his elucidator and dark repulser swords.

"These are my…"

"Nya ha!" Henry laughed again. "Robby here showed me that drawing you made, so I took a couple of swords and used some hexes to turn them into these bad boys! Hmm, I wonder how much they can make people bleed…"

Kazuto ignored the last part and grasped the hilts before looking to Robin for approval. When the grandmaster nodded, Kazuto pulled the blades out, their balance as perfect as he remembered them to be. He smiled broadly and thanked both men for the gift, to which they both declared that it was no problem.

Strapping the swords to his back, Kazuto finally felt a sense of true familiarity settle in. And now that he was married to Asuna, along with Yui being able to be with them as a real girl, everything was exactly as it should be.


	6. The Ocean

**A/N:**** In this chapter, we'll start seeing the interactions between Lucina and the Kirigaya's, as well as the growing attraction Lucina feels towards Robin. The future Exalt may be a little OOC, but hey, it's my story, and I can make her act however I want. :) Please R&amp;R.**

* * *

The Ocean

"Wow!" Yui giggled happily as she gazed out at the vast expanse of blue water. "It's so big! It's even bigger than it was in Alfheim, isn't it, Daddy?"

Kazuto smiled and patted his daughter gently on the back. "I dunno, Yui," he said honestly. "Alfheim had a world limit, but I don't honestly know how far this ocean stretches in comparison. I guess if I looked at some of Robin's maps, I could figure it out."

The two of them were on the upper deck, enjoying the afternoon time to themselves. Asuna was down on the main hold where she was practicing combat Lucina with wooden rapier replicas. Both of them had equal footwork, but Asuna had the upper hand when it came to the speed of their sword strokes.

It seemed to Kazuto that Lucina's style was a little too emphasized on pure force for someone her size. This seemed to be because of her desire to mimic her father's own fighting style, despite the fact that he was far more muscular than she was. It served her well against creatures like the Risen, who were far slower than humans typically were, but since they were about to go to war against other humans…

"I'll get to it later tonight, okay, sweetheart?" he said to Yui as he headed towards the stairs. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Are you going to fight down on the deck, too?"

"Nah, I just thought I'd help out Lucina there," he said as she came down with him. "Her swordplay just needs a little adjustment." No sooner had he spoken than did Lucina played her circle in a bizarre pattern that ended with Asuna's own blade being smashed to pieces, giving him pause.

Then he shrugged and continued on his path to the two girls, who were now nursing bruises. "Those were some pretty cool moves, your highness," Asuna said with a tired grin. "But you got lucky."

"Hmph," Lucina returned the smile. "In the future, there was not a swordsman that could best me with a blade. I doubt that my victory was by luck alone."

"She didn't say that it was by luck alone," Kazuto said with a smile as he approached. "Nice work, honey. I saw you using your White Bishop skill there for a minute, and it almost got her." He gave his wife a hug as she turned to face him.

"White Bishop skill?" Lucina repeated.

"Oh, sorry about that, Lucina," Kazuto said as he released his hold on Asuna, although she retained possession of his hand. "I was talking about some of the abilities that we had back in Aincrad. But I guess that wouldn't make any sense to you, would it?"

"No, I understand," Lucina said with her head cocked. "I have a skill passed down through my family that grants me great prowess in battle. The name of it is Aether."

"Aether?" Asuna repeated. "What are its effects?"

"For every foe that I strike down, I can hit the next one twice as hard," Lucina replied. "Have you not seen the Shepherds use their skills before?"

"Uh…" Both Asuna and Kazuto looked at one another in confusion. "Not really," Kazuto admitted. "In battle, I mostly pay attention just to what's in front of me. But tell me, how do these skills work?"

"Hm…" Lucina said with her chin in her hand. "I think the best way to show you would be to have you try and activate your own skills…" Her eyes became sharp and commanding as she told Asuna to fetch her rapier and Kazuto to get a practice dummy from the hold.

Intrigued, both of them immediately did as they were told. When the required elements were on the deck, Lucina told Yui and Kazuto to stand back. Once they had, she stood a few paces away from Asuna and told her to take her ready stance while facing the wood-and-straw dummy.

"Now, imagine whatever skill it was that you would have used in you world coming to life through your own body and blade," Lucina instructed. "Do not rely on a magic outside your own body. This power must come from within your own heart."

Asuna's brows met as she concentrated on the skill that she had utilized the most often, and most notably, against Kuradeel and the Gleam Eyes. She remembered the thrill of her blade coming to life with a green light, allowing her to land blows faster than the eye could follow…

She felt her sword begin to vibrate, and she gasped as she saw that a green light was flaring from her weapon. "Now! Strike your target!" Lucina ordered from the side. Asuna wasted no time, dashing forward, landing five stab points on the dummy in time that it would have taken her to normally land a single blow, and repeating this until the doll was completely destroyed.

When it was done, she stood there, panting from the effort. Lucina nodded approvingly and said, "It is now clear to me that the power of Astra sleeps in your veins. Well done, Lady Asuna. That is not a skill found often."

"Wow!" Yui grinned. "Mommy just gets cooler and cooler every day, huh, Daddy?"

"Yeah she does," Kazuto agreed wholeheartedly. Turning to Lucina, he said, "So you suspected that she had that skill, huh? Any idea what I've got going for me?"

"No sir," she said, much to his disappointment. "I would need to practice combat against you, or watch you spar with someone else before I could begin to have a guess at that."

"Oh?" he said with a slight grin. "Do you feel up to having a go right now?"

"Of course," Lucina said with a quick dip of her head. "I would be happy to oblige you, Sir Kirito." She lifted her practice blade and said, "When you are ready."

Kazuto picked up two practice blades and assumed his ready stance. Then, driven by the same impulse, they leaped forward simultaneously, their blades clashing with great speed and power. Kazuto had excellent reaction time along with two swords to Lucina's one, and this gave him an advantage that he used to the fullest extent.

Lucina was taken aback by his ability to use two swords with such efficiency, but she refused to give up. She never gave up. That was what set her apart from others, Kazuto thought. Even when the whole world had gone to hell, she never gave into despair. But still…

Playing both his swords in a pair of hyper-quick feints, he finally landed a hit on Lucina's left leg, causing her to stumble and leaving her wide open. He swung his left sword and stopped it just a handbreadth from her neck as he said, "Dead."

The girl froze in place. Kazuto slowly withdrew his blade and said, "So. Any idea what skill I have now?"

"Yes, but first…" Lucina straightened and saluted him with her sword. "I would like to know how you bested me. I was able to defeat my uncle, Lon'qu within minutes, and I know that he is a better swordsman than you. So how is this the outcome of the match?"

Kazuto smiled, for he had already been discussing this with Yui before coming down to the deck. "Answer me this, Lucina," he replied. "When was the last time you ever fought another human being?"

"I… Not since I fought to save my Aunt Emmeryn's life," the young woman replied, slightly puzzled. "What has this to do with my defeat?"

"You're used to fighting Risen is the problem," Kazuto explained. "If you want your skills to be sharpened, you need to fight people with faster reaction times than a zombie."

"But my father and I have been on equal footing," Lucina protested with a frown.

"Chrom-dono relies on a style that mainly utilizes his raw strength- something that someone of your frame lacks," Kazuto replied. "He has the necessary muscle to use his style, but you're thinner than he is. I know you want to fight like your father, but you also need to accept the impracticality of copying him _exactly_. You'll only end up hurting yourself in the process."

"Ah," the princess said, crestfallen. "I understand… Thank you for showing me this, Sir Kirito. I truly do appreciate it."

"No problem," Kazuto shrugged. "I'd be happy to spar with you anytime I'm not busy with my family. You're a good fighter, no doubt. You just need a little work, and you'll be knocking Chrom flat in no time."

Lucina smiled softly at that. They all looked over when a new voice entered into their midst, saying, "Don't encourage her teenage rebellion, Kirito." Robin walked towards them with a red tome in his hand.

"Teenager rebellion?" Lucina repeated. "I am not-"

"He was joking, Lucina," Asuna grinned.

"Oh." Yui giggled at the princess' reactions to being made fun of.

"How are you all this afternoon?" Robin said as he came closer. "Hey there, Yui," he added as he ruffled the small girl's hair.

"Hi, Robin-senpai!" Yui replied. "I'm good, and watching Mommy and Daddy sparring is fun. And Lucina-sama was about to tell Daddy about a special power he has, right?" She looked up at the princess at the last part.

"Ah, yes!" Lucina said with a slight shake of her head. "Forgive me, I got sidetracked." Kazuto waved the matter aside and told her to share her thoughts. After a moment of thought, Lucina said, "From what I can guess, you seem to possess the skill known as Luna. If you can land a hit on your opponent's body, you may possess the ability to weaken them beyond the damage of your physical strike."

"Sweet," Kazuto grinned. "How do I know if I have this or not?"

"Well, as I was about to say, you may have that skill, or another one entirely," Lucina replied with an arched eyebrow. "The other skill is called Vengeance, which would be highly irregular."

"Why is that?" Kazuto asked with a cocked head.

"Typically people with the Vengeance skill go on to become dark mages, not swordsmen," Robin replied. "And that skill is rare, even amongst mages. The more you are wounded, the harder you fight back."

"Huh," Kazuto mused. "So again: how do I tell if I have one these skills or not?"

"Both are difficult to trigger outside of actual combat," Lucina replied. "Usually, it will only work the first time on a live target."

"So I have to wait until the next time we fight against the Valmese?" Kazuto wondered.

"Essentially, yes," the princess nodded. "My apologies, but I do not know more. However, if you wish to know more about the Luna skill, you should speak with Frederick. He is a possessor of this skill, and he uses it well."

"What about Vengeance?" Kazuto asked.

"Eh…" Robin shifted uncomfortably. "You _could_ ask Henry or Tharja. But I would advise against it."

"Why?" Asuna interjected. "Aren't they Shepherds like the rest of us?"

"Yes, but Tharja will likely try to rope Kirito into some ridiculous scheme that involves her being able to cast a love hex on me," Robin said with a shudder. "That, or she'll use him as a test subject for any number of curses."

"Kirito, you are not to talk to Tharja," Asuna ordered in her 'commandant' voice.

"Wasn't planning on it, don't worry," Kazuto grinned. "But what's wrong with talking to Henry?"

"He's just… eccentric," Robin replied. "He'd probably help you, but if you do end up talking to him for any length of time, he tends to get sidetracked by some rather, er-hem, grisly subjects. So, if you have the stomach for it, I'd talk to Henry about it rather than Tharja."

"All right," Kazuto nodded. "Thanks, you two. Asuna, Yui? Wanna go get some lunch and talk to Frederick?" They both agreed, and the family walked off, with Yui holding both her parent's hands.

"Cute kid," Robin said as he and Lucina stood by the railing.

"Yes," Lucina agreed. "She seems like the type of child that any parent would be proud of. In some ways, I envy her."

"You envy an eight-year-old?" Robin had to smother a laugh.

"Yes," Lucina replied with the ghost of a smile. "I know it sounds silly, but it is the truth. I wish that I could make my parents smile like that all the time."

Robin couldn't keep down his laugh this time. "Lucina, when you were born, your parents did nothing but smile. Every time you were in the room, their faces would light up like the sun. And when Kirito found out who you were, Sumia and Chrom would not stop talking about you to anyone who would listen. How strong you were, how smart, how… beautiful." He stumbled slightly over the last word, and Lucina flushed.

"You need not compliment me so, Robin," she said.

"I wasn't, though," Robin protested, afraid that she would take offense. "Your parents were. I mean, they were right of course, but- …I'm just going to shut up now."

Lucina was beet red with embarrassment, but she had the grace to say, "It's fine, Robin. I know you meant well." The tactician sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry about that," he said heavily. "I don't know why I said those things."

"You simply spoke what was in your heart," Lucina replied. "You were always very straightforward in the future, speaking your thoughts plainly. It is good to see that part of you remains unchanged."

"Did I now?" he said while scratching his head. "Well, at least I know I never turned into a coward. That's gratifying to hear."

"You were the bravest of all the Shepherds, alongside my father, I always thought," Lucina said. "You never once shirked away from your duty, even when logic dictated that you would certainly fail. That's something that I always admired about you, Robin."

"Heh. No pressure, there," Robin grinned. "I didn't know that I had a fan base in the future. Tell me, did the other children you mentioned share the same admiration for me?"

"To a degree, yes," Lucina nodded. "There were times when we would choose warriors of old to play as, and in some instances, the boys would get into fights over who would get to play as you."

Robin threw his head back and howled with laughter at the thought. Lucina, despite herself, couldn't help a smile from breaking out at the memories she had spent with her friends and family. She was glad to see Robin relax in such a manner, especially when so much pressure lay on his shoulders.

When Robin had finished laughing, he wiped his eyes and said, "Thank you, Lucina."

"What for?"

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time," he said with a grin. "It felt really good. So thank you for helping my sense of humor along. I owe you one."

"Oh…" Lucina said while turning away to hide a blush. "It was nothing. But if you would like, I'm actually feeling up to having some lunch myself, and I could use an escort. Would you care to accompany me?" A part of her brain was shouting at her, telling her that this was a mistake, that she shouldn't be entertaining attachments to this man. But the rest of her was delighted as Robin replied that he would be happy to escort her, looping his arm though hers.


	7. Hell's Ocean

**A/N: So I would have had this out sooner, but like with Star Sword, I had too many people giving me a hard time about spelling the names right, so I went and fixed them. But I will say this: if the spelling is the only thing I've got going wrong, this must be a pretty good story!**

**Without further ado, let's see what happens when the Kirigiya's battle on the ocean!**

* * *

Hell's Ocean

Chrom was in high spirits as the fleet cut a clear course through to Valm. "This view is simply amazing," he said as he leaned over the railing. "Our troubles feel almost a lifetime away out here."

"Until you fall over the railing," Kazuto grinned.

"Yes, I'll admit, the first few days weren't exactly a breeze," Chrom sighed as he turned to look at the others. "But now I feel as right as rain."

Robin laughed at his co-worker's jibe, and added, "And I don't think your daughter would be able to save you, either. You seemed to have passed on your sea legs to her." This earned him a mortified look from the princess in question, causing him to laugh even harder.

"Robin," Asuna said disapprovingly. "Don't make fun of a lady when she's out of her comfort zone. It's just rude."

"Gods, you sound like Maribelle," Robin mock-groaned.

"You mean that prissy lady that's always trying to hit Gaius with her umbrella?" Kazuto asked.

"I'd take care not to say that where she can hear you," Chrom advised. "The last time somebody insulted her other than Gaius, they ended up in the infirmary for two weeks, thanks to her Elwind spell."

"Whoa," Kazuto said.

"If memory serves, this was because Sir Vaike tried to sweep her off her feet or some other nonsense," Lucina nodded. When everyone gave her a questioning look, she added, "Father used to get us to laugh with that story when we were children."

"Huh," Chrom grinned. "All right. That's one story to tell little Lillina when she grows up, I imagine."

"Lillina?" Asuna repeated.

"Aye," Chrom nodded. "Since we already have Lucina here, we decided to re-name our child back at the castle after one of Roy's companions. We know that technically they are one and the same, but each one will grow up a different way if I can help it. So I think each child is deserving of their own name."

"Father…" Lucina said with a slight blush of embarrassment. "I appreciate the gesture, but I could always go back to being Marth once this mission is over with."

"Why _did_ you take on the name of Marth?" Kazuto asked curiously.

"Marth was an ancestor of ours from nearly two thousand years ago," Lucina replied. "He was the first of our direct ancestors to wield Falchion, a blade forged from one of Naga's teeth. He fought to save the world from a perilous evil as I had, and so I prayed that he lend a portion of his strength in my endeavor."

"Wow," Kazuto whistled. "That's actually pretty cool."

"Lucina, I have a question that I've been meaning to make for some time now," Chrom said with a slight frown. "When you stopped Emm's assassination, why didn't you stay with us afterwards?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably as she answered, "When I first came back, I only sought to undo events that would directly lead to Grima's ascent. Now I realize that more drastic steps must be taken that require a constant presence if Grima is to be truly stopped.

"The river of time may be diverted, but it always seems to favor its original course. Take Aunt Emmeryn's death for example." A pained expression crossed her face as she continued, "I may have been able to stall her death, but I was unable to prevent it entirely. Time and time again, I have wondered 'was there something else I could have done?' I doubt I'll ever know."

"Believe me, I know the feeling," Robin said, a melancholy look on his face. "I relive that same day in my nightmares, all the time."

Trying to change the subject, even if it was slightly, Kazuto asked, "Lucina, are there any events in particular that we should try to avoid in the near future?"

"Some, but I am not sure which take priority anymore," the princess admitted.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuna asked.

"In my timeline, the war with Valm did not begin until I was about ten years old, and it lasted for six. Things in this timeline are already accelerating, which concerns me." Lucina's face bore some disturbance at the thought that her interference may have accelerated Grima's ascent.

"Is there one event in particular, though?" Kazuto pressed. "Some critical point that takes precedence above all others?"

"Yes," Lucina nodded. "I understand that this may come across as selfish, but we must prevent the death of my father at all costs. Without him, we cannot defeat Grima, should he return."

"Do you know how I die?" Chrom asked.

"Only rumors," Lucina said with a shake of her head. "I was told you fought in a great battle meant to sway your destiny. But you betrayed- murdered by someone very dear to you."

She shuddered as she remembered the day that Sir Frederick had returned, bearing Falchion and dying from his wounds. He had tried to tell her the name of the killer with his dying breath, as he was the only one to escape the battle, but the effort was too much and he had died before he could say the name.

"When you fell, Aunt Lissa took over as Exalt, until the Risen came to Ylisstol. She then entrusted me with Falchion and told me to try and find the Fire Emblem, as it had been lost during your battle." She remembered the day that her beloved city had fallen, and her aunt was also taken from her. "Eleven others and I sought out the Emblem, but we could not find it.

"Then, in our darkest hour, the Divine Dragon appeared to us with a desperate option: stay and fight until we died and Grime ruled forever, or come back in time to prevent this catastrophe. We were warned that should we succeed, there was likely no way for us to go home. Even getting here was rough- the twelve of us were separated by the flow of time, and despite two years of searching, I have no idea where any of them are."

"We'll find them," Robin assured her. "Once this war is over, I'm sure Chrom will have the Shepherds looking everywhere they can. Right?"

"Absolutely," Chrom nodded. "We'll find your friends, Lucina. And I'll see to it that you all get the recognition you deserve."

"But Father, would it not be better if I remained in the shadows as-"

"Not another word," Chrom said sternly. "You are my daughter just as much as Lillina, and I won't have you treated as anything but."

"F-Father…" Lucina leaned into Chrom's strong arms, the part of her that still missed her Daddy loving the way that he held her in his protective embrace, stroking her hair and saying that he would always be there for her. It was beyond a dream come true.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Virion called from the lookout's nest, "Ship's sighted, Sire! The entire Valmese fleet is headed for us!"

Lucina stepped out of the warm hug to let her father go to work. "Cordelia!" he called.

"Yes, milord?" she asked as she vaulted onto the deck from the upper level.

"Take Cherche and a squad of your pegasus knights with you and bring me a report," he ordered. "We've just spotted the Valmese armada, it seems."

"Yes sir!" The flame-haired rider said with a salute.

"Come on," Kazuto told his wife. "Let's go get geared up."

"Good idea," Asuna agreed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the heroes of Aincrad were fully equipped and dressed. Robin had done his friends another service as a wedding present while they were in town to consummate their marriage by having Henry perform enchantments on their clothing.

Kazuto's plain black waistcoat now looked like Robin's grandmaster robe, save that instead of a dark purple theme with golden threads, the main color was jet black, laced with white thread.

Asuna's clothing now looked like her Undine outfit from Alfheim, with the white-and-blue being a popular color in the Shepherds. Her rapier still shaped like a noble rapier, but the colors had been changed to match her uniform.

Yui looked adorable in her white dress with a green scarf draped over her shoulders, marking her as a healer with battle magic abilities. However, she had been strictly warned by her parents not to get into any fights unless Lissa was there with her on the battlefield. She hadn't been happy about it, but she had agreed to do as they wished.

Robin and the other leaders were just gathering to discuss how to deal with the oncoming fleet when Kazuto rushed up with a number of scrolls and papers. "Here's the paperwork on our resources," he explained.

"Ah, thanks," Robin nodded as he reached for a scroll. "I was about to go get these myself." He rolled open the parchment and started scanning the numbers while Kazuto pulled out a map of the area.

"What are the reports saying about the fleet?" Kazuto asked Chrom while Robin started muttering to himself."

"They match us ship for ship," Chrom said with a frustrated shake of his head. "And the bigger problem is that they have enough soldiers to fill all of their ships, but we're only half-full."

"Great," Kazuto frowned. Glaring at the map, he said, "There's no reefs in the immediate area for us to use to our advantage, either. I'm starting to think that maybe we should fight this one out by having our mages and archers engage them from a distance."

Robin shook his head without looking up and said, "Too easy for them to block our attacks. Not to mention that most of our archers and mages can't cast spells that far."

"I mean no offense when I say this, but many of the Ylissean soldiers are nowhere near Shepherd quality," Lucina agreed. "Trying to engage them in such a manner would be futile, not to mention a waste of resources."

"Okay, then does anybody have a better idea?" Kazuto challenged.

"We have quite a bit of oil," Robin said as he put his scroll down. "I can think of a way to use that stuff."

"You want to light their ships on fire?" Kazuto asked, caching on quickly.

"Yes," Robin nodded.

"But how are we to get the oil from our ships to theirs without getting caught in the blaze ourselves?" Lucina asked. "Plegia provided many things that will be of use, but catapults were not one of them."

"Wind magic?" Kazuto suggested. "Could that launch the barrels far enough?"

"Once again, we don't have enough mages with that kind of skill," Robin said with a shake of his head. "However, if we _wanted_ our ships caught in the fire…"

"Wait, _what_?" Khan Basilio protested. "You want us to get caught in the fire, too?"

"Hush now, oaf," Khan Flavia chided her rival. "Robin has yet to lead us astray. Let us hear what he has to say."

"Chrom, I have a plan," Robin said with a grin.

"Music to my ears."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kirito the Black Swordsman and Asuna the Lightning Flash found themselves leaping over the railing of an enemy ship alongside Lon'qu, Baslio, Tharja, Ricken, Frederick, and his tough-as-steel wife, Sully.

Their three blades caused terrible havoc on anyone that came near them, Asuna's newly-found Astra skill coming into play fairly often. To a degree, Kirito was frustrated that he had yet to activate his own hidden skill, but he ignored it for now.

He and Asuna moved in perfect unison to counter a heavy axe blow, and throw its wielder off-balance so that Lon'qu could move in with the speed of a snake to finish the man off.

"Nice work, sprogs!" Basilio grunted as he smashed an opponent's sword to bits with his axe. "But can you do _this_?!" In a series of bewilderingly fast strokes, the West-Khan not only finished off his enemy, but the five others that moved in to help their fallen comrade.

"Maybe not," Kirito replied. "But let's see how well they handle this." He unleashed his signature combo, Starburst Stream as he engaged a sword master lieutenant. The other man was taken aback by his younger opponent's reflexes.

As Kirito reached the climax of his attack, his Dark Repulser began to glow light blue, and he wondered at it. Then he blocked his enemy's sword with his elucidator before driving his blue sword into a weak spot in the other man's armor.

"Nice work!" Lon'qu grunted. "It seems that you carry Luna within you." Kazuto recalled that name from his conversation with Lucina, and felt a sense of satisfaction. Now that he had done it once, he was confident that he could do it again.

Moving back to join Asuna, he reached for the power once more as he went to protect his wife at all costs. So busy paying attention to her was he that he failed to notice another sword master hiding amongst some supplies.

It wasn't until he had been stabbed from behind through his stomach that he noticed the attack. Asuna screamed in terror as Kazuto sank to his knees from the pain as the sword was yanked out from his gut. The scream cut through to his heart, for he had heard too many times in his young life.

Asuna tried to rush at the man that had hurt Kirito, but there were too many people between them.

The swordsman moved past his victim, satisfied that he was down for the count. That was his first mistake. Kirito was known for not giving up ever since Sachi's message that one Christmas night. He knew that if he ever gave up, he would be breaking his promise to her-again. And that was just something that he couldn't live with.

As soon as the man walked past, Kirito's elucidator began to glow with a dark aura that almost looked similar to how a Risen did when it died. His eyes locked on the sword master's back, and he got to his feet, despite the pain and bleeding.

The Valmese's second mistake that day was when he didn't look to his right. If he had, he might have been able to see a small girl on the Ylissean vessel, holding a yellow tome. A tome that was open with flowing magic.

He didn't begin to suspect that he was in any danger until a set of runes began to swirl around him and he heard a small voice cry out, "_Elthunder_!" A pillar of lightning shot up from where he stood, electrocuting him where he stood.

He fell to the deck, hard. He tried to get up, but before he could, a dark blade with a dark aura ran him through the back into the wooden ship, nailing him to the deck. He never Kirito's face as he pulled his elucidator out of the dead man.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried out as she rushed to rejoin her husband. "Are you all right?!"

"Yeah," he grunted as he wrapped his arm around his abdomen. "It's weird. It doesn't hurt as much as it should."

"It's a result of Vengeance," said a dry, sultry voice. The couple looked over to see Tharja coming their way, tossing aside soldiers with dark magic like they were no more than flies. "The magical technique that hums in your blood is one that Henry carries, although his is far more developed. It allows you to convert your pain into stronger attacks, though if you let it go on for too long, you will still die from your wounds."

"So what do we do?" Asuna asked as she tried to put pressure on Kirito's wound to keep the bleeding at bay. "This is why you should wear armor!"

"Slows me down too much," Kirito replied automatically.

"Get him back to the ship," Tharja ordered. "We have this under control."

Obeying instantly, Asuna put Kirito's arm over her shoulder and began helping him back to the Ylissean vessel. The boy protested, but he was too hurt to put up much of a real fight. That is, until another axe man came running at them, whereupon both of Kirito's swords lit up and he moved his arm off of Asuna and he used his Luna/Vengeance skills to take down his enemy.

By that time, he had lost too much blood, though, and he collapsed. Asuna was over at his side just as fast as Lissa and Yui were. The two healers went to work with their staves while Asuna held onto Kirito's hand, silently begging him not to leave her.

After what seemed like an eternity of energy flowing from the staves into her husband, Asuna felt Kirito's hand grasp hers a little more tightly. She kissed him on the cheek, relieved. Looking up at Lissa and Yui, who both appeared tired, she said, "Thank you, Lissa-sama. I'm proud of you, Yui."

"Glad to help," Lissa nodded.

"I'll do anything to keep Daddy and you safe," Yui said as she fell into her mother's embrace. "Anything I can."

"I know, sweetheart," Asuna replied. "I know."

* * *

Later, when the ships were picked clean, and the chain of command disrupted, Robin gave the order to launch the final stage of their attack. The oil was loaded and the ships were each boarded by a single mage and a Pegasus knight.

When they had put everything in place, each mage cast a wind spell into their sails to get it moving before taking off with the Pegasus knight. Only one ship held more than one person: the former Valmese flagship. Chrom, Robin, and Asuna all stood on deck, awaiting the right time.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Asuna asked nervously. "We're heading right at them at some pretty crazy speeds."

"I trust Robin," Chrom they waited as they drew closer and closer. Robin didn't say a word the whole time.

When Asuna could begin to see the individual soldiers on the ships, she began to get even more nervous. "We're getting a little too close, here," she muttered.

"Steady," Robin ordered. They drew even closer. "Steady…"

"We're right on top of them!" Asuna cried.

"NOW!" Robin bellowed, whipping out his fire tome. "Abandon ship!" Chrom, Robin, and Asuna leaped off of the vessel while the latter two launched fire spells at the pile of oil barrels on the ship.

Not a moment after they were teleported by the Shepherd's mages, and enormous explosion rocked the ocean, transforming a good chunk of it into a sea of fire. As Asuna and the others appeared back on deck, they were greeted with congratulations by many of their comrades and family.

"That was something else!" Kazuto grinned as he hugged his wife tenderly. "You really are amazing, Asuna." Turning to Robin, he added, "And nice plan, by the way. I never would've thought of that, using our own ships as ammo."

"Heh," Robin chuckled weakly. He was still surprised that it had worked himself, and he was the one that had thought it up. "I guess sometimes the best success is just a few seconds before a failure."

Lucina moved to place her hand on his back with a concerned expression on her face. "Robin?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said with a wave of his hand. "I just think that all that planning and fighting has given me a migraine. I may need to just sleep it off." He forced himself to smile, though, so Lucina let him be.

"Gods, you lot really did a number on those chumps," Flavia said as she gazed out at the glow of the flames.

"It's like the sea itself is on fire," Basilio agreed. "Let's get out of here, though. I've enough of this smell and smoke for one lifetime."

"Agreed," Chrom nodded. "Captain! Full speed for Valm!"


	8. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

Now that their skills had been discovered, Asuna and Kazuto wasted no time in familiarizing themselves with the feel of their powers. It was almost comforting, Kazuto thought, to be able to use what felt like the old Aincrad skill system. Strange that he had grown to rely on his two-year prison as a way of life after all this time, he contemplated as he smashed a wooden dummy with his Luna skill.

But, looking over at the sight of his wife practicing her Astra skill, Kazuto smiled. Aincrad, though an awful prison it had been, had given him the greatest gift in his life. It had introduced him to the two most beautiful girls in that world, or any other. His smile widened as he saw Yui further down the deck, practicing healing magic with Lissa.

"What'cha smiling about?" the burly axe-wielder known as Vaike asked as he casually floored Kazuto with a friendly pat on the back.

"I forgot," Kazuto mumbled into the floorboards. "Maybe you can find my reason with wherever you tossed my spleen."

"Naw, don't be so cold to ol Teach!" The blond man said as Kazuto got to his feet. "He ain't nuthin' but friendly! Unless you're a Risen… Or a Valmese… In which case, I got my trusty axe to- Hey! Where'd my axe go?!" Kazuto used the opportunity to escape as Vaike started rummaging through the crates that served as benches for his lost weapon.

Kazuto found himself standing next to Robin, who grinned broadly at the black-coated warrior. "Having fun with Vaike there?" he teased.

"How does he even remember which team he's on?" Kazuto wondered in exasperation.

"He doesn't really," Robin shugged. "He just knows that I'm the one to ask when somebody needs to be whacked."

"Sounds nice," Kazuto muttered. "I wish my life had been that simple."

"Believe me,I understand that one," Robin agreed. "But this life has its perks, too. To be honest, I lost the interest to know who I was some time back. I've just learned to live the life that you're given, no matter the circumstances of your status."

"Very wise," Kazuto nodded. "I remember Asuna saying something like that after she and I got married in Aincrad."

"Speaking of which…" Robin mused with a slight grin. "You never did tell me how you met and adopted Yui."

"Oh, well… Okay," Kazuto sighed. "It was during our honeymoon, about four days or so after we'd gotten married. We were taking a walk through the woods near our home, when we spotted a little girl. She was unconscious, and there was no one else around, so we decided to take her back to our home until she woke up.

"When she did wake up, she only remembered her name: Yui." Kazuto smiled as he remembered the next part of their story. "Asuna and I tried to get her to call us by name, but at the time, it was as though she barely knew how to speak. So we told her to call us whatever she wanted to. I'll never forget how she turned to look at me and said, 'Daddy.' I was so shocked, I didn't know how to respond. Then she went and called Asuna 'Mommy', and we both fell in love with her.

"Of course, as far as we knew, she could have had family in Aincrad somewhere. We knew that we needed to get her back to them if we could. So we set out on search for her family for a couple of days, but the only clue that we got to her identity was when she seemed to remember something, just before she screamed and passed out." He grimaced at the memory. "When Yui screamed, it almost seemed as though the world itself screamed with her. The sound was… heartbreaking.

"Once she recovered, we were asked to go on a rescue mission for someone trapped in a labyrinth. We tried to get her to stay behind, but she came along anyways. We encountered a monster called the Fatal Scythe once we reached the man we were going to save. We might as well have tried to fight against the Grim Reaper himself. Neither Asuna nor I were able to land a single hit on it.

"Then Yui came up, claiming to have regained her memory. When the monster tried to kill her…" His face soured again as he remembered the sickening dread of that moment. Pausing briefly to think of how to tell Robin what had happened in a way that he would understand, he said, "She was revealed as an immortal. Using a sword made of fire, she killed the monster in one hit. It was one of the craziest things I have seen in my entire life."

"Yui is… immortal?" Robin's eyes were wide with surprise.

"She used to be," Kazuto replied. "But when her creator, one of the two gods of Aincrad, Cardinal, found out that his creation had defied him in order to defend us, he prepared to kill her. That's when I came in." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I used the altar where Yui was to be sacrificed in order to contain her spirit within a small sapphire. She wasn't really alive like that, but at least there would come a day where I might have been able to bring her back."

"Was that how you ended up in our world?" Robin asked, curious.

"No," Kazuto shook his head. "When all of our spirits were released from Aincrad, I had to pursue Asuna into the next world, Alfheim. Magic is a lot easier to use there, so I was able to use the sapphire that held Yui's heart in order to bring her back from her comatose state.

"But since she was created in the world of Aincrad, I couldn't bring her over to our world. That would take more time- two years, to be exact. And when I tried to do that, we ended up in a random field. And you know the rest."

His story done, Kazuto leaned against the railing. Robin was no less than impressed. "That's quite a tale," he said. "The lengths that you went to save those dear to you… honestly, it reminds me a bit of Lucina."

"How so?" Kazuto asked curiously.

"You defied Cardinal, she defied Grima, both insurmountable gods in their time. Yet both of you defeated them in order to protect what mattered."

"A truly flattering depiction of me, Robin," Lucina said as she approached. "But I did not _defeat_ Grima. My friends and I barely escaped from that beast in order to come back to prevent his resurrection from occurring in the first place. I seriously doubt that any of us could have defeated him, even if we had performed the full Awakening."

"Awakening?" Kazuto asked.

"The ritual that grants the wielder of Falchion the power of Naga herself, first used by my ancestor one thousand years ago," Lucina replied, as if reciting from memory. "It was he who sealed Grima away, but ever since then, there are fools who would try to undo our bloodline's hard work."

Robin's face bent downward in a grimace for a second, but he quickly perked back up with a cheery smile. "Good thing we're here, then, isn't it?" Kazuto guessed that he was thinking about the man that allegedly resembled him. And maybe his father, too.

Lucina either didn't notice, or chose to let it pass like Kazuto, for she smiled in return and said, "I hope so, Robin. I truly do." And she laid a slender had on the tactician's forearm, bringing a smile to his- and Kazuto's- face.

* * *

They made it to port on a small island that afternoon. Most of the ships stayed a few miles out to sea so that a handful of ships could restock their supplies and then distribute them later. Food was not short, for there was a great deal of fish to catch, but fruits and fresh bread were hard to come by on a campaign like this one.

Chrom decided that the fresh food would do the morale of the troops some good, as they were all starting to get tired of the same hard rations day after day. Once their ship had come in and smoothed things out with the village headman, the other supply ships followed.

The Shepherds were eager to do some exploring, so Chrom agreed to let them go on their as long as they went in groups of six or more. Robin offered to accompany the Kirigiyas's, along with Lucina and Nowi, to which they happily accepted.

Yui and Nowi were good friends, and they could often be seen talking or chasing each other around in their off time. Asuna and Kazuto guessed that for Yui, this was partially because Nowi reminded her of Pina, Selica's dragon from Aincrad/Alfheim.

For Nowi, Robin deduced that she liked the little girl so much because they appeared to be the same age. They also acted rather similar in one another's presence as well, he thought with a wry smile. He had been surprised that Yui- sweet, gentle, soft-spoken Yui- had been spotted running around in a game of 'tag' with the little manakete, crashing into things and making a mess like a normal child.

Nowi was always like that, he knew, despite her age of over a thousand years. But Yui, despite her apparent youth, was normally much the opposite, quite mature and understanding, even more so than a number of the Shepherds. Still, Robin was sure that her parents were happy to see her unwind a bit.

He was smiling as he gazed upon the loving family, the little girl riding on her father's back. He wondered if in the future, he'd had a family like this, but Lucina refused to speak about who had ended up with who in the Shepherds, though Robin was almost certain that most of- if not all- the Shepherds had married within their little militia.

He toyed with the idea of pressing Lucina for details and then seeing if he could pair those couples up on the field of battle in order to help their future romances along the way, but he eventually rejected the idea. After all, if fate was going to be changed this time around, who knew if the same couples would even end up together?

But then… He looked over at Lucina, and a shot of alarm went through his body. It must have showed, for Lucina looked at him with concern and asked, "Robin? Are you all right? You look like you're having another migraine."

"Huh?" he asked, confused at first. Then he shook himself and replied, "Um… No, it's not a headache, but it is a concern… Mostly for your friends."

"What?" Lucina gasped. "What is it?"

"Do you know what would happen to them if their parents were to end up with somebody else in this timeline than they had in yours? Might that harm them?" He kept his down, as to not alarm the others that were walking with them.

"To be honest, I am not certain," Lucina replied. "But we each came here prepared to risk everything, even our own existence. We knew that our actions carried the risk of us ceasing to exist in this new timeline."

"Ah," Robin replied. So the thought had already crossed her mind. She was far more prepared and resolved than he had given her credit for, he realized. It was quite an endearing trait, he thought to himself. It reminded him of her father.

"Well, we can only hope and pray to Naga that they made it safely," Robin said aloud.

"Yes," Lucina nodded. "I do so every day, at dawn and at twilight. But please, may we not enjoy a simple walk in this lovely day?"

* * *

Of course, no such thing as a simple walk existed for the Shepherds of Ylisse. Not long after they entered the forest, they hear the telltale sounds of a battle beginning. There was shouting and what sounded like pieces of metal clashing with great power.

"Hark, evildoers!" a young voice echoed throughout the trees. "None shall pass this day! I, the Scion of Legend, shall slake the thirst of mine sword hand on your blood!" Then there was more sounds of violence.

As the others rushed off, Lucina seemed to be frozen in place, her face pale as a ghost. "Scion… of Legend…" she repeated.

"Lucina?" Robin asked, concerned. "Lucina, are you all right?"

Suddenly, the princess took off towards the battle at breakneck speed, not bothering to answer. Robin and the others were shocked by her speed, but they did their best to catch up, Nowi transforming into a dragon that Yui nimbly leapt on top of.

Kirito and Asuna both drew their blades, running side-by-side just as they had ever since they fought against the Kobold Lord. They burst into a small clearing just in time to see Lucina leap at a group of men that had surrounded a teenage boy.

She cut down two of them and stood with her back to the young man, who instantly became indignant. "Well now, my lady!" he scowled. "Owain needs no aid!"

"But his cousin wishes to offer it nonetheless," Lucina shot back, a very large smile spread on her face." Owain's jaw dropped in shock, but before he could press the cerulean-haired princess for details, the men closed in on them again.

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted. "I'll take point!"

"All right!" the chestnut-haired warrior agreed, allowing her husband to move ahead of her. She leaped to the side as a mage shot a fireball at her, dodging the attack with contempt.

Kirito moved in fast, his face twisted with rage. He cut down the grimy-looking magic-user, and proceeded to defend himself from their comrade. "Switch!" he called out. Asuna immediately leaped in above the young warrior as he retreated, her sword glowing green.

The bandits were now in a frenzy, their formation shattered and outclassed. From the inside of the ring they'd formed, Lucina and Owain caused terrible havoc with Falchion and strange-looking blade that the boy carried. From the outside, Robin and Yui rained down thunder spells while Nowi unleashed her dragon fire, the Black Swordsman and Lightning Flash using their newly awakened skills to attack on the ground level.

The group was dispatched and rounded up in short order, many of them giving up when Owain struck down a man named Gecko, the leader of the band. Using their belts, Kirito and Robin tied them up by binding their hands and feet together, making escape impossible. Meanwhile, a very excited Owain was enjoying a reunion with his tearful cousin.

"By the gods above and below, but it is good to see you again, dear kin of mine!" Owain proclaimed as he and the princess shared in a bear-hug. "Tell me, have any other of our era made it to this time to join you?!"

"So far I have yet to locate anyone, but seeing you gives all the hope that I need to know that we will one day find them," Lucina replied with a beaming smile. "I really missed you, Owain. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you and the others."

"Aye," the boy finally grew somewhat somber. "I hold the same hope within mine heart, and seeing you is indeed a joy beyond measure. But tell me, who are your strange companions? Some of them are familiar somehow, but the blood of warriors that runs through me still clouds mine memories. Please, tell me of them."

"Oh!" Lucina exclaimed, embarrassed by her lack of etiquette. "Pardon my rudeness, cousin. Allow me to introduce, first of all, Lady Nowi, the manakete of the Shepherds."

"Ah!" Owain cried. "Then you must be the-" He was cut off as Lucina placed her hand over his mouth.

"Owain!" she said with a slight edge in her voice. "Did you already forget our pact?"

"Oh…" he said as he removed her hand. "My apologies, cousin. Again, my mind is still somewhat clouded. But rest assured, I shall be more cautious from now on. My apologies, Lady Nowi. It is an honor to meet one of the greatest warriors of this time once more." And he gave a theatrical bow, earning him a giggle and smile from Nowi.

"Oooooooh!" she exclaimed. "If he's your cousin, Lucina, does that mean that he's Lissa and Lon'qu's son?!"

"None other!" Owain proclaimed proudly. "I am the son of the finest swordsman to walk any continent, and the fairest princess in all the world! But please, were we not getting to know the rest of you?"

"My apologies once more, Owain," Lucina said. Indicating the tactician that she had become familiar with, she said, "May I present Grandmaster Robin, the tactician of the Shepherds and the Ylissean League."

"By the Ghost of Ike!" Owain exclaimed, bowing as low as he could. "This is truly the man of legend, he who would challenge the gods themselves?!"

"Uh… I guess?" Robin said, a little embarrassed at the teenager's praise.

"And last, but not least, are the Kirigiya's, who have come from a land beyond the Outrealms," Lucina said as she pointed to the young family. "The young man is sir Kirito, the only man capable of effectively wielding two swords at the same time. His wife is Lady Asuna, a sword maiden capable of powerful battle magics. Lastly is their adopted daughter, Yui."

"A pleasure to meet you all," he said with a shorter bow this time. "It is a pleasant surprise to learn that our chances against Grima are even greater than before."

"We'll do what we can," Kirito responded with a quick bow. "It is pleasure to meet another one of Lucina's family members. Welcome, Owain."

"That is most gratifying to know," the young man smiled. "But please, are my parents yet alive in this time? I wish to speak with them if at all possible." His face creased slightly with worry, but Robin was quick to reassure him.

"Your parents are both fine," Robin said with a grin. "As a matter of fact, little Yui here is your mother's protégé in the arts of healing."

"Ah!" Owain grinned. "Tell me, young one, is my mother still an excitable soul?"

"Very much so," Yui said with her most charming smile. "She's really pretty and sweet, and a very good teacher."

"Ah! My sword hand twitches in anticipation of the reunion!" Owain cried, thrusting his fist into the air. "Come, for I must hasten to meet mine once-lost family!"


	9. Into the Unknown

**A/N: I truly am sorry to be saying good-bye for these next few weeks. You guys are a blast to talk to, and I love hearing your thoughts on my work. I'm really going to miss that. But, before I go, here's the parting gift I promised you. Enjoy, and I'll see you in three weeks!**

* * *

Into the Unknown

They touched down on the Valmese beach some miles away from the actual docks. The Shepherds' vessel was the only one to actually get to the beach, since they didn't want the rest of the army to put themselves at risk until the port was secured. Cordelia was doing a flyover, so in the meantime, Kazuto was sharpening his swords while he talked to Asuna.

"So what do you think the others are up to by now?" Kazuto asked his wife as he run a whetstone down the length of his blade. "Do you think they're worried about us?"

"Probably," Asuna nodded. "I wish there was at least a way for us to send a message to them somehow. I feel bad that we didn't tell them anything about your tech and attempt to bring Yui home to us."

"Me too," Kazuto sighed. "I know we'll get back someday, and there's always the saying 'Better to ask forgiveness than permission'. I think that they'll understand once we're able to explain everything in person."

"I hope so," Asuna replied. "I know Lizbeth is going to be pretty mad at us both."

"What?" Kazuto asked, pausing in his task. "Why would she be mad at me? I mean, you're her best friend, so wouldn't she end up venting at you?"

Asuna had to hide a smile at her husband's naïve question. Even after all this time, he still hadn't caught on to the fact that Lizbeth was still fixated on him, despite his real-world relationship with Asuna, and their in-game marriage. Even though she never openly pursued him, she had tried dropping subtle hints here and there, hoping to gain his attention. Of course, being the adorable dork that he was, Kazuto/Kirito was oblivious to these attempts.

And she trusted him. He had told her- in a rather embarrassed tone- about how he and Sinon had been in the same changing room and his subsequent reaction to when she took off her clothing. He had said that he wanted to be completely honest with her in regards to his interactions with Sinon, no matter how uncomfortable it got for him. At first she had been tempted to disbelieve him, but when the blue-haired sniper corroborated his story in a separate environment without Kirito's knowledge, she put aside her distrust and never doubted him again.

"You're probably right, but you know how Liz can be," Asuna finally replied to her husband's question. "She just gets mad over the smallest things sometimes."

"True," Kazuto said as he swung his sword back and forth a couple of time before sliding back in its sheath. "But I still miss all of them, you know?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I like most of the people here, but there's nothing like having your old friends around you."

"Still… I have to wonder how Sugu's holding out," Kazuto wondered aloud as he stared at the blue sky. "I hope she doesn't get too worried." Asuna went to reply, but just then Cordelia swooped down to accidently interrupt them and report to Chrom.

"There's definitely a commotion over there," she said as soon as the two Aincrad survivors moved to join the conversation. "The Valmese are running down someone down: a woman, I think. She seemed to be hiding from them when I left, but it was hard to tell from the distance I was at."

"Well, Robin?" Chrom asked. "Kirito? What's our plan for today?" Robin gestured for Kazuto to take the lead, so all eyes swung to him. He fidgeted for a second, uncomfortable with being in the spotlight, but he managed to recover.

"Our first priority should be to save the woman," he said. "If she's an enemy of Valm, she could be an ally for us. But we need to draw off the other guards so that they all don't end up pinning her down at once. So we'll need two teams to pull this off.

"The first one will be a team consisting of Sumia, Cordelia, Asuna and myself, riding double. The second team should be led by Robin and Chrom against the bulk of their forces. But take care that none of the civilians get hurt."

"Agreed," Chrom nodded. "Your assistant has a good head on his shoulders," he said to Robin before moving to relay the orders to the rest of the Shepherds who were either idly chatting or maintaining their equipment.

* * *

Kirito held on tightly to Sumia as she banked a hard right to avoid an arrow coming from the rooftop. There were two archers, and Kirito knew that they needed to be taken out if the pegasi were to land safely. As Sumia leveled out, Kirito loosened his grip and said, "Sorry about that, Sumia! I hope Chrom doesn't mind me holding on like that!"

Sumia laughed a bit and called back, "As long as it's just to keep from falling off and you don't grab any higher, I think you're safe!" Heat flooding his face, Kirito shifted his grip to be lower on the queen's abdomen, earning him another laugh from her.

Turning to face Asuna and Cordelia, he shouted to be heard above the rushing wind. "Asuna! Get us an Arcfire spell going at those guys!"

"You got it!" she called back, pulling out a red tome. Glyphs whirled around her for a moment before she unleashed a flamethrower-looking spell at the archers, setting fire to the roof and forcing them to leap off the building. They were injured in the fall, and this was a good window for the four riders to dive down.

As they descended, Kirito drew his Elucidator in preparation to use it upon landing. He sensed, rather than saw, his wife doing the same thing with her rapier. They landed not too far from a pair of soldiers who had a woman backed against a corner. The two turned to face the new intruders, wielding heavy war spears.

Kirito and Asuna rushed forward at top speed, their swords glowing, Asuna's bright green, and Kirito's blue. The two soldiers swung and stabbed at the young adults, but they were ready as always.

Asuna wove her way past the man that stabbed at her and hit the weak spots in his armor with incredible speed, her Astra skill granting her such an ability. Kirito countered the blow with his Luna skill before spinning his body all the way around to strike at the surprised soldier's exposed neck.

"My, but that was incredible!" the woman they had saved exclaimed. "Many thanks to you both! Pray tell, are you with the Ylissean League?"

"Yeah," Kirito nodded. He indicated Sumia and Cordelia as they flew above, countering a trio of wyvern riders that had attempted to attack the two sword-users when they charged in to save the woman that they were now speaking to.

"The one on the white pegasus is actually Sumia-dono, Queen of Ylisse," Asuna added. She would have added more, but one of the riders made it past Cordelia's defenses and smashed his steed into hers. Wyverns were far sturdier than pegasi, so Cordelia's mount went down, fast and hard.

"Cordelia!" Asuna cried as her friend tried to rein in her wounded steed at the same time trying to fend off the rider that was now pursuing her with single-minded determination.

Just when it seemed that Cordelia was within the range of his axe, an arrow shot into the fray, hitting the enemy rider with incredible precision, right in the center of his forehead. Kirito and Asuna gaped at the sight- not even Virion was capable of such a shot, unless he was lucky. But he was stationed over with Chrom, so who had made that shot?

The answer came in a shocking-yet-welcome manner. A young woman stood on the roof next to them- the one that hadn't been set on fire- with a familiar smirk while she held another arrow already in place. Although it wasn't her usual light blue hair, Kirito would have recognized his old Bullet of Bullets partner, Sinon, anywhere.

"Asada!" Asuna cried, waving her hand excitedly. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, well I wish we could have had the reunion under better circumstances, but I'll take what I can get," Shino called down as she shrugged. "How're you guys doing?"

"A little busy, but not much has changed," Kirito replied. "How about you?"

"Um…" Sumia's voice came from further down the alley. The all turned to see her tending to Cordelia's black pegasus with a staff. "Can we leave the reunion for later? We need to go rejoin the others."

"True," Kirito said, shaking his head. Looking up, he said, "Sinon? Can you shoot the people in red armor while we engage them on the ground here?"

"Sure, but you guys owe me an explanation when this is over," she said as she turned to draw another arrow.

"So do you," Kirito muttered under his breath. How in the world had Sinon come to this world? He turned back to the woman that they had rescued and said, "Sorry about that. Can you fight, ma'am?"

"Aye," she nodded. "But I lack a sword to do so. I lost it to these Valmese dogs."

"Here," Kirito said as he unsheathed his Dark Repulsor. "Take this one."

"'Tis a heavy blade, but I shall make do," the woman said. "I am Say'ri. I will be sure to thank you both properly when this encounter is over."

"Sure," Kirito nodded. "Let's give these jerks what they deserve!"

* * *

The battle didn't last for that long, and the only major worry was when Gaius was hit by a lance in the ribs. However, it was clear that he would be fine when Libra started using his staff on him. He immediately began complaining about how his candy was ruined by all the blood. Things were only made worse by Henry, who offered to eat the candy if Gaius didn't want to have it anymore.

Shino met up with Asuna and Kazuto after the battle was over and the dock was secured by the Ylissean Fleet. "So what are we all doing here?" she demanded.

"Well…" Kazuto said, sweating lightly. "I kinda tried to pull Yui out of ALO, and ended up sorta blasting us into another dimension or something like that… But how did you get here?"

"Well, you've been missing for a few hours, so the rest of the gang and I went to check out your room to see if you'd left any clues as to where you'd gone. It was actually kind of funny- Rika and Keiko thought that you both had run off to elope. Anyways, Andrew saw the mess and stuff, and he tried to turn on your computer. Next thing I know, there's this giant flash of light, and then I wake up just outside this town."

"How long ago did you get here?" Kazuto wondered aloud. Something sounded off to him about the story, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Just yesterday," Shino replied. "But tell me, what's the whole situation with the two armies going at it?" in response, Kazuto and Asuna told their friend everything that had happened in the past few weeks, starting from when they all woke up to their arrival in Valm.

"Wow…" Shino muttered. "Kids arriving from the future? I'd have a hard time believing it, but with everything that just happened, it doesn't seem that far-fetched."

"That's what we thought, too," Asuna agreed.

"Hey, Shino," Kazuto said with a slight frown. "Do you know what happened to everyone else?"

The archer shook her head. "I have no idea," she said. "But my best guess is that they ended up somewhere in this world, too. If so, I hope we can find them before they get into any kind of trouble."

Kazuto chuckled at that. "Knowing them, I'd say the chances of them staying out of trouble is pretty low."

"True," Asuna agreed.

"So, you said that you managed to pull Yui out?" Shino asked. Like all the other ALO players in their party, she found Yui to be an adorable and charming little girl. "Is she okay?"

"She's better than okay," Kazuto grinned. "Our little pride and joy is actually one of our best spell casters after only a few weeks of practicing magic, and she's a real whiz at healing, too. We're very proud of her."

"Excuse me?" a new voice interrupted. They all turned to see Robin approaching them with warm smile. "Kirito, Asuna? Are you acquainted with this lady?"

"Yeah," Kazuto nodded. "Shino is actually from our world. But like me, she usually goes by a different name when she's on an adventure: Sinon."

"Welcome to the Ylissean League," Robin said with a small bow. "Any friend of Kirito's is a friend of the Shepherds, and a friend of mine."

"Um… Thanks?" Shino said, turning to the others with a look that said, _Who is this guy?_"

"Sinon, this is Robin, the Grandmaster tactician of the militia that we've joined since we came here. We told you a little bit about him, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she said with a slight smirk. "This is the guy that set the ocean on fire, huh?"

"I am, though I am not necessarily proud of what I did," Robin nodded. "But tell me, Sinon. Are you interested in joining the Shepherds? I saw your work with a bow, and we would love to have you in our militia."

"Seems like you have a pretty big militia," she replied, using her head to indicate the legion of ships at their command. "More like an army."

"That _is_ the army," Robin replied patiently. "The people you saw fighting in the market today, though? They're the Shepherds, Ylisse's finest. A strange group, mind you, but each one considers the other to be part of a large family."

"A family, huh?" Shino said to herself.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing," Shino replied. "But if Asuna and Kirito are here, I think that this is probably the best place for me to be, at least for now. I'll join you."

"Welcome to the Shepherds," Robin said as he extended his hand. After a moment of awkward silence and an encouraging nod from Kazuto, she tentatively reached out and shook the offered hand.

"Welcome to the unknown," the Black Swordsman added.

"So now out task of search and rescue is twofold," Robin said as he wrote down some notes in his personal notebook. "First the paradox-children, and now your friends from Aincrad."

"Yeah," Kazuto nodded. "I can try and get Libra and Tharja to get their images from my mind and get you a drawing of each person that probably came through."

"Sounds good to me," Robin said. He noticed Kazuto smiling to himself as he said that. Seeing it, Robin put down his book carefully and said, "Kirito? You do know that our mission to defeat the Conqueror still has to come first. We can't abandon our quest at the first sign that one of your friends _might_ be here or there."

"I know, but can't I wish for things to work out?" Kazuto sighed.

Robin shook his head and said, "I didn't mean to cause offense, Kirito. I just had a similar conversation with Lucina a few days ago when it sounded like one of her friends might be in the area. She was unhappy, but I was able to eventually talk her out of charging off on her own, which could lead to trouble."

"I appreciate the concern, Robin," Kirito replied. "But maybe we should focus more on the next stage of our assault against the empire?"

"Right!" Robin said as he turned to pull out another map from the shelf that held a number of scrolls. "According to Say'ri, our next target will be a place called the Mila tree, where we need to rescue a manakete named Lady Tiki."

"What's so special about her?" Kazuto wondered.

"She's the daughter of Naga, so if she possesses even a fraction of her mother's power…" Robin waited for Kazuto to finish the sentence.

"She could be a valuable ally," Kazuto nodded. "So why not just send a few men to go get her at double time with light supplies while the rest of the Shepherds and the League push on ahead to the capital?"

"Big problem with that," Robin said with a shake of his head. "If Say'ri's intelligence is correct, the Voice- Lady Tiki- is being held prisoner at the top of the tree itself."

"That has to be a big tree," Kazuto muttered.

"According to our newest ally, its roots are miles wide, as are the branches," Robin chuckled humorlessly. "We'll have our work cut out for us, trying to get across terrain like that."

"Fighting a battle on a tree?" Kazuto muttered. "Wouldn't be my first time, although this time I don't have my wings… Damn, this _is_ gonna be tough."

"But not impossible," Robin replied. "We just need to plan things out carefully. I'll send a few of our agents ahead to gather as much information about the tree and the men that guard it. At least that way we don't walk in completely blind."

"Okay," Kazuto nodded. "Let's see what we can do while we can, even if it's just with a map and a few preliminary reports." Unfortunately, Kazuto's wife had to fall asleep without him beside her for the first time in weeks, as work kept both the tacticians up late.

* * *

**And so I leave you to wonder this question: who made it to the world of Fire Emblem? Who didn't? And more importantly, where is everybody?**

**Have fun trying to figure it out!**


	10. The Field of Flowers

**A/N: I'm back, baby! All of my stories will have a new chapter today, so check out my profile to get to the others, and to see an important announcement!**

**Today, we'll pick not only one, but two new friends? Who? Where? How funny? Read on and find out!**

* * *

The Field of Flowers

"Wow!" Yui exclaimed excitedly. "They're so pretty!" She was talking about the field of flowers that the Shepherds were walking through, delighted by the vibrant colors that each individual flower showed. Her delighted face, more than the flowers, brought smiles to those near to her.

"Aye, I always enjoyed coming here as a child," Say'ri said. The princess of Chon'sin, one of the three main countries that made up the continent, stepped up to walk closer to the Kirigiya family and Shino. The sniper/archer edged away from Say'ri slightly, still uncomfortable with people outside of her party from ALO, and even then she only really felt at ease around Kirito.

Unaffected by the cold shoulder that she had received, the princess continued, "But the greatest beauty in all the land- at least, in mine opinion- are the cherry blossoms that bloom only for a paltry amount of time every year. They are a magnificent sight to behold, and words that describe them do not do it justice."

"Sounds like we'll have to pay them a visit someday," Kazuto replied easily. "Sound like a good vacation idea, Asuna?"

"Yeah," the chestnut-haired young woman said with a bright smile. "I'd love to go there someday. Maybe we can find a place to fish again, huh?"

Kazuto deadpanned at her for a second before he turned back to Say'ri and said, "By any chance, if there is any water near to those trees, does it have a giant monster in it?"

"Many places in Chon'sin are supposedly haunted by ghosts or gods," the princess replied. "You'd be a hard-pressed to find a place that isn't surrounded by legend and lore in Chon'sin, or all of Valm for that manner. Take for example, this field of flowers. Many believe it to be the resting place of Lady Luck when she deigns to visit the human realm."

"Right…" Kazuto muttered, suddenly having second thoughts about going fishing by the cherry blossoms.

"What's the scariest place you've ever been to, Lady Say'ri?" Yui asked sweetly.

Say'ri forced herself to smile as she replied, "Perhaps the most terrifying of places in Valm is the Demon's Ingle. It is said that the volcano is the dwelling place of a wicked fire god, whose temper flares whenever anyone treads too closely to the mountain."

"Did you have a bad experience there as a little girl?" Yui pressed.

After a moment, Say'ri nodded and said, "Aye. You are very perceptive, Little Yui."

"She's our little pride and joy," Asuna beamed. It was amazing, Kazuto thought, how Yui brought out this brighter side of his wife. Most of the time in public, she was a fierce, determined young lady, but whenever she was with Yui, she almost never stopped smiling and doting.

But… "Yui, you shouldn't be asking people personal questions like that," Kazuto admonished gently. "You might end up making them mad even when you're trying to help them. I know you mean well, but you just have to learn these kinds of things."

Far from being hurt by the rebuke, though, Yui simply appeared thoughtful as she nodded and said, "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry, Say'ri."

"'Tis quite alright, little one," the princess said with a slight bow. "You are blessed with a great amount of intelligence. Do see that it does not go to waste."

"Aye aye, ma'am!" Yui giggled with a mock salute.

* * *

"Thank you, Olivia," Kazuto said as he accepted a cup of water from the pink-haired dancer. "I'm too beat to even think about doing stuff like this."

"Oh!" The dancer exclaimed timidly. "W-well, it's no trouble, really. I mean, I can barely fight, and y-you're always out there, p-protecting people like me… I can't really do much besides pretend to dance, so I figure that this is the least I can do for you and the others."

"Pretend to dance?" Kazuto almost laughed, as did Asuna.

"Olivia, if I was half as good at my footwork and flexibility as you are, I'd be able to beat the Valmese single-handed with my rapier!" Asuna giggled. "You're an amazing dancer! I love watching you dance, even when there's no music."

"S-stop!" Olivia squeaked, flushing deep red with embarrassment. "Th-there's no need to lie to my face!"

"But Mommy is right, Ms. Olivia," Yui added. "I never lie, and I think that you're amazing! Maybe someday I can learn to dance like you?"

The thought froze both Kazuto and Asuna in their tracks. Olivia was a very talented dancer, but her uniform was to say the least, immodest. And the dances she performed could sometimes be a little bit… sensual. She was not an elicit performer, but she was an attractive young woman, and even with her marriage to Henry, one of the scariest spell casters to ever live, she still was known for accidentally turning heads with her naïve beauty and attire. It was not something that either of the parents wanted Yui to get into, even though the dances did have their place and time.

"That… might not be a good idea, Yui," Asuna said carefully. "You need to focus on your staff skills more than anything."

"Aw!" Yui pouted in a manner very similar to Asuna, almost causing Kazuto to laugh out loud. "But my studies have been coming along really well! Lady Lissa says that I'm almost ready to learn how to use a special staff to protect other people from magical attacks! Can't I learn how to dance in my spare time?"

"Uh…" Kazuto and Asuna both looked at Olivia, ironically enough, with expressions that said 'help us out of this'. The dancer blushed even harder under their gazes, the parents concerned, and Yui hopeful.

"Um…" she stuttered. "I… uh… M-maybe I can teach her some of the d-dances I learned as a child? Th-they're not l-like the ones I d-do now…"

Kazuto and Asuna shared a look before nodding in resignation. "Okay," Asuna said. "As long as Olivia is okay with it, isn't busy, and you keep up with your studies, your Daddy and I will let you learn how to dance with her."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Yui squealed, giving her a big hug, and once again making everyone, even Olivia smile. When she noticed this, Yui turned and said, "Hey! You have a really pretty smile, Ms. Olivia! You should smile more!"

"O-oh!" Olivia exclaimed, turning red again. "Th-thank you, Yui. Y-you're a very sweet girl. I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

"We are," Kazuto said as he patted his daughter's head affectionately. "We're so very proud of our little Yui." The little girl nuzzled his hand in return, still relishing in the new sensation of feeling her father's real hand, with all the infinite details that the virtual world could never hope to recreate.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last very long. "Kirito! Asuna!" Ricken panted as he ran up to the four of them, panting heavily. "Lord Chrom and Master Robin want you and Yui to come along for a mission! A gang has invaded a local village, and only two men are standing up to them so far! They need help, fast!"

"We're on it," Kazuto said, putting on his black jacket and grabbing his swords by their scabbards. Strapping them on as he ran, he felt Kirito the Black Swordsman rise up once again, ready for another fight to death. Beside him, Kirito's wife, the Lightning Flash drew her rapier and ran just fast enough to stay beside him and not run ahead as she so easily could. To complete the picture, their daughter, the once-exiled princess of Aincrad, Yui Kirigiya, running behind them with her staff in hand, white dress fluttering in the breeze.

Watching them go, Ricken felt a slight sting of inferiority. "Why is it that whenever danger comes up, they get the first call to action?" he complained. "And they just look so damn cool while they do it, too."

"I-I wouldn't know," Olivia stammered. "But maybe we should go too, just to see if we can help somehow… Not that I'll be any good at it…"

"Well, at least you can keep Henry from casting crazy blood spells on everything in sight," Ricken said with a slight shudder. "That helps me sleep at night, if it's any consolation to you, Olivia."

* * *

"Man, how did I let you talk me into this?!" a reddish-brown haired man complained. "I never thought that picking up chicks would be this much work!"

"Tsk!" his silver-haired companion replied as he deflected a sword thrust. He moved his sword with a confusing twirl before slicing his opponent's midsection and ridding the world of another thug. "My friend, the only things you need are a smile a confident stride! Everything else is simply a helpful bonus!" He moved with the grace of a tiger to engage another enemy that came barreling down the streets.

The first man stayed a little more stationary in his swordplay, his curved katana performing simpler maneuvers than his ally's almost dance-like swordplay. Still, both of them were incredibly effective in their defense, but it wouldn't be long before they were to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Fortunately, a certain group from Ylisse showed up before that could happen. Led by Chrom, the Shepherds took to the streets, seeing the villagers to safety and attacking criminals on sight. Robin and Ricken both got their two best bow-users on the rooftops by throwing them up with Elwind spells.

Sinon and Virion both took up spaces on the corners of buildings that overlooked the town square, and began sniping any brigand that came within the range of their arrows. Sinon was the better shot, but there wasn't a whole lot in it. Both archers hit their marks without fail.

Kirito and Asuna headed straight for the place where the two mysterious defenders had last been spotted. Their mission was specifically to find and assist the town's would-be heroes if they could.

They found them not too far away from where Sumia had first saw them, and the couple was surprised, then pleased to realize that they recognized one of the two fighters. Although he lacked the ugly bandana that was part of his avatar, they both would have recognized that messy tangle of red hair and scraggly attempt at a beard anywhere. "Klein!" Kirito shouted as he and his wife joined the fray.

"Kirito?!" Klein shouted in surprise, nearly missing a counterstroke. "Is that really you?!"

"In the flesh!" the Black Swordsman said as he finally came to stand beside his oldest friend from Aincrad. "This is just like old times, huh?"

"You mean like when we were surrounded by the Holy Dragon Alliance?"

"Something like that!"

"Dude, you owe me a drink and an explanation after this fight is over!" Klein grunted as he shoved back a burly swordsman. "Cos this whole thing is starting to wear me out!"

"Done," Kirito nodded as he parried with his Dark Repulser and stabbed with the Elucidator. "By the way, who is your friend over there?"

"The name's Inigo, friend!" the young man laughed as he whirled and slashed his opponent. Something about the movement seemed familiar to Kirito, but he couldn't quite place it. "And what a lovely lass you have fighting beside you! Perhaps she might like to join me for a cup of tea afterwards?"

Asuna flashed him a bright smile and said, "You know, I might consider it." Then she grabbed him by the collar and threw him into one of the last bandits, sending them both sprawling. She then activated her Astra skill and stabbed the bandit multiple times, two blows of which happened to land both to Inigo's body, the last one next to his head. "But I rather think that my husband over there might object to me going to enjoy refreshments without him."

Involuntarily, Inigo's gaze happened to flick over to see Kirito just in time to see him waste three swordsmen in five moves. The sight sent chills down his spine as he realized that he had just tried to hit on the wrong girl.

With a smile more frosty than charming this time, Asuna offered Inigo a hand up, which he took hesitantly. "Now, if you would still like to buy tea for me, you'd better have enough on your purse for my husband and daughter, too."

Finally finding his voice, Inigo flashed a more nervous smile and replied, "A tempting thought, milady. But as of late, my purse has been rather light, and I do not have the finances to provide for another two guests. Perhaps another time?"

"If you can grow the balls to talk to me again outside a battle, I might show you a few pointers on how to get a girl's attention," Asuna grinned, her natural smile showing through. "Sound like a good deal, pretty boy?"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" he replied, not sure if this was another trap or not.

"Good," Asuna replied. "Now let's finish clearing these bandits. Then we'll see about that cup of tea."

* * *

Once the battle was over, Lucina and Owain were reunited with their old friend, which brought more than one smile to the faces of the Shepherds. He then revealed himself to be the son of Henry and Olivia, which finally ceased the nagging in Kazuto's head that had been present ever since he realized that he'd seen some of those moves before.

As for Klein, he was glad to see that Shino was safe, as well as the Kirigiya's. "Heh, so you two finally made it official, huh?" he said as he grinned at the two rings on the couple's hands, causing them both to flush with embarrassment. "Well, congrats, you two. I only wish I coulda seen it myself."

"Sorry, Klein," Kazuto shrugged. "But we didn't want to wait any longer, not with the war against this Valm country going on."

"Yeah, well, you two are lucky to have each other," Klein sighed. "I met that Inigo guy a few days back, and since we both were new to this place, we figured that we'd try to figure our way around together. He told me that he could help me find my soulmate, but that guy just chases anything with a pulse. Why I listened to him, I'll never figure it out."

"It wouldn't be the first dumb thing you've done," Kazuto chuckled. "Remember when you and Liz were both drunk? Asuna and I had to pull you two idiots apart before the whole thing became a rated 'M' scenario."

"Yeah, well, no need to bring up past mistakes," Klein said hastily. "Why don't we look to the future? Like what are we going to do while Kirito tries to figure out how to get us home?"

"Well, the current plan is to help out the Shepherds for as long we can while they fight the Valmese, and maybe even when they go up against this cult trying to resurrect this demon-dragon-type monster. Who knows? Maybe you'll even find your soulmate in the Shepherds."

"You think so, man?" Klein asked eagerly.

"No, not really," Kazuto grinned maliciously. "I mean, if the plan is to go home eventually, what's the point?" Klein had a stricken look on his face right before he collapsed on his hands and knees, sobbing.

"Kirito!" Asuna said. "That was mean!"

"The guy totally asked for it," Kazuto snorted. "Besides, I've been waiting for a chance like this to get him back for hitting on Liz."

* * *

**So, a couple of things.**

**No, Klein and Liz are not going to be a thing.**

**Lord Destroyer, you are only partially correct in regards to the use of a suffix. I have friends that have lived in Japan (Okinawa, specifically, so perhaps it is a regional thing), and they tell me how to use the suffixes. 'Chan' can be used from a girl to a guy in an intimate manner, yes, but the usual use is to use it on a female friend. I appreciate your feedback, though- it helps keep me sharp!**

**Lastly, it is good to be back, and I can't wait to hear from you guys via reviews and PM!**


	11. The Mila Tree, Part the First

**A/N: Hey guys! Man, I love being on summer break! It gives me way more time to write and talk to you guys!**

**As you probably guessed from the chapter title, the Mila tree is being split up a bit (just two chapters). In it, we will see some more familiar faces, although in a place you may not have been expecting them. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Mila Tree, Part the First

The trip to the massive tree took nearly a month after Klein and Inigo had joined up. With a start of surprise, Kazuto realized that he and his family had been in this world for nearly four months now. Yet somehow it didn't seem all that long to him, as compared to the two years of anguish he had spent in Aincrad.

Then again, he thought as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, any world was far more enjoyable with his wife beside him. The couple was in their tent as the sun was beginning to rise on the day where they would attack the Mila Tree. For perhaps the first time since their first night together, Kazuto was awake while his wife slept peacefully beside him.

He smiled as she mumbled and shifted in her sleep, wondering what she might be dreaming about. Stroking her soft hair lovingly, he got up quietly to avoid waking her. He got dressed in his usual black attire, minus his coat, and stepped out into the fresh morning air. He saw his friend, Ryoutarou, tending to one of the fires and headed over to talk to him.

"Morning," the red-head said with a grin as he saw his friend coming over. Kazuto could never really think of his friend by any name other Klein- he was just the same inside and outside the virtual world. "How'd ya sleep?"

"All things considered," Kazuto mumbled. "Pretty good. Although I think I don't ever get used to the beds in this world."

"I hear that," Klein chuckled as he stretched his back. "Even Aincrad had better places to crash in the field." Kazuto shrugged in response, whereupon Klein grinned and added, "Of course, most of us guys didn't a hot chick keepin' us-" He got no further as Kirito slugged him in the stomach, causing him to double over, gasping for breath.

"Oh come on," Kazuto said as his friend writhed in the dirt. "I'd have thought that you'd learned not to make comments like that about Asuna and me. You should have at least seen that coming."

"You'd have thought…" Klein groaned as he got up.

"C'mon man, seriously," Kazuto sighed as he sat down on a log. "How're you ever gonna get a girlfriend if you keep acting like that all the time?"

"Meh, I dunno," Klein muttered as he also took a seat. "Maybe having a girlfriend just isn't for me."

"Whoa, Klein," Kazuto said as he looked hard at his friend. "You're not…"

"Not even, dude," Klein grinned. "It's just… Ah, I dunno. How'd you know Asuna was the right one? How'd she know you were the right one?"

"Hmm…" Kazuto grinned slightly, remembering having a similar conversation with Robin a few weeks ago. "Well, for her, she says it was when she noticed how I was able to make the most out of life, even in Aincrad. For me, it was when I saw her fighting hard as she could to save me from that bastard, Kuradeel."

"Figures it'd be something related to swords for you," Klein sighed.

"What can I say?" Kazuto smiled. "Once a swordsman, always a swordsman."

"That's fair," Klein nodded. "In any case, any ideas on how to get us home?"

"The best thing I can think of so far is to somehow jack up the power levels on one of those teleport staffs and try to send us home with it," Kazuto shrugged. "The obvious drawback is that there's no way of knowing if that would work. Also, I have no idea how to feed the staff more energy yet."

"Well, it's a start," Klein sighed. "Although, there is something that's been bothering me for a little while now."

"What's up?"

"You mentioned that you'd been here for months, right?" Klein asked with a slight frown as he stared into the flames.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, you'd only been missing a few hours when we finally looked in your room," Klein replied. "So now I gotta wonder: how much time will have passed when and if we get back? A few minutes? Or will everyone we know be… you know, gone?"

Kazuto gave his friend a blank look for a long, long moment. Finally, he managed to say, "I… I don't know. I'll have to think on that one. Maybe Yui can help me figure out how to factor any time shifts into the magic… She understands it way better than I do."

"Sounds like a plan," Klein said in response. "And, Kirito?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said back then, after the Gleam Eyes. You've got it pretty good. A lot of people would kill to have a life like yours. Make sure you appreciate it, every minute."

Kazuto grinned at his oldest friend and said, "You know I will, Klein."

The katana warrior smiled back and said, "Good."

* * *

Kazuto had been sure that Klein was included in helping Robin's planning process in the past month. While Robin's specialty was using the terrain to their advantage, and Kirito was better at planning large-group coordination, Klein excelled at looking at the finer details concerning the pairs and small parties that would make up the larger picture. Together, the three of them were able to prepare for nearly any kind of scenario, much to the relief of Chrom, who was glad to see his best friend sharing the burden of his work with such capable people.

It was during one of these meetings that Cordelia burst into their group, disgruntling the three men as she reported, "The Valmese have a pair of prisoners that they are threatening to kill if we advance any further." The others froze with shock and anger. They had just gotten into position to attack, and now something like this had to happen.

"Is there anything else?" Robin muttered sourly.

"Yes sir," Cordelia said, shifting uncomfortably. "I may be punished for saying so, but I believe this information is best kept from Lord Chrom."

"What is it?" Kazuto demanded, impatient to try and find a solution to the new dilemma.

"They are saying that one of the two women they are holding prisoner is daughter to Lord Chrom," Cordelia replied. "If his highness were to hear of it…"

"He'd charge in without thinking twice about it," Robin finished with a scowl. "You're right, Cordelia. Dismissed, and keep that last detail to yourself. Tell no one."

"Aye, sir," the pegasus knight saluted her commanding officer before she left.

"So do you think Chrom really has a daughter up there?" Kazuto asked. "I mean, his daughter never said anything about-"

"You're wrong," Robin said with a shake of his head. "She told me once that she had a younger sister, named Cynthia. According to Lucina, she's a bit of a loudmouth, and it's highly likely that she was bragging about her lineage to her captors without thinking about it."

"Damn it," Klein muttered. "Now we've got a hostage situation here. As if this fight wasn't going to be hard enough."

"Do you think that you could lead a precision rescue team to get the hostages?" Kazuto asked his friend. Robin also looked to the red-head eagerly, hoping for a good answer.

In response, Klein rubbed his scraggly attempt at a beard before he answered, "Shouldn't be too hard as long as I take that Cordelia lady with me to tell me how to get there and Sinon to give us some cover fire. Another swordsman or two would also be handy to have in our party." Looking over to Robin, he added, "Thing is, I'll need a big distraction. But if they think we're attacking, they'll just kill their prisoners."

Robin grinned in response. "If you are confident that you can make it to the prisoners and get them out safely if you have a distraction in place, I can provide that for you, no problem. As long as Kirito thinks he can handle directing the main forces, we should be okay."

Kazuto nodded immediately. "We've been drilling this plan to perfection for nearly three weeks now. I know it backwards at this point. Just tell me what you have in mind and I'll make sure that we take the Mila Tree long enough to make it up to the Voice."

Robin told him his idea. Kazuto suddenly felt a great deal less confident in how the day would turn out. Klein, on the other hand, had that signature goofy grin of his plastered on his face as he heard the plan.

* * *

Klein's team ended up consisting of himself, Sinon, Cordelia, Lon'qu, Owain, and Lissa. Cordelia to act as a guide, Lissa as a healer and cover fire with magic while Sinon would enemies away with her bow and arrows. Owain and Lon'qu would handle any foot soldiers that managed to make it past the ladies' defenses.

Owain was positively ecstatic, finally getting a chance to fight beside his father and protect his mother while going on a quest to save a duo of damsels in distress. Lon'qu wished that his son had inherited some of his more quiet traits, and even more, that his wife would not encourage his silliness.

Sinon wished that Kirito was going on the mission with her- not in a romantic fashion, mind you. She had long abandoned any romantic notions with the Black Swordsman. Now all she wanted was her old partner fighting beside her. Klein felt much the same, but he was too distracted with leading the others to pay any heed to his own wants.

Cordelia, of course, wished that she could fight closer to Chrom, although she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was never going to give her any special attention. To her surprise, just before the mission got under way, she was approached by the katana-wielding warrior, Klein, with a slight smile on his face. "Hey there," he said.

"Good morning," she replied evenly. What was he up to?

"I, uh… I just wanted to say thanks for helping out on this mission, Miss Cordelia," he said as he scratched his red-and-yellow bandana. "I know you could have just shown us how to get there on a map and gone back to fight with the others. So I thought I'd just say thanks before we got under way."

"You… are welcome," Cordelia replied. "I believe that a job is best done if you attend to it yourself, so I decided that my time would be best spent today assisting you. I have no desire to see anyone, especially a child of the Exalt, harmed by these Valmese dogs."

Klein nodded and drew his katana partway from its sheathe, checked to make sure that it hadn't acquired any dirt in the last ten minutes since he'd checked it. "I know what you mean," he said. "There are people I'd do anything to protect. People I'd _give_ anything to protect." His eyes wandered back to the command pavilion, where Kazuto stood, talking with Chrom. If all was going to plan, he would be telling the prince that the six of them were off trying to get the jump on the commanding officer, a man named Cervantes. While this was true, he would make no mention that one of the general's captives was likely one of his future progeny.

"Kirito and Asuna," Cordelia said as she moved to stand beside him. "How do you see them? What does their friendship mean to you?"

Klein grinned wryly as he looked at Kirito, hard at work over a map. "Kirito is like a great kid brother," he replied honestly. "I like lookin' out for him, and he's got my back, too. And since Asuna is his wife, I think of her as a little sister. Yui could be like a little niece, I guess, if I think about it."

"I envy you," Cordelia murmured.

"Huh?" Klein asked as he turned to the other red-head. "Whadya mean by that?"

"It's nothing," Cordelia said with a shake of her head, tossing her long, fiery locks all about. "Forget I said anything. It's nothing but the ramblings of a fool." And she walked off quickly to tend her steed.

Klein wondered at her reaction, but Owain came up to him, his expression serious for once. "Don't take it personal, sir," he said. "She had a hard life, even before I came to this time. And life didn't treat her much better in the future."

"What happened to her?" Klein wondered aloud. He didn't realize that he had spoken aloud until Owain answered him.

"For starters, her entire group of fellow recruits were murdered both in front of her, and behind her as she fled to find help," Owain replied. "And in my timeline, she remained unmarried to her dying day. Although, it might have helped her if she had given up on that obsession with my uncle." His face became a slight grimace as he added the last bit. "She'd have had suitors lined up for miles otherwise."

"I can imagine," Klein chuckled, even though a part of his heart felt saddened by the revelation. How could it be that someone so selfless and beautiful should spend all her days alone? Shaking the thoughts off before he started thinking too hard on it, Klein settled into 'work mode' by drawing his sword.

"All right, gang," he said as he waved the others over. "Let's get this show going. Kirito's gonna be giving us the signal any moment now. Be ready to move out in two minutes."

* * *

"All ready, Lucina?" Robin asked as he checked his Levin Sword and tomes.

"Yes sir," the princess nodded.

"Good," Robin said as he returned the nod. "Oh, and could you do me a personal favor?"

"Of course," Lucina replied immediately. "Name it, Robin."

"If your sister makes it out of this alive, make sure to give her a good lecture about talking to strangers." The words were dry, laced with irritation.

Lucina's gaze fell and she said, "I am sorry, Robin. I did not anticipate-" She was surprised that Robin stopped her with a gentle finger on her pale lips and a smile on his face.

"Hey, not your fault," he said. He moved his hand to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, which seemed to send all the blood in her body rushing up to her face. Fortunately, in the heavy shade of tree branches and leaves, Robin couldn't see her rapidly reddening features. Turning away, he removed his grip and said, "Now, then. Let's give the Valmese a surprise they won't forget in a hurry."

Lucina could only nod wordlessly in response as she tried to shake the feeling of the tactician's gentle grasp on her shoulder. Yet try as she might, the warm sensation seemed to hug her shoulder like a small, warm blanket. _Dear Naga, Lucina, get ahold of yourself!_ She screamed at herself. _This is no time to be falling in love! ... Oh gods, no... This cannot be happening..._

* * *

"Ready, guys?" Kirito asked as he shouldered his second sword. Yui and Asuna both nodded and showed that their equipment was fully prepped. "Good. Let's get this show on the road." With that, he strode out onto the soon-to-be battlefield to stand beside Chrom.

"Is everything in place?" the prince asked.

"As ready as it's going to be," Kirito replied confidently. "Klein and the others are in position on both ends. Now we have to wait on Robin and Lucina to get the ball rolling. "When Chrom gave him a questioning look, Kirito added, "We have to wait for them to get things started. The ball rolling… It's just an expression where I come from."

Before the prince could open his mouth to reply, a lightning bolt flashed down from one of the lower branches of the Mila Tree to strike one of the archers positioned next to General Cervantes, who had just come out to witness the Shepherd's surrender. His men looked up and started screaming about the Voice and her magics. They began to scatter away from the entrance, much to the anger of their general, but his threats were rather shallow when compared to the powerful lightning spells racing through the sky from the ancient tree.

* * *

Looking up at the tree, Cervantes scowled as he stroked his giant moustache. Turning to his right-hand officer, he ordered, "Execute the prisoners in front of the Shepherds- I'm certain that they're responsible for this."

"Aye, sir," the other man replied. He turned with the intention of carrying out his mission, but he was suddenly knocked backwards and out by a fire spell. Cervantes whirled to see a number of warriors confronting him, many of them absurdly young.

Klein grinned a trifle darkly as he advanced a couple of steps and said, "Here the reports I read said that you'd never lost a battle fair and square. But I guess you're just another jerk that'll take the cheap shot to get what you want." He raised his katana to attack. The others did the same, the three former prisoners all now armed with their jailers' weapons.

One of them, a girl with twin pigtails of a blue coloring stepped forward while brandishing a spear. "You're about to learn what it means to mess with the bloodline of the Exalts!" she cried. "Get ready for a new world of hurt!" Her companion, a girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes raised another katana above her head in a two-handed grip without a word.

In this situation, half-abandoned by his men already, and confronted by nearly a dozen capable-looking warriors Cervantes made the only logical choice he could. "Shoot them!" he roared at the archers that had stayed at their stations. "Now!"

Before a single shot could be fired, another archer was smote with a lightning bolt from above. "**If you value your lives, you will leave this hallowed ground and never return**," a powerful, yet quite clearly female voice called down from the trees. "**If you harm another soul here, General Cervantes, I, Tiki, Daughter and Voice of Naga, will smite you where you stand**. **Do not test my patience**."

Cervantes hesitated, knowing that his troops were looking to him for leadership and direction in what to do. But to be honest, he had no idea what he was going to tell them. He had never been threatened by the representative of a goddess before.

Unnoticed by him, the blue-haired spear-wielder also looked confused. _Why in the world is Lucy pretending to be Lady Tiki?_ she wondered.

"Looks like you got two options, pal," Klein said as he saw the confusion on Cervantes' face. "Surrender or die where you stand." The general's face turned bright crimson and a vein bulged on his forehead. He opened his mouth and prepared to deliver his answer at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Kirito: In case you're wondering, Lucina is using a loudspeaker tome, an Anna specialty... of course.**

**Robin: Told you that it would work fine.**

**Kirito: Oh, come on! you can't really blame me for doubting, especially after Anna sold Yui some totally sour candies and said they were just colored honey! I don't trust anything that lady sells now!**

**Robin: Yeah, well, maybe both you and Yui learned a little something, now didn't you?**

**Asuna: Hey, am I the only one that noticed we're being heard off-scene?**

**Kirito: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys? Mataras decided that he wanted to do a little section like this after every chapter from now on, see what we think about what's happening.**

**Asuna: You would forget to tell us something like that...**

**Kirito: Sorry, I was a little busy coming up with battle strategies! It's easy to forget other things... like food... Huh, now I'm hungry.**

**Robin: What possessed you to marry this man?**

**Asuna: Right now, the reason is lost on me.**

**Kirito: Anyway... For those of you reading this and wondering when we're gonna shut up, this it. See ya next time, and don't forget to put up reviews (we're hoping to hit around eighty or so before the next chapter) and send a PM Mataras7's way!**

**Robin: Wait! I didn't get to tell them about-**


	12. The Mila Tree, Part the Second

**A/N: Hey guys! I had fun writing this chapter up, especially due to a little surprise at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Mila Tree, Part the Second

"_Do not give ground to the dissenters_!" Cervantes roared as loud as he could.

"**A poor choice, General**," Lucina's voice echoed down from the trees. With Anna's original sound tome in effect, she sounded more like a Divine Voice she was attempting to impersonate in order to inspire fear in the hearts of those that they were facing. The next instant, a lightning spear was cast down from the Mila Tree's branches to strike the loud general where he stood.

The seven warriors all charged at the wounded man and his retainers, with Klein in the lead. "Leafa!" he called as he moved to engage a female sword master. "Make sure Cynthia makes it back, no matter what!"

"I will!" the dark-haired girl said as she stood back-to-back with the young woman of interest. "I've got her back!" Her katana flicked out and dispatched an axe-wielder that got too close for comfort.

"Yeah!" Cynthia crowed as she fended off another attacker. "Together the princesses of Ylisse and Alfheim will vanquish all evil! Criminals beware!"

Leafa, otherwise known as Suguha Kirigiya, had been put in prison along with the Cerulean-haired pegasus rider shortly after her sudden arrival in Valm. She had been terrified that she was going to be killed by the rough jailers, but after talking with Cynthia for a few days, the energetic girl had managed to cheer her up somewhat. Then Klein and Sinon had come to knock down the gates to their prison, and in her heart, Leafa knew that Kirito could not be far behind. Now it was up to her to fight her way to see her brother again.

* * *

Kirito spared a moment to look back down the roots that led up to the base of the Mila Tree as the other Shepherds pressed on. They had begun the attack when Robin had cast his first bolt of magic while Lucina acted as the voice of Tiki

At the base of the wooden pathway stood Lissa, Libra, Maribelle, and Yui, acting as healers from a distance, and in Lissa and Yui's case, long-range mages providing helpful cover fire. Kirito noticed that his daughter tended to aim to wound while Lissa- though a gentle soul she was- went for the more lethal shots.

He nodded, satisfied, and turned back to face up the pathway just in time to see Asuna unleash lightning magic at a trio of foot soldiers, instantly downing them where they stood. He moved fast, his black and blue blades moving in perfect rhythm to cut down a spearman that tried to get her while her focus was directed through the magic. _I hope that Yui never has to take a life_, he thought as he and the Lightning Flash moved forward. _It just seems to get easier every time- a thought that scares me_.

* * *

Robin stood up in one of the many branches of the Mila Tree in order to get a better angle on a wyvern that was closing in fast on Klein's position. Taking careful aim, he unleashed a Thoron spear at the attacker's mount, causing them to veer badly off course and smash into the trunk of the tree.

"A fine shot," Lucina remarked.

"Thanks," Robin replied with a slight smile. "Though I really should have brought a wind tome with me. Hitting flying units- or any soldiers for that matter- is pretty hard with thunder spells."

"You make it look so easy, though," Lucina said with some surprise.

"You flatter me, princess," Robin grinned slightly wider. Then his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on casting Arcthunder at a small group of myrmidons. "I just hope that they don't get wise to us and start firing back."

As if in response to his comment, a stray fire blast shot up into the trees, narrowly missing Robin and causing him to lose his balance. His eyes went wide as he realized that he was about to fall. "_Robin_!" Lucina shrieked. Her hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, preventing him from falling a long way down to a very messy end.

With a strength that belied her thin frame, Lucina yanked her partner back up onto the branch. When she was sure he was safe, the girl suddenly felt a powerful surge of an emotion that didn't seem quite like fear, nor quite like relief. Either way, it caused her to throw her arms around the tactician and start sobbing into his shoulder.

Although he was initially surprised, Robin soon put his arms around Lucina and held her close. "I'm alright," he said into her ear. "You saved me; I'm okay." She could only nod and dig her face deeper into the crook of his shoulder as her body shuddered.

* * *

When the battle was over, Klein and the rest of his group met up with Chrom's forces. "Your report?" Chrom asked the red-haired warrior.

"General Cervantes got away when one of his goons used a teleport staff. But we did manage to rescue the two girls that were being held prisoner," Klein responded. "One of them happens to be a friend of mine. Let me introduce Kirito's little sister, Suguha Kirigiya- although we usually refer to her by her nickname, Leafa."

The girl faced Chrom and bowed politely, aware of his stature as a prince. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "Thank you for sending Klein and the others to save me."

"It's not me you should be thanking," Chrom said with a shake of head. "Thank my Grandmaster Tactician, Robin, when you get the chance. I also understand that Kirito played a part in planning your rescue as well."

Before Suguha could reply again, one of the stragglers came over a taller root. When she saw Chrom, she immediately took off on a full sprint, shouting, "_Daddy_!" Just before she reached him, however, she tripped on a root and fell flat on her face in front of a very surprised Chrom. "Ow…" she muttered as she got to her feet and rubbed her nose. "That one's gonna bruise…"

"Um… Daddy?" Chrom repeated. Then it clicked and he turned to Klein, looking very angry. "Did you know about this?"

Sweating lightly, Klein replied, "Uh… Well… See, we kinda thought…" Chrom started advancing on the warrior.

Before he could strike him though, Cordelia interposed herself between the prince and Klein. "Lord Chrom, Klein is not to blame here," she said firmly. The Shepherds that were close by watched with a keen interest. This was the first time any of them had ever seen Cordelia talk to the man of her affections without becoming tongue-tied. "I am the one that suggested the information be kept from you."

Before Chrom could demand an explanation, Cynthia started giggling, surprising those that were nearby. "You made the right call, then!" she laughed. "Knowing Daddy, he would have just charged in to save me without a second thought!"

"I would not!" Chrom protested.

"Yes you would," Robin said as he and Lucina approached. Her eyes were red for some reason, but Chrom was too distracted to notice at the moment.

"Robin, did you know that this girl was my daughter?" he demanded.

"My name is Cynthia," the blue-haired girl interjected.

"I did," Robin nodded. "And Cordelia was acting under my orders when she did not share that particular piece of information. I know you better than anyone, except for maybe Sumia, and I know that you would have just gone in with reckless abandon to try and save your daughter. The only way that you would have been able to fight properly on the field today was if you did so in ignorance."

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "Who else knew?" he said sternly. "Kirito?"

"If you're going to be dishing out punishments, let them fall on me, Chrom," Robin replied tersely. "But leave the others out of this."

Here, Chrom shook his head. "You know as well as I do that I can't reprimand you," he said. "You're the best we have. But someone has to answer for keeping secrets from me, and I'm pretty sure I know who to blame here."

"Hey!" Cynthia snapped, catching everyone's attention. "Your friends just risked their lives to come and save total strangers as far as they knew, and now they're going to be punished for it?"

"Cynthia…" Chrom said warningly.

"No!" the girl shouted with a stamp of her foot. "My father would never punish someone for helping others! He wouldn't punish them for being Shepherds!"

"Cynthia is right, Father," Lucina said quietly, yet forcefully. "I have seen how you act when a family member is in danger, and it is not appropriate for the commanding officer of an army. The others were right in their decisions today."

"Listen here, young lady," Chrom began, but then something unexpected happened.

_Thock!_ Sumia's fist slammed into her husband's face, knocking him to the ground. The prince rolled over to see her glaring down at him, and he groaned, "For the love of Naga, Sumia! You're supposed to slap with an open hand!"

"No, I meant to punch you that time," she said rather stiffly. "Here we are with another daughter, safe and sound, and all you care about is how it was done! What is wrong with you?!"

"Yeah!" Cynthia said, pumping her fist in the air. "You tell him, Mom!"

Sumia turned with a smile to face her younger daughter. "Hello, dear," she said as she moved to hug her daughter. "Cynthia, was it?"

"Uh-huh!" the girl nodded excitedly. "I've always loved my name- you're the one that picked it, after all!"

"Did I?" Sumia said with a smile. "I'm not surprised- my Grandmother's name was Cynthia after all. She always made the best rhubarb pie."

"Uh-huh!" Cynthia nodded excitedly as more of the Shepherds gathered around to look at their newest member. "You taught me how to make them before you… uh… before you left." Her eyes suddenly seemed downcast, and her parents could guess why.

Chrom finished getting to his feet, and he put his hand on the girl's shoulder reassuringly, using the other hand to rub his sore jaw. "Don't worry, Cynthia," he said. "We're not going anywhere this time. And I'm sorry if our reunion had to be tainted by my stubbornness."

"It's okay, Daddy," Cynthia smiled. "I know you were just worried about me."

"Come here, dear," Sumia said soothingly as she pulled her daughter and husband into an embrace. Looking over at her other daughter, who was currently grasping Robin's arm, she smiled and said, "You too, Lucina."

"Yeah, Lucy!" Cynthia chirped happily. "Are you going to make me wait any longer for a Big Sis hug?" Lucina smiled brightly and joined her family. Owain, Lissa, and even Lon'qu smiled at the sight of the whole family coming back together. Unfortunately the moment could not last.

"Chrom!" A voice familiar to Suguha echoed across the wooden pathways to the tree trunk. "We need to go up fast!" The voice was accompanied by the sudden arrival of Kirito, who was flushed and slightly out of breath from running. "There's a bunch of reinforcements coming up in the distance, and- holy crap, Sugu?!" The last words were drawn out as he saw his sister standing in the circle of Shepherds.

Then his sense of priority reasserted itself. "Sorry sis, but we'll have to do a reunion later. Right now we need to get to the top of this tree." With that, he turned right around and started running back to where Yui and Asuna were, along with Henry, Miriel, and Maribelle.

"Nice to see you too, Big Brother," Suguha muttered sarcastically. Turning to Klein as they began to move to follow him, she added, "He hasn't changed at all, has he?"

"Not a bit," the katana-wielder said cheerfully.

* * *

Suguha managed to catch up to Kazuto and his family as they headed up the internal staircase of the Mila Tree. "Some brother you are!" she scowled at him.

"Sorry, Sugu," he said with a breathless grin. "But we're kind of trying to save the daughter of a dragon goddess. Kinda takes priority, you know?"

"Kirito!" Asuna scolded her husband. "This is your sister! You couldn't at least say hello before you ran off to catch up with us?"

"Yes, Daddy, you should be nicer to Aunt Leafa!" Yui added with a small frown on her delicate features.

"See?" Suguha grinned. "They agree."

"Oh, come on!" Kazuto groaned. "Everywhere I go, I end up as the whipping dog…"

* * *

Lady Tiki was groggy from many long years of slumber, but she managed to speak with Chrom long enough to give him the second of five gemstones needed to unlock the full power of the Fire Emblem. When she had done that, she surprised the Shepherds by asking to speak with the other-world people.

Kazuto and the others obeyed hesitantly, unsure of what to expect from the ancient manakete. She regarded them with gentle eyes as they did, easing their apprehension somewhat. When they were close enough, she nodded thoughtfully and murmured, "There can be no doubt… This is mother's handiwork…"

"Sorry, but I don't follow," Kazuto said with a slight frown. "What do you mean by you mother's handiwork? Are you talking about that Naga lady?"

"Yes," the young-looking woman replied. "There is no doubt in my mind… My mother is the one who called you here…"

"What?!" Asuna gasped. "Why would she do that?!"

"Even with the help of the future children, the battle against Grima has very little chances of succeeding," Tiki mumbled drowsily. "Mother must have known that more help would be required… And so she must have summoned you here…"

"Well, can she send us back when this is over?" Klein asked eagerly.

Tiki shook her head slowly, and the group's spirits sank. "I… do not know…" the dragoness said. "Perhaps when I am… more awake… I can tell you more… But for now…" She stumbled wearily over to a makeshift shelf that held a number of vials, each containing liquids and marbles of varying colors. Picking up one, she presented it clumsily to Kazuto, who took it gingerly, unsure of what the pale green marble-like objects inside were to be used for.

Sensing his confusion, even in her exhausted state, Tiki roused herself enough to say, "Much of your power was taken when you came here… Eat of that, and you should find that at least some of your own world's powers will return… Although, I cannot guarantee perfection…"

She sank to a sitting position, exhausted. Not a moment later, she was fast asleep. Seeing her, Chrom declared, "We can't leave her here. Lady Say'ri, is there some place we can take her where she may recover?"

"Aye, there is another sacred place that the Divine Dragon still holds sway over," the Chon'sin princess nodded. "'Tis a journey that will take some weeks to reach, but if we are to win this war, we must have the Voice able to speak."

"All right," Chrom nodded. "And while we're on the way, maybe we can engage in some guerilla warfare with the Valmese. Robin?" He looked at his tactician, who nodded back instantly in agreement.

"Sounds doable," he said. "I'm sure Kirito and Klein can help me out, right?"

"You know it," Klein said with a grin. Kazuto simply nodded and pocketed the vial that Tiki had given him, deciding that he'd look them over when they were back safely at camp.

_Our powers will return, huh?_ He thought to himself. _Wonder what she meant by that…?_

* * *

Later on that day, the group had a lot to think about. Chrom now had three goals to work towards, and by extension, so did the rest of the Shepherds. They now needed to defeat Valm in addition to preventing Grima's return. But before they could complete the second of the two missions, they would need to gather three more gemstones, two of which had been lost for centuries. The task was a daunting one, to say the least.

And then to add to this, Robin was feeling rather confused about what lay in his heart- and that of Chrom's daughter. It had not gone unnoticed by him that she smiled more when he was around, that she seemed to want him to sit with her- or at least, her family- during meal times, and most recently, her reaction to his near-death.

Of course, that wasn't to say that he hadn't begun to seek her company more often as well. She was one of the few Shepherds that could hold her own in an intellectual discussion- although whenever he tried to talk to Miriel, he always ended up getting the short end of that stick- and she possessed an incredibly naïve sense of humor that he found endearing to no end.

_What am I to do with these feelings of mine?_ He had to wonder. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of something breaking and a mix of shouting and laughing. Dashing outside, Robin's first thoughts were that the future children must have done something mischievous. His next thought was that he had finally lost his mind.

"Daddy!" Yui called up to her father. "No fair, you can't hog all the fun!"

Kirito looked down with a grin before sticking out his tongue at his daughter and flapping his black wings harder, sending him soaring. "I almost forgot how cool it was to fly!" he crowed.

"What in the name of Naga is going on out here?!" Chrom asked as he stepped outside his tent. Looking up, his jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. "Is that Kirito?"

The Black Swordsman landed with an audible _thud_ in front of the prince with a huge grin on his face. In his right hand, he held the vial that Tiki had given him. Behind him, part of his tent was collapsed, which explained the noises from earlier. But none of it explained the translucent black wings sprouting from his back. They looked like… "Fairy wings?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Spriggan wings, yeah," Kirito nodded. "Remember how I told you we used to be able to fly? These bad boys are how we did."

"Kazuto, share those things, would ya?" Leafa muttered as she approached her brother. "Yui's right, you always hog all the fun."

"Aw, come on!" he replied. "I just got a little excited is all. Here, just stop whining about it, okay?" He opened the vial and handed each girl a small pale green marble. "Just swallow 'em. They don't taste like anything."

Both girls did so while Chrom and Robin walked closer to Kirito, curious. "What are those?" Robin asked.

"Tiki gave 'em to me," Kirito replied. "She said something about how it would give us our old powers back. I didn't really get what she meant until just now, though."

"What do they do, exactly?" Chrom asked.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Yui giggled excitedly as she took off on a pair of white wings. Unlike in Alfheim, she did not shrink down to the size of pixie in order to use this ability, nor were her wings a shade of pink any longer.

"That," Kirito grinned at the sight. "I guess these little balls were able to restore our abilities to fly. I haven't been able to use any Alf magic though."

"Hmm…" Robin mused as he watched Leafa rise on a set of green wings. "I wonder what might happen if one of us were to eat those," he muttered. "Would we get wings, too? That could come in handy…"

Kirito shrugged and said, "You're welcome to try one. Don't know how it'll affect you, though. Might not be worth the risk."

"Perhaps," Robin nodded. "I think for now we'll let you hold on to them and give them to any more of your friends that you find. After that, then maybe I'll let Miriel run some tests on one of them, if there are any remaining."

"Sounds good," Kirito replied. Rising on his wings again, he shot into the air to catch up with Leafa. They exchanged a few words that the two Ylisseans couldn't hear before Leafa handed the vial back to her brother. The three companions then flew off in the direction of the mess tent, where Asuna, Klein, and Sinon were.

"They certainly are enthusiastic," Chrom said to no one in particular.

"Still, I can imagine being able to fly without getting saddle sore would be pretty nice," Robin replied, massaging his sore buttocks. He had spent most of the day's journey with Chrom on his own horse, talking about how to sabotage the Valmese on their travels to the Divine Dragon's grounds.

"I heard that," Chrom agreed, mimicking the motion unconsciously. "Say, that was a sharp idea."

"What was?"

"Having Lucina impersonate the Voice like that," Chrom smiled. "The thunder magic was just you showing off, though."

"Maybe a little," Robin admitted with a slight grin.

"Say, Robin?"

"Yes, Chrom?"

"Why was Lucina so upset earlier today?" Chrom asked with a concerned frown. "Even at dinner, she barely spoke unless Cynthia talked to her first. Did something happen on the battlefield that's bothering her?"

"Um…" Robin blanked. He didn't really know how to tell his best friend that his daughter might or might not have feeling s for him, and it was his near-death that had sent her into hysterics.

Fortunately, Chrom took the stammering to be a sign of ignorance. "I guess I'll just have to see if Sumia can talk to her," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Robin. I know she's your partner, but she doesn't open up to many people. It wasn't fair for me to assume that she would just spill her troubles out to you."

"Well… It's no problem, really," Robin muttered, not sure of what else to say. _Thank Naga, but that was close_.

"It's just…" Chrom sighed again, and Robin wondered what might be wrong. "I don't really have any example to fall back on," the prince admitted. "I mean, Emm was always there for us, of course, but my mother died giving birth to Lissa. And my father…" His face twisted into a slight grimace. "He wasn't around very often, and whenever he was, he would only greet us in passing. I honestly can't remember if I ever had a meal with the man."

"At least you know what _not_ to do," Robin replied after a slight stretch of silence.

Chrom nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache with very little success. "I suppose that's something," he admitted. "I'm sorry, Robin. I know you have your own problems to deal with. You don't need to hear your prince throwing himself a pity party tonight."

"No, but I'm happy to share in my friend's problems," Robin replied as he clapped Chrom on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the mess tent. Maybe there's some beer left from Ferox- unless Basilio already drank the whole thing." The two men shared in a laugh as they headed off to join the others.

* * *

**Kirito: Man, I gotta say being able to fly again is awesome- I can't wait to go up against some wyverns now that I can keep up with 'em!**

**Yui: You could probably outrace them, Daddy!**

**Leafa: Yeah, but he'll never be able to outrace your Aunt Leafa.**

**Kirito: You cheated! You threw a flask at my face!**

**Leafa: Hey, it was agreed at the beginning, anything went in that race.**

**Robin: Hey guys, I didn't get to make my announcement last time! When do I get some serious screen time in this part of the chapter?**

**Leafa: This technically isn't part of the chapter...**

**Robin: Seriously? Can I just make the announcement already?**

**Kirito: Yeah, sure. What was it?**

**Robin: Okay, so our writer has not only changed his name to be Mataras- without the 7- but he also just released his very first novel, starring a Dragon Keeper named Mataras!**

**Kirito: Oh yeah! I saw that while I was on facebook since he uploaded the link to his profile for the book series! It looked really cool- our readers should check it out!**

**Leafa: Yeah, I saw that, but why is it called the Omega Chronicles if the book's name is Dragon Roar?**

**Yui: Daddy said that the book is going to be the first of four or five books, and together the series is called the Omega Chronicles!**

**Robin: You are all correct. The tomes he has written are now available through a market called amazon, and another called WestBow Press. He eagerly awaits to hear the thoughts of those that are interested in purchasing the story.**

**Kirito: Yeah, I'm pretty excited to read it when it comes out on my datapad in a couple of weeks.**

**Robin: I prefer the feel of a solid book in my hands. Also, if our audience were to meet Mataras, he couldn't exactly sign a tome that exists only as pixels of light.**

**Kirito: You're a nerd.**

**Leafa: Did the kettle just call the pot black?**

**Kirito: Sugu, stay out of this! In any case, Mataras would also like to make it clear that while he owns the copyrights to Dragon Roar and the Omega Chronicles, he does not own any part of amazon or WestBow Press.**

**Yui: Also, if you would like to follow Daddy's adventures in another story, you should check out the time that we went to the Star Wars galaxy in the story Star Sword. Or, you can even get a sneak preview at how the book character Mataras acts if you read how he and my family became friends in The Red Swordsman!**

**Robin: I think we might have run overtime.**

**Kirito: Yeah, but who's counting?**

**Asuna: I am! Your dinner's getting cold, and if you don't eat it, we'll pick up right where we left off when you said I couldn't go hunting with you!**

**Kirito: You heard the lady, guys! We'll see you next time!**


	13. Divine Revival

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to come out! We're about to get a look at how the revival of ALO powers come into play here, and I do so hope you enjoy seeing the gang take flight again! Please R&amp;R!**

* * *

Divine Revival

Tiki had not woken up for one moment since the Shepherds began their journey to the Divine Grounds where she regain her power. This worried some of them, but Say'ri assured her that the Voice would be fine as soon as they reached their destination. Nonetheless, Chrom insisted on her being guarded at all times by volunteers, most of the time which happened to be Owain and Inigo.

Kazuto, Klein, and Robin quickly established a routine for their daily activities. On days that they would march, the three men would meet up for breakfast and discuss strategies for how to take on Valmese fortresses and castles. They also did research on places that would be critical to capture, sometimes with input from Virion, Cherche, and Say'ri. These conversations would continue during the morning march until it was time for a mid-afternoon lunch. After that, the three of them would go their separate ways, Kazuto often going to spend time with his family. Robin would usually go to talk with Chrom both for military and recreational purposes. However, he was also known to spend time with Lucina over a meal or two. Klein often would accompany Cordelia on her scouting missions, using his Salamander wings to keep up with her Dark Flier pegasus.

Of course, there were days where they did not have to move camp- Robin and Chrom insisted on doing this at least once a week in order to give the troops a rest, unless there was a pressing matter at hand, such as when they had to relieve some of the Feroxi forces caught up in an engagement with a city that proved to be a tough nut to crack. The heroes of Aincrad proved even more helpful than before with their abilities to fly restored.

On days where they were able to relax, the three men would often still have breakfast together, but immediately afterwards, they would instead set about keeping their combat skill sharp. Of course, for Kirito, this meant that he would often practice swordsmanship with Asuna. Yui would often be a- very vocal- spectator to these matches, cheering both of her parents on.

Of course, Suguha and Klein would often challenge Kirito themselves, trying to see if they could finally find a way to defeat his dual-wielding style. Of course, needless to say, nobody had yet to defeat the Black Swordsman. Even so, Kirito kept in the back of his mind the promise that Lon'qu had made to him, that he would fight him for real someday. It was a fight that he eagerly anticipated.

In those afternoons, the warriors of Alfheim would take flight often in a race to see who was the fastest. In the old days, it would have been Leafa and Kirito who were always in the lead. But ever since Yui had become a human, she startled everyone with her blinding speed in flight. The first race that she took part in, she managed to outpace Kirito and nearly pass Leafa, though the cousin of Kazuto was declared the winner by the spectators.

The day before they were to reach the Divine Dragon grounds, Kirito won the race by a hair and he smiled at the others as they landed beside him. "Guess I'm still the top player," he said cockily.

"Oh yeah?" Leafa said as she landed. "Then how come you don't use magic here?" Yui landed right after her and rolled her shoulders, trying to ease some of the stress in her back. It seemed that their wings actually put a physical strain on their bodies now that they were real.

"Don't have the time," Kazuto shot back at his cousin. "Gotta keep up with strategy meetings and sword practice, you know."

"That, or he just can't use it," Sinon said as she and Asuna landed softly. Klein was the last to land, much to his disappointment.

"Eh, I don't need it," he sniffed.

"Kirito, you know this is what happens when you show off," Asuna giggled. "Are you ever gonna learn?"

"Well, you said it once," Kazuto said as he moved to rub his wife's back. "It doesn't matter where I am, as soon as I lose focus, I space out like a champ." She smiled at the memory and strong fingers that massaged her sore back.

"Thanks, Kirito," she said. Looking at the others, she asked, "So who's hungry? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry."

"Are you making dinner, Mommy?" Yui asked excitedly.

"No, honey, not until tomorrow," Asuna said as she picked up her daughter. Even though the girl was biologically ten by now, she was still small for her age, enabling her parents to still carry her a bit. However, they did realize that over the course of the months, she was starting to grow a bit.

In a way, they were glad to see her finally able to grow older with them, but at the same time it was saddening. They knew that one day she would grow up without them, and be able to lead her own life. Again, part of them wanted that for her, but the other part of them wanted their little girl to stay little forever.

_Being a parent is hard sometimes_, Asuna thought. But she forced herself to cast away the sad thoughts. They still had plenty of time with Yui, and it didn't need to be clouded over with negative thoughts. They should be as happy as possible, she decided. "Come on," she said as she started towards the mess tent. "Maybe Gaius was in charge of cooking tonight."

* * *

Later that night, Suguha was practicing magic under the supervision of Ricken, a young man who somewhat reminded her of her friend Recon. He was the Shepherd's recognized expert on wind magic, which was what Suguha wanted to learn as it reminded her a bit of the type of magics the Sylphs used. She had picked up on the process quickly enough by Ricken's standards, but as of yet, he still advised her to use her sword most of the time in combat.

"Hey, Ricken?" she asked. "How come I shouldn't use magic in battle yet? I'm already moving on to the Elwind spell. Isn't that the standard battle spell expected of a Shepherd?"

"Well, yeah," Ricken admitted. "But if you use magic on the battlefield, you'll become a higher priority target for other mages and archers. You'd be in more danger."

"Battle is dangerous anyways," Suguha said with a frown. "So why shouldn't I use everything I've got? That's what Big Brother does all the time."

"Yeah, but…" Ricken sighed. "All right, fine. I'll give you clearance to use magic in battle. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," Suguha promised, once again reminded of Recon.

"All right, now I gotta go tell Robin so he can incorporate your magic into his strategies," Ricken said. "And we're done with practice anyways. Good night, Leafa."

"Good night, Ricken," Suguha replied. Once he was gone, she put away the book and turned to face one of the dummies that was still standing. Raising her hands the way she would in Alfheim to cast a spell, she chanted, "Ek. Skyt. Tuttugu. Smar. Strioa." Nothing happened. No magical runes appeared, and no wind needles flew from her hands to strike the dummy.

Sighing to herself, she muttered, "Worth a shot." As she turned to go, she was struck by another thought. Turning to face the dummy again, she decided to try something slightly different. Positioning herself like she noticed most mages cast spell in the Shepherds, she outstretched one arm with her palm open.

"Elwind," she called out. To her great surprise, glyphs formed around her and a blade of wind shot out from her palm to slice the dummy clean in two. She gasped and took a few paces backwards in shock. She had just been experimenting, but she hadn't actually expected that to work! She was just-

Shaking her head to clear it, she ran off to find her brother. He needed to know about this, as did Robin. It would likely open up some new possibilities for the fighters from earth.

* * *

They reached the Divine Dragon Grounds in the late morning. The ALO players were all talking quietly amongst themselves about Suguha's discovery, and practicing it with smaller spells, even Kazuto who normally avoided the use of magic. They quickly discovered that each of them were able to cast a certain element without a tome, except for Yui, much to her disappointment.

Leafa and Sinon were able to cast wind spells while Klein could use fire magic. Asuna found that she could cast lightning, which made Kazuto laugh and revive her nickname 'Lightning Flash'. The Black Swordsman was surprised to learn that he was now capable of casting dark magic spells, which he had only ever seen Tharja and Henry cast, never use it himself. He decided that a visit with Henry would be due, but before he could approach the silver-haired mage, they saw their goal.

When they reached their destination, they were all taken by the beauty and tranquility of the place. Lush green grass grew all the way across to the cliff face where clear blue water flowed below a natural rock bridge that led across the river below. After they had crossed the natural wonder to reach the small island, it was easy to see the flowers that dotted the landscape, catching Yui's attention like they had at the place before they found Inigo and Klein. The only one that seemed to be unaffected by the area was Robin, but Kazuto knew that he had been having trouble with some headaches as of late, so it was understandable that he wasn't in the mood to sightsee.

When they reached the ruins of an old stone structure, Tiki began to stir slightly, much to the Shepherd's relief. Many of them had been worried that even if they had gotten her to the grounds safely, she would not be able to stir. As soon as she was laid down on the grass, energy began to flow from the ground into her body.

"Lady Say'ri, is she alright?" Lucina asked with concern when Tiki made no more movement for some minutes.

"Aye," the other princess nodded. "She is communing with the sacred grounds, taking in the power of the Divine Dragon, Naga. She will be well afterwards, provided that she remains unmoved and undisturbed."

"That might not be an option," Robin said tightly. "Look." He pointed across the land bridge that they had come across. Now approaching was a swarm of Risen, prompting shouts of surprise from the Shepherds. After everyone had been warned, Robin said, "We need to get out of here before Tiki gets hurt."

"Nay, we cannot," Say'ri replied quickly. "If we move her in this condition, she may never wake up. We must defend her until she regains consciousness."

"Are you certain that we cannot move her?" Chrom asked, his hand on Falchion.

"I am," Say'ri nodded. "Apologies, milord. I did not mean for this to happen."

"No one did, and you couldn't have seen it coming," Robin sighed as he readied his thunder tome. Runes began to swirl as he called out, "Shepherds! Protect the Voice at all costs! Form up in the Horseshoe defense pattern!" Looking over at Kirito, who already had his swords drawn, he added, "Get us some air support."

"Yeah, you got it," he said as he beat his black Spriggan wings to shoot up into the sky. "Klein!" he called as they all ascended. "Any ideas?!"

"Normally I'd say just to destroy the bridge, but then it'd be impossible to get everyone back to the mainland," the Salamander said with a deep frown. "The only thing I can think of is to thin 'em out as much as possible so that way the Shepherds don't end up getting overrun."

"Uh, guys?" Asuna said as she floated near them. "We've got more than one problem to deal with here." She pointed at a number of airborne Risen heading towards them on griffons, pegasi and wyverns.

"Aw, crap," Klein groaned.

"Yui, go back and stay with the healers," Kirito ordered his daughter. "We need you safe so you can heal us, got it?"

"But I wanna stay and help!" Yui protested. "You always send me back!"

"I know, and someday when you have kids of your own, you'll understand," Kirito replied tightly. "Just, please… Go back with the others, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy…" Yui sighed as she descended on her white wings.

As she did that, Kirito held his swords on either side and said, "Sinon, I need you to snipe the ones above the bridge so that they crash into the zombies on the ground. Asuna and Klein, back me up any way you can. We can't let any of these things near Tiki, or else she's toast."

"Done," Sinon said as she readied her bow and arrows.

"I'm with ya, buddy," Klein grinned crookedly.

"Just like the World Tree all over again," Leafa added.

Asuna simply reached over and squeezed his arm encouragingly, and he smiled back at her briefly. Once again, words weren't necessary. They both knew how much they loved each other through thick and thin.

Then the time had come to act. Asuna started off by unleashing a spider web of lightning via an Arcthunder spell to strike at the oncoming monsters. Leafa also attacked with magic to cut down a pair of griffon riders with her Elwind spell. Klein had their backs by letting loose a river of fire with an Arcfire attack. Sinon added to the long-range assault with arrows fired from her longbow.

Kirito, however, simply dove into the fray, his dual blades wreaking terrible havoc on whichever monsters dared to come too close to his attacks. He was a genius in combat, throwing one of his swords to stick in the chest of a risen Dark Flier and grabbing another rider off its steed in the same motion. He then cast it downward at the ground troops, hitting three of them and then zooming over to take his sword out of the first zombie. Then he was a tornado of black wings and swords as he cut through the squad that attempted to surround him.

The Shepherds were easily able to hold off the horde, weakened as it was by their efforts to thin the ranks. It seemed like they would get through the attack without even a scratch- up until Kirito was caught off-guard with a sword in his arm. He retreated, shouting angrily at the Risen that had stabbed him.

* * *

Yui saw him get wounded, and her staff flared with light as she cast Physic to heal him. Once he had been healed, she ground her teeth in frustration. There had to be something more that she could do! There just had to be!

Suddenly, a small, warm hand came to rest on her ankle. Looking down, Yui was surprised to see Tiki looking up at her with half-open eyes. "You can help them," she said quietly. Yui was barely able to hear the ancient manakete above the din of battle. "You have the power of the divines flowing through you… Take of that power, Princess of Aincrad… Fight, no matter what others may say… Fight, Yui Kirigaya." A soft glow emanated from her hand, and new knowledge flowed through Yui's mind.

Her wings flared and she shot into the sky. Looking at a cluster of Risen charging at her mother and the others, she shot forward, her staff and tome left behind on the ground. When she shot past Asuna and the others, who all cried out in shock, her face set to the same determined mask that she had worn when she had faced off against the Fatal Scythe. Glyphs swirled around her as she halted before the squadron, which seemed to almost be afraid of the symbols whirling around her small body.

Outstretching her hand, she cried out, "_Jaisha_!" A brilliant beam of pure light was unleashed from her hand to strike the group of fliers, and the others lost sight of them for a moment.

_No_… Asuna realized as the light faded. They hadn't lost sight of them at all- the monsters had been completely disintegrated by Yui's spell. The little girl looked back at her dumbstruck parents and friends with eyes of steel, much like Kirito's would be like when he was preparing for battle.

"I'm not sitting on the sidelines anymore," she declared quietly. Then she shot towards the ground, aiming right at the stone bridge. She landed hard enough to raise a dust cloud as a new set of runes whirled about her body. She set herself in between the final wave of Risen and the dumbstruck Shepherds.

"Yui, get out of there!" Chrom called out. "You can't-"

"No!" Yui shouted over her shoulder. "I have power just like all of you! I'm not a child to be protected!" Glaring hard at the oncoming Risen, who had resumed their charge, she concentrated harder, the runes swirling faster.

"Robin, what is that spell?" Chrom asked his friend. "I've never seen anything like it."

"That's…" Robin's jaw dropped as he recognized the runes after a short moment. "That's not possible!' he gasped. "That magic comes from the book of Naga!"

"What?!" Chrom shouted as he looked back at the little girl, who had raised both of her hands. "But isn't there only one of those?!"

Before Robin could answer, Yui shouted at the Risen, "Face _Naga's Truth_!" A brilliant flame colored multiple hues enveloped every single of the oncoming soldiers. The Risen screamed, but Yui did not waver. She did not lower her hands until every single one of the undead soldiers had been killed by the powerful magic.

When it was finished, she looked up at Kirito, who descended on his black wings with a look of wonder on his face. "Yui…" he breathed as soon as he landed in front of her. "Where did you learn that?"

"Lady Tiki helped me," she replied evenly. "Daddy, I know you want to protect me, but I also want to help protect you. It hurts whenever I see you fight without me now, because just like in SAO, I can help you now. But I feel like you don't want me to."

"Yui, that's so not true!" Kirito protested. "I just don't want you to have to carry the burden of taking another life. With these Risen, it's different since they're already dead, I guess, but…"

"Daddy," Yui said as she floated up to place a finger on his lips. "I don't _want_ to kill anyone. If it came down to it, I find it very likely that I would not be able to deliver the final blow to someone. But if I can help in battle with my powers, I have to. It would be wrong for me to set aside the responsibilities that come with my power simply because I'm young."

Kirito sighed and bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Yui," he said quietly. "You're right. I just wanted to protect you, but I'm just getting in your way… If you want, you can fight beside your mommy and me from now on."

"Thank you, Daddy," Yui said as she floated forward just enough to rest her head on his. "I won't let you down, I promise." Then they embraced with one shedding tears at the loss of a young girl's innocence, and damning the necessity of it all.

* * *

**Book of Naga spells for Yui:**

**Flare: light bolt**

**Rend: pinpoint accurate magic**

**Solaris: grants loved ones more power for a brief amount of time**

**Iyadi: extreme-range magic**

**Tiki's Breath: twin light blasts**

**Jaisha: light beam**

**Naga's Truth: the strongest light spell**

* * *

**Robin: Damn, that was intense a battle as I've ever seen.**

**Kirito: I still don't like it that my daughter now feels so grown-up... I wish she would have taken time to grow up a little more.**

**Robin: Yeah, well, what can we do? We're just characters in Mataras' story- it's not like we get a vote.**

**Kirito: Yeah, I know... I just wish that someone her age was around... And I don't mean the manakete that just looks like a little girl, I mean an actual kid about ten or so.**

**Robin: Well, who knows? Maybe one of the kids from the future will be around her age?**

**Kirito: Yeah well, Mataras doesn't hand out spoilers very often, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see on that one.**

**Robin: That's true. Well, until next time!**

**Kirito: Later you guys, and don't forget to send Mataras your reviews and check out his page to learn more about his IRL book!**


	14. Riders

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been away for a bit, but I have a good reason for it! First of all, my very first fanfiction, Fire Emblem: Bonds of War has been revised to make for an easier read. I also did the same to some chapters in Fire Emblem: Future Ties. There's not any new content, but there were some grammar errors and missing lines that were really bugging me, so I finally decided to go fix them.**

**Anyhow, let's get on to seeing some more action from the heroes of Aincrad and Ylisse! Hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

Riders

The Shepherds decided to take a slightly different route going back to face the armies at Fort Steiger. Along the way, they continued to harass smaller outposts with hit-and-run tactics, in which the Alfheim warriors were a huge help. With their wings restored and well-practiced at this point, they were also able to make great use of the new magical abilities at their disposal.

True to her word, Yui never once used her newfound powers to take a human life. She destroyed countless supply wagons, bridges, and other useful items, but never did she abuse her considerable gifts. Her parent were proud of her for exercising such restrain, and they began to see that their daughter was a strong warrior in her own right.

* * *

One day, as Asuna and Kazuto were taking a leisurely flight, she smiled at him and said, "Remember how you said that she'd make a fine sword user one day?"

"Yeah," he replied with a wry grin. "This isn't exactly what I had envisioned, though. I was hoping that she'd have some more time to just be a kid."

"Yeah, well," Asuna smiled wider as she floated closer to her husband. "We didn't exactly have the most normal childhoods, but I think we turned out alright." And she kissed him gently on the lips for a moment before floating away and saying, "Come on. We'd better rejoin the others for the march."

When they got back, they were surprised to see everyone gearing up for a battle. Finding Robin quickly, Kazuto asked his friend what was happening. "Leafa spotted bandit activity in the Valley of the Wyverns while you were away," Robin replied, throwing on his coat. "We were actually about to send her out to get you guys, but this saves us some time. Get geared up- we leave in ten minutes."

"You got it," Kazuto replied, and he flew off to find his tent, where Asuna was already waiting with his swords. "Thanks," he said as he landed and strapped on his dark repulser first.

While he fiddled with the strap of his elucidator, Yui, Suguha, Ryoutarou, and Shino all arrived on their shining wings. "Ready for another round, guys?" Kazuto asked his little band. He was met with grins and eager declarations. "Then let's go show those crooks a thing or two!"

* * *

"You are familiar with this place, Lady Cherche?" Lucina asked, surprised.

"Yes, little Minerva once called this place her home," the wyvern rider nodded enthusiastically. "I found her near here on a trip as a child, shortly after she had lost her parents. We became friends quickly enough, and we used to pay this place our respects once a year to remember her parents. So in a way, I am grateful that we could come with the Shepherds, as we had not been this year. And I think it will do her the spirits of her parents some good to see their daughter defending others of her kind. Isn't that right, Minervykins?" The blue wyvern growled in agreement, and Cherche smiled happily.

"Aye, will do Gregor some good to be sending villains away," the massive mercenary rumbled as he strode up to join his wife in the saddle. The took to the sky and left Lucina alone with her thoughts.

The two of them had been married recently after spending a great deal of time together in the company of the Ylissean military. The small wedding had not only been a happy time for the two, it had done wonders for the troop morale, Lucina knew. Day after day of the same hard routine wore down on people's spirits, she knew, and happy break from the monotony of killing and hiding was vital at this point.

"I can almost see the smoke rising from your head," Robin said, slightly starling the blue-haired girl. He grinned as he remembered how he had reacted in a similar manner when Virion had found him playing chess against himself. "Care to join me in another dance, Lucina?" he teased her gently.

"Uh…" she flushed deep red at the words he used, causing him to smile a little wider.

"Sorry, should I call you 'princess' instead?" he continued to keep his tone light.

"No, of course not!" Lucina objected, the humor going right over her head at this point. _Why does he want to call me that all of a sudden_? She wondered. _Did I upset him somehow? I liked it that he was calling me by name… No, wait! Stop it, Lucina! You are not here to_-

"Hey, I was kidding, Lucina," Robin smiled as he casually dropped his arm across her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. She felt like her legs would collapse from under her as he gave her a one-armed hug. "Learn to take a joke," he grinned lightly.

"Y-yes," she stammered. "I'll b-be sure to do that."

He suddenly frowned and moved to stand in front of her, concern written on his brow. "Lucina, are you alright?" he asked as he placed cool fingers on her reddened face. "You're very red, and you feel warm. Are you getting sick?"

_Such a smart man, and he cannot understand what ails me_, Lucina groaned inwardly. On the outside, she forced a smile and said, "I… I'm fine, Robin. Come, we must move with the others." She moved to follow the others, but Robin grasped her hand firmly, sending warm shivers through her arm and into her heart.

"Lucina," his voice was still gentle, but it was different than before. "Will you please tell me what is going on? You seem to be hiding something from me lately, and I would hate to think that I have become unworthy of your trust."

Turning back to face him, Lucina was somewhat surprised to see that his face was even more wrinkled with worry. The sight nearly broke her heart when she realized that he was concerned that _she_ was angry with _him_. "Robin, no, I-"

"Let's move!" They both heard Chrom's voice echo across the camp, and the Shepherds began moving to follow their leader.

"Robin, I promise I will tell you what is in my heart and mind after this battle," Lucina decided aloud as she faced her battle partner. "Until then, we must keep my father safe."

"Very well," he nodded, though his pale eyes were still somber. "I'll ensure that not only your father survives this next encounter, but you as well. I hope that what you have to say eases my worries." And he said not another word as they ran to catch up with the others as they headed for Wyvern Valley. And with every step they took, Lucina cursed her own cowardice.

* * *

Kirito sped above an oncoming bandit and stabbed him in the shoulder as they soared underneath him. Asuna flared her white wings to sop beside her husband as she cast an Elthunder spell that finished him off. "How are we doing?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"Klein and Yui are making short work of the wyvern slaves that don't have any riders," Asuna replied in the same fashion. "Leafa and Sinon are staying hidden behind some cliffs and using their magics and arrows to snipe the riders."

"How's that working?" He asked as magical glyphs began to whirl around him and he aimed his palm at a distant rider.

"Well, they haven't been spotted yet, so I think that they're fine," Asuna answered. "By the way, aim just a little bit higher." Kirito did so, and his Mire spell struck the rider from his steed, sending him to his death down below. "Robin did want some help getting some escaped slaves out of here, though."

"I'm on it," Kirito nodded. "Can you get Sugu? She's just as fast as me. And maybe Klein, he might be able to carry more than we can." And he took off on his black wings, the air reverberating with the force of his speed.

Asuna sighed as she watched him go, then went to do as she was asked. _I swear, sometimes it seems like he loves being in the danger zone than he does being next to me._

Kirito found Lucina and Robin being pressed against the edge of a cliff by five bandits, and he landed with great force on one of their shoulders, breaking his spine and shocking his cohorts with his appearance. Dressed all in black with dark shining wings, one hand holding a black blade, and the other holding an ice-blue sword, he looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Then his twin swords danced their deadly routine, and another man fell into the abyss, followed quickly by the other three, courtesy of Robin's magic and Lucina's Falchion. When it was over, Lucina thanked Kirito, who acknowledged her briefly before turning to Robin. "Where are the refugees?" he asked.

In response, Robin pointed out to the south-east, where the remains of an old bridge that stretched out to a large stone pillar where five people could be seen crying out for help. "When they tried to escape, one of the bandit's mages used a teleportation staff on them to keep them there while they fought with us."

"Don't we have someone who could teleport them back?" Kirito wondered.

"Lissa and Maribelle are our best stave users, but they're busy engaging another mage team right now," Robin responded. "I thought about asking Yui to teleport them, but she's still new at that kind of magic, and I don't want those people to end up being dropped into the abyss."

Kirito nodded his understanding and was about to fly off when he spotted movement near the target pillar. "Hey, did we send Cherche over there?" he asked Robin before he and his partner could run off. "Isn't that Minerva?"

"Huh?" Robin said with a frown as he turned around to see a female rider on a Wyvern in the distance, heading towards the pillar with all the people. As he narrowed his eyes, he answered, "That's not Cherche."

Kirito spread his wings and left a cloud of dust in his wake as he launched himself at the distant area. He aimed straight for the new rider, his swords coming into position to-

"Kirito!" the rider called excitedly as she waved at him from atop the wyvern. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"S-Silica?!" Kirito asked, shocked. "What the- How did you end up on that thing?!" He gestured with his elucidator at the wyvern.

The younger girl laughed and urged her wyvern to face Kirito in the air. "I was in your room when Mr. Gilberts started messing around with a broken machine, and the next thing I know, I wake up next to this sweetie! I decided to name her Pina, after my dragon from SAO." As the Black Swordsman chuckled, she continued on to say, "I've been here a few weeks, and at first it was scary, but now I really like all the dragons here! But then those bandits showed up…" her face clouded over.

"Well, care to lend us a hand in clearing them out?" Kirito asked.

"We were gonna get these people out of here," Silica replied.

"I'll do you one better," Kirito nodded. "There's a camp about a mile south of here. Take these people there- Leafa should be along any minute to help you out."

"Leafa made it?!" Silica asked.

"Yeah, but I'll explain later, or she will," Kirito said as he started to float away. "For now, stay away from the battle if you can! I'll see you later, I promise!"

"Okay, Kirito!" Silica waved as he took off again. "It's good to see you again!" He didn't turn around, but he did give her a thumbs-up before redoubling his speed.

* * *

When Asuna came in to team up with her daughter towards the end of the battle, Klein decided to see if he could find Cordelia. She was a talented warrior, and her abilities with a lance were unparalleled, not to mention that she could maneuver her pegasus with such skill that he never seemed to be in her way in the sky.

He found her quickly enough, flying alone in the air as she dueled another rider. Noticing that her steed was already wounded from what looked like teeth marks, he flew in from above on his salamander wings to slash at the enemy wyvern's wing with his katana. Robbed of its total aerial support, the wyvern screamed as it fell, the rider cursing at Klein with great passion as he fell to his death.

"Thank you," Cordelia said as she floated closer to the tired warrior.

He flashed her a crooked grin and said, "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see that you're okay, ya know?"

"Yes, but I still owe you something," Cordelia insisted. "Please, name a favor, and if it is within my power, I will make sure that you receive your wish."

"Man, you really gotta learn to relax," Klein chuckled. "Friends don't exchange favors. We're just there for whatever the other one needs, ya know? If you really wanna do me a favor, just relax a bit."

"Are we friends?" Cordelia asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah," Klein said as he floated a bit closer to the other red-head. "I mean, that's how I saw it. If you didn't, uh… I apologize for-"

"No, no," Cordelia said with a shake of her head. "It is no fault of yours. I am simply unused to having people address me as anything more than 'comrade."

"Huh?" Klein cocked his head. "But I thought that everyone in the Shepherds considered themselves family, or somethin' like that?"

"True, but every family has its odd member or two," Cordelia sighed. "I believe myself to be the oddity of Ylisse's finest." Klein burst out laughing at that, which caused Cordelia to stir angrily in her saddle. "What is so amusing?" she demanded.

"You think you're the weird one?!" Klein laughed. "Have you seen that Henry guy? Or Tharja? Heck, I'd even say that Cherche lady is weirder than you! She talks to dragons!"

Cordelia's face reddened, and she said, "Be that as it may-"

"Seriously, Cordelia," Klein chuckled. "I think you're givin' yourself too little credit. Now seriously, if you wanna do me a favor, go into town one of these days with some of the other girls and have a drink."

"I…" she mumbled. "I will think on it." Klein nodded and reminded her that they should probably rejoin the others. As they flew back to the ground together, Cordelia wondered to herself, _Why does my heart feel so much lighter after I speak with him? And why do I feel as though his advice might actually help me?_

* * *

When the Shepherds had regathered at camp, new introductions were made. First to be introduced to the Ylisseans was Keiko/Silica and her wyvern, Pina. She enjoyed a happy reunion with her friends, even as another wyvern rider was introduced by his parents. His name was Gerome, and the wyvern he rode was also Minerva, the very same one that Cherche rode in the future. He was a quiet and brooding young man, with very little to say. The only exception was that if someone asked him about his mask, he would express many different ways about how it was none of their business.

"He's a rather different kettle of fish than I was expecting," Robin said aside to Chrom. "I was starting to wonder if all of Lucina's friends were going to be like her sister and cousin."

"Loudmouthed and hyper?" Chrom replied dryly.

"I was going to say 'eccentric', but I like your descriptions better," Robin grinned even as Chrom chuckled. He went to say more, but he noticed Lucina approaching, and he immediately became serious.

"Father, I would like a word with Robinin private, please," she said with her eyes downcast.

"Why?" Chrom asked with concern. Looking at the two of them, he frowned slightly and said, "Is something wrong? Does it have something to do with the future?"

"I do not know," she replied, her eyes still downcast. "Please, Father. I just need a few moments alone with him."

"Well… Alright…" Chrom said, nonplussed. "You can go in the war pavilion, then. I'll have Kellam stand guard so that you two can speak privately."

"Thank you, Chrom," Robin replied as they began walking towards the mentioned structure. When they reached the tent and had seated themselves across from one another, Lucina finally spoke again.

"Robin…" she began. "I… I am not sure what is happening with me."

"Can you try to tell me what is going through your mind?" Robin asked, concerned. "I have been very worried about you for some time. Ever since the Mila Tree, you seem to be trying to avoid me, and I want to know if I did something to upset you."

"No," she said. "It is that… When I saw you almost die, I realized how attached I have become to you. And I wonder if forming bonds here in the past is truly a wise idea. One day, I have to try and return to the future from whence I came. And the more bonds I form here, the harder it will be to leave."

"You plan on leaving?" Robin asked with surprise. "Lucina, what in the world makes you think that you don't belong here? Why would you think that forming attachments is a bad thing? This army is stronger because of the bonds we form, not because we excel as individuals."

"I don't belong here, because I am already here," Lucina replied. "Despite what everyone says, our very presence here alters time."

"Wasn't that the point?" Robin countered.

"Yes, but not to the point where we have doubles of everyone running about," Lucina replied with a shake of her head. "It would be unnatural."

"It would be strange, I admit, but that's the thing about us mortals," Robin grinned. "We adapt to survive. And I for one would not mind adapting to having such a wonderful paradox in my life. I know that Chrom feels the same."

"Robin, please…" Lucina began to cry. "Stop saying these things. I want to hear them, but I cannot allow myself to. My feelings _must_ come second to my duty, not the other way around. It is the price for being of exalted blood."

"I don't buy that," Robin said, his voice growing slightly harder. "You're a human before anything else, and you deserve to be happy. If staying here would grant you that happiness, why leave? What would you have to return to? You yourself said that your world was all but destroyed when you left it, that there was nothing to return to. Why should you, of all people, condemn yourself to oblivion?"

"I just said, I do not belong-"

"Damn it, Lucina!" Robin cried as he shot to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop saying that you don't belong here! How could you say that after you've set yourself in my heart? I don't want you to go, paradoxes and timelines be damned! I want you to stay here!"

She was surprised to see that he also had tears in his eyes that had made their way onto his cheeks. "You…?"

"I care about you too much to just let you go like that," he said as he sank to his knees, exhausted. His hands did not leave her shoulders, however. "I… Lucina, I never want you to leave us… To leave me."

"Robin?" she gasped.

His pale eyes locked onto her dark ones as he said, "If you want to go back to oblivion, fine. But you're taking me with you."

* * *

"Master Klein?" Cordelia's voice seemed hesitant as she approached the man, who was playing chess with Kirito.

He smiled as he looked up at her and replied, "Hey there, Cordelia. And it's just Klein, you got it?" He threw in a wink for good measure, causing her to flush slightly.

"Um, yes," she stammered. "Well, I was thinking about how you told me to go relax…"

"Yeah?" he grinned as Kirito looked between the two of them, wondering what was going on. "What'd you decide to do?"

"Yes, well," she said before she cleared her throat. "I decided that I did not wish to go with the other Shepherds to go get a drink."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because… I'd rather go with you," she said timidly. "I will pay for your drink, if you are in agreement."

Klein's response was not long in coming. "Kirito, you win," he grinned as he stood up. "I'm heading into town for a bit."

"But you're the one who's winning," Kirito replied with a grin. "You sure about this?"

"Heh, do I really sound like I care?" Klein winked at his friend. "I'll see you later, man!" And he walked off with Cordelia to go find a tavern in the nearby town. Kirito simply chuckled as he watched them go.

* * *

**Kirito: So, I'm still a little confused- was that a date that Klein just went on?**

**Suguha: I dunno what else you might call it, Big Brother.**

**Chrom: ...Is is safe to come out yet?**

**Kirito: Yeah, Cordelia and Klein are gone. But come on, it's not like she's Tharja status when it comes to stalking.**

**Chrom: True, but I'm married, and Robin isn't.**

**Suguha: That might change sometime soon.**

**Chrom: Wait, what?! Who's the lucky lady? Do I need to get Robin outfitted for a suit?**

**Kirito: Man, you sound like Frederick. And uh, I don't think you wanna know.**

**Chrom: Why wouldn't I wanna know? Hey, why are blocking that part of the script? Let me see!**

**Suguha: I think we'll stop there, folks, before Chrom starts breaking stuff!**

**Chrom: I do NOT-!**


	15. Heart Fire

**A/N: Okay, we've all heard the term 'hell fire', right? good. Now you'll have an idea of what I'm getting at with the title of this chapter- especially when Lucina x Robin is discovered by Tharja. If you've read my Future Ties story, you'll already know that I don't like Tharja. However, this time instead of having her do suicide, I came up with a much different solution to the problem. Don't forget to leave a review! We're nearly at 100 reviews, and I hope that this chapter gets us up there! Enjoy!**

* * *

Heart Fire

Lucina felt Robin's hands squeeze her shoulders gently as he pulled her face closer to his. There was no doubt in his pale eyes, only determination and sincerity. They were, she thought, the most wonderful eyes that she had ever seen. Then they closed as Robin's shaky breath caressed her own mouth. Her own eyes closed on reflex, and her mouth parted slightly.

Part of her screamed that she should stop, retreat from this path of which there was no return. But that last, small flame was snuffed out as Robin's gentle lips pressed softly against hers and his arms slid from around her shoulders to encircle her back.

In response, her own hand grasped his head and pulled him in closer while her other arm wrapped around his neck. They remained like that, each one wanting the moment to last for all eternity. Unfortunately, two things stopped them.

The first was that they needed to breathe. The second thing- which more stopped them from resuming the contact- was the sound of a sword being drawn. The new couple turned to see Chrom, with Falchion in hand, one eye twitching crazily. "Robin," he said in a deceptively mild voice. "How courageous of you to offer yourself in the service of the front lines in the assault against Fort Steiger in a few weeks."

* * *

Kazuto was finishing packing up the chess board as he heard Chrom and Robin yelling throughout the camp. Frowning, he went outside to see what all of the commotion was about, only to have Robin dash right by him, Chrom not far behind. Why Chrom looked so angry, Kazuto couldn't figure out.

Seeing Asuna walk up to him, he frowned and asked, "So… Any idea as to why Chrom's chasing Robin around with Falchion like he wants to kill him?"

"I think Lucina has something to do with it," Asuna giggled.

"Uh… What?" Kazuto asked, even more confused than before.

"Oh come on, even you have to had noticed how Robin acts around Chrom's little girl," his wife said as she ribbed him gently with an elbow. "From what I can tell, the Shepherds might just have their newest couple."

"Oh," Kazuto said, his eyes widening slightly. "I thought that they weren't a… thing… yet."

"Well, if Robin survives, I think that they will be," Asuna giggled again.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Sumia that saved Robin from her husband. As the tactician dashed by, she interposed herself between herself and a charging Chrom. When he stopped in front of her and drew a breath to explain, she raised a fist and he immediately shut his mouth. "That's better," she said. "Lucina explained everything to me just now. And I approve. So if you hurt Robin in any way because of this, you'll answer to me, got it?" Chrom had immediately agreed, remembering all too well the last time that his wife had 'slapped' him.

Before Robin could thank the pegasus knight, she rounded on him and said, "Robin, if you ever make my little girl cry anything other than tears of joy, _I'll_ be the one ending your existence. Got it?"

"Yes, your majesty!" he answered, fearing one of her famous 'slaps'.

"Good!" Sumia had said with a bright smile, suddenly back to her cheerful old self. "Do be sure to take Lucina shopping for a nice dress sometime, okay? Just don't let her pick the color theme!" And she started to walk away before he was struck by one final thought. "Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes…?" he had said, recognizing the change in her tone.

"Touch her anywhere you shouldn't, and I won't kill you." She turned around with a look that made Kazuto nervous, and it wasn't even directed at him. "You'll just wish that Chrom had got to you first." And then she walked away, leaving both Robin and Chrom feeling very, very frightened and vulnerable.

"Did you know that she was going to be like that as a mother when you first married her?" Robin asked his friend, forgetting that he had been the one threatening him moments ago.

"No…" Chrom said as he stared after his wife, who promptly tripped on a tent peg. "But either way, I'm just glad that she didn't give _me_ that look."

* * *

Lucina had just finished talking to her mother after she had addressed the issue with Chrom and Robin, and now she was on her way to apologize to Robin for her father's actions. Even with the antics of her family, her heart felt lighter than it had in years. She didn't know how, but now she knew that somehow, Robin would find a way for her to be able to stay here, in this timeline, where she knew she belonged. She smiled as she thought, _I even get to be with my first crush- a dream not afforded to many women._

"Hold," a dark, cold voice said. Lucina stopped jogging and stood stiff as she recognized the voice. "Where do you think you're off to?"

"I am on my way to speak with Robin," Lucina said stiffly as she turned to face Tharja, who was not ten feet away. "Can I help you with anything before I go, Lady Tharja?"

"Yes," the sorceress said sourly with burning eyes. "Stay away from my Robin. Besides, it's past your bedtime, isn't it, child?"

Lucina's teeth ground in anger as she retorted, "I am your princess, and so you have no right in telling me what to do, witch. Go back to your spells before I have you punished on grounds of insubordination."

"Hmm…" Tharja's lips twitched upwards, once, as if she were amused. "We both know that's not entirely true. You may be a princess, but not in this timeline. And even if you were, I am Plegian by birth, so you are not my ruler. Ergo, you have no authority over me, little girl."

"That so?" a new voice broke in. Both women were surprised to see Kirito walk into their midst, a small frown set on his brow and lips set in a thin line.

"Ah, yes," Tharja said, her smile growing. "Good to see that you've returned, boy. Have you obtained that hair sample I asked of you yet?"

"I never agreed to get it for you, and you know that," Kirito replied tersely. "In fact, as one of your commanding officers, I'm getting pretty tired of your attitude- as are a number of the other Shepherds."

"Oh?" Tharja smirked again. "And what will you do about it, little boy? Yell at me? Tell me to drop down and give you fifty? If you don't have what I asked for, then I have no interest in speaking to you. Shoo now, I'm in the middle of-"

"Tharja, on the grounds of disrespecting a superior officer, the Halidom, stalking, and threatening a comrade, I could have you sent back on the next vessel to Ylisse to face trials, where you'd be looking at thirty hard years in prison, if you're lucky," Kirito said in a very flat voice. "See, to be a part of the Shepherds officially- which you are, seeing as you get a paycheck from them- you have to be registered as a citizen of Ylisse. And wat you said about Lucina could qualify as treason, a pretty serious crime, unless I'm mistaken." Tharja paled and Kirito smirked.

"Now Robin might be a really nice guy, and under most circumstances, so am I," he continued. "But not this time. I'm gonna have to put my foot down and order you- as a senior in this military- to stop your stalking habits, stay away from Lucina, and show some proper respect for the country you now serve. If I hear anything but good news about you, I'll have you placed under arrest with charges of minor treason against the Halidom and disrespecting a superior officer. And I'll get Robin to back me."

"Robin would never send me to prison," Tharja chuckled. "After all, he is my destined one- nothing can keep us apart. Or am I wrong, princess?" She looked over at Lucina, who simply cocked her head, not understanding. Tharja sighed dramatically and said, "Well it's quite obvious that Robin chose me in the future to be his life-long partner. He obviously doesn't have eyes for anyone else."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lucina said, puzzled. What in the world went through Tharja's mind, she'd never understand. "Robin never married in my timeline. And he certainly never spent any exclusive time with you, Lady Tharja."

"You see, even you canno-" The sorceress blinked once. "Wait, _what_?"

"Robin doesn't love you," Kirito snorted. "He doesn't even like you. What in the world has he ever done that would make you think that?"

"_Lies_!" Tharja screeched. "You both _lie_! He cares about me! He wants me to be here with him! He has told me that he never wanted me to leave this new life I have found for the one back in Plegia! You _lie_, and now you shall _pay_!" She whipped out a dark tome, much to Kirito and Lucina's surprise. It seemed that hearing the news that she never married Robin from Lucina, a brutally honest character, had made her snap.

"Oh crap," Kirito said, sweating lightly.

"Neither you nor his pet fairy will get in my way, princess!" Tharja screeched, the air around her swirling with runes. "Robin belongs to _ME_!"

Just before the spell could be cast, there was a blur of white wings, and Tharja was sent rolling in the dust. "You know, she kinda reminds me of Grimlock, now that I think about it," Asuna said over her shoulder. "She seems to think that possession equals love somehow."

"Yeah…" Kirito grinned, slightly embarrassed that his wife had to come in and save him. "Thanks for the save, honey."

"No problem," she smiled warmly. Her gaze turned cold, though, when Tharja got up off the ground, hissing to herself and glaring at Asuna. Using the tone that she had on her subordinates back in old Aincrad, Asuna said, "Tharja, for attempting to assault a superior officer, you are under arrest and will face additional charges. Resistance will only add to the charges, and you will be detained indefinitely."

Tharja's response was to start giggling maniacally. "Go ahead, arrest me!" she giggled. "It won't matter! Robin will save me! He love _me_, you do you hear, _ME_! Not some spoiled castle brat who thinks that she can have whatever she wants!"

Kirito started forward in anger, but a new voice broke in. "Well, this is… disturbing," Robin said as he walked up behind Lucina, slightly startling his comrades.

Tharja began to smile even wider, clearly mad at this point. "HA!" she crowed. "Do you see?! He comes to rescue me from you craven, filthy-"

"Be quiet, Tharja," Robin said with a hard look.

"As you wish, my love," she giggled, swaying as she walked up to him with her arms outstretched. "Silence me with your-"

"Let me rephrase that," he said as she came within reaching distance of Kirito and Asuna. "Shut up, or I'll let my 'pet fairy' loose on you." Kirito scowled at the name Robin used, but he decided to let it slide this time. There was something more important happening right now.

"Oh?" Tharja giggled. "What a naughty boy, you are, Robin! I'll have to teach you some manners later about how you treat your beloved!" Robin looked over at Kirito and nodded once.

The Spriggan moved fast, kicking Tharja behind the knee so that she collapsed backwards with her legs under her, restricting her movements. He immediately pinned her arms under his legs and hands as Asuna moved to hold her down by the thighs. "You're under arrest for a whole bunch of things, Tharja," he said. Looking up, he said, "Lucina, grab something to bind her with." The princess ran off to do so, even as Tharja wriggled in vain.

Robin looked at the dark mage with a mixture of pity and disgust. Oh, I see," Tharja giggled loudly. "You want to take me out here, my love? You want to bind me with ropes to make me your servant tonight? Well, you'll have to work for it!" And she struggled to break free all the more, but to no avail.

Kirito looked up at his friend and said, "Seriously man? You couldn't see that she needed to be dealt with 'till _just now_?"

"In my defense, I was busy coordinating an army," Robin replied with a little heat. "I didn't have time to notice creepy stalkers."

"There are more than me?!" Tharja screeched. "_Who_?! Who have you been keeping by your side without my knowledge, my beloved?! Tell me their names, and I shall curse them unto death! TELL ME!"

"What is going on?!" Chrom said as he walked in on the scene. "Kirito, Asuna! Explain yourselves!"

"They're acting under my orders, Chrom," Robin said to save time. "Tharja has- in a few words- become dangerous to the environment of the Shepherds. We need to send her away, at least of a little while." Kirito muttered something under his breath, but the two Ylisseans ignored him.

"What did she do that warrants suspension from the Shepherds?" he asked his best friend.

"She threatened Kirito and Asuna, for starters," Robin replied. "She incessantly stalks me and keeps trying to hex me by muddling with my senses, thus possibly affecting my ability to lead in battle."

"She threatens people all the time, and she's never managed to actually hex you," Chrom countered. "Maybe she just needs to cool off in her tent for a bit."

Robin scowled, frustrated with his friend's excessively trusting nature. Then it him, and he smiled devilishly. "She threatened Lucina with her dark magic," he said casually.

Chrom's eye twitched. "I want her on the next supply ship back to Ylisse, and make sure that there are two guards on her at every hour of the day after you've seized all of her magic equipment." And he walked off with a flip of his cape.

"Thanks, Robin," Asuna said with a small grin. "We owe you."

"No, it is I who owes you," Robin sighed as he looked down at the writhing sorceress, who was now resorting to biting at Kirito as he held her down. He was able to avoid her teeth, but it was still annoying. "I should have addressed this issue a long time ago. I am sorry."

"Okay," Kirito growled as he shifted to avoid another bite. "You owe me and Asuna a night at one of those hot spring resorts that I've heard about someday. This is so not in my job description."

"Deal," Robin grinned. Turning to see a welcome sight, he said, "And there's Lucina, right on time with some rope."

* * *

Tharja was taken away, on an armed carriage back to one of the ports that Ylisse had secured, where she would be taken back to Ylisse, either to face trial, or to be deported back to Plegia. Maribelle's father would be handling the case, as Chrom and Robin both trusted his judgement in the matters of the law. More than likely, the witch would be held in a prison, where they would attempt to rehabilitate her unstable mind frame. Henry had cast a reflection hex on the ropes that bound Tharja, so that even if she did manage to work some magic without her tools, they would bounce right back and hit her instead of her guards.

As she was taken away, screaming and crying for Robin, Lucina looked downcast. "I suppose that this is my fault," she said softly. Robin dropped his arm around Lucina's shoulders and shook his head. But it was Kirito who spoke next.

"You're no more responsible for her going crazy than I am for Kuradeel trying to kill me, and killing Godfree," he said tightly. "Some people are just crazy, and there's nothing you or I can do about it, Lucina. All we can do is try to live our lives in a way that we can be proud of when all is said and done."

"Yes…" she exhaled and straightened. "You are right, Sir Kirito. Thank you for your words." And she gave him a respectful bow, which he returned.

"Well then," Robin said as they straightened. "Let's get packed and moving, then. By the way, Kirito? I'll need to interview your friend, Silica, if that's all right with you. Things were moving too fast last night for me to get around to it."

"I can introduce you to Gerome while he fetches his friend," Lucina suggested as Kirito went to pack his things and rouse Yui from her sleep.

"I would appreciate that," Robin said with a small smile as he placed a small kiss on Lucina's cheek, causing her to flush beet red. "Let's go meet this Wyvern Rider friend of yours. He's Cherche's son, right?"

* * *

**Silica: Hey! How come I didn't get any screen time in this chapter?! I thought we were gonna be storming Steiger by now!**

**Suguha: Yeah, but I think Mataras wanted to show Robin and Lucina finally embrace their feeling for one another- I thought it was really sweet, so I didn't mind, really. Besides, Mataras said that he'd give us more screen time next chapter, when we rejoin the main campaign.**

**Silica: Okay... I guess you're right. Robin and Lucina _are_ pretty cute!**

**Asuna: I know, right? I totally called it, just for the record.**

**Silica: No fair! You can't call something like that when you've been on this story for weeks and weeks while I've only been here a few days!**

**Asuna: Since when was I ever interested in fair when it came down to love, eh?**

**Silica: Uh... What do ya mean...? Hehe...**

**Asuna: Just make sure to tell Liz if she ever shows up not to try anything on Kirito. Even if the dummy did notice her trying to hit on him, he's married now, to a _very_ clingy wife. And as her good friend, you wouldn't want her to get hurt by a madwoman, now would you?**

**Silica: Erm, no ma'am! But, uh, could we end the chapter already? It's getting kinda stuffy in here...**

**Suguha: That, or you're just scared.**

**Mataras: CUT SCENE ALREADY!**

**Asuna: Hey, what's he doing he-**


	16. Storming Steiger, Part the First

**A/N: All right, finally! Onward to the battle of Fort Steiger! Be sure to let me and others know what you think with a review and/or a private message!**

* * *

Storming Steiger, Part the First

The fortress was, at least in Asuna and Kazuto's opinion, going to be tough to crack. The walls and moat would have put Grandzam to shame, and the number of guards within it were definitely higher than the thirty-odd members of the KOB guild. Kazuto's wings vibrated a little harder as he backed himself up to look at how the archers would be positioned in the case of a fight. He smirked at the irony of wishing for his Spriggan magic so that he could create a cloud illusion around himself after despising the use of the arcane arts so many times in ALO. Up here in the air, with no back-up or cover, he would be a sitting duck for any mage or archer that decided to look up.

"Well, there's not really anything else to be seen here," he decided to himself. Beating his wings rapidly now, he zoomed back towards where the Shepherds had set themselves up. As he moved rapidly, he thought back over the past few months.

It had now been seven months since they had appeared in Ylisse. Some of the times had been fun, like finding the children from the future and the old gang from ALO. And others were terrifying, like the appearance of the Risen hordes. Of course, all of that paled in comparison to when the Black Swordsman and the Lightning Flash finally came together again, as husband and wife, never to be separated again. Both Kazuto and Asuna agreed that if they made it back to earth, they would get married again as soon as they possibly could, social status be damned.

But would they really want to go back? The thought struck him mid-flight. Sure it was dangerous in this world, but here they were free to be the heroes of Aincrad out in the open. Kazuto could be a swordsman again, Asuna loved the new guild that they were in, and Yui… Kazuto smiled as he saw his daughter rising in the air to meet him.

The little girl was happier than he'd ever seen her. She was finally flesh and blood like her parents, and she was also able to put her great knowledge of the human psyche to help people, unfettered by the shackles of any system. Her only limit was her imagination- just like a normal human child.

Yui met him in the air and greeted him with a warm hug. "How did the scouting trip go, Daddy?" she asked. "Did you find anything helpful?"

"Not much that we didn't already know," Kazuto answered truthfully. "The only thing I can say that I really learned was how impressive the place actually looked in person, instead of on a map."

"Is that important?" the girl asked as they began to descend.

"Yeah, definitely," Kazuto replied. "It's one thing to look at a piece of paper, but when you look at the real deal, you get a better idea of just how tough things are actually gonna be." They landed softly, and Kazuto rubbed his stomach. "Anyways, flying makes me hungry. I'm gonna head over to the mess tent to get some lunch."

"Okay, that actually works, because Mr. Robin is already in there," Yui said.

"Cool," Kazuto grinned. "Saves me a trip. Do you know if Chrom is in there, too?"

"The last I saw of him, he was sparring with Mister Lon'qu," the child answered. "They'll probably be a while, unless you'd like for me to go and get him." Kazuto grinned and pulled his daughter in for a side hug.

"Nah, let 'em have their fun," he said. "Besides, isn't it Asuna's turn to make lunch? Don't you want to eat some of her sandwiches?"

"Oh, I already ate," Yui grinned. "Watch out, Daddy. Today's meal was really spicy."

* * *

Robin, Klein, and Kazuto all sat at a small round table in the mess hall, eating their lunches while they considered ways to take down the castle. "I'm thinkin' that while the main force attacks the outer walls, us fairies should focus on any reinforcements they send up to the inner walls," Klein said as Robin looked at the schematic of Fort Steiger. "Otherwise, their archers and mages could give hell while they're protected by the outer wall."

"I don't like the idea of sending a group of young people up there without any reinforcements," Robin frowned.

"Man, I'm probably older than you, and the other guys?" Klein grinned. He clapped Kazuto on the shoulder as he said, "If you think that they're still kids after everything they've been through, you got another thing coming. 'Sides, you've been fighting with Kirito and Asuna for a while now. What's up with the cold feet?"

Robin sighed heavily and replied, "The last time I sent you all off to fight on your own, you were nearly overrun by Risen. Now we face an enemy with even greater numbers at their disposal. Never once have I lost a Shepherd in a battle, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Yeah, well you can't win a battle without taking a few risks, either," Kazuto shot back. "It's not like we don't know what we're getting ourselves into."

"I know, I know," Robin sighed again. "All right, you guys can take care of that, but I'm sending Gregor's family with you as back-up."

"No arguments here," Klein smiled. "Don't worry about it man, we got this."

"All right, now what do we do once we're inside?" Kazuto asked.

"Their commanding officer should be a top priority," Robin said. "But we should also try and get our hands on anything they might have in their vault. Say'ri said that there's a number of rather old and powerful artifacts being held in the fortress. Vert might be among them."

"Sounds like a job for Gaius," Kazuto mused. "Who should we send with him?"

"I was thinking that Henry should go with him," Robin replied. "I know he's just one guy, but that man is capable of some fairly frightening things with his magic."

"That's true, but I'd feel better if we sent along at least on other person," Kazuto replied.

"Why not Libra?" Klein suggested. "He looks nice, but he's pretty mean with that axe of his. Not to mention he can heal them if something goes wrong."

"I don't know…" Robin shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Sending a healer away from our main force seems like a pretty high risk to me."

"Like my man said, ya gotta take some risks here and there," Klein chuckled.

"True…" Robin muttered. "All right, but everyone else is staying together. Your unit will remain outside with Gregor's family while we focus on infiltrating the castle. Keep as many reinforcements from getting back inside as you can."

"Hey man, uh, can I make a request?" Klein said as he rubbed the back of his neck."

"That depends on the request," Robin replied. "What do you want?"

"Would ya mind it if Cordelia stays out with us?" the katana-wielder asked sheepishly. "She's pretty damn good with her lance, and I'd appreciate having the back-up."

"Is that so?" Robin grinned while Kazuto sniggered. "I take it your night out went well, then?"

"Yeah, it did," Klein admitted with a slightly red face. "Seriously, though. If you would let her help us out, I'd-"

"Done," Robin chuckled. "It's not like she'll be able to fly her pegasus around inside the castle too well."

"Then what about Sumia?" Kazuto frowned. "Won't she be at a disadvantage?"

"She's practiced fighting with her pegasus on the ground," Robin said with a wave of his hand. "Cordelia, for all her natural skills and rigorous training program, has yet to remain on the ground for combat."

"Huh," Kazuto muttered. Something about that rang false with him, but it certainly did the trick for Klein.

"Well, I got no complaints here!" the man grinned broadly. "So let's get to prepping for a good ol' castle siege!" And he got up out of his seat and strode outside to start giving out orders.

It was then that Kazuto turned to Robin with a smile and said, "Cordelia can fight on the ground just fine, can't she?" The Grandmaster's only response was to smile mischievously.

* * *

"Let's go guys!" Kirito's shout echoed from high above, startling many of the soldiers on the inner wall. This was followed by an array of magical attacks that they were completely unprepared for. It was a grim slaughter that followed the energy blasts.

Once they had landed, they were greeted by enemy soldiers coming onto the ramparts, seeking revenge for the deaths of their comrades. As Kirito and Asuna moved to engage the enemy, the Black Swordsman turned back to face Yui briefly as he said, "See if you can keep any more of these guys from getting up here." Then he charged at top speed.

Yui looked past the scuffles to see the doors that the soldiers were allowing the soldiers to gain access to the walls. Concentrating heavily, she outstretched her hand and called out, "_Iyadi_!" The door was blasted down the stairs by a light blast, along with other pieces of rubble that effectively blocked the soldiers down below from coming up. She took flight and proceeded to repeat the process with all of the doors that led up to the second wall.

As she passed by Klein and Cordelia, the salamander grinned and waved at the little girl, shouting, "Nice work, Yui! Show 'em who's boss!" She flashed him a smile before going down to rejoin her parents, who had managed to clear out the last of the reinforcements that had managed to get up on the wall.

Up above, Sinon was shooting down any Pegasus Knights that dared get within the range of her bow. Backing her was Silica, who was using both her steed's raw muscle and her newly developed wind magic to take down pegasi and griffons. Leafa was using Elwind spells to break down the scaling ladders that the Valmese were trying to use in order to scale the walls.

Also in the sky were Gregor and Cherche, riding astride Minerva, their axe and lance causing terrible havoc on their enemies. Flying beside them was their future son, Gerome, who showed no emotion as he used an identical lance to his mother's to strike down the Valmese atop an older-yet-still-capable Minerva, also from the future.

The combination of his blank demeanor and skill in battle somewhat reminded Kirito of Heathcliff, though it was good to know that this time they had nothing to fear from the warrior helping them.

Looking around, Kirito nodded to himself as he saw things proceeding exactly as they should. The Resistance was even approaching on the horizon, right on time.

* * *

Inside, Robin and Lucina were in perfect sync, he leading with a magical attack, leaving the enemy weakened so that her Falchion could finish them off. Chrom was still slightly put off by the sight of them being so close, but his wife was there to keep his focus on the battle.

They were leading the main force to where the commander, a woman named Pheros, was supposed to be waiting. "Say'ri," Robin said as they ran down a corridor. "Is there a chance that this Pheros woman will attempt to run away or surrender?"

"Never," Say'ri replied firmly. "Her tenacity is both respected and feared throughout Valm. According to my knowledge, she has never retreated from a battle. Of course, this is what keeps her from being Walhart's right-hand, as this has resulted in a handful of pyrrhic victories."

"I thought that Walhart had no regard for the deaths of those below him?" Lucina asked with a frown.

"Aye, he does not care for the lives themselves," Say'ri agreed. "But he is not stupid, either. He knows that numbers matter, and so if he kept losing troops under her command, he would soon have no army at all."

"Ah," Lucina replied, understanding. "How can anyone be so callous, though? Does he not see how much people admire him? How can he treat them all like garbage so easily?"

"I do not understand it myself, milady," Say'ri replied as she raised her sword in preparation of combat once more. "Nor do I wish to."

* * *

Outside, the fairies were floating above the castle, keeping an eye out for approaching enemy reinforcements. Seeing only the Resistance, the group started waving at the leader of the column. So it was only natural that they all reacted with horror and shock when one of their archers shot Kirito in the chest, sending him plummeting towards the earth.

* * *

Inside, the Shepherds were feeling extremely confused. "Say'ri, what is going on?" Chrom asked as the members of the Resistance advanced on them with their weapons drawn and their faces hard.

"What that I knew good sir," Say'ri said, her eyes wide. "What that I knew."

* * *

**Kirito: Wait, _what_?! I got shot?!**

**Mataras: Well, I have to keep the audience on their toes somehow.**

**Klein: What the- When did you get here?!**

**Mataras: What are you talking about? I've always been here.**

**Klein: No that's not- Oh, whatever man.**

**Kirito: Hey! Am I gonna survive?! I mean, you can't kill of the main character, right? Nobody does that!**

**Mataras: ...Romeo and Juliet... Star Wars... Death Note...**

**Kirito: Okay, I get it! But still, seriously?!**

**Mataras: You'll just have to wait until next time to find out.**

**Klein/Kirito: Are you serious man?!**


	17. Storming Steiger, Part the Second

**A/N: Man, I am on a roll! As you may have guessed, I'va had quite a bit of free time, and I've decided to dedicate it to pumping out some extra chapters for you guys! You're such a cool audience, and I love hearing what you all have to say with each new chapter that comes out!**

* * *

Storming Steiger, Part the Second

"_KIRITO_!" The warriors of Alfheim shouted together as the Black Swordsman began to fall down to certain death. Leafa went into a power dive so fast, the air rippled with a shockwave as she stretched her speed to the limit in order to catch her brother before he could hit the ground.

Asuna let out a wordless scream and charged straight at the Resistance, lightning spells prepared to let loose. She dodged the arrows that they fired at her, and let loose with a powerful spell called Katarina's Bolt right at the commander. He and his retainers were instantly scattered by the powerful magics, several of them dead.

Klein and Silica were not far behind, both unleashing magics of their own. "Come and get some, you bastards!" Klein roared in a fury that the girls had never seen him in before. His sword blazed with fire as he landed with a bang and immediately slayed four of the traitorous swordsmen. For they were, in fact, traitors. Now that they were up close, it was easy to see the emblems on their arms and armor as belonging to Walhart.

Sinon soon joined them, letting loose arrow after arrow at the commanding officers with unnerving accuracy. Leafa and Yui had stayed behind to try and focus on saving Kirito's life.

* * *

"Aunt Leafa, how bad is he?" Yui asked as the sylph laid her Spriggan brother down on the ramparts of the wall. She was careful to lay him on his side, as the arrow was still inside of him. The little girl had managed to lug his swords back up from the ground to lay them near to her father.

"It's definitely not good," Leafa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "He's out cold. And I don't know if he'd survive a trip to the Shepherds' healers- I don't even know where they are."

"If you pull the arrow out, I think I can heal him," Yui said as she wiped her own tears. "Before I became an Alf, I was studying healing magic with Miss Lissa. If I'm right, my healing abilities should have become an integral part of me, just like my battle abilities- maybe even amplified."

"But if I pull it out, he'll bleed to death if we're wrong," Leafa cautioned.

"I know that!" Yui cried. "But he'll die for sure if we don't do something!" Leafa pulled her niece into a brief hug to try and calm her down. "I have… to save my… Daddy…"

"I know, sweetie," Leafa said softly. Letting go of the younger fairy, she nodded and said, "All right. I'll get it out." With that, she used her katana to slice off part of the shaft, so that there would be less to pull out.

"Hold him still," she said as she grabbed the barb of the arrow. Yui held her father's shoulder tightly, praying that he would live. Leafa yanked the arrow out and then lay him flat. "Do it, Yui! She said as Kirito went stiff and blood began seeping out of his stomach and back.

The little girl placed her hands on the wound prayed in her heart, _Daddy, please recover and come back to us well._ Light spilled from her hands and flowed into the deep wound. Yui felt her own energy being drained at a rapid pace, but she didn't let it show. She kept on pouring her power into sealing the deadly wound.

A long, tense moment passed before the light faded and Kirito opened his eyes. Before he could wonder about what had happened, Yui sagged and collapsed on top of him. "Yui?!" he gasped. "What's happened to you?" The child gave no answer.

"She healed you," Leafa explained as she picked up the little girl. "You were shot by those guys that were supposed to be our reinforcements. I had to catch you, but Yui saved you in the long run."

"Why did she collapse?" Kirito demanded. "Healing hasn't ever done this to her before."

"She used her internal abilities instead of a staff," Leafa answered. "She's pretty strong, but I think she'd better carry a staff from now on, just in case."

"Yeah, good idea," Kirito said as he picked up his swords. Since they were magically enhanced, they hadn't been damaged by the fall. "Do you mind watching out for her while I go join the others?"

"Don't bother," Klein grunted as he landed with the girls in tow. "We tried to slow 'em down, but there were just too many. We need to let Robin know that we're gonna be overrun here any minute if we don't get our asses moving."

"Kirito!" Asuna cried as she grabbed her husband and kissed him briefly. "How did you get healed?!" she asked as soon as they broke off the contact.

"Long story short, Yui saved me after Leafa caught me, and now she's exhausted," he explained. "But Klein's right. We need to get moving before we're surrounded. There's no way we can fight that number of soldiers off with just the Shepherds."

"Okay, she nodded.

"Sinon and I'll get ahead of you guys and tell Robin what's happening," Klein said. "Just follow us as quick as you can."

"Will do," Kirito nodded. As Sinon and Klein dove into the fortress at top speed, he turned to the others and said, "Alright, let's get moving. Hopefully Robin can get us out via underground tunnels or something."

* * *

Gaius, Libra, and Henry had successfully broken into the vault and had been searching for anything that the Shepherds could use that was valuable. Libra, of course, was disgruntled about the task at hand. "A priest of Naga, stealing from others?" he muttered. "This is going to require some serious prayers of atonement when all is said and done… And if any other priests found out, they'd never forgive me, even if it is for a just cause…"

"Quiet," Gaius ordered. "If we're found out in here, I don't wanna think about our odds of scraping by."

"Nya hah!" Henry giggled. "If the baddies do show up, I'll be sure to keep us safe, no worries! Just a few fireballs and some curses, and the bad guys will be all bloody and ready for study! Hey, what's this?" He picked up a big red book with a strange symbol.

"Lemme see that," Gaius muttered. As soon as he flipped through a few pages, his eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa…" he gasped. "Nice find, Henry. This is the original tome for Valflame, one of the twelve holy weapons. Good thing we got this before the Valmese decided to use it…"

"Actually, it is more likely that they did not possess a mage of the proper caliber to use its full strength," Libra interjected as he rummaged through another closet. "Only a select few can use those weapons."

"What, do you have to be pure of heart or something?" Gaius asked as he handed the book back to Henry for safekeeping.

"Not at all," Libra replied. "It's simply a matter of skill level. Those spells were said to have once been wielded by gods themselves, so only those with vast amounts of training and abundant skill can use them. In fact-"

"Hold there!" a rough voice shouted from the entrance. The three Shepherds whirled to see a dozen soldiers at the entrance to the vault, weapons at the ready. "Surrender or die!"

"Aw, crap," Gaius muttered.

Henry on the other hand started giggling in excitement. "Ooh! Ooh! Bad guys!" he said happily. "Take this you meanie-heads!" And with that, he opened Valflame and unleashed the ancient fire spell in the time it takes to blink. The fire incinerated the men standing there so fast that they didn't even have time to scream. "Nya hah!" Henry giggled. "I think I like this book! I wanna keep it!"

"Did he just…?" Gaius stood there, openmouthed.

"So it would seem," Libra sighed. "Oh Naga, forgive us for yet another transgression on this day…"

Gaius shook his head to clear it, then said, "All right, we've wasted enough time here. We need to get back to the others in twenty minutes, which means we have another ten. So let's get back to work, and make it snappy."

"Aye aye, captain!" Henry smiled happily.

* * *

They all managed to regather in the main hall at roughly the same time. Henry started getting into an argument with Lissa over whether or not he was allowed to keep the book, and Olivia was trying to convince her husband why it was bad idea to cast a 'tickle curse' on the crown princess of Ylisse.

Meanwhile, Kirito had left Yui and Asuna with Libra so that he could focus on restoring her vitality while he spoke with the khans, Say'ri, Chrom, Robin, and Klein. Say'ri was shamefaced, and refused to speak. "This is really bad…" he muttered. "Now we're even more outnumbered than before."

"We're low on options," Robin agreed. "But I think right now our top priority needs to be getting out of here."

"We need to have a plan on where to retreat to," Klein said to caution the blond tactician. "Otherwise we might end up walking straight into another trap."

"The boy's right," Basilio nodded.

"There's another problem," Robin said, frustrated. "Walhart is on his way, according to some of the papers in the late commander's office. We can't afford to dawdle. In fact, we might even need to tackle him while the rest of us escape."

"Whoa, you wanna split out forces?!" Klein gasped. "That'd be suicide! We've already lost a lot of people in this campaign!"

"I didn't say in half," Robin said with a shake of his head. "A small number would go out to face him in battle, while our main forces retreat."

"A _smaller_ force?" Chrom said, his eyes wide. "We couldn't beat him with our entire legion, much less a smaller number!"

"He's not saying that we'd have to beat him," Kirito interjected, seeing where this was going. "We just need to distract him."

"Wait a minute, Kirito," Klein said with a frown. "Are you and Robin seriously saying that we should sacrifice some lives to buy the rest of us some time? That's not cool, man."

"Then you tell me if you have a better idea, Klein!" Kirito shouted, much to the samurai's surprise. "You think I wanna send a bunch of people off to their deaths?!"

"No, but there's gotta be another way," Klein said, staying calm.

"There isn't," Basilio said with a shake of his head. "Robin and Kirito are right- if we don't hold him for a bit, everything we've worked for will be lost anyways. I'll lead a troop of Feroxi soldiers to fight Walhart to buy you lot some time."

"Not alone, you're not," Flavia said. "I'm coming with you."

"Hell no, you're not!" Basilio protested. "You're the reigning Khan! If something happens to you, then-"

"Shut up, oaf," Flavia said, her voice cracking like a whip. "I _am_ the reigning Khan, which means you'll do as I say. Unless you want to fight me right here and now."

Seeing the dangerous gleam in her eyes, Basilio caved. "Okay, you can come," he muttered. "Let's get going, then."

"No, Khan Basilio!" Lucina cried as she stood in front of him to block his exit. "You cannot go to this battle! You will be killed- I know it for the truth!"

"Oh?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Well then, tell me: how do I die? Please tell me it was Walhart. I'd hate to be brought down by farmer's pitchfork."

"Yes, it was Walhart that killed you," Lucina nodded. "Or so the story went. Do you now see? We must prevent the future from happening- you cannot go!"

"Outta my way," he grinned as he moved her aside with a meaty hand. "Your 'destiny' can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!" And his laughter echoed down the hallway as Lucina watched him go, openmouthed.

"Don't worry about him, love," Flavia chuckled. "He knows what he's doing. And besides, he'll have me to back him up."

"And me," Klein said firmly. "You guys should have one of us fairies goin' with ya."

"Klein, no!" Kirito protested. "We need you here!"

"Not as much as they do," Klein replied, his resolve unwavering. "I'm not as clever as Robin when it comes to planning a battle, but I've played enough chess matches and seen enough action that I'm no slouch."

"We'd be glad to have you along," Flavia nodded. "Is that alright with you, Chrom?"

"If you think it's a good idea, I have no objections," Chrom nodded. "It's his choice."

"Right then," Klein said as he walked out the room. He flashed his friends a smile and a thumbs-up as he said, "Don't worry, guys. I'll be back soon- that's a promise!"

* * *

Later, Klein was holding Cordelia's hands in his own as he prepared to leave Steiger with the khans. "I'll be back, don't you worry about it," he chuckled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You'd better," she answered as she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm holding you to it."

"Heh, and when I get back, I'll treat you to another night at the tavern," he winked. Then he turned to walk away. Before he got far though, Cordelia had one last thing to say.

"Klein," she called.

"Yeah?" he said as he turned back to face her.

"I look forward to your safe return, more than I ever thought I would," she said with a blush. "Take good care of yourself."

"You know it!" he laughed. "I'm not letting you down, Cordelia! You're too important to me for some tyrant-wannabe to keep me from coming back!" And before she could reply to that, he sprouted red wings and took off.

* * *

"Hey, Kazuto?" Suguha said as they walked away from Steiger under the cover of darkness. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied. "Fire away."

"How do you think mom and dad are doing right now? I mean, she was pretty upset when you disappeared, so I can't imagine what she's going through right now, with us both being."

Kazuto was silent for a moment before he answered, "To be honest, I'm kind of treating this like SAO. I try not to think about it too much, but I do hope that I can get home someday, for family's sake. But I don't let it interfere with my life here. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think so."

"Good," he said. "Let me know if anything else bothers you, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Big Brother."

* * *

**Henry: Yaaaaaaaaay! I got Valflame! Whoosh! Boom! Nyahahahaha!**

**Robin: Don't get carried away, or I'll take it away, Henry.**

**Henry: Aw...**

**Lucina: Another doomed future avoided... Thank you, Robin.**

**Robin: There's no guarantee that he'd destroy the world... Right?**

**Lucina: Do you want to know what he did in the future after you and Olivia died?**

**Robin: ...I see your point.**


	18. Death of a Samurai

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here it is! As you can likely tell from the title, some pretty heavy stuff is about to go down. Enjoy and be sure to leave a review!**

* * *

Death of a Samurai

The Shepherds were on the move, hoping to find shelter at a town that they had left in the care of the Ylissean forces instead of the Resistance. As they moved through the forests, Robin and Kazuto kept trying to come up with reasons that the former rebels would have suddenly united and joined the empire.

They asked Lucina if something like that had happened in the future, but her response was that she had never learned anything but the bare minimum about the war against Valm. What she did remember was that things had proceeded much more slowly back in her timeline, with the current war not taking place for another ten years when she was a child.

So they continued to theorize until Robin finally hit on an idea. "Blackmail," he said aloud as they rose over a hill.

"What?" Kazuto asked.

"Bribery is out, because that hasn't worked in the past," Robin explained. "It didn't matter how rich the reward, because the rebels never trusted the empire. So now Walhart must have something on the rebels that they don't want getting out."

"Or maybe he's finally stolen something that they all want as individuals," Kazuto said with a slight frown. "And he's sayin' that they can't have it back until they do as he says."

"What could that be?" Robin said, his own brow bending downwards. "What could he have that every single person in Valm would bend the knee to him?"

* * *

That night, Asuna was on her way to her and Kirito's tent when she heard soft groans of distress coming from Yui's tent. Concerned, the young mother walked in as quietly as she could. Looking down at the little girl in the dim light, she was surprised to see Yui's brow bent downwards fiercely, and that she was muttering something in her sleep.

Touching the child's head tentatively, she instantly became more worried when her fingers encountered sweat and a blazing forehead. She rushed out the tent, and made a mad dash for Lissa's own shelter. When she got there, she rapped on the tent pole incessantly until Lon'qu emerged, looking disgruntled.

"What is it?" he said gruffly.

"I think my daughter might be sick," Asuna said breathlessly. "She's burning up and sweating like crazy. And it seems like she's having a nightmare of some kind, because she's talking in her sleep."

"I will get Lissa," Lon'qu nodded. He disappeared for several moments, but to Asuna, it seemed like an eternity for Lissa to emerge wearing her night gown with her staff in hand.

"Is this something that's happened before?" she asked as they began to walk quickly to the little girl's tent. "Did she maybe eat something she was allergic to for dinner?"

"As far as I know, this has never happened before," Asuna said with a shake of her head. "And all we ate today was bread and water, and she's never had a problem with that before."

When they got inside the tent, they were shocked to see that Yui was not the sole occupant. "Henry, what're you doing in here?!" Lissa demanded. "Did you do something to poor Yui?!"

Henry turned to them for the first time without a smile on his face. Much to the women's fear, he looked afraid for Yui. "I didn't do this," he said. "But I'll tell you this- this is the most complicated hex I've ever seen in my life."

"H-How bad is it?" Asuna asked, paling.

"Bad enough that I don't know if I can remove it," Henry admitted. "To sum it up, she's trapped in some kind of nightmare, and if she dies in the dream, her mind will shut down and she'll fall asleep for the rest of her life. That, or she'll just die."

"D-D-Die?" Asuna squeaked out.

"Henry, is there any way for you to lift the curse?" Lissa said. "Any way at all?"

"Lift it? No," he shook his head. "But I have two other options. I can either attempt to send it back at the caster, or I can transfer the curse to another person. A willing victim."

"What are the risks on both sides?" Lissa asked as Asuna began to tremble violently.

"If I send it back at the caster successfully, no harm done," Henry said. "The problem is, if I don't manage to do it correctly, my own magic power will only worsen her condition. On the other hand, the only reason she's not deteriorating faster is because of her divine magic. If the magic goes into someone without any divine magic abilities."

"But the only other one that has that ability in the Shepherds…" Lissa paused.

"You would have to take the magic inside of you," Henry nodded.

"No, she won't," said a new voice. They all turned to see Kazuto standing at the entrance to the tent. "I'll do it. I'll take the curse on."

"Kirito!" Asuna cried in relief. She held on to him, and he returned the embrace tightly, but he kept his obsidian eyes on Henry's.

"You do realize that you might die, right?" Henry warned as he stood up.

"I might," Kirito nodded. "But I'm not letting any more risk fall on my daughter. And I'm sure as hell not letting Lissa take the fall, either. So let's do this."

"But… Kirito…" Asuna sobbed. "What if you…"

"Then I'll at least have been able to save Yui's life," the Black Swordsman said as he cupped his wife's chin so that she'd look at him. "That's what being a parent is about- putting your child's needs before your own, and nothing less than that."

"Maybe I can-"

"If you're about to suggest that I let you take on the curse, you're out of your mind," Kazuto said sharply. "I'm not letting you put yourself in harm's way if I can help it."

"But-"

"No buts," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. Then he released his grip on Asuna and said to Lissa, "Hold her back in case she tries to do anything stupid."

"You got it," the princess nodded.

To their surprise though, Asuna made no move to stop him. "I have faith in my husband," she said. "And I know that his mind is made up, so there's nothing I can do to change his mind, especially when it concerns Yui."

The others nodded as Henry motioned for Kazuto to lie down on the ground. "This won't hurt you physically until you're asleep," he said. "It'll be just like going to bed."

"I understand," Kazuto replied. Then he closed his eyes as Henry placed one hand on his head, and the other on Yui's. Then he smiled as the dark magic began to flow into him, and he murmured, "Link, start."

* * *

"This was probably a bad idea," Klein muttered to Flavia just before he cast an Elfire spell to incinerate an oncoming axe man. Back in Alfheim, he wouldn't have been caught dead using magic. But he wasn't so stubborn as to give up such a potent weapon when facing death in real life.

"Hey, nobody asked you to come along," Flavia said as she wiped rain from her brow. "If you didn't want to get caught it such a risky situation, you should have stayed back with the other fairies."

"Heh, and miss out on the chance to live up to the title of 'samurai'? Not on your life!" He cast an Arcfire spell this time, lighting up three foot soldiers, who rolled on the ground in an attempt to put out the flames. Unfortunately for them, this left them wide open for Flavia to finish them off with her axe.

Just as they had finished dealing with the grunt squad, a familiar figure approached them quickly. "We're in a fine fix now!" he shouted to be heard above the rain. "Their cavalry is riding right over us!"

Klein scowled, but he knew what needed to happen. "Time to cut our losses," he said. "We oughta retreat. I think we've bought the other Shepherds enough time to press ahead."

"Enough time isn't enough," Basilio said as he shook his head. "Go on if you want, but I'm not leaving until we've given them every opportunity to get away from this part of the army."

"Well, staying here is suicide!" Klein shouted. Memories flashed through his mind, of the day when he had seen a man foolishly lead his men into what surely would have been their deaths if not for the combined efforts of Asuna, Kirito, and his guild. "There's no point to this if they kill all of us now!"

"Enough, both of you!" Flavia shouted. "We need to- Wait, what's that?!" She pointed with her axe to indicate a squad of Feroxi soldiers being knocked aside with brutal force. "Is it some kind of elite cavalry?!"

"No," Basilio said, the awe clear in his voice. "Gods of darkness, it's just one man!"

"YOU THERE!" the man's voice boomed as thunder illuminated his powerful red armor. "DO YOU COMMAND THESE FORCES?!" Walhart the Conqueror had arrived.

Before either of the khans could speak, Klein stepped forward and shouted, "That's right, ya bastard! And if you don't wanna end up on the wrong end of Lord Klein's katana, you'll turn around right now!"

"INSOLENT FOOL!" Walhart bellowed. He began directing his horse to ride at a slow canter to engage Klein, who drew his sword and prepared to fly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Basilio demanded. "You heard the lass! I'm supposed to fight him!"

"And die trying," Klein snapped. "I think it's time for fate to have a crash course in history! The others and I can change things because we were never meant to be here, so that's what we're gonna do! Now get your ass moving!"

"We're not leaving you!" Flavia shouted back. "This isn't your fight!"

"Like hell it isn't!" Klein grinned. "A samurai fights for his friends and family, no matter how bad things look! So that's what I'm gonna do! Now go! Get your people out of here and I'll join you guys later!"

His declaration fooled no one. But Flavia and Basilio could see that his mind was made up. And he did have a point- the current course of time needed to be changed. As they turned to go, Basilio paused for one last second. "Is there anything you want me to tell the red-haired lass?"

Klein smirked but kept his gaze fixed on Walhart. "Tell her that when we meet again, drinks are on me," he said. "And that I'll miss her until then."

"Take care, Klein," Basilio said. The he ran off, shouting orders at the surviving Feroxi.

Klein ignored him and spread his wings. "I've heard people call you a demon," he taunted the ruby-armored ruler. "Too bad for you, I've faced bigger demons!"

"FOOL!" Walhart bellowed. It seemed to be a favorite word of his, Klein thought. "I have negated the need for any ethereal beings, divine or demonic! I have transcended the gods!"

"Yeah?!" Klein shouted as he leapt high into the air, his sword ablaze with fire. "There's one god you'll never be able to surpass! Can you guess which one?!" As he came down, his sword swung in a murderous arc towards the man's head.

"You fancy yourself a god, little man?" Walhart snorted. As soon as Klein was within reach, he smacked him aside with the flat of his axe at an impossible speed. "It is as I said- I have transcended the gods."

"I wasn't… talking… about me…" Klein groaned as he got up off the ground, holding his ribs. "But… when Kirito… finds you… you'll know… what I'm talking about." He glared up at Walhart, who seemed rather amused.

"Kirito?" Walhart said. "Another amusing insect for me to swat? I look forward to it." He raised his axe, only to see Klein smile. Then next instant, a ball of fire enveloped the Conqueror, burning him badly.

The instant after that, his axe fell on Klein's chest. And this time, it wasn't the flat part. When the fire faded, Walhart looked down at the body of his former opponent with satisfaction. "Truly, that was entertaining. A man that survived a single blow of my axe… I have not seen such resolve since I dueled Yen'fay. Truly, it is a shame that he was a foolish servant of Naga." Then he rode away without a backward glance.

* * *

**Suguha: Whoa, wait! Did you just kill Klein?!**

**Mataras: Not telling.**

**Robin: Klein?! Forget him, what'd you do to my assistant?!**

**Mataras: Hey! He volunteered!**

**Robin: Only because you made him!**

**Suguha: Wait, what happened to Big Brother?**

**Mataras: Nothing of serious consequence...**

**Robin: _Mataras_!**

**Mataras: Okay, I'm going to get out of here before-**

**Robin: Get back here! _Thoron_!**


	19. Tears of the Soul, Part the First

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting! School is starting up again... Which means less writing time... What a happy day...**

**In any case, this chapter is once again being split in two, and I hope you enjoy it enough to leave a review or send me a PM! Also, I am going to be releasing a Q&amp;A video on my YouTube channel here very soon, so if you have any questions about me or my work, please be sure to send them in!**

* * *

Tears of the Soul, Part the First

Kirito opened his eyes within his dream. Not that it made much of a difference- most of the world around him seemed to be made of darkness. It somewhat reminded him of the time that he had fought against Sugou in the original Alfheim Online. _So which dark king do I have to face down this time?_

Asuna rubbed her husband's hand nervously, praying that he would be okay. His brow was bent downward as if in concentration, but he wasn't muttering in his sleep like Yui had been. "Please come back soon, Kirito," she murmured softly.

"Mommy?" Yui said as she sidled closer to her mother in the cart that they rode in. "Is Daddy going to be okay?"

"Yeah, you know Kirito," Asuna said with a forced smile. "He never backs down from a challenge if it means that he can save us."

"Mmm…" the little girl hummed as she looked at her father's face. "Daddy is pretty strong. I don't remember much of what was in that dream, but I do know it wasn't very nice… It kind of felt like… like Cardinal was watching me again, waiting for me to disobey."

"Well, the Cardinal's dead now," Asuna said firmly. "You don't need to worry about it anymore, honey."

"I know, but that's the feeling that the dream gave me," Yui said with a shudder. "I wonder what Daddy is feeling right now…"

"Hmm… Seems to be a kind of curse that feeds off your nightmares," Henry muttered as he stared at an old book in his hands. "Nasty magic… Heh. No wonder I never learned this spell- there's no blood involved in it!"

"Mommy…" Yui said as she hugged Asuna tighter. "I'm thankful to Mister Henry for saving me, but why does he have to ride with us…?"

"I'm the one responsible for trying to find a way to save your father, that's why," Henry said as he closed the book and reached for another. "He might beat off the curse by himself, but I need to have something else ready just in case."

"There's no 'might' about it," Asuna said firmly. "Kirito can beat this. He has to." Henry didn't look up from his book, nor did he say anything in response.

* * *

"We're in the clear," Say'ri said as she approached Chrom and Robin. "The turncoats only put up a show of trying prevent our escape."

"We may be out of their range, but we're not in the clear yet," Robin said with a heavy frown. "We've got to distance ourselves further away from Walhart- which means assaulting Yen'fay first. And we've got two of our tacticians out of play- one missing, and the other in coma. I don't like this."

"Hey, don't you always have an ace up your sleeve?" Chrom said with surprise. It was so unlike Robin to be so down in the dumps like this.

"I do, but I'd really rather avoid using it just yet," Robin admitted. "I will if I must, but I need to see what kind of terrain we'll be using to fight them, so I can see what kind of advantage I can give us."

"Say'ri, where is a place that we could fight Yen'fay's men where they would be at a disadvantage?" Chrom asked the princess.

"Well… There is the Demon's Ingle…" She pointed up at a mountain that belched smoke. "But only the foolhardy would dare trespass on the property of the wicked fire god that lies within it."

"I've been called foolhardy before," Robin said with a sudden grin. "But the only ones that ever called me that were the ones that my tactics demolished- they weren't calling me that for very long afterwards."

"Wait, so you mean to say…?"

"I do," Robin nodded. "Spread the word: we're heading to the Demon's Ingle to fight Yen'fay. Make sure that one of the warriors from Alfheim goes on a scouting trip."

* * *

Leafa was the one to be sent out on the scouting mission, as she was the fastest flier with Kazuto out of commission. Even if he were awake, it would be up for debate as to who was really the faster of the two of them. He was definitely faster with a blade, but her flight speed was hard to match.

When she returned, she immediately reported to Robin and Chrom. "There's plenty of room to fight right now, but we'll have a serious problem if we wait much longer," she said.

"What would the problem be?" Robin asked.

"I made sure to check the lava levels in the volcano itself, and I noticed that it's rising," the dark-haired sylph answered. "If it keeps going at this pace, we'll have an issue with being able to know where we can move through ahead of time. The lava will spill onto the side of the mountain itself, and we'll be confined. Pegasi and wyverns won't even be able to move above the rivers that'll be coming, because they could have bubbles inside them, waiting to bust."

"That does punch a few holes in the plan…" Robin muttered with a frown.

"Can we still pull it off, though?" Chroma asked hopefully.

"Yes, we can," Robin nodded. "We just need to be more careful."

"One more thing, sir," Leafa said. "Something you should know about the nature of our flight powers. Without any direct sun or moonlight to power our wings, we can't stay airborne for any more than ten minutes. I cut it kinda close when I was flying in the volcano, because all the smoke in the air was preventing my wings from absorbing the sunlight."

"Does this affect your abilities to cast spells, though?" Robin asked with concern.

"Not at all," Leafa said with a shake of her head. "I had to cast Elwind a few times so that I could clear the air enough to breathe, and I didn't have a problem."

"Very well," Robin nodded. "I'll probably just ask you to stay on the ground unless it becomes absolutely necessary, then. Is there anything else?"

"Yen'fay's forces are approaching, so if we're gonna go ahead with this half-baked scheme of yours, we'd better get a move on," Leafa said as she turned heel and went to go find the cart holding her brother.

The two men watched her go before Chrom asked, "So, Robin? What's the plan?"

"We get out of the frying pan," Robin smirked.

"And get into the fire," Chrom finished with a chuckle. "I should have known."

* * *

Kirito looked down at himself and was interested to see that he was dressed in his clothing from the old Aincrad. His swords were even on his back, much to his relief. The only thing that continued to frustrate him was that he couldn't see anything.

"They called you the Black Swordsman," a mocking voice rang out from behind him. "I should have thought that you enjoyed the solitude of darkness." Kirito whirled around, but he could not see who had spoken.

"Darkness had its place in my life," Kirito replied firmly. "I don't need it anymore- I have better things to surround myself with."

"And yet you still take pride in the pet name they gave you," the voice shot back. "It would seem that darkness still holds a place in your heart."

"Everybody has a dark corner somewhere inside them," Kirito replied, his voice still even. "I just don't bother to acknowledge mine anymore."

"Don't you?" the voice chuckled, an ominous sound. In front of Kirito, a light began to shine, so he focused on it, hoping that it might be a way out.

What he saw next made him wish that he hadn't looked at all. There was a group of teenagers all entering into a room with a single chest in front of him. Most of them were armed with long-handled weapons, but a young boy in the back had only a one-handed sword on him. _The Moonlit Black Cats_, he thought as he reached out to them on instinct.

An alarm went off, and the children reacted with shock as the treasure chest disappeared before their eyes. Each one of them drew their weapons and tried to defend themselves. Kirito tried to run to them, but no matter how fast he ran, they got no closer and no further from him. There was nothing that he could do.

The mace-wielder was the first to fall. _Tetsuo_. Next was the thief. _Ducker_. Following his demise was the staff-user. _Sasamaru_. And the last one of them to fall was the only girl. A beautiful young woman in the making, her back was struck by golem-like creature. She made eye contact with the boy one last time, saying something that he could not hear.

But the man that had replaced the boy knew what it was that she had said now. "Thank you," she had said. "Goodbye." A shattering sound, followed by a burst of blue-and-green shards. And the boy was alone. _Sachi_.

Kirito watched the image fade away, his stomach clenching violently. What good were his swords, skills, and power if he couldn't protect those that mattered to him the most?

"So you _do_ still acknowledge the darkness," the voice returned, even more mocking than before. "Not only are you a failure, but a liar as well. Typical childish behavior." Kirito said nothing in response.

The voice chuckled and said, "My, your daughter lasted much longer than you did. How did such a boy like yourself ever get ahold of such an adorable little girl? Not to mention that lovely wife of yours…" Kirito stiffened.

"Ah…" the voice laughed again. "I see I've touched a nerve. Well, once I'm done with draining your life energy, maybe I'll pass on to her as well. Then I can finish off that irritating pest that carries the so-called divine magic of Naga."

"If you touch my wife or daughter, you bastard…" Kirito growled, drawing his swords. "You can be sure that I'll kill you, even if it's from beyond my grave."

The voice howled with laughter, the sound echoing throughout Kirito's dreams. "You can't defeat me, little boy," the voice giggled. "You can't even touch me! But I can touch you all I please, and I don't even have to lift a finger- I'll let your memories do all the fighting for me!"

Another light appeared before Kirito, though this time it was not a full memory. Instead, a single person was charging at him, armed with a thin sword, dressed in black with a skull mask. His red eyes gleamed brightly as he moved in to attack Kirito, who set his jaw and charged at him in return. _Xaxa._

They exchanged a flurry of vicious blows, but Kirito couldn't seem to land a single hit on the Laughing Coffin Member. _I beat him before, both as Xaxa and as Death Gun,_ Kirito thought as he deflected a stab from the murderer's sword. _Why can't I even hit him now?_

"You lack the resolve to completely banish me from your memories," Xaxa said, as though he could hear Kirito's thoughts. "In here, I can't be killed unless you can forget me forever. But we both know that'll never happen. You're just not that kind of guy, are you?"

"But the curse will let you kill me, is that it?" Kirito growled as he shoved his enemy back hard enough to give himself time for a breather. "Seems pretty cliché to me. Whoever designed this spell really has no imagination."

"That's the point, Swordsman," Xaxa replied. "The spell doesn't require imagination, because the person it gets cast on is providing all the imagination it needs to kill them."

"So my own memories end up being my downfall, huh?" Kirito muttered sourly. "This is gonna be even harder than I thought."

"It's going to kill you, one way or another," Xaxa said, his sword coming up again. "Even if you could somehow remember a way to defeat me, another memory will just take my place. And the nightmare won't end until you do."

"Remember a way to defeat you?" Kirito repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing you'll live long enough to figure out!" Xaxa shouted, his eyes blazing red as he charged again. "Time to die, Swordsman!"

* * *

**Mataras: Jeez, you'd think that after more than a week of shooting Thoron bolts at me, Robin would have learned to stop!**

**Robin: I'm not stopping until I hit you!**

**Mataras: Ever heard of a tactical retreat?!**

**Robin: This is not a war! I don't have to risk other's lives if I decide to keep going!**

**Lissa: That's enough! Both of you!**

**Robin: OW! Why with the staff...? On the head...?**

**Mataras: Urgh... And you wonder why people call you a tomboy...**

**Lissa: It'll be where the sun doesn't shine next time if you make another comment like that!**

**Mataras: First Robin, and now Lissa? Can't I ever catch a break?!**


	20. Tears of the Soul, Part the Second

**A/N: Okay, so I had originally planned on making this into a dual-part chapter, but I decided to extend it to a trio. If I had just gone to make it two pieces, this chapter would have been way too long for me to edit properly. Nontheless, I hope you enjoy it, and that you look forward to part three, coming soon! Please leave a review, whether you're a seasoned reader or this is the first time you've read this!**

* * *

Tears of the Soul, Part the Second

Kirito was doing his best to defeat XaXa, but the man seemed to move just a little faster and hit just a little harder than the Black Swordsman remembered. _Damned hex_, he thought sourly. He tried using Starburst Stream, but XaXa managed to evade most of the blows, all while laughing at Kirito's helplessness.

He knew that there had to be _something_ in the dream that would let him defeat his enemy. There was always a way, he knew. Living in SAO and going on to figure out different ways for his family to become whole again had taught him an important lesson: when it all seemed hopeless, it never was. Sometimes, he just had to look back at the beginning.

_Okay_, he thought even as he traded blows with XaXa's phantom again. _Think: what do I know about this curse? It's meant to drain my life energy. How does it do that? Henry couldn't figure it out, so I'm on my own there. _He countered with the Dark Repulser and retaliated with the Elucidator. _This dream has caused me to relive my worst nightmares and forced me to confront my failures. Normally, experiences like that would make a person stronger. So what's the point?_

He leapt backwards to give himself room, and waited for his enemy's next attack. When it came, he crossed his blades in an 'X' formation and shoved downwards, forcing XaXa to drop his blade. Then the swords came up, and XaXa was slashed badly.

But it still wasn't enough to bring him down. He growled and then whipped out a handgun, much to Kirito's surprise. XaXa had effectively transformed into Death Gun all of a sudden. _It's almost like the harder I fight back, the more the dream fights back. Wait, not quite. More like… it's _feeding_ off of my resistance. The more I fight it, the more it attacks. Great._

He weighed his options as best he could while slashing at the bullets that flew his way. _I could try and stop fighting and see if that stops the curse, but chances are that'll just kill me at this point. Or I can try and fight it off until it runs out of energy. But if it really is feeding off of me, that won't work either… Think, Kazuto! What are you missing?!_

The answer hit him like the bullet that slammed into his leg. _Of course. _The moment reminded him of how Sinon once tried to shoot out his leg, though he had foiled her attempt. _What was it that XaXa said earlier? 'Unless you remember a way to defeat me' or something like that. Remember…_

Focusing as hard as he could, he tried to focus on those that had helped him through the hell that had been his life for nearly two years. But it wasn't fast enough. XaXa shot out his other leg, forcing him to collapse. The phantom laughed as he stepped on Kirito's chest and took aim with his handgun.

* * *

The battle at the Demon's Ingle was a complete standoff from Robin's perspective. Only Yen'fay's personal guard had dared to approach the Shepherds, which was what he had hoped for. Without their leader, the rest of the army would likely leave the Ylissean and Feroxi forces alone as the passed by on the other side of the volcano.

However, the thought brought him little comfort at the moment. "We need something to tip the scales!" he growled as Lissa used her staff to heal a nasty burn on his foot, where he had inadvertently stepped on a puddle of lava. According to Lissa, he was lucky to even have the foot at this point.

"Well, you're not going back out there, that's for sure," she muttered as she focused on bandaging the wound. It was mostly healed, and all things considered, he would be fine. However, even the staff had its limits- Robin would be limping for some time.

"If I don't fight alongside our men, we could well lose," Robin countered. "Look, just get me into a sniping position. I can at least use my magic to hit some of them."

"And when they return fire?" Lissa shot back. "You'll be a sitting duck! No way am I doing that!"

"Don't make me pull rank, Lissa," Robin tried.

"I'm the crown princess, so I actually outrank you," Lissa grinned. "And I say you're staying here."

"According to the law concerning the military, section thirteen, article five, the Grandmaster Tactician is answerable only to the ruling sovereign, not to any of those beneath him or her in rank, including other royals," Robin smirked. "Now do as I say."

"No," Lissa said as she stuck out her tongue. "Besides, I think we're about to get that tip in the scales you were hoping for."

"Huh?" Robin asked as he looked downfield. "What-?!"

* * *

Kirito looked into the skull mask, knowing that he was about to die. _Sorry, Asuna. At least I can take this thing down with me…_

"Kirito?" a familiar voice echoed out of the darkness, time seeming to slow down. He thought that the voice sounded familiar, anyways. If it was, it was voice that he hadn't heard for some time. "Kirito, what happened? How did you let this beat you? You're stronger than this."

_No…_ He thought wearily. _I'm not as strong as people think I am. I can't even beat off a boss without somebody else's help._

"Whoever said that you needed to do things alone?" the voice replied kindly. "Doing things on your own doesn't make you strong. You once told me that together, we could be strong. Don't you remember?"

_Wait… You're…?_

"Get up, Kirito! Fight him! Fight him with the people who love you!"

His eyes snapped open as an arrow suddenly appeared in XaXa's chest, surprising them both. Another figure wielding an axe smashed into XaXa, ridding Kirito of his weight. He was assaulted by two girls after that, one armed with a mace, and the other with a combat knife. Another pair of figures slashed at the phantom with katanas, keeping him at bay while another person helped Kirito to his feet. This person was dressed in white and red, and armed with a rapier.

"Asuna?" Kirito wondered aloud. "How did you get in here?"

"We're always with you, Daddy," said Yui as she appeared beside her mother. "We'll never, ever leave you." With a start, he realized that his memories had manifested themselves from within the curse.

"See, Kirito?" the voice from before said as its owner appeared in front of him. "Your memories and experiences with others is the source of your strength- not the time spent in solitude."

"Sa…" Kirito tried to speak, but his voice was choked up. "Sa…" he tried again. When he tried a third time, he managed to croak out, "Sachi…?"

"Come on," she said as she equipped herself with a spear. "Let's get him."

"I…"

"I know," she said with a sad smile. "It's okay." Then she joined the fray as XaXa fought back with unnatural might, another sword back in his hands instead of a gun. Kirito cried out in fear he saw her charge into battle, and he unleashed his two swords, not wanting to see her killed once again.

As if connected by some sort of mental link, the memories of his friends all made way for him, but stayed close in case he needed them. His moves came even faster than before, spurred on by the voices of his friends.

"You got this, man!" Klein shouted.

"You can do it!" Silica cried.

"Cut that bastard up!" Agil boomed.

"Stay alive, you hear me?!" Lisbeth added.

"You can't go down that easy!" Sinon growled.

"I believe in you, Kirito!" Asuna said.

"You have to win, Daddy!" Yui begged.

"Fight to protect them," Sachi murmured quietly.

His swords glowed blue, and his eyes burned gold as he unleashed his strongest attack from Aincrad: the twenty-six hit combo, Eclipse. XaXa fought back, but Kirito was relentless. "I don't care what you are, or who sent you," he growled. "But nobody threatens my family and gets away with it!" Then he let out a wordless bellow that echoed all throughout the nightmare.

In response, XaXa roared back at him, albeit in a more guttural tone than Kirito's. The two swordsmen dueled ferociously, until at last, Kirito swung his swords in unison, and the sword that XaXa held was shattered. He reached for a gun, but Kirito cut off his hand before he could draw it. Then he proceeded to cut the man himself in three pieces.

"This isn't over…" XaXa growled before he disappeared into black fog. "_He_ has eyes everywhere… He'll kill you someday…"

"Is he going to die with the same line every time?" Kirito wondered aloud. Then he sheathed his swords and turned to face his friends, who were all grinning at him. Even Sachi looked happy as she stepped up to him.

"Sachi, I-"

"Wake up, Kirito," she said with a smile as she touched his chest with a finger. "Your family needs you more than I do." A burst of light emanated from their point of contact, and Kirito could feel himself rising out of the abyss. "We'll meet again, someday. Until then, always remember me."

"I will," he promised. "I'd never forget you."

* * *

Robin's eyes widened as he saw Kirito bolt upright from where he lay on the ground, one of the few spots that had been deemed safe to stay on for any given length of time. "He beat the curse off?!"

"Yup," Lissa grinned. "Asuna called it."

"Well, is he gonna be okay?" Robin asked, still concerned.

"I dunno, I'd have to ask Henry."

"Wait, where _is_ Henry?"

"Uh, he's… well…" Lissa grimaced. "He's on a bit of a rampage."

Kirito got to his feet quickly, wondering where in the world he had gotten to. _Why am I in a volcano?_ Looking around a bit more, he realized that the other Shepherds were engaged in combat with Valmese forces.

"Ah, you're awake!" Libra grunted as he cut down a swordsman with his massive axe. For such a feminine build, Libra definitely held a surprising amount of strength. His appearance somewhat reminded Kirito of the time that he had spent in GGO, where most people mistook him for a girl at first glance. "We could use a bit of a helping hand right now," he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You got it," Kirito said as he went to draw his swords. But first he noticed something strange. "Libra, what's all this black stuff coming out of me?" The priest looked at the young man with surprise as he showed him the dark fog emanating from every part of his body.

"I am… not sure," he admitted. "I would ask Henry, but…" He pointed further down the field. Kirito smacked his face as he saw Henry laughing hysterically as he unleashed Valflame spells at his enemies as though he were throwing out candy to kids at a fair.

"I think I'll go down there and make sure that he doesn't melt any escape routes," Kirito sighed. "Where's Yui and Asuna?"

"Asuna is fighting alongside Miss Leafa at the moment," Libra answered as he readied his axe. "And Yui is with Lady Lissa in the medical area. We were planning on getting you out first, but the Valmese moved faster than we had anticipated, which is how you ended up here."

"Got it," Kirito said as he spread his wings.

"Wait, one last thing!" Libra cautioned. "Your sister mentioned that your flight in here will be limited because not enough sunlight can get through to recharge your wings."

"Oh," the Black Swordsman muttered. "That sucks." Then he shot off, dark energy trailing in his wake. Libra watched him go for a moment, then readied himself to face another pair of Valmese fighters.

* * *

The Spriggan warrior landed with an audible crash next to Henry, and he immediately dealt grievous wounds to three of them while Henry incinerated four others. "Nyaha!" the sorcerer giggled. "Glad you could make it!"

"Hey, why do I look like I still have dark energy coming off of me?" Kirito asked sharply. "Is this part of the curse?"

"Yay and nay!" Henry grinned. "The curse is gone, yes siree, but the energy is still in your system. That would be harmful- and bloody- for most people, but not you!"

"Why not me?!"

"Cos you already have dark magic in you, silly!" Henry giggled. "Ooh! Ooh! More bad guys! Yaaaaaaaaay!" And he took off, Valflame in hand.

Kirito watched him go for a moment before looking down at himself with renewed interest. "Extra dark magic, huh?" he muttered. "Well then…"

* * *

Chrom and Lucina were having trouble dealing with Yen'fay's personal guard, the hardiest soldiers in the troupe. "Damned bodyguards," Chrom muttered. "Maybe we could get Sumia to-"

"Scuse me, coming through!" shouted a familiar voice. The next instant, Kirito slammed into the fighters, bulldozing them, and causing several of them to be wounded in the process. Then he landed back beside the father and daughter pair. "Sorry I'm late," he grinned.

"Start apologizing by getting us close to Yen'fay, Chrom demanded tiredly. "We've been going at this for hours, but we still can't touch him."

"Yeah, well, they always say that the final hurdle is the hardest," Kirito said as he raised his hands, complicated runes swirling around him. "But I think in this case, we'll just knock it over instead of jumping it."

"Huh?" Chrom and Lucina asked simultaneously. The answer they sought wasn't very long in coming.

"By the darkness granted me from my enemies, I release the spell that darkens even the twilight," Kirito said, his body glowing ominously. "_Goetia_!" A massive sphere of darkness surrounded the men, and solidified into a dome of dark purple energy that crackled with lightning on the inside. Then it exploded, dark lightning and fog flying everywhere, though none of it hit Kirito or his friends. The Valmese were completely gone.

"Whoa," Chrom gasped. "I don't think I've even seen Henry cast that spell before."

"That's because he doesn't have the right tome for it," Kirito shrugged. "And normally I couldn't cast that either, but the curse left over some energy in my body. It's one of the twelve holy weapons, right alongside Valflame."

"Amazing," Lucina said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's cool, but we still have that guy to deal with," Kirito said as he pointed his Elucidator at Yen'fay, who seemed to be waiting for them. He hadn't even drawn his sword yet. Kirito knew that meant either this guy was really, really stupid, or very confident in his abilities. From what they knew of Walhart, he wouldn't appoint stupid people to lead his troops.

"Ready?" he asked as he drew Dark Repulser.

"Of course," Chrom nodded.

"Always," Lucina added firmly.

* * *

**Kirito: Man, it's good to be back in the action again!**

**Robin: I'm just glad you're alright! For a minute there, I thought Mataras might actually kill you off!**

**Mataras: Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence... I think we all know that nobody would read this story anymore if I killed off the main character.**

**Robin: I know I'd resign if you did that!**

**Mataras: No you wouldn't. You need to keep Lucina safe, remember?**

**Kirito: Ouch! Need some ice for that burn?**

**Robin: I'll show you both a burn!**

**Lucina: Robin, put that tome away. You're getting to be just as bad as Henry.**

**Robin: I am no- Oh gods, I really am.**

**Kirito: Haha, I think I'll just go to the freezer and get that ice now.**

**Mataras: You can get it next segment. Right now, we shall bid the readers adieu.**

**Lucina: Farewell, friends.**


	21. Tears of the Soul, Part the Third

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is- the conclusion to the Tears of the Soul Trilogy! I would have done this sooner, but school (and life in general) are kicking my butt. Please be sure to leave a review with your thoughts!**

* * *

Tears of the Soul, Part the Third

It was Kirito the Black Swordsman, Chrom the Crown Prince of Ylisse, and his daughter Lucina, Future Past Exalt of the Halidom that stood before Yen'fay, sub-commander of Emperor Walhart's forces. In his hand was a golden sword that somewhat reminded Kirito of the weapon Guilty Thorn, a spear that had caused him quite the headache back in Aincrad. But the wielder reminded him more of Heathcliff just before he would go into battle- calm, unflustered, and prepared for anything that the world might throw at him.

"You've quite the nerve," Chrom said as a lava bubble burst not ten feet away from him. "Your sister fights with honor, and yet you have the audacity to even pick up a blade after all that you have done? Explain yourself!"

"The mere fact that you possess royal blood does not entitle you to answers from me, Ylissean," Yen'fay said quietly. "We both know that there is only one way for this to end."

"No, it doesn't," Lucina interjected. "If there is honor in you, say so now. The Shepherds welcome all manner of warriors, regardless of their origin. What we share are trust and honor, and anyone that possesses those traits is welcome to join us."

"And what if they have better reasons for not joining?" Yen'fay replied evenly, his face still blank. "No matter. That reasons exist is not enough cause for them to be explained away, child. Now let us complete our business, you and I, and let that be the end of it."

"As you wish," Chrom said as he raised his Falchion. "You deserve to die the death of a craven, but for the sake of your sister, we shall endeavor to give you a dignified end."

Throughout all of this, Kirito had been watching Yen'fay carefully. The parallels that he had drawn between Yen'fay and Heathcliff did not stop at their bearing, he thought. The way that they spoke, the way that their eyes remained glazed over, all of it spoke of a sense of completion. _He's already gotten what he wanted out of life, _Kirito thought as he raised his own blades and activated his Luna skill. _But what did he get that made it worth selling out his own family? It doesn't make any sense…_

Then the time for thinking was over and blades began to dance.

Kirito attacked first, using his dwindling power of flight to dive down at Yen'fay with great power, leverage, and speed. It should have been no contest. The Spriggan boy had all the advantages he needed to cut Yen'fay in pieces. But the golden blade Amatsu flicked upwards at the last possible moment to stop both the elucidator and dark repulser dead in their tracks. The next instant, Yen'fay punched Kirito in the face hard enough to send him rolling while Lucina darted forward.

They exchanged a flurry of sword maneuvers that ended when Chrom interposed himself between his daughter and the Valmese sword master. His blows were not as fast as Lucina's, but they matched Yen'fay's attacks in terms of power. Together, they kept the man on his toes while Kirito got to his feet, one hand gingerly touching his cheek.

He grimaced as he realized that he hadn't just taken a hit- the hot terrain of the volcano had burnt his face to the point where it would likely scar, even if he managed to get a healer to look at it. Forcing himself to push past the pain, he pointed his sword at Yen'fay and cast Waste, a spell that would engulf him in a black-purple energy cloud twice in rapid succession.

Yen'fay dodged the first one, but he was distracted by needing to dodge Lucina's Aether technique so that he failed to dodge the second strike. The spell staggered him for a moment, and the three sword-users pressed the advantage, brief though it was.

Fortunately for the battle-weary Shepherds, it was enough. One mistake on Yen'fay's part led to another, then another, and so on. He began to be on the receiving end of more sword wounds instead of being the one to deal them out. Chrom, Lucina, and Kirito were all bruised and bleeding at the end, but they would survive.

It was Lucina who delivered the final blow, an Aether-powered thrust into Yen'fay's stomach, piercing several of his innards and causing massive internal bleeding. The man's expression did not change as he sank down to his knees, the parallel Falchion buried in his body.

Kirito looked down at him and said, "Why?"

"Because… sometime life… gives you no other option… than that… of grim death," Yen'fay muttered blankly. "Well done… Shepherds… I see that she… is in good hands…" Then he keeled over and died.

* * *

With their commander dead, the Valmese were fast to retreat. Already demoralized by the site of flying demons and the threat of the fire god hanging over them, it was too much, even for Yen'fay's elite men. As they left, the Shepherds made their way out of the Demon's Ingle by another path, one that would take them to a relatively secure location.

"We never did find out why Yen'fay did what he did," Kazuto sighed as Yui used a staff on his face to try and repair the burn damage done to the soft tissue. "I guess I'll never really know… Although…" His brow bent downward as he though harder.

"What's wrong, Kirito?" Asuna asked as she leaned on him with her eyes closed. She had been so relieved to see him up and about after the curse had been dispelled. Henry had even managed to seal the extra dark energy in a tome, just to be safe.

"Nah, it's nothing," he grinned. "I'm just glad that's all over with. It'll be nice to catch our- Wait, what's going on?" He craned his neck as he heard shouting coming up from the head of the column, and Yui stopped her healing process to try and listen better. "Sounds like there's a fight about to go down."

"Let me go check it out," Asuna said before Kazuto could rise. "Yui, keep working on your father while I go see what's up."

"Okay, but you'd better be back soon!" Yui called as her mother took off on Alf wings.

"I hope everything's okay," Kazuto said, the frown back in place.

As it turned out, an enemy tactician by the name of Excellus had come in simply to taunt Say'ri with the knowledge that Yen'fay had served Walhart in exchange for her safety no matter where she was or how she opposed the empire. And after devastating the Chon'sin princes with the news, the lapdog of Walhart had teleported away before the Shepherds could attack him.

* * *

"Bastard," Shino muttered as the fairies sat around a campfire.

"Who? Walhart or Excellus?" Silica asked.

"Take your pick," the sniper muttered. "That's just sick, turning family members on each other like that."

"Yeah, no kidding," Suguha said as she buried her face in her knees. "I can't imagine turning on everything you ever cared about in exchange for the one person you care about most." She looked over at Kazuto, who was staring into the fire without a word. The whole time, he was the only one to have said nothing.

"Daddy?" Yui prompted. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," he admitted. "When I play things back in my head, now I know that I should have just taken him prisoner instead of trying to kill him. Just because he was in our way doesn't mean-"

"Don't, sir," said a familiar voice. Lucina came into the firelight. "Just… don't. Regrets won't get us anywhere closer to undoing the past. I know it must sound ironic coming from a time-traveler, but I learned early on that no amount of brooding brings back your loved ones."

"I know," Kazuto said tightly. "I learned that the hard way." Again, the image of Sachi burned his mind, along with the other Moonlit Black Cats.

"Apologies, sir," Lucina said as she sat down. "I did not mean to assume-"

"Just call me Kirito," Kazuto sighed. "You need to loosen up a little bit, Lucina. We're all friends here, remember?"

"I know- it's simply a habit, Kirito," Lucina replied, slightly hesitating over his name. "I came by to see how each of you are faring. Did you any of you receive crippling wounds?"

"My left shoulder is kinda messed up, but it'll be good as new in a few days according to Miss Lissa," Silica volunteered.

"How did that happen?" Lucina asked curiously.

"Sinon was too busy to notice an assassin sneaking up on her, and I was kinda high up on Pina," Silica said with a slight blush of embarrassment. "I didn't have much flight power left, so I had to jump off of Pina at the last second and drop on the guy. Problem is, I mistimed the jump, and I ended up falling on my side."

"She still got the guy," Shino nodded appreciatively. "I owe her big time for that."

"You've a brave set of comrades," Lucina said to the Black Swordsman. "I hope that you thank the gods for them often."

"Uh… Yeah, sure," Kazuto said uneasily. He wasn't too sure how he felt about gods and the like, though he did have to admit that there had to be some kind of higher power at work with all the time travel and dimension-hopping that was happening. "But, we're not all here. We've still gotta find Lisbeth and Agil. Not to mention that Klein's still out there somewhere."

"Yeah, do we have any word from Mister Klein yet?" Yui asked eagerly.

"No, but Sir Gaius said that a small group of Feroxi were approaching when he reported to Robin and my father," Lucina said with a slight grimace. "I do not know their exact number, but it was clear that there were less than they set out with."

"Oh no…" Asuna gasped.

"Ah, don't worry about Klein," Kazuto said easily. "I'm sure he'll probably be hangin' out with Cordelia as soon as they get back. Why would he wanna hang out with us first?"

"To let us know he's okay!" Asuna said sharply.

"Well, like we were just saying, worrying about it won't change anything," Kazuto said as he leaned back with his hands clasped behind his head to form a temporary pillow. "And I know him pretty well- I know he's fine."

"Erm… Kirito?" another familiar voice said. Everyone looked up to see Robin with silver drops falling from his eyes. "I… He…"

Kirito's blood ran cold at the sight of Robin's tears. Lucina shot to her feet and said, "Robin? What happened to Khan Basilio and his men?"

"Both of the khans are fine, and most of their men are still making their way back because they're wounded," Robin answered, his voice shaky. "But… Klien, he…" He locked eyes with Kazuto, who had ceased to even breathe at this point. "I'm sorry, Kirito."

"Klein," Kazuto said as he stood up slowly. "Where is he, Robin? Where is my friend?"

"He stayed behind so that fate could be changed," Robin replied, new tears falling from his eyes. "He fought Walhart on his own to buy the khans time to get away."

"Kirito…? " Asuna said as she looked up at her husband, who was shaking as he clenched his fists hard enough that his nails were cutting into his palms, and the others could almost hear his teeth grinding against one another. Before she could speak again, his wings materialized, and he took off with a _bang!_

In an instant, he was lost against the night sky, ignoring the cries from his friends, begging him to come back. He could only hear the voices of the Cats in his ears, now joined by Klein's always cheerful tone.

"_Look out!"_

"_Ah, no!"_

"_Not like this!"_

"_You're a beater!"_

"_Thank you, Kirito. Goodbye."_

"_You look better that way, man. Way cooler than your avatar." _Down below, the others wondered where raindrops came from on cloudless nights. Asuna looked on, hoping that somehow, someday, Kirito could finally stop losing those that were closest to him before it destroyed his fragile spirit.

* * *

In a place not so far away, amidst ruins where time is said to be distorted by the whims of the gods, four teenagers got to their feet. Two of them had bluish hair, one a messy mop atop his head, and the other shoulder-length and straight, framing her delicate face. The other two were identical in appearance, with red eyes and long, dark purple hair.

All four of them had come from different places, but each one of them had a new purpose here. They would find those that needed them, and help heal the wounds that had continued to fester, even though the wounded had tried to move on. Sometimes, not even time could heal the most serious of afflictions.

* * *

**Robin: So you _did_ kill Klein!**

**Mataras: Not so loud! Cordelia doesn't know yet!**

**Cordelia: I don't know what?**

**Mataras: GAH! Uh, er... Oh, uh, that my other crossover, Star Sword, is making a return for an extra three chapters! how about that?!**

**Cordelia: What are you hiding?**

**Mataras: What, you don't believe me?**

**Cordelia,: No, I believe you, and that's all well and good, but I still think that you're keeping something from me. What is it?**

**Mataras: Nothing you need to worry about...**

**Robin: Hey, Cordelia, what do you plan on doing when Klein gets back, by the way?**

**Mataras: Now you're just playing dirty!**

**Cordelia: I haven't made up my mind, actually. Though I do know what I'll do with Mataras if he doesn't tell me when he's getting back.**

**Mataras: Well, would you look at the time! I think that we had better get going! Bye, everyone!**

**Cordelia: Oh no! You don't get to get off the hook that easy, you dastard! _Get back here, NOW_!**


	22. Warrior's Tomb

**A/N: Okay guys, time for the suspense to end! We will now get to see just who those mysterious teenagers were at the end of last chapter, and what they have to do with our friends from Ylisse and Aincrad! Have fun!**

* * *

Warrior's Tomb

At the behest of Say'ri, the Ylisseans made their way to a place where the finest of Chon'sin's warriors were laid to rest in order to properly mourn their losses. It was said that if your prayers were uttered inside the ancient grounds, they would be heard by your loved ones in the afterlife. Say'ri also revealed that each continent had a similar location in which time itself seemed skewed. In Ferox, Robin knew, there was a place called the Ruins of Time, which covered Ylisse and Plegia, he imagined.

The warriors of Alfheim and Cordelia were nearly silent as the tomb that they had come to visit. The whole time since Klein's death had been announced, Kirito had yet to so much as speak a single word, and Cordelia's eyes had yet to run out of tears.

The black Swordsman's family and friends had done their best to console him, but to no avail. He simply walked around like a silent puppet with slack strings. Asuna tried to be strong for his sake, but the pain of Klein's death had touched her deeply as well, and it was all that she could do now to stay by her husband's silent side.

Yui had never seen her parents in such a state the whole time that they had been together. Once, she had seen such bleakness in her father after the death of Sachi, but back then he'd had Asuna to work his spirits back up. Now with her so down, neither one of them looked well: the sight broke her heart.

Cordelia was much the same, despite Sumia's best efforts. The red-head lacked all the previous vitality and fire that she was renowned for. The Shepherd's elite were all- quite simply- a broken mess.

Such was their state when they entered the tomb of Chon'sin. The place was dark and musty, as befitted a catacomb. As they walked through the halls, Say'ri began to recite the ancient prayers that she had been taught since childhood: "Naga, divine protector of mankind, please hear our pleas in this troubling hour. A great man has recently passed from our care and now we ask that you take into your own. This man was a valiant warrior, and a friend to many. Those that he has left behind are with us now, and I ask for your healing power to be cast over them as they mourn his passing…" The incantation continued for many minutes, and by the time it was done, they had reached the central chamber, where the kings and queens of old were laid to rest after their labors. "…I thank you for your protection on behalf of all those that stand with me now," Say'ri concluded. "Amen, Naga, Divine Dragon."

"Amen," several Shepherds echoed.

Before they could move to light the torches, however, an unearthly howl echoed through the catacombs, and every single person present stiffened in either fright or surprise. "Kazuto…" Suguha said fearfully. "What was that?"

In response, Kazuto's blank face hardened to an almost razor-sharp degree. "Risen," he stated, his voice still as dead as his attitude had been. He reached up and drew his swords as he faced one of the tunnels while more shrieks echoed around them. The others quickly followed suit and armed themselves for combat.

"Can we seriously not go for a walk without someone needing to be saved?!" Chrom asked no one in particular. "Alright, Robin- what's the plan?!"

"Whatever we do, don't split up," the tactician ordered. "But we're not staying here, either- we're too easy a target. And we need to find whoever made that scream- assuming that they're still alive." Another shout echoed throughout the tomb, as if to mark his point.

"Move, Shepherds!" Chrom ordered as he sent some of them to examine the eastern exit. They poured into the pass as soon as it was declared safe, but they soon found themselves being confronted by Risen monsters.

"Let me take care of them," Yui said as she leaped to the front with the help of her wings.

"Careful, child!" Say'ri warned. "Your power is not as great as it was on the Divine Grounds, where you last faced these monsters."

"Still, I can do my part," Yui said firmly, her small chin firming up. Stretching out her right hand, she unleashed a brilliant blast of light that incinerated several of the monsters simply by touching them. Since Yui's magic was divine in origin, demonic creatures like the Risen couldn't hope to stand against its power.

The little girl staggered back, tired from such massive use of magic. "Yui!" Asuna called out as she caught her daughter up before she could fall over.

"Sorry, Momma…" Yui gasped. "I just… didn't want anyone to get hurt… again..." And she passed out from the strain.

Before anyone could move to counter the oncoming Risen, two figures darted out from a side passage. "Aw, bollocks!" one of them, a boy, shouted. "How many of these things are there gonna be in here?!"

"Marth, calm down!" the other, a young girl said. "Just try to think about how dad would handle this?"

"Well, practically speaking, Morgan, you're better suited for his standard response to these freaks," he said as he drew a long sword. "I'll just have to do this my way!" And he moved with incredible swiftness to cut down the monsters. The girl rolled her eyes and pulled out an old yellow spell book from which she immediately cast Thoron to strike down two more Risen.

* * *

"Hey, Blue, we got more coming this way!" Gaius shouted from the rear.

"And over here, too!" Lon'qu shouted as he peered down a passageway.

"Back's not lookin' so hot, neither," Donnel said as he scanned the way that they had come from. "We're sittin' ducks, yer majesty."

"We'll be ducks that fight back then," Chrom declared. When Robin started sniggering despite the situation, Chrom muttered, "It sounded much better in my head…"

"Here they come!" Lon'qu shouted as the Risen stepped out from the shadows. Again, before the Shepherds could act, a pair of small people intervened.

"Outta the way!" One of them called cheerily as she performed a flip over the now-confused sword master. "Twin power, comin' atcha!" This time, it was two girls that attacked the Risen, using only swords to drive them back with incredible coordination. One was incredibly energetic in her approach, practically bouncing off the walls to attack the zombies while her companion took a more modulated, level approach. Something about the way that they fought seemed very familiar to Asuna and Kirito, but before they could think too hard on it, they were surprised yet again.

* * *

This time, a single girl interposed herself between the Risen and the Shepherds. Dark blue hair that almost seemed to match the first set of children's that covered her neck swished gently as she parried a sword blow with her quarterstaff. A counterstrike later, and a Risen lay dead at her feet.

"I gotta say," she murmured as she stepped back from its angry companions, "These things are way slower than even the mobs on floor twenty-seven." She looked back at the unfamiliar faces and grimaced slightly. "Oh, right," she said sheepishly. "You wouldn't know what I'm talking about…"

"Beg pardon, but who are you, Miss?" Frederick asked as he jabbed forward with his spear. "This is hardly a place for children to be."

"Well, believe me, I would just as soon as gone home, but that wasn't really an option for me," the girl replied quietly. "I'm here because I was told Kirito would be here, and he needs my help."

"You know Sir Kirito?" Lucina said as she approached the girl.

"Seriously, what did I say about-" Kirito shouldered his way to the front to fight the Risen, but as soon as he saw the newcomer, he dropped both of his swords in shock. His already-pale face went stark white. His jaw worked up and down, but no sound came out.

The girl smiled and said, "Hello, Kirito. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Asuna had managed to move Yui away from the front of the combat zone, and now she stood with her sword ready to defend her unconscious daughter at any cost. _We've already lost too much here, _she thought. _No more._

"Wow, Asuna, you're looking just as serious as ever!" a bright, cheery voice said, followed by a girl that back flipped to land next to her. "This must be a real important fight, cos every other time I saw ya, you were just smilin' and laughin' away, ya know?"

Asuna felt like she was going to pass out when the young warrior stepped into better light. Slim body. Boundless energy. Long, flowing hair of a dark purple shade. Crimson eyes. And an irrepressible smile. "Y-You're…"

"Been a while, huh?" the girl giggled. "And I know, I kicked the bucket, so this must be pretty confusing for you, right? Sorry, but we'll have to put it off until we beat off these zombie mobs, 'kay? Later!" And back into action she sprang, leaving a dumbfounded Asuna behind.

"It… It couldn't have been…" she gasped, tears sliding down her face involuntarily. "Could it really be…?"

* * *

Despite getting lost twice, and three of their number taking serious wounds, the Shepherds managed to escape from the tomb that Say'ri had led them into. As soon as they were in the clear, Chrom shouted, "Robin! Bring down the entrance!" Robin and one of the twins with blue hair moved in perfect sync, casting bolts of lightning that smashed into the stone above the entrance, and bringing down a ton of masonry.

With the threat sealed away, the Shepherds broke into smaller group to tend to their wounds and talk among themselves.

Robin looked over at the child that had attacked in synchronization with him, impressed. "That was some fine spell casting," he said as the child hurriedly stuffed their tome in their oversized jacket. "Where'd you learn-"

Dad!" the girl shouted happily as she tackled into Robin, bowling him over and taking him completely by surprise. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Dad…?" he muttered, shaking his head, not sure that he hadn't been hit too hard by the energetic teenager.

"Marth, Dad's here!" the girl shouted at her companion.

"Where?!" he said, his gaze locking on the prone man. "Oh for the love of Naga, Morgan, be careful with the old man! He's not as young as he used to be!"

"Hey!" Robin objected as he got to his feet. "I may not remember everything, but I can't be any older than twenty! Maybe twenty-three!" Then he stopped as he looked closely at Marth and Morgan together. "Wait… You're my…?"

"Hello, Father," Marth said as he hugged the blond man briefly. "It's very good to see you- things weren't looking so good back there. I should have known that you'd gather your friends to come save us."

"Er…" Robin said, unsure of how to respond. "I'm very confused…" He looked over at Lucina, who also seemed perplexed. "Lucina, why did you fail to mention that I have children in the future?"

"You didn't," she replied. "And I have no idea of who they are, either."

"Uh, the future?" the one called Morgan said. "Dad, are you feeling okay? You look kinda… Wait, no you look great, actually! Like you aged backwards or something!"

"I haven't aged backwards, but I think I know what's going on," Robin said after a moment of thought. "Like you, Lucina, they come from the future- just not the one that you are familiar with."

"Another ruined future?" Lucina gasped.

"Perhaps, but I have a sense that it was a happier future nonetheless," Robin said with a hint of a blush. "Tell me, kids, who is your mother?"

"We… don't know," Marth admitted, a little shamefaced. "For whatever reason, we can't remember what our mother looked like- just you, and not much else."

"Well then, let's see…" Robin pretended to think. "Who else around here do you see with blue hair? And I swear, if I see another Falchion other than Chrom's, he's going to have a conniption fit." He looked pointedly at Marth's sword as he said this.

Morgan and Marth looked over at Lucina, who flushed a deep red. Robin also blushed a bit as he placed a hand on both of the children's shoulders with a smile. "She's our mother?" Marth asked.

"Cool!" Morgan chirped. Lucina fainted.

* * *

Asuna was standing before two girl, both of which resembled a good friend from her past, though she had only ever met one of them. "Is that you…?" she said quietly. "Yuuki?"

"'Sup?" the girl grinned. "You look good, Asuna. This world's been good for ya."

"How…?"

"Allow me to explain," said the other girl, identical to Yuuki in every way, save that her hair was braided back. "My name is Aiko, as you may have already guessed, and I am Yuuki's twin sister. When I died back on Earth, a voice called to me, a voice that I had never heard before. At first I thought it was an angel, like my mother used to tell us about, because the voice was so soft and kind.

"It told me that I could have another chance at life in another world if I was patient and waited for Yuuki to come join me. At first I wanted to go join our family immediately, but eventually, the voice persuaded me to wait, saying that one day a group of brave warriors would need Yuuki and my help. So I waited, and eventually Yuuki came to the same place as me.

"When we first reunited, all she would talk about was you, Asuna. That's when the voice returned again. This time it told us that you would be part of the group that we were destined to help, and I was glad that I waited. Yuuki wanted so much to help you in any way she could after all that you did for her, and now I want to help the person that helped my sis so much."

Aiko bowed deeply to Asuna, who now had tears running down her face freely. "Thank you so much, Asuna," she finished. "My blade and I are now at your service."

Asuna couldn't even reply at this point. The day of Yuuki's death had been one of the most painful ones in her entire life, right up there with the moment she thought that she had lost Yui back in the old Aincrad. Yuuki had taught her so much about carrying true inner strength, and standing up for one's self. She had grown to love the younger girl like a sister.

"Hey, it's okay, Asuna," Yuuki said as she stepped closer. "I'm here now, and so is Aiko. I really wanted the chance for you two to meet, and now-" She got no further as Asuna flung her arms around Yuuki and cried.

* * *

Kazuto and Sachi were staring at one another in the eyes, neither one saying a word. The girl had not aged a day since he had last seen her five years ago- Kazuto was almost certain that the curse he'd undergone was still causing him to hallucinate all of this, but the small part of him that wanted to accept this as reality would not give up. At last, after so many minutes of silence, Kazuto said, "What was it… that you tried to tell me…?"

"I said so in my message," Sachi replied quietly with a slight smile. "Thank you, Kirito."

"What were you thanking me for?" he said hoarsely. His throat felt dryer than sand. "I'm the reason… you and the others…"

"If you really listened to my message, you know that none of that's true, Kirito," Sachi replied quietly. "I never blamed you- not even in the end."

"I…" Kazuto began to shake as he fell to his knees. "I broke my promise to you…" Tears began to fall from his eyes in streams.

"Everyone breaks a promise at some point in their life, Kirito," Sachi said gently as she knelt before him. "I forgive you."

That was it. Those were the words he had wanted to hear for so long, yet he never got the chance to hear them. He had often dreamed that she would say that to him, should they ever see one another again, but never had he really believed that it would actually happen. And now…

"I'm so sorry, Sachi!" he cried as he hugged her tightly, afraid to let her go. "I tried my best…! But I couldn't… And now you're…" he couldn't go on.

"I'm back, Kirito," she said in understanding as she hugged him back. "It's going to be okay now." As she held him, she began to hum a familiar tune, softly at first, but then forming into words after a little while.

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games."

The Black Swordsman shuddered as he heard the words, echoing from the depths of his memory. Then he too, began to join her in song.

"_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say,  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight_

_Then how all the reindeer loved him,  
As they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nose Reindeer  
You'll go down in history_."

They pulled back, both with tears in their eyes, but with a smile on their lips. "I guess… you're here to stay?" the boy asked hopefully.

"I am," Sachi nodded. "And this time, I'll learn how to be strong like you, Kirito."

"The name's Kazuto," he corrected her with a slightly larger smile. "Kazuto Kirigaya. I'm glad to have you back, Sachi."

"Sayuri," she said. "My name is Sayuri Motodato. And I'm glad to be back, Kazuto. I can't wait to hear all about the things that I've missed while I was gone."

* * *

Up above, in a place untouched by mortals, a man with a katana and an ugly bandana nodded to himself with a grin. "Thanks, Naga," he said. "Hang in there, Kirito, ol' buddy. You're gonna need every friend you can get for what's comin' next."

* * *

**Robin: Wow, so I have kids with Lucina in the future? That sounds like a dream come true...**

**Kirito: Yup, and I've got my friend back from the Moonlit Black Cats. It really is like a dream come true.**

**Robin: I'm sure if Mataras were here, he'd probably say that he's surprised nobody guessed who Yuuki and Aiko were.**

**Kirito: Speaking of which... Where is he?**

**Robin: Let's just say that Cordelia didn't take the news about Klein very well...**

**Kirito: That bad, huh?**

**Robin: Worse. Look at this photo.**

**Kirito: OW! Well, uh... Man... Remind me never to piss off Cordelia.**

**Robin: And thus, a certain Lord Destroyer may just be receiving an invitation that they have been morbidly interested in for some time...**

**Kirito: Okay, you need to go read the Red Swordsman before you draw any conclusions- sure, he's banged up, but he won't die from that. Besides, if he died, we'd never be able to finish the story!**

**Robin: Fair enough. But with that, I believe our time is up. Farewell, readers.**

**Kirito: Next time- Taking the Capital, Part One.**


	23. Taking the Capital, Part the First

**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's time for us to get on to the end of the Valm arc, but this part will likely last several parts the way that things are going. In this chapter, we get to see a jealous Asuna, a bit of reunion chemistry between some of the friends, and how Cordelia is handling all of this. Enjoy! (or don't, I can't really make you guys do anything...****)**

**But please be sure to leave a review! I'm loving hearing from you guys, new and old- keep it up!**

* * *

Taking the Capital, Part the First

The days spent hiking to the capital were higher in spirits than many of the Shepherds would have expected. Marth, Morgan, and Yuuki were all bright and lively individuals, and they made themselves right at home amongst the rowdy militia. Aiko and Sayuri tended to stick by the people that they knew, but they also were able to interact well with their new comrades.

Robin and Lucina were both very red in the face when they were forced to explain to Chrom the theory of how exactly it was that the Grandmaster's children shared the same hair color as the royal family. This had led to a lot of yelling on Chrom's part, and a lot of running on Robin's- again. Sumia handled it her typical way, punching Chrom and Robin in the face and telling them to make nice, which earned her big points with her grandchildren. They had never seen anyone ever deal with their father in such a manner, at least, not that they could remember.

Sayuri hardly left Kazuto's side because her timidity caused her to clam up and barely speak a word to anyone whenever he wasn't around. In a way, this annoyed Asuna, but they both knew that Sachi's death had nearly killed the Black Swordsman in the past- her resurrection was a miracle beyond anything that he could have ever hoped for, so it was understandable that he might want to make sure that the girl was all right, they knew. Still…

Asuna knew about Silica and Lisbeth's attraction to her husband, and how to deal with them. Sayuri was someone she didn't know very well, and a very special person to Kirito. She didn't doubt his fidelity, but a small part of her couldn't help but be jealous of the joy that lit up his eyes whenever he saw his restored companion.

"What's up, Asuna?" Yuuki asked as she sat next to the chestnut-haired girl. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Huh?" Asuna said as she looked up at the dark-haired sword maiden. "Oh, hey, Yuuki. How're you doing?"

"I asked you first," Yuuki grinned.

Asuna sighed and leaned her head back as she said, "Well… I don't really even know…"

"Something to do with the new girl?" Yuuki's red eyes twinkled. Out of all the ALO players, Aiko and Yuuki were the only one' to retain their in-game appearances. "Sayuri, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Asuna admitted guiltily. "I mean, I trust Kazuto and everything, but I can't help but worry about us… She's was the first person in SAO to really get to know him and all, so a part of me just wonders if any of those old feelings will return…"

"What feelings?" a small voice asked. Asuna looked up to see Yui walking up to them, a perplexed look on her face. "Is everything okay, Mama?"

"I think so, Yui…" Asuna sighed. "I'm just not sure."

"Are you worried about Miss Sachi?" Yui persisted. When Asuna only shrugged and stared into the fire she was sitting beside, the little girl continued on to say, "Don't worry about it, Mama. Daddy's just really glad to see his friend again."

"How can you be sure, Yui?" Asuna asked quietly, not looking up.

"Because when Daddy and Miss Sachi were together in SAO, their emotional connection seemed different to yours and Daddy," Yui explained simply. "They were very close, yes, but I don't think that they were ever in love like you and Daddy were."

"What's Yui talking about?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Back in SAO, she was supposed to be a mental healthcare program, but Akihiko Kayaba prevented her from interacting with the players," Asuna replied. "She had the ability to basically tell what people were thinking while she watched them. She's still pretty perceptive if you hadn't noticed." Asuna smiled slightly as her daughter sat with her and leaned into her chest with her eyes closed.

"Maybe you should get to know Miss Sachi," Yui suggested. "She's a really nice lady, and maybe if you two got to know one another, she might not scare you so much." Asuna said nothing in response again, but she nodded in assent.

* * *

When Aiko and Yuuki took the pills that Tiki had given Kazuto, they were given their Imp wings again, and they immediately took great pleasure in being able to fly again. Sayuri was given the blue wings of an Undine, much like Asuna had chosen in ALO, even though she now had white wings of an Alf. Seeing the others take to the sky so easily made her feel a bit more nervous than usual, and not even Kazuto could get her to try flying, even though she excelled at wind and healing magic with the help of Lissa and Ricken's tutoring.

"I… I think I'll stick to fighting from the back," she said when Kazuto tried to argue that she would be able to fight a lot better from the air, right above the enemy. "I'd probably just get in the way again… Maybe I should just stick to healing, actually…"

"Nu-uh," Asuna said as she walked up to the younger girl, who instinctively tried to cower from the strong and commanding presence that the Lightning Flash exerted. Asuna grabbed her by the hand, winked at Kazuto so that Sayuri couldn't see and pulled her to the outskirts of the camp. "If you're gonna be hanging out with us, you need to be able to hold your own, girl."

"B-but…" Sayuri protested weakly.

"No buts!" Asuna grinned a trifle maliciously. "If you're gonna be hangin' around Kirito, you'd better be able to keep up, because he can't spend all of his time worrying about you on the battlefield, okay?" With that, she shot up into the sky, holding Sayuri by the hand.

"W-Wait!" Sayuri gasped. "I-I can't fly! I don't know how!"

"Let's hope you're a quick learner, then!" Asuna grinned down at her. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if I need to- just try to flex your shoulder blades to spread your wings! Gliding is pretty easy, you just gotta keep your wings open!"

"Wait, wha-?!" Sayuri gasped. "No, don't-!" Asuna dropped the girl and immediately shot down after her. She grinned at Sayuri's panic-stricken face as she plummeted towards the earth, stiff as a statue.

"Flex, Sachi!" Asuna shouted. "Or do you want to make Kirito come to your rescue every time?!" The words were meant to anger the other girl into action, but instead, Asuna saw a different emotion cross the other girl's face. It wasn't hurt, sadness, anger or even annoyance that twisted Sayuri's face now. It was stark terror.

Her blue wings shot open, and Asuna mimicked the moment, catching the air beneath her wings and turning her freefall into a gentle descent. The two girls looked at one another across the space that separated them, one terrified, and the other curious. "What are you so afraid of, Sachi?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"Death," she almost whispered.

"Kirito won't let that happen again," Asuna replied.

"Not my death," Sayuri replied, her body still rigid with fear, her face as white as a sheet. "Kirito's. Naga told me just how much my death had caused him to suffer, which is one of the reasons I chose to come here. But now that I've seen how much my death hurt him myself, I'm terrified that if he dies, I wouldn't be able to handle it… I don't have anyone like you to help me live through something like that."

Her response, surprised Asuna so much, she couldn't come up with an answer for some time. Then, just before they touched the ground, Asuna said, "Well, this time around, Kirito has me to protect him. So don't worry- I'll keep him safe for you. But…"

"But what?" Sayuri asked.

"I can't do it all by myself," Asuna admitted. "I wouldn't have made it this far without Yui and my friends to help me protect Kirito. And since Klein… isn't here anymore… We need somebody to take up the slack. Think you're up for the job?"

"N-Not yet…" Sayuri said timidly. "But… If I can help keep Kirito safe, then I'll do my best- just like he tried so hard for me, even after I was gone." The two girls landed gently on the ground and shook hands, an understanding finally passing between them.

_Yui was right,_ Asuna smiled to herself. _Go figure. _"Okay, let's try flying again. You up for it, Sachi?"

"No, but I'll try anyway," Sayuri said with a trembling smile.

* * *

"Okay, you two," Chrom said as he looked at the map of the capital city. "Give me something here."

"Right away, your highness," Kazuto said with a trace of mockery. "Let's start with the basics- there's going to be two parts to this whole operation. We'll need to breach the city itself before we make our way to the castle where Walhart is hiding in. Once we're in, we'll mostly leave the fighting to the Ylissean-Feroxi League. Our main target will be the castle, obviously."

"Kazuto is going to be handling the planning on taking the city itself," Robin said when the Black Swordsman paused to take a breath. "I'll be coordinating the siege on the castle."

"How bad are we looking?" Chrom asked.

"They outnumber us three to one, easily," Kazuto reported. "They have the home advantage, and the walls to hide behind. However, morale may be wavering with Yen'fay's death, which works in our favor."

"Yes, but… Our best rider is still…" Robin hesitated, still unsure of how to bring up the subject of Cordelia.

"How is she?" Chrom asked bluntly.

"Terrible," Robin replied flatly. "She barely eats, I never see her outside of her tent except to pack and set it up, but I don't think she sleeps, she basically handed off her pegasus to Sumia to look after, and she doesn't talk to anybody. She's… like a Risen, almost."

"That bad?" Chrom gasped.

"If not, worse," Kazuto muttered.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Chrom went to suggest, but Robin and Kazuto both had other ideas.

"No!" they shouted together, startling their prince. "I mean, it wouldn't really be… seemly," Robin said weakly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a married man, and the ruler, no less," Kazuto answered this time. "I mean, people might start talking if you went and… uh… talked to her all alone."

"Especially when she's upset," Robin added helpfully.

"I'm her commanding officer, so it's only natural that I check on her well-being," Chrom said, still missing the point. "Why should that be a problem?"

"Chrom, it might be natural to you, but not to most other people," Robin groaned. "Look, just… trust me, okay? I'll get Sumia to talk to her, or if need be, I'll have Sully scare her back into shape, alright?"

Chrom thought about it, then shrugged. "You know best, Robin," he said at last. "I'll leave it to you. But for now, perhaps we should discuss where to place our newest recruits in combat?"

"Sure," Kazuto nodded. "I'd already been thinking about that, actually."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Robin, are Morgan and Marth allowed to fight like the other future children?" Kazuto asked as he looked at his friend in the eye.

Robin nodded once in response. "I don't like it, but yes, I will permit them to fight," he said. "I'm starting to understand what went through your head all those months ago."

"Sucks, huh?" Kazuto grinned wryly.

"Gentlemen?" Chrom said impatiently. "The plan?"

"Right, sorry," Kazuto said as he got out some of the wooden pieces that they used to represent Ylissean units. "I'm thinking…"

* * *

"Next time, I only want Robin to be in charge of the thinking," Chrom said uncomfortably as he looked at the looming wall surrounding the capital. "I like his plans better."

"We'll be fine, dear," Sumia grinned. "Robin trusts Kirito. And you of all people know how to trust others."

"I know," the blue-haired man sighed. Then he straightened, drew his sword and raised it high. "Shepherds!" he cried. "Charge! For Ylisse!"

"_For Ylisse_!" they echoed.

"For Emmeryn!" he shouted.

"_For Emmeryn_!" the cried louder.

"And for Klein!" Kirito shouted from above, flanked by all of the fairies.

"_For Klein_!" This time, Cordelia's voice was clearly heard above the rest as she brandished her spear high over her head, eager to sheathe it in the body of the monster that had killed their friend.

* * *

**Kirito: Man, Asuna really had it out for Sachi! I had no idea she could be that jealous!**

**Mataras: Take it from someone who just got engaged- when girls tell you that it's okay that you hang out with old friends that are girls, it usually isn't, unless they're friends with them, too. In any case, this chapter, I wanted to focus a little more on the social circles of the old SAO gang and how someone coming back from the dead might affect their relationships with one another- don't worry, Kirito will remain loyal as always. And next chapter, I'll be sure to show the conversation that Cordelia has with Sumia and Sully- I look forward to that.**

**Robin: Oh, so you're back.**

**Mataras: Yeah, no thanks to you. My ribs and legs are still recovering... Cordelia was not gentle with her spear.**

**Robin: Rule twenty-eight of my personal tactics; if you can divert an attacking force from yourself to another target, do it.**

**Mataras: Coward.**

**Robin: I'm a man that makes sure his priorities are straight, thank you very much.**

**Kirito: This could go on for a while... So I'll just close things off by saying congratulations to Mataras on his engagement, and wish you all a good day! Next time- Taking the Capital, Part Two.**

**Mataras: That's "Part the Second"!**

**Kirito: Same thing!**


	24. Taking the Capital, Part the Second

**A/N: Back for round two, where we see a pep talk- Sully style- and the beginning the final attack on Valm!**

* * *

Taking the Capital, Part the Second

"Ya know why we're in here, right?" Sully said as she looked down at Cordelia. The red-head had not spoken a word to either her or Sumia since they had come into her tent to find her sitting on her cot with a vacant expression. Chrom had charged the two women with rousing their comrade from her depression in time for the assault on the Valmese capital, something that both of them were eager to try, despite previous failings.

So when she said nothing in response to Sully's question, the short-haired paladin grabbed the Dark Flier up by the collar and jerked her to her feet, surprising Sumia somewhat. "I asked you a question!" Sully barked.

Cordelia's only response was to maintain her blank look into space. Sully snorted in disgust and threw her back down on the cot, where she remained in a haphazard heap. "You're a real piece of work, ya know that?" the tomboyish rider said as she glared down at the broken woman. "All them good looks, and all that talent to boot… And as long as everything is all right for ya, all a' that can shine. But the minute ya got some personal grief in yer life, and you throw away everything that comes with those talents. You don't deserve to be in the Shepherds, much less call yerself a knight of Ylisse."

Sumia knew that Sully was trying to get Cordelia angry enough to react, but she thought that the rough-spirited knight might be taking things a little too far. "Now, Sully, maybe we-"

"No!" Sully barked, rounding on Sumia, and startling the timid queen. "I'm sick and tired of all this pity-party crap! When my brothers got killed off in the last war, ya know what I was told?! 'Chin up and weapon sharp, girl! Yer the next knight coming outta this House!' I didn't get none of this 'holding hands' crap! So don't expect me to be nice the minute little Miss Perfect gets a boo-boo!"

"Sully!" Sumia demanded a little more sharply. "Everyone deals with grief differently! You can't expect Cordelia to just bounce back like you did!"

"The hell I can't!" Sully grinned. "If I could do it, so can little Miss Genius! And I- Ack!" Her cry was drawn out by Cordelia's fist smashing into the back of her head, sending her face-first in the dirt.

Sumia's gaze jerked up to see Cordelia standing tall with her fist still extended, eyes wide, but pupils still small, a sure sign of madness. The Queen of Ylisse gulped nervously as Sully turned around on her back with a wide grin to say, "Now that's the spirit! So ya _were_ still in there somewhere!"

"Don't call me by that name," Cordelia said with a slight growl lurking in her throat. "_Nobody_ gets to call me by that name."

"Or else what?" Sully said as she leapt to her feet. "Genius?" Cordelia moved faster than Sumia had ever seen her move, and slugged Sully in the gut, causing her to double over. This was followed by a knee to the face, which broke Sully's nose, and blood sheeted down her face.

"Oh, yeah!" the knight grinned. "That's the genius we all know!" Another blow, and she was on her back, laughing weakly. Sumia just looked on, petrified by the site of her best friend beating the living daylights out of one their most reliable comrades.

"Tell me something," Sully gasped as Cordelia planted her foot on her comrade's chest. "If… you have so much fire… why aren't ya… burning the one's that did this to yer guy?"

"He… wasn't…" Cordelia began softly, despite her intense face.

"Bull," Sully snorted, despite her injuries and position. "You were way into Klein, and it's not hard for anyone to see that he was the same 'bout you. So quit yer blubbering and go get the dastards responsible for killin' him."

"But I can't…" Cordelia said as she stumbled back, off of Sully's body. "I can't keep on like this… I can't lose any more comrades…"

"Then it's a good thing we've got Robin," Sully grunted as she stood up with Sumia's help. "Klein got himself killed because he doesn't have Robin's brains. Actually, as a matter a' fact, he went against what Robin's brains said to do- which was let the khans go alone. The idiot volunteered to go die. That wasn't anybody's fault but his."

"No, it was Walhart's fault for killing him," Sumia argued.

"Right, what she said," Sully grinned crookedly as Cordelia looked with a film of tears in her eyes. "So this time, let's all do what Robin says, and go home alive. And let's get some revenge while we're at it, huh?"

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Sully barked. "The only thing I wanna see ya do is get dressed for war, then mount big ugly Walhart's head on that spear a' yer's!"

"But what if Robin's plan fails like it did with Exalt Emmeryn?" Cordelia said in a hollow voice. "He's not infallible."

_Thock_! This time it was Sully's turn to be surprised as Sumia punched her best friend in the face. "Don't blame Robin for that!" she shouted. "He did his best! Which is a whole lot more than I can say for you these past few weeks! And let's not forget, nobody in the Shepherds have dies since! Not to mention, he managed to get justice for Emmeryn despite his failing! Don't justify your weakness with his losses, because unlike you, he's managed to learn from them!" By the end of the rant, Sumia was red-faced and nose-to-nose with her best friend.

"Robin hasn't lost anyone close to him," Cordelia tried, but the others wouldn't have it.

"If you really believe that, then you really don't deserve to be called a Shepherd," Sully said thickly, her speech a bit muddled because of the trauma her head had been through. "Everyone knows that Robin takes every loss personally. You saw how he was crying when he heard about Klein's death. You know how bad Emmeryn's death hurt hum. Hell, it hurt all of us. But did that stop him from doing what needed be done?"

"Look, Cordelia, we all miss Klein," Sumia cut in. "But nothing we do will bring him back, whether it's sulking in our tent or conquering the Conqueror."

"This is supposed to make me feel better?" Cordelia said dryly.

"I didn't finish," Sumia said sharply, causing her friend to flinch. "My point was going to be that since Klein isn't coming back, we need to make sure that everything he ever did doesn't go to waste. And while he may not come back, at least we can say we did his legacy honor…"

* * *

Cordelia felt the familiar rush of adrenaline course through her body as she thrust he spear high over her head and let loose her war cry in unison with the rest of the Shepherds. Klein's fierce-yet-goofy grin was clear in her memory, the exact expression she knew that he would be wearing were he here today. And he was here in spirit, she knew, just as her sisters-in-arms had been since the beginning of the second war with Plegia.

"You're lookin' all fired up!" Morgan grinned from behind her. "Ready to throw down on those losers?!"

"As ready as one can be," Cordelia replied with a feral grin of her own.

"Shepherds!" Robin cried. "_Advance_!" Together, the heroes of Ylisse charged.

The pegasi took off, each one carrying two passengers. Cordelia was riding double with Robin's daughter, Morgan, while Sumia was flying with the somber child named Marth. Leafa, Sinon, and Yui flew by them, keeping pace easily as they shot through the sky towards the walls of the city.

As they drew close to the massive stone structure, Cordelia cast her throwing spear with all her might and accuracy, impaling one of the guards that had taken aim at Sumia's mount. "Nice shot!" Morgan called to be heard above the wind. "But can you do this?!" Opening her yellow tome, the girl cast Arcthunder, striking down three more archers in the same instance.

"I could if I had the tome for it!" Cordelia shouted back, slightly annoyed at the younger girl's attempt to one-up her- and the fact that it had worked. "Unfortunately, I don't have the time! My orders are to drop you off and the regroup with the others!"

"Yeah, I know!" Morgan giggled. "It was my idea!"

"Then let's see if you're as good at carrying through a plan as your old man!" Cordelia shot back. "Get ready to drop!"

"Who's waiting?!" Morgan laughed as she switched her yellow tome for a green one just before she leaped off of the black pegasus. Cordelia watched with wide eyes as the girl unleashed an Elwind spell to slow her descent as she landed between two very surprised archers.

_She's definitely Robin's child,_ she thought with a shake of her head as she wheeled her mount around to rejoin the other Shepherds.

* * *

Morgan landed perfectly with a roll and immediately sprung to her feet while turning to face the archer on her left with a bright smile. "Hi there!" she said brightly. "We're taking over this city, so if you don't wanna get hurt or die, you'd better leave your post now!"

The man responded by dropping his bow and drawing a sword. Morgan sighed and blasted him off the wall with an Arcwind spell. "Ya can't say I didn't warn you!" she called in response to his scream as he fell to his death. She ducked under a wild sword swipe from the man behind her, who had moved to kill her while she was occupied with his companion. "Seriously, we're takin over the city," she said as she turned around.

Before she could issue the same warning to this guard, a long and straight blade sprouted from his chest, and he fell with a choked gurgle. "Hey!" she complained as Marth kicked him off of his sword. "I didn't get to finish giving him a chance to surrender!"

"You know as well as I do that they have been all but brainwashed by Walhart," Marth said coldly as he strode past his twin. "They won't surrender, even unto torture. Why prolong their suffering any more than necessary?" Without another word, he ran into the nearest tower, dispatching two more guards as he went.

"Man, regular ray of sunshine on the battlefield, isn't he?" Sinon muttered as she took aim and shot another soldier further down the wall.

"Like you can talk," Leafa said with a grin as she blasted his partner with an Elwind spell. "I used to consider you the Gloomy Gus of our group 'till I met some of these Shepherds."

"Thanks for telling me that," Sinon said tightly. "It's nice to know that I'm so highly regarded by my comrade."

"Uh, did I say that out loud?" Leafa said with a nervous grin. "I meant-"

"Can it," Sinon said as she sniped another archer. "Let's just focus on taking out these guards while the kids find the gate mechanism."

"Sure thing," Leafa said, all business. Looking back out over the battlefield, she said, "If everything goes according to plan, the others will be here in ten minutes."

"What about the _legion of troops_ in front of the gate?" Sinon said dryly as another arrow flew away. "What's Robin's plan for beating them in less than five minutes?"

"He didn't tell you?" Leafa asked as she used an Arcwind spell to smash four oncoming enemies over the wall and into the city. "Just watch and learn, sister."

* * *

Marth and Morgan did most of the combat on their way down the stairs, although Yui did knock out a half-dozen guards with an intense light burst that flattened them against the wall before they dropped like so many potatoes. She also stunned a younger man by hitting him in the head with her healer's staff.

Marth took the opportunity to ask the enemy soldier where the controls for the gates were. At first he refused to cooperate, but when Morgan let her sadistic side show by threatening to make him bleed fire with her magic, he swiftly told them where they could open the gate. The twins bound him with ropes and forced him to lead the way at swordpoint.

While Yui appeared uncomfortable with the way that the twins conducted themselves in battle and how they got their information, she said nothing on the matter. If this would help save the lives of the Shepherds, she wouldn't interfere with it. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to kill anybody herself.

They found the gate's counterweights, and got set to open them for the reinforcements. While they did, Yui noticed that Marth's right sleeve was stained red with blood- and it was accompanied with a slash in the fabric.

"Marth, are you alright?" she asked as she moved over to look closer at the wound.

"Hmm?" he replied as he looked over at her, then down at his arm. "Oh. I hadn't really noticed it," he said as he examined the wound.

"Here, let me heal it," she offered as she placed a hand over the cut.

"No, save your power for later," he tried to say as he covered the gash, but she moved his hand aside.

"I have plenty of power, and I don't want to risk this thing getting infected," she said as white light emanated from her hand.

"Wait!" Marth said sharply as the cut began to seal. "Shouldn't you at least use a staff?!"

"Not for something this small," Yui said as the light faded and his arm was revealed to be whole once more. "See? Good as new."

"Yes, well-" Marth stopped himself and smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Yui Kirigaya."

"Just Yui is fine," the girl giggled. "I know you hate it when people call you 'Prince' Marth, so just think of it like that, okay?"

"Very well," the boy nodded. Before he could say any more, a loud horn blast reverberated throughout the city, prompting the teenagers to look at one another. "Was that…?" Marth said hopefully.

"The city's retreat call?" Morgan finished. "I imagine so. "Let's get these gates open."

"What?!" the lad that they had captured earlier said. "How is that possible?!"

"You don't know our dad," Morgan grinned.

* * *

Chrom whistled at the destruction strewn about him while Robin dusted off his gloves. "I'm still surprised that worked," the prince muttered.

"That makes two of us," Robin said heavily. "Nice work, Kirito."

"Hey, it was your kid's idea," the Black Swordsman grinned. "You should be thanking her. I just fine-tuned the plan a bit."

"Speaking of which…" Robin said as he looked at the massive gate, which was starting to groan as it opened. "It looks as though they succeeded as well."

"Never doubted 'em for a second," Kirito grinned brightly. "Your kids are pretty special, Robin."

"Yours is too, you know," the tactician replied, though the others could tell that he was pleased to hear somebody else praise his children. "Now, let's get in there and give Walhart hell!"

"You heard him!" Chrom shouted at the others. "Fairies and pegasi in the air, start targeting mages! Cavalry in the front, foot soldiers stay with your spellcaster at all times!"

"Um, Sire?" Sachi said nervously as she floated on her wings above the three men. "What is that over there?"

The other men turned to look at the direction that they had come from. All of them paled as they saw the banners of the dynasts that had betrayed them flying high above the armed men and women that carried them.

"Um, Robin?" Kirito said nervously. "Plan B?"

"Take as many as we can with us," the tactician said shortly.

"I figured," Kirito said in resignation.

"No, wait!" Say'ri said as she ran up to the commanding officers. "Look again, my friends! See what else they bear!"

Robin was the first to see it. "Is that…?"

"No way," Kirito breathed.

* * *

**Shino: Curse you and you cliffhangers!**

**Mataras: Great, what is it now?**

**Shino: I want to know how Chrom and the other managed to take on an entire legion of Walhart's best men!**

**Mataras: Well, you'll just have to wait, like everyone else.**

**Robin: Are you some kind of sadist? Do you just enjoy tormenting your readers?**

**Mataras: No, I like to keep them interested and coming back for more! Why is that so hard to understand?!**

**Robin: They would keep coming back even without the cliffhangers!**

**Mataras: Would they? Very well then, let's put that theory to the test- for those of you that review, here is a prompt: do you want the cliffhangers to stop, or should I keep you dangling at the end of (most, not all) of my chapters?**

**Robin: I look forward to this! Next time: Taking the Capital, Part the Third.**


	25. Taking the Capital, Part the third

**A/N: Hello and it's good to see you all! It has been too long, but unfortunately, growing up means less free time :P Nonetheless, as I have stated before, once I start a project, no matter how long it takes, I will always finish it! So let's get back to invading Valm, shall we?**

* * *

Taking the Capital, Part the Third

The empire's capital was in complete disarray. The Ylissean League stormed into their streets, laying waste to any that dared take up arms against them. The Feroxi troops were up front, smashing into the discombobulated Valmese while the Halidom finished them off with their spears, magic, and bows. Lastly, the regathered Resistance of Valm took care of wiping out stragglers, or those that went into hiding to try and ambush them from the rear.

But the fact that the Resistance was now invading the Capital was not the part that was terrifying the Valmese. No, it was the nine warriors all armed with weapons of the finest make descending from the sky on shining wings that was destroying troop morale.

Walhart looked down on it all with a calm exterior that betrayed the volcano about to erupt. "Tell me, Excellus," he said in a quiet rumble. "How do you think that this came about?"

"I- I have no idea!" the fat tactician stammered. "I-I had their loyalty completely aligned in our favor! There's no way- Unless…" He suddenly paled. "Was it Yen'fay they feared all along and not me?"

"FOOL!" Walhart bellowed as he rounded on his advisor. "Do you truly think anyone ever feared you?! Without Yen'fay, your threats were no more than the shadow of a tiny spider!"

Now Excellus' vanity came to the fore as he screamed, "A spider, am I?! Well this spider has woven webs in secret that not even you could-"

"Are you referring to the Fire Emblem?" Walhart said, his voice going ominously quiet again. "And that woman? Aversa, I believe it was." He nodded with satisfaction as Excellus paled further. "Yes, I know, worm. You have no secrets from me."

"If you knew…?"

"Why haven't I killed you yet?" Walhart shrugged. "Even I can admit that you have your uses… Such as amusement. No matter. You'll stay by my side until the end of this battle." Finally fed up with the all of the failures and arrogance, he grabbed Excellus by the collar and began dragging the obese man towards the armory, where he would be outfitted for his final battle.

* * *

Chrom and Robin took a moment of respite to gaze up at the sky in wonder. The warriors of Alfheim were showing coordination and teamwork that not even the Shepherds had ever seen in their lives. Robin's tactician eye in particular kept track of their movements, trying to figure out patterns that he might be able to apply to his winged units in the future.

Two of them flew on purple-black wings and wielded single dark rapiers. They were working in unison, one landing in front of a group and keeping them distracted with a series of blindingly fast and complicated swordplay moves while the other would come back around and take them by surprise from the rear. Their work done, Yuuki and Aiko would take to the sky in search of their next targets.

Sinon was up on a spire, mostly staying in one fixed place and only using her wings when she was being targeted by an enemy spellcaster. Her arrows flew true every time, no matter how far her target, and Robin realized that Virion was no longer their ace archer. If Sinon could see it, she could shoot it.

Leafa and Silica were unleashing multiple wind spells as they flew above the rooftops, picking off pegasi and wyverns as their primary targets. Pina, Silica's wyvern, would charge ahead of them, attracting the attention of other riders so that the girls could target them with their air magic.

Flying more slowly than the others was one of the new recruits, Sachi. Accompanying her was Yui, the daughter of Kirito and Asuna. Yui was using her divine magic to disable enemy soldiers while her older partner set down to heal those that were wounded from the League. Part of Robin wished that girl wasn't holding back, but it was not his place to tell her how to use her powers, nor would it be morally acceptable for him to tell a little girl to kill people against her will. That would make him no better than Excellus or Walhart.

Of course, the greatest spectacle the Black Lightning pair. Asuna's speed with her white rapier and lightning magic were unmatched by any of her comrades, though Aiko and Yuuki were close to her level of speed when it came to swordplay. Kirito's twin blades could only be described as dancing as he held them in defense of his loved one. They were seen the least by friend and foes alike, due to their speed and dexterity as they flew low in the streets and in between buildings.

She would stab an opponent so fast that he would be dead before he hit the street and she flew past him in between houses. He would follow up by plowing into a group of people, cutting them down with eyes like steel before shooting skywards and unleashing dark energies through his elucidator and dark repulser.

The Alfheim squad was the equivalent of a small army, Chrom and Robin thought. However when they lowered their gazes, the blond man had to smile brightly with pride.

Marth and Morgan's combination of magic and sword use was flawless, he thought, though he did realize that it might be his pride blinding him to any faults in their technique. Morgan would weaken their opponents with magic, allowing Marth to have an easier time of finishing them off. They were working so fast through the enemy ranks, their mother and grandmother, their assigned guardians for the battle, could barely keep up.

"Your children are really something, Robin," Chrom said, startling Robin. "I hope you do just as well raising them this time around."

"Er, thanks Chrom," Robin stammered, his face flushing slightly, and not from the exertion of battle. "But perhaps we should wait a while before I think about having any children in this timeline, eh?"

"Oh, but of course," Chrom said with a mischievous grin. "Because if you touch Lucina anywhere you shouldn't before I say you can, you'll lose your manhood in every sense of the word." And he re-gripped Falchion before gesturing for a pale Robin to follow him.

* * *

Marth and Morgan and run into an ambush. "Boy, I hope Dad doesn't see this," Morgan muttered nervously as she saw one of the twelve enemy soldiers preparing to cast a fire spell.

"Right now, I actually wouldn't mind it if he did see us," Marth argued back. "We could use some backup."

Just before the magics could be flung, a small figure dropped down on the man, breaking his shoulders and smacking his head into the ground hard enough to knock him out. Long black hair splayed out as Yui whipped her head to side to see a swordsman running right at her.

Beating her wings hard, she shot backwards and over the sword swipe that would have cut her in two. Marth seized the opportunity and darted forward to kill Yui's attacker, even as Sachi hovered above them all and cast a blast of fire that stunned a spearman that tried to go for Morgan, leaving her open to unleash a Thoron spell that speared two more men and blasted a hole through a house.

After that, the next few seconds were a blur to all that stood in the alley. The children pummeled, blasted, slashed, and beat down their enemies until only one of them was left.

Unfortunately, they were not aware that he was still capable of fighting until Marth strode by him, in the process of putting away his sword. Just as the boy stepped by him, the man ceased faking his comatose state, and stabbed Marth in the side, just below his ribs. The boy with blue hair simply looked down at his attacker with shock in his eyes as the sword left his body, causing a red fountain to erupt from his side.

His vision flickered as he fell forward and blacked out as soon as he hit his head on the dirt street. But just before the light left him, he saw Yui stretch out her hand at the same time that Morgan opened a page in her yellow tome. The man was struck first by three bolts of chain lightning, causing him to scream in pain just before a brilliant beam of light completely disintegrated him.

Sachi's eyes widened to the size of grapefruits as she saw Yui unleash the deadly might of her divine magic. One moment, the Valmese man had been getting to his feet, preparing to fight the remaining children. The next, he was gone, and Yui was standing there with wide eyes, remnants of her powerful magic emanating from her hand.

Morgan looked over at the raven-haired younger girl with surprise for a brief moment before rushing to her brother's side, using her long sleeves to try and staunch the bleeding. "Marth!" she shouted, trying to get him to respond. "Marth! Wake up! You need to stay awake!"

"Move back," Sachi said as she snapped out of her shocked state to bring her staff next to Marth's wound. "Yui, I need your help."

Yui shook herself and moved to kneel beside Marth while telling Morgan, "Move your hands. We need to have direct access to a wound this bad." Reluctantly, Morgan did so, and Yui placed her own pale hands over the ghastly wound.

Sachi put the orb of her staff on the little girl's hands and let her own inner magic flow into the tool, amplifying the energy that then flowed into Yui. The Kirigaya daughter now let a new, softer light flow out into the stabbed flesh. The edges of the cut drew together, bit by bit, even as the light spilled into the wounded prince's insides, sealing the terrible damage done to his organs.

Morgan looked on in pale fright as dark thoughts of a life without her brother swirled about. It was maddening to her that for all of her skill in battle, she could do nothing to stop the loss of life when it came down to situations like this. It took about a minute of concentrated healing from both of the girls, but at long last, Marth's life was out of danger.

Yui slumped forward, exhausted, and Sachi needed her staff to support her wobbly legs. The older healer was less experienced, and the younger one had provided the skill necessary to save the young man's life. Both were completely drained of power at this point, and were in no condition to fly, let alone fight.

Marth woke up with a jerk and wide eyes. "Where is the dastard that-"

"You're okay!" Morgan cried as she threw her arms around her brother. "I thought that I had lost you for a moment!"

Marth looked around, taking in the situation before hugging his sister back and saying, "You very well might have… Next time, I'll have to make sure of things before I move on… But how did you take out the man that did me in?"

"I didn't," Morgan said as she leaned back and looked over at Yui, who was looking down numbly at her blood-stained hands. "Yui did."

"But…" Marth shook his head, both confused and uncertain on how to ask the next question: hadn't Yui taken a vow not to take a life directly with her abilities?

"I… killed someone…" the little girl whispered.

"It wasn't avoidable," Sachi said as she placed a hand on her companion's shoulder. "You did nothing wrong, Yui."

"But I did," Yui said as she started to cry. "Morgan… was already taking him down… And I… I… No… How could I…" She started to sob uncontrollably, and Sachi threw aside her staff to embrace the younger fairy. Morgan looked on awkwardly, unsure of what to say. For her, taking lives was not something she took pleasure in, but neither did she shed tears for her fallen enemies. So she were uncertain of how to comfort the younger girl when it was apparent to her that she had done nothing wrong.

Marth, on the other hand, was still overwhelmed by what had just happened. He had been so close to death, and then he thought he saw the timid little girl transform for just a moment into a fierce warrior and destroyed the man that would have taken his life. But then everything was dark, and the next thing he knew, the Yui he was familiar with was saving his life. It was in such a contrast to her character that he didn't know how to handle her at this point.

So they did nothing as Yui cried… and cried… and cried.

* * *

"We have the southern half of the city under our control, and we're lookin' at moving up to finish securing the north," Kirito said as he landed with Asuna. "If you ask me, I think we're ready to move onto phase three. Let the khans finish taking care of everything out here."

"I agree," Robin nodded, though he did seem a bit distracted. "Are the Shepherds gathering yet?"

"Some of them are, but I hadn't given the order to gather at the palace just yet," Kirito replied. "Should we get to it?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "We'll meet you there and bring anybody we find along the way."

"Stay safe out there," Kirito said just before he shot up into the sky.

"Don't worry, Robin," Asuna smiled at the blond man. "We'll find Marth and Morgan and make that they make it to the palace."

"Thank you, Asuna," Robin said with evident relief. "Safe flying." And she took off to follow her husband.

"You're becoming quite the father there," Chrom grinned at his best friend. "Are you worried about your little ones?"

"Technically, they're your little one's little ones, so I'm surprised that you aren't more concerned about them," Robin shot back, slightly annoyed.

"Robin, that's why I'm not worried," Chrom laughed as they began jogging in the direction of the palace. "I've seen both you and Lucina fight, and if those kids are half as good as either of you, I think that they'll be fine."

"I'd rather know than think," Robin muttered, though he did appreciate the compliment.

"You're always thinking, Robin," Chrom teased. Robin rolled his eyes and said nothing. Right now, he needed to focus on preparing the Shepherds for the final battle against the forces of Valm, where they would finally confront the dark tyrant that had murdered many, a valiant Shepherd named Klein among them. In their names, he would not fail.

* * *

**Kirito: Man, I almost felt like we were on a hiatus there!**

**Asuna: Tell me about it. Mataras is getting pretty late with his updates, don't you think?**

**Mataras: Hey! Two jobs, one of them full-time, remember? I don't have all the free time I used to! Updates are going to be kind of slow from now on! If they come out in bursts like they used to, it will only be every once in a while!**

**Kirito: Man, growing up sounds like a pain.**

**Mataras: Okay Peter Pan, not in front of the kids.**

**Asuna: You're both still little children, aren't you?**

**Mataras: Hey, writers have to stay young in some respects, no matter how much we have to mature everywhere else! I dunno what his excuse is though.**

**Kirito: Cut scene!**


	26. Taking the Capital, Part the Fourth

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I haven't abandoned this story- it just takes me longer to get around to it since my Slayer of Aincrad story is kinda taking priority, and- I could do with some prayers on this one- I'm out of work, which is really stressing me out... BUT! I keep my word- this story will go on until it is fully completed, and no less!**

**Also, this is more of a question to all of you, especially those that message me and leave reviews- am I a nice person, at least to you all? Cos I've been getting a lot of hate from some people IRL (and online, not mentioning any names), and I have to ask myself if I'm a mean-spirited person or not... In any case, I hope that some people can answer this question for me, it would help take a bit of a load off my mind...**

**Anyways, enough of my personal griping, on with story!**

* * *

Taking the Capital, Part the Fourth

"Marth, we need to go," Morgan said as Sachi cradled a now-unconscious Yui. "I know you're worried about her, but the Shepherds need us in the palace with them. We've been delayed long enough as is it is."

"I can't just leave them like this," Marth argued back. "Yui is more than capable of fighting, but Lady Sachi is… er… no offense." He gave the short-haired girl an apologetic look as soon as the words left his mouth.

"None taken," Sachi said quietly. "But your sister is right. You two are some of the Shepherds' best, and they need you to help win the battle."

"Maybe not," Marth said as he moved to scoop Yui out of Sachi's arms, much to her surprise. "Sachi, fly my sister over to the palace as quickly as you can. I'll take care of Yui- you have my word as Robin and Lucina's son."

"But-"

"No more arguments, Morgan, just go!" Marth said sharply. "We don't have time to debate this anymore. Yes, they need us, but Yui needs us too. This is the only compromise I can think of right now. I'll see you soon, but for now, you need to go." He made a jerking motion with his head towards the palace with a meaningful glance at Sachi.

"O-Okay…" the timid girl said as she moved to grab Morgan from behind. "If you say so. C'mon, Morgan."

"You better be safe!" Morgan called down as Sachi began to take off.

"I will!" Marth called back up. "Kick that dastard Walhart's teeth in for me!" As soon as they were gone, he got to his feet with Yui in his arms and started walking back towards the base camp, where he knew Lady Maribelle would be waiting to tend to the wounds of those that had fallen on the battlefield. Although the girl was only a year or two younger than him, his training regime kept him strong enough to carry her with undue stress to his body, though saying it was easy for the young man wouldn't have been accurate.

Once he was done seeing to Yui's safety, he would rush back to the side of his sister.

* * *

"Yuuki, Aiko! Switch!" Kirito shouted as he and Asuna darted forward with their wings aiding their speed. The twin girls back flipped in unison to let their teammates by in order to give them a respite against a squadron of swordsmen.

"Ricken, with me!" Leafa ordered as she outstretched her hands. "_Elwind_!" A blade of wind shot from her palm less than a moment later.

"I'm right with you!" the young mage said as he flipped open a green tome. "_Arcwind_!" His horizontal tornado followed her wind blade with great accuracy and bowled over the enemies she had weakened with the wind magic. The two of them high-fived in victory, seeing their success.

Meanwhile, Sinon was perched in an alcove high above and was sniping archers that were coming in from every other passageway that led to the throne room. Silica and Pina were airborne and ramming into Pegasus units with reckless abandon.

The Shepherds were all fighting harder than they ever had before in their entire lives, some of them because they didn't want to be shown up by the fairies of Alfheim. Whatever the case, the group was making steady progress with Robin, Chrom, Flavia, and Basilio at the front of the charge.

Close by the two leaders of the Shepherds were their respective battle partners- Sumia in Chrom's case, and Lucina in Robin's. Together, no man could stand against them in battle and live to tell of it.

They hit a slight stumbling block when they were confronted by Excellus, Walhart's personal tactician. The six warriors faced off against the fat man, waiting for him to make the first move. Then, with a knowing smile on Robin's lips, the Shepherds allowed a third party to make the first move.

"_Elwind_!" Morgan cried as she dropped down from above, a tired-looking Sachi hovering near the ceiling on her blue wings. The wind blast buffeted her fall and forced Excellus to move out of the way as fast as his massive body could move. As she straightened up, she flashed the tactician a cocky grin as she said, "Rule nine of strategy according to my father: attack from the direction people are least likely to look."

"Bah!" Excellus spat. "This is what the mighty Shepherds send against _me_, the great Excellus?! A child?!"

"That child's got more brains between her ears at her age that you'll have in your whole life, you stinking tub of lard," Chrom shot back as he levelled Falchion at his enemy. "And I don't like it when people mock my family."

"Keep your cool, Grandpa, I got this guy," Morgan grinned as her body began to glow. "I'm more than ready to take him on." Her frame suddenly burst into a rosy hue of flames, yet not one of her clothes appeared to be burning.

"What sorcery is this?!" Excellus gasped, taking another involuntary step back.

"This is the secret technique of my father's family," Morgan replied, her voice and countenance now solemn. "Like Aether flows through the veins of my brother, so does the power of Ignis run through mine. None have seen it in combat and lived." She drew her Levin Sword and held it in a ready stance.

Robin's eyes were just as wide as his teammates'. He had no idea that he had possessed such a technique, much less taught it to any of his children in the future!

"Everyone, go," Morgan said as lightning began to dance across her blade. "Find Walhart and do what we came to do. This so-called tactician is about to learn what it means to think on your feet."

"Uh, Robin…?" Lucina said as she looked at the silver-haired man.

"She's got this," he nodded even as Sachi landed beside them. "But where the devil is Marth?" The group took off down a side passage, with Sachi struggling to keep up.

"Yui was overwhelmed by all the fighting," Sachi replied breathlessly. "Marth took her back to camp to keep her safe. I think he's planning to come back as soon as he can."

"I just hope he doesn't run into trouble," Sumia said.

"Dear, we're in a war zone," Chrom sighed. "And we're Shepherds. It's all but in our job description to go looking for trouble."

"Sachi!" Kirito called out as his group came up to join them. "Are you okay?"

"Hi, Kirito," Sachi said as she gave Asuna a cautious glance. When the other girl nodded, Sachi hugged Kirito with relief before the group started to move again. "Yui had to go back to the infirmary- the fighting got to be too much for her."

Kirito cursed in response. "I knew we should have kept her with us," he said.

"You know just as well as I do how stubborn she's gotten," Asuna sighed. "But I can't really say I'm surprised- she's our child."

"Yeah…" Kirito muttered, still angry with himself for letting his little girl be put in danger. "Wait, who went back with her?" Before Sachi could answer, Chrom interrupted them.

"Save it for later," he ordered. "We need to get to the throne room. Say'ri, how far is it?"

"Not far," the Chon'sin princess replied as the group took off down another massive hallway. Behind them, they could already hear Excellus screaming.

* * *

Morgan slapped aside his fireball with lightning from her sword and moved in closer. "People like you disgust me," she said as she unleashed a bolt of energy that left a smoking mark where Excellus had been less than a moment before.

"You mean people like your so-called Grandmaster?" Excellus sneered. "We're cut of the same cloth, he and I. We use people to further our own ends- that's how tactics work, my dear."

"No, they're not!" Lightning struck Excellus a glancing blow, burning his arm and causing him to leap away with a speed fueled by fear and pain. "My father always taught me to conserve every life, in every battle! _You_ just use them as numbers, a means to an end!"

"That's all that people are, dearie," Excellus giggled as he retaliated with his own lightning spell, finally managing to drive Morgan back a bit. "Numbers on pieces of paper that make up an army. Those that are born below you will always serve beneath you- and just you see, one day you'll look back and realize just how many battles you could have won without your misguided morals hampering your progress!"

"Never," Morgan growled, her flames growing brighter and more intense. "I'll never regret using what my father taught me."

"Stupid lowborn insect," Excellus spat. "You really think I care about what your father taught you?! You're nothing but a child playing at an adult's game!"

"_Wrong again_!" Morgan thundered, the power in her voice betraying her youth. "This isn't a game, Excellus! And now you're gonna see that sometimes we insects have a nasty bite!" She darted forward with her mother's speed to strike into Excellus' center, the power of her father flowing out from her body into her magical sword, which in turn poured into the fat tactician. If the stab wound wasn't enough to finish the job, the Ignis-fueled lightning she unleashed definitely was.

She wrinkled her nose at the scent of burning flash as she pulled away and let the body slump to the floor unceremoniously. "Seems like the only thing he ever really excelled at was making people angry," she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was by no means a silent place in the throne room. But Kirito heard nothing going on around him. All of his attention was centered on the massive man in a suit of demonic-looking red armor. They had never seen one another before this day, yet both of them hated the other with every fiber in their being.

Walhart, the Conqueror of Valm, looked down at the boy standing at the steps to his throne with utter contempt. _This_ was the mighty warrior that his men were afraid of? _This_ was the famed Black Swordsman of the Shepherds, the one that could destroy armies with his twin blades? A mere boy?

Although Kirito and the others were largely unaware of, the stories of the winged warriors in the ranks of the Ylissean Shepherds had spread like wildfire throughout Valm. Their exploits had caused Walhart's forces to all but abandon their morale- for who could stand up to fighters blessed with divine- or demonic, some would say- powers?

But Walhart had no need for gods or any higher powers of any kind. There were men and there were dead men. Only two such existences lived under his rule, and he would not have some cheap sorcery destroy all that he had worked to instill in his people!

"You are the Black Swordsman?" Walhart rumbled as he stood from his throne.

Kirito settled into his stance and replied, "Yeah, I'm called that. And you're the bastard that killed my friend." His tone wasn't loud, but his ager carried very clearly to the Emperor.

Walhart's lips twitched upwards in amusement as he replied, "Ah, the red-winged fighter, yes? I remember him- and I don't remember many. You should feel honored that your comrade garnered my attention- so few have been able to fight me for as long as he."

"It'll be my honor to gut you!" Kirito shouted, his wings fanning out to their full width. "Come on, Conqueror!"

"Your friend promised me a good fight on your behalf, just before I killed him," Walhart declared as he leaped onto his horse, which was waiting patiently for him. He unlimbered his massive war axe and hefted it high over his head with seemingly little effort. "Do him justice, Black Swordsman!"

"I intend to!" Kirito bellowed as he shot forward on shining black wings. As he flew up to meet Walhart, he remembered Klein's cheerful grin when he had said, "_They say that life is made by the challenges you face, so keep soldiering on, young man._"

Weapons in hand, Kirito prepared to avenge his best friend.

* * *

**Suguha: Seriously?! You leave people hanging for almost two months, and you leave with another cliffhanger?! Have you no mercy?**

**Mataras: I do, sometimes. I just like to keep people in a bit of suspense is all.**

**Sachi: You really gotta give these poor readers some closure...**

**Mataras: Don't worry about it- if it makes you all feel any better, the next chapter is the last of Taking the Capital.**

**Robin: Finally!**

**Mataras: And there will not be a cliffhanger.**

**Chrom: Finally!**

**Mataras: Are you all really that worked up about it?! Sheesh, I can't wait to hear what people think of the end of Dragon Soul.**

**Robin: Dragon what?**

**Mataras: That's the title of my second book in the Omega Chronicles.**

**Sachi: Let me guess... It'll end with a cliffhanger.**

**Mataras: Hehe, but of course! What else did you expect?**

**Asuna: Speaking of, when can your readers expect that to come out?**

**Mataras: Eh... Probably sometime in 2017... Not quite sure yet, but that's what it looks like for right now.**

**Suguha: I predict some hate mail for the long wait...**

**Mataras: Aye... Well, I think I'll get a move on before those come my way. Adios!**


	27. Taking the Capital, Part the Fifth

**A/N: Okay guys, the part you've all been waiting for! The Black Swordsman vs. the Conqueror! Also, a non-cliffhanger chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

Taking the Capital, Part the Fifth

Walhart was the single most powerful opponent Kirito had ever faced, bar none. Not even Heathcliff, when at his prime in Aincrad, would have been able to claim dominance over the Conqueror. Kirito had obviously grown in power and skill since his duel with the tyrant of Sword Art Online, but this man was on another level entirely.

He had tried three blows thus far. The first one had resulted in him nearly being cut in half when he underestimated Walhart's speed, and the second attack ended with him being swatted aside like a bug. The third attempt nearly tore his blades from his hands.

"I am impressed, Black Swordsman," Walhart said sincerely. "You are the first of any man to survive beyond two strokes of my axe. And none have ever evaded my attacks like you have before."

"_Shut up_!" Kirito roared, wings flaring as he shot up towards the ceiling to gain altitude. Aiming his blades at Walhart, he cried, "_Mire!_" A small cloud of greenish-yellow-black energy erupted around the Conqueror, wounding him.

He glared up at Kirito and shouted, "Come down and face me like a man! We both know that neither of us needs magic to settle this fight! You may be skilled, but sorcery or not, I will claim victory over you in the end!"

"Then what's the problem?" Kirito taunted. "Why should it matter to you whether or not I use magic?!"

Walhart glowered at him, his red armor adding to his ominous presence. Then, without a word, he hurled his axe at Kirito with frightening speed, fast enough that Kirito actually only dodged just in time.

But that wasn't the end of the attack. Walhart left his hand outstretched, and the axe flew back to rest in his mighty hand. "Wolf Berg is no ordinary axe, Black Swordsman!" he called up. "I forged it myself as a man in my youth! Into it went all of my vision and passion, and thus it shares my desire to unite all people! It shall only rest when I do!"

"What people?!" Kirito shot back. "Everyone that doesn't bend the knee dies because of you! Where's the unity in that?!"

"If nothing else, the unity of silence!" Walhart roared. "Bah! It matters not what you think, swordsman! You will not live to see the world united by my hand!"

"You're right!" a new voice interjected. "Because you won't be the one to unite the people!" Robin approached the two fighters with his sword in hand, followed by Lucina and Chrom. Asuna also shot into the fray to float alongside her husband.

Once they were gathered, Lucina declared, "I was raised on the tales of the Shepherds' bravery and unity. And as I have travelled with them, I have seen that no legend could do their legacy justice! _Your_ legacy will be nothing but a stepping-stone in their tale, Conqueror!"

"Chrom and his Shepherds have the strength of will to do what you can't, Walhart," Asuna called down. "Unite the people with an era of peace and kindness!"

"_Insects, _all of you!" the red-armored man bellowed. "You cannot comprehend my goals because you are too blinded by your own petty desires to see what must be done!"

"Walhart!" Chrom thundered. "You are the one that needs to open your eyes. If you were truly as great as you claim, why do the people not follow you willingly, as they did my sister?!"

"Your sister?" Walhart's eyes burned at Chrom. "She was nothing, boy! Her words were nothing! Her actions were nothing! It all amounted to her leaping off of a cliff after spouting some poetry, and then she died, leaving behind two nations at war!"

"If that's all you saw…" Robin growled. "Then you don't know a thing about Exalt Emmeryn, or her people! How the pain of her loss made us grow- So we will show you!"

Kirito let out a wordless roar, going in for a power dive right at the Conqueror, who smirked, knowing exactly how to time his attack against the young winged warrior. But Kirito wasn't alone this time. As he dove down, Robin unleashed lightning at Walhart from his Levin Sword, striking him squarely on the shoulder, and slowing his attack just a bit. Lucina and Chrom rushed forward, slashing at the horse to throw the Conqueror off-balance even further. Asuna unleashed Arcthunder to slam into Wolf Berg and shocking Walhart's arm in addition to Robin's magic.

And so when Kirito bore down on Walhart in full force, all of it added up enough to let him lay into the Conqueror with an attack combo that Asuna had seen but once- the Eclipse. The string of blows added up to make twenty-seven consecutive hits, and if the onlookers were being honest, they were surprised that Walhart's injuries did not prevent him from being overwhelmed by the powerful blows instantly. But it all ended when Kirito skewered Walhart in two places.

The first wound was given to him by the dark repulser in the arm that he had used to wield his axe and fell Klein. The second blow, dealt by the elucidator, took him in the heart.

His eyes were wide as they looked into the abyss of Kirito's obsidian orbs. His first thought was that he had been defeated by a mere child. Then his second was that the eyes delivering his death did not belong to a child. Then he thought of nothing, and the void claimed him.

Kirito leapt off and landed lightly on his feet, eyes distant as the others moved to congratulate him on felling the Conqueror. But his only thought was, _Rest in peace, Klein… I did it. I won…_

Suddenly the group fell silent as Cordelia walked in the room, limping and using her spear as a walking stick after a sword had gotten her in the leg, and her pegasus had been injured. She walked over to the group with hard, fiery eyes, and they all stepped out of the way for her to see the body of Walhart.

She looked over at Kirito, who nodded once. Without a sound, she whirled her spear into position and stabbed the body in the heart right next to where Kirito had delivered the fatal blow. "For Klein," she said simply before walking away.

* * *

Marth was about to leave the camp with Yui safe in a bed when he saw the fireworks erupting over the capital. He smiled at the sight and said, "They won without me- must mean Father is sharper than ever. Though I imagine I'll hear tales of Morgan's exploits as well…" Chuckling to himself, he went back into the tent, figuring he might as well keep Yui company until she awoke.

Looking at the sleeping child, he placed a hand on her cold, small palm as she slept. "I hope that this does not warp your nature, Yui," he sighed. "You seem like a very gentle spirit… But I know that even the kindest of spirits can become as bitter as ash if exposed to the flames of hatred." He closed his eyes and breathed a quiet prayer to Naga for the young Kirigaya.

* * *

"Kirito!" Sachi said as the heroes emerged from the throne room. Sachi and some of the others had been left behind to deal with a group of remaining soldiers while the others went to fight Walhart and his elite guards.

Now that they were all back together, Sachi felt relieved to see her best friend safe and sound. She ran up and hugged him, somewhat to Asuna's annoyance, but she let it pass this time. The Shepherds and their fairies were going to be in high spirits, she knew, so there was going to be a lot of revelry going around soon enough. She would have to resign herself to the fact that there would be a lot of embraces to go with it.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as she pulled back. Then she looked over at Asuna and added, "Both of you. Yui will be glad to know that you won against Walhart."

"Thanks, but it wasn't just me, you know," Kirito grinned as he looked over at Robin with Lucina's family. "I never would have been able to beat him without the help of our friends."

"Kirito, the solo front-liner, just admitted that he couldn't have done this by himself?" Asuna teased him.

"Hey!" he objected. "I never tried to solo a boss!"

"Heathcliff?" Asuna reminded him.

"That doesn't count!"

"He was the final boss!"

"Um, Kirito?" Sinon's voice cut into the argument as she floated down to land beside them.

"Huh?" he said, taken by surprise.

"I just got back from taking one of our lancers to the medics," she said. "And I happened to notice that Yui was in the tent, asleep. Marth was watching after her, so she should be fine, but I thought I'd let you know."

"Oh yeah, we heard about that before we went to fight Walhart," Kirito frowned. "What happened to her exactly?"

"I can tell you the answer to that," Sachi said quietly, looking uncomfortable. "But you probably won't like what I have to say."

"Please, just tell us what happened to our daughter," Asuna requested.

"Well…" Sachi began. "Morgan and Marth were ambushed, so she went down to assist them. Between the three of them, they had the situation pretty much taken care of when one of the men we thought she had stunned got up and wounded Marth really badly. Morgan retaliated, but so did Yui."

"Don't tell me…" Kirito said, paling.

"The man did not survive her divine magic," Sachi said with a slow shake of her head. "Yui managed to pull herself together long enough to heal Marth alongside me, but she collapsed almost right after that."

"Oh no…" Asuna gasped.

"Sounds like the battle isn't over yet," Kirito said, his voice and face grim. "Come on." And he took off on black wings, followed quickly by his wife.

* * *

Robin was alone in the throne room of the now-dead Walhart when Lucina approached him quietly. When she drew close enough, he said, "I'm glad that Say'ri gave us Vert so willingly. With it, we are but one step away from averting your nightmare."

"It hardly seems real," she murmured as she stood beside him.

"The fact that we won?" He phrased the question as a joke, but she looked at him with serious eyes as she replied.

"That, and the fairies of Alfheim, and the adventures we've all had together…" she said quietly. "I had many adventures in my timeline, but none of them ever held so much light and laughter as the times I've shared with you and my Father. Sometimes, in the few instances where I was able to truly rest, which were seldom, I would dream of having Father back, and going home to a castle that was whole, unbroken, bustling with liveliness." Her eyes glistened, and she dashed her eyes before tears could fall. "Sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to go on like that."

"Lucina, you may go on all you need to," Robin said with a comforting smile. "The battle against Grima may loom, but for now, we have won. The Shepherds are victorious! We have nothing to fear right now, so let us make the most of this time however we please. And if that means getting things off of your chest, or going and doing things that you never could before, then by all means, let us."

"The Shepherds are victorious…" she breathed, her eyes widening a bit. She looked up at him in the eye and said, "In all of my days, I have never heard those words…Not once."

"Never?" Robin repeated.

"No," Lucina shook her head. "I have never known what it was to be victorious, only to be informed that we would be able to rest for the night because we had put enough distance between us and the enemy."

Robin's face bore an expression that surprised Lucina when she finished speaking. There was shock, which she had expected. But he also looked heartbroken, which surprised her a great deal. Never before had anyone shown such an ability to hurt with her as though they had been through the same hell as she. It amazed her that, without a word, Robin could show that he understood her so well.

Letting instinct guide her, she put her arms around the man and kissed him softly, feeling his slim yet powerful arms go around her back. When she broke the contact, she leaned into his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his ever-present Grandmaster's robe and taking in the scent of the man she loved.

"I've been thinking…" Robin said quietly.

"Isn't that your job?" Lucina teased him, a bit to his surprise.

"Did you just crack a joke, lady of mine?" he asked.

"I think so," she giggled. "But you were saying?"

"Eh? Ah yes, I remember," he grinned. "When we return home, I know Chrom is planning on legally adopting you as his daughter. I was thinking of doing the same with Marth and Morgan."

"Oh?" she said quietly.

"Yes, but there's a slight hiccup," he said, and she felt his heartrate accelerate. "Ylissean law does not allow adoption unless the child can be adopted into a family with a mother and a father already present." Lucina felt her own heartrate accelerate greatly as she started to see what he was getting at.

"I'm sure my father could make an exception for you," she said, deliberately misunderstanding the blond tactician as a wide smile broke out on her face. "You'd make an excellent father, Robin."

"A father is only as good as the mother that helps him in raising his children," Robin replied, his heartbeat thundering in her ears. "So for once, I will cease to engage in subterfuge and get straight to the point." His heartbeat left her ears, and he lowered himself to one knee.

"Lucina, I am far from perfect, but I would ask for the hand of the most perfect princess in all the world in marriage, if she would grant it to me," he said, his voice a little unsteady, though his hazel eyes remained rock-solid. "Will you be my wife, and a mother to Marth and Morgan, whom we both love dearly?"

The answer was not long in coming: "Yes, I will."

* * *

**Mataras: Eh? Eh...? See? No cliffhangers! Everyone is alive, Robin popped the question...**

**Robin: What do you want, a medal?**

**Mataras: Yes.**

**Kirito: Was it really that hard to leave out a cliffhanger?**

**Mataras: Yes it was!**

**Asuna: Wow, you really are proud of yourself for this one, aren't you?**

**Mataras: And why shouldn't I be? I thought it was pretty good!**

**Lucina: It was, but I think we'll have to wait and see what the readers have to say.**

**Robin: Agreed. So to the readers, please be sure to leave a review, and Mataras will get back to you if have any questions!**


	28. Recovery

**A/N: So, I'm hoping that most of you stuck around and waited for this, and if you did, awesome! I hope you enjoy this incredibly overdue chapter, that once again does not include a cliffhanger!**

* * *

Recovery

Three weeks had passed since Valm's Conqueror was dethroned. The Shepherds were back on the ships that would take them home, back to Ylisse. Sinon, Silica, Sachi, Yuuki and Aiko were excited to head to the country, as it would be their first time since their arrival in this world. Although, Kazuto thought as she heard Yuuki's cheery voice carrying over the deck, Zekken and the Dragon Tamer seemed to be the most vocal about it.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, appreciating the salty, fresh air that the ocean held, the wind caressing his wings softly as they headed towards the home of Chrom and his family. As he left his eyes shut, he thought back to the day before they had departed…

* * *

"People of Valm!" Say'ri said to the gathered crowd of civilians. "The Conqueror is no more, and we are once more a free people!" The crowd erupted into cheers, and Say'ri smiled at the sight of her beloved homeland, Chon'sin, free once more. The only pang of sadness in her heart was that Yen'fay was not there to see it happen.

Pushing aside the thought, she continued to speak from her podium. "But this was not done by the Resistance alone! No! We have help from beyond the seas, and even further, the heavens themselves!" The crowd began to murmur among themselves at her cryptic words, so she went on to say, "The ones from across the sea are the noble Ylisseans and the fierce Feroxi, who fought to save this land as if it were their own!" She indicated Chrom and Robin, who were standing beside the khans, with a dramatic flourish, prompting them to step forward and wave to the applauding crowd with grins on their faces. "Please, lend them your ears, my people!" And she stepped back.

When the crowd had settled down, Chrom said, "People of Chon'sin. The people of Ylisse owe you and your princess a great debt. Without her, we could not have defeated the Conqueror. Her courage and self-sacrifice is something that should be remembered for all time, something I will see to personally when we return to Ylisse. A statue will be erected in her honor in the capital of my homeland, and her legacy will be made known to all of my subjects." And he stepped back with the khans, his speech concluded.

Robin, however still had yet to speak, so he cleared his throat and said in the strongest voice he could muster, "While travelling through your land, we learned that your people chose to continue placing their faith in Naga, despite Walhart's decree." He paused for a moment to marshal his thoughts while the people in the crowd marveled at his knowledge of their culture. When he was ready, he added, "The Divine Dragon heard your prayer, people of Chon'sin! She graced us with warriors from above, warriors such as there have never been before!" He pointed up to the sky, and the people gasped at what they saw.

Kirito and the other warriors of Alfheim were all floating in the air on their wings. Every one of them were present, save for Yui, who was back in her room with Lissa. They all looked down at the citizens bellow with varying expressions, ranging of from open and friendly to quiet and reserved. Then, without any warning, they all shot off in different directions to land on various buildings and street areas, Kirito and Asuna making their landings next to Robin on either side of him.

Robin spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture to the two of them to show the people that they were not to be feared as he said, "Kirito and Asuna Kirigaya are two of the mightiest warriors I have ever met- and two of the kindest friends I've ever had." He smiled at the two of them as the flushed silently and he finished by saying, "If every warrior were like them, we'd have no need for armies."

"Well said indeed, Master Robin," Say'ri said as she stepped back up to the front of the podium. "Now, as thanks to your kinsman and all that you have done for us, we too shall erect statues in your honor. And in the hall where the names of our history's greatest warriors are recorded, so shall there be a place for Klein, who gave up everything so that we might all have a chance to live." Her declaration was met by looks of surprise from the Shepherds and respectful applauding from the audience, who had been made privy to the knowledge of Klein's death, and the circumstances behind it.

Truly, it was a good day to go home…

* * *

"Hey there," Suguha said as she walked up to her brother. "How are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you that," Kazuto grinned as he turned to face his sister. "I'm used to this kind of thing- well, more or less." He chuckled sheepishly and then continued, "But you've never had to deal with anything like this before- I mean, having your life in danger and all that. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she giggled. "It's sweet of you to ask, though. Truth is…" She turned to look out over the ocean with a delighted smile as she said, "I used to wonder what it would be like, getting to fight side-by-side with in Sword Art Online. I never found that out, but I guess that this is a close second."

"How do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Mister Kikuoka told us that you were on the front lines from the beginning of the game," she explained. "At first I was so angry that you would risk your life like that, but as time went on, I started to admire you for it." She smiled at the memory of the day when she came to the realization that her brother was an amazing person, laying his life on the line so that others wouldn't have to. "Eventually, I realized that I was proud of you, but even more, that I didn't want you to do it alone. And I wished that I could have been there with you, fighting to keep you safe, you know?"

"I wasn't alone, though," Kazuto grinned. "I had Asuna and Klein to help me out."

"Okay, but I didn't know that," Suguha sighed. "I was worried about you."

"I know," he said with that gentle smile of his as he gave her a one-armed hug. "But all the same, I'm glad it was me and not you that got stuck in that game." Suguha was quiet for a moment, enjoying her time with Kazuto out on the open sea, and not a care in the world.

But then a thought stole into her mind like a thief, and she couldn't keep herself from asking, "How is Yui?"

At those words, Kazuto's eyes went from peaceful to dark and sad. "She's not doing so well," he replied. "She barely eats, and she's losing weight. I don't think she's sleeping, either."

"She's losing weight?" Suguha gasped. "But she was so small to begin with…"

"I know," Kazuto said heavily, and she saw his shoulders slump with the weight of worry. "That's why I came out here originally. I'm trying to figure out the right way to tell her that she did nothing wrong- that there are things that make all of this worth it. All the fear and pain… the loss…" His eyes clouded over briefly, but he went on to say, "I just don't know how to tell my little girl in a way that she'll understand."

Suguha was at a loss for words. Kazuto, the man that had destroyed Aincrad and its creator, the one that had saved the captives of Old Alfheim, defeater of Death Gun and now the Vanquisher of Walhart, was defeated by the fact that he could not bring himself to tell his daughter that her being forced to kill a man was not the wrong thing to do. She realized that he had never wanted to put in her in such a position- he had wanted her to stay pure, unstained by blood like him. She knew from talking to him and Sinon that not every bloodstain can be scrubbed out of your skin. And now he just wanted a way to wash the blood from the hands of his little girl.

* * *

That night, Sachi was plagued with doubts of her own. It was while the moon was at its zenith that she was standing on the prow of the ship, leaning on the railing while contemplating why in the world Naga had chosen to bring her back to life. _All I've done since I came back is cause Kirito trouble_, she thought. _I made Asuna worry that I was going to try and steal her husband, I failed to take care Yui when it mattered… Do I really belong here?_

"A good evening, is not, Lady Sachi?" a soft-spoken male voice said, startling her. She turned around to see Marth, Robin's son, standing in the moonlight with a solemn expression on his face. "I am sorry- I did not mean to startle you," he said as he moved to stand beside her.

"I-It's okay," she stammered. "I've always kind of been afraid of my own shadow, so it's not your fault. Just mine…" She sighed heavily, her eyes downcast.

"If I may say so, Lady Sachi…" Marth said while looking at her intently. "You seem to take much upon yourself without cause, something my mother had been known to do."

"What do you mean?" Sachi asked him.

"She sees all of the suffering around her as a result of her inability to prevent it, oftentimes even when it has nothing to do with the Grimleal or their master," he said quietly. "My grandfather and father have tried to tell her that she has done everything she could, more than what anyone could expect of her. Yet it is never enough for her."

"But, I mean, I can kind of understand why she would be so hard on herself…" Sachi said after a moment. "I mean, she's the princess of a very special bloodline, one that saved the world a bunch of times…"

"But before she is any of those things, she is human," Marth said patiently. "Just like you. You know, she only has a few years on you, Lady Sachi. Yet in that time, she has accomplished so much for her people. Just imagine what you could do if you pushed yourself, and stopped blaming yourself for things beyond your control."

"Me?" she protested. "What can I do?"

"You can do whatever you set your heart on doing," Marth replied simply. "If you truly want to become a person that you think Naga would think worth to restore to life, then strive towards that ideal."

"How?" Her voice was very small. "I'm not a warrior."

"Not all of the great people in history were warriors," Marth said simply. "Some were scholars, some were healers, and some were diplomats. Greatness is not always found on the battlefield- often it can be found in the simple things that so many of us overlook… The things we warriors are deaf and blind to."

"What do you mean?" Sachi asked, desperate to know how she could become someone great like Kirito and the elite Shepherds.

"I don't know," Marth said a trifle sadly. "It's something my Father told me back in my time, when I was just a small child. I have longed to know what he meant ever since, but I guess I'm too much like the exalt side of the family. I'm too blind to hear the meaning of his words, and too blind to see what it was that he was trying to tell me. But it's what he told me the day I decided that I wanted to be a warrior like the heroes of old… and like my mother, I suppose."

"But you're a great warrior, just like Chrom and all of them," Sachi said. "How can you be so doubting of yourself?"

"And you are one of the kindest people I have ever known, capable of putting people at ease with you in a way I have never been able to," Marth replied with a slight smile. "I admire that more than anyone's ability to swing a sword." Sachi's eyes widened and her face reddened a bit as she realized that he held her in as high a regard as she held him and the other fighters.

"See, I may not know what it is that my father wanted me to see or hear," Marth said. "But I do know that you possess a gift, Lady Sachi, and a rare one at that."

"J-Just call me Sachi," she stammered, embarrassed without really knowing why.

"As you wish," he said with a slight dip of his head. "I hope that I have been able to help you tonight. I'll take my leave now." As he turned to go, she caught him by the sleeve, but immediately drew back as if burned. "Mmm?" he said as he turned back around.

"Actually, d-do you mind staying out here for a b-bit longer to talk?" she asked shyly.

Marth simply smiled and stood beside her once again as he said, "Of course, Sachi. It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Kazuto sighed silently as he looked in the doorway to his and Asuna's cabin aboard the ship. Yui was asleep in Asuna's arms, the young girl cradled by her mother. His daughter was finally getting much-needed rest, and for that, he knew he should be grateful. But the only thing he could focus on was how pale and weak she looked.

She was even more fragile than when he had first found her in the forest of floor twenty-two of Sword Art Online, and the sight was going to either drive him mad or break his heart, he wasn't sure which would happen first. Or maybe both would occur at the same time, and he'd wind up as a shell of his former self. He sighed again and turned to walk out the room, deciding that he needed another walk to try and clear his dark thoughts.

He was surprised when he ran into Shino, for it was late in the evening, and everyone but the watch was supposed to be asleep. "Trouble sleeping?" she asked as she noticed him approaching without a word.

"Yui finally seems to be getting some rest with Asuna, so I didn't want to jump in and disrupt that," he replied. "What about you? Still having nightmares?"

Shino grinned wryly and answered, "You know me too well, Kirito."

"Part of being your friend," he replied with slight grin. "Need to talk about it?"

"Nah, not tonight, but I appreciate it," she answered. "What about you? Need to get something off your chest?"

"Where would I start?" he half-joked. "I'm really worried about Yui of course, and I blame myself for letting her get put in the position she did. But I feel like the worst part is that I'm trying to figure out a way to justify to her what happened, which I know I shouldn't."

"Do you need me to talk to her?" Shino asked seriously, surprising Kazuto. "If anyone can understand what's going through her head right now, it would be me, and you know it."

"Well, yeah, but…" he hesitated.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just that I'm the only one you talk to about that day and what it did to you," he said. "Would you really be okay with talking to her about it?"

"If she's your daughter, I think my secrets will be safe," Shino smiled gently. "Believe me, I'm not too hyped up about the idea of talking to anyone about what happened, but if she needs someone that understands what's going through her head, I can be that person. And who knows? Maybe she'll help put things in a new light for me, too."

"She does do that from time to time," Kazuto smiled a bit.

"Let me know when she wakes up tomorrow, okay?" Shino said. "I'll go for a fly with her, if she's up for it."

"Just be careful, okay?" Kazuto said after considering it for a moment. "If she gets too weak to fly, I don't want to have her falling into the ocean."

"Kirito, I promise that she'll be safe with me," Shino said as she extended her fist. "I'll protect her, no matter what. And besides, it's not like we're heading towards a battle or anything."

"Famous last words," Kazuto said, but he couldn't stop a slight smile from breaking through again. "All right, I'll let you take her flying tomorrow. Just don't push her too hard." And he bumped fists with his friend, the promise sealed.

Maybe, just maybe, Shino could set Yui on a path to recovery, he thought.

* * *

**Yuuki: Aw! What a sweet chapter! So much bonding happening!**

**Aiko: Yeah, seems like Mataras wanted to let things slow down a little bit before he gets to the Grima arc. He also seemed to be setting up a new ship to sail...**

**Yuuki: Which one?**

**Aiko: Well, if you don't know which one it is, go back and pay closer attention!**

**Yuuki: I did pay attention!**

**Aiko: No you didn't!**

**Yuuki: Yeah-huh!**

**Aiko: Nu-uh!**

**Yuuki: Yeah-huh!**

**Aiko: Nu-uh!**

**Mataras: This is going nowhere fast...**


	29. Innocence Lost

**A/N: Sorry to say it guys, but I think this may be my standard update speed from now on (about once a month) :P I wish I could make these faster, but I refuse to lower my standards on completing a chapter. I prefer quality over quantity, and I will never change my stance on that. But I hope that the waits are worth it for you guys. Now enjoy the newest chapter of Fire Sword, where we see the possibilty of a new face, and the return of an old one! Who and where? Go read!**

* * *

Innocence Lost

Shino took Yui flying first thing after breakfast the next morning. The daughter of Kirito and Asuna was weak physically, but her magic remained strong, so her shining white wings were more than capable of carrying her thinning body. Shino's yellow wings glowed softly as she rose into the air, off the ship's deck, Yui holding her hand as they took off.

As they left, Shino looked back to see Kazuto looking up at them with grim eyes. He gave her a slight wave, but said nothing as he watched them go. She smiled back at him, even though she could feel a pit growing her stomach. She didn't want him to know how much this terrified her, but he had done more than enough to earn her help with this. Yui needed her help, and she would not turn back from that.

* * *

Kazuto watched the two girls fly away for a long time before he turned and walked back across the deck without a word. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Robin smiling and talking with Lucina, as well as Suguha looking through a book with her friend Ricken, the Shepherd's recognized wind master. Another sight that surprised him was that of Sachi sitting on a crate, talking to Robin and Lucina's son, Marth.

He stopped to pay more attention, as he was surprised to see Sachi interacting with anyone outside her usual group, which consisted of the others from earth. She wasn't doing much of the talking, but she was smiling consistently, a rare occurrence for her. Also, Marth seemed to be more vibrant in his movements than Kazuto remembered. Although he hadn't spent much time with the boy, he knew from what Robin had told him that the boy was the quiet, reserved sort, although he did display an ability to rally those around him on the battlefield.

"What's going on with those two?" he wondered aloud.

"Wow, you really are dense, aren't ya?" Yuuki's voice startled the boy, who nearly jumped out of his skin as the other Alfheim warrior came up behind him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," he gasped. "You just caught me off-guard. But what'd you mean about me being dense?"

"Asuna talks about how you never had a clue that she was falling for you, but I couldn't really believe it until now," the smaller girl grinned. "Although, she also says it's a good thing, cos you never noticed the other girls hitting on you, too."

"Uh…?" Kazuto blanked.

Yuuki burst out laughing, followed by the words, "Wow, this is amazing! You really are clueless!" She kept laughing, much to his discomfort.

"Now you're just being rude," he grumbled.

"Hehe, sorry, I couldn't help it," she giggled. "I'll get right to it, and I'll put it in a way that you can understand." Despite his protests, she grabbed his head and aimed his gaze so that he was looking at Sachi and Marth again. "You see that? The more observant of us call what they're doing flirting. You know… Boy meets girl?"

"Huh?" he said, still confused for a moment. Then it clicked, and his eyes widened. "Oh… I get it…"

"Took you long enough," Yuuki giggled. "How in the world did you end up marrying Asuna? You're so clueless."

"Well, she saved my life and then we spent the night together," he mumbled absentmindedly. "But she punched me a couple of times cos I didn't get that-" He suddenly reddened and sputtered, "N-Never mind!" And he walked away very quickly, much to Yuuki's amusement.

* * *

Once they had been flying for some time, Shino finally spoke up so that her younger companion could hear her. "Freeing, isn't it?"

"Huh?" came the soft reply.

"Flying," Shino replied. "Just you and the sky, no worries in the world… Makes you almost forget about everything down below, huh?"

"I suppose…" the child replied quietly. Her voice was even quieter than usual, Shino noticed. "Miss Shino, why are we out here? I'm getting tired…"

"Just a little longer, Yui," Shino replied. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Her voice caught a bit, and her stomach clenched, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Did Daddy ask you to talk to me about what happened in Valm?" Yui asked quietly.

"No, I asked him if I could talk to you about it," Shino replied, surprising the young Kirigaya. "I know what it's like, doing what you did, Yui. And I don't want you to suffer like I did, which is why I wanted to bring you out here."

"If you really know what it's like…" Yui said, tears springing to her eyes. "Then you know that nothing anyone says will make it okay…" She sagged, but Shino caught her up quickly.

"I know," she said quietly, speaking past the lump in her throat. "Nothing I say can change what happened. I can't make the pain go away. It's something that will stay there forever." Yui curled into a little ball, shivering and crying. She weighed almost nothing, Shino realized. She was on the point of being emaciated.

"But…" Shino said quietly. "You can learn to live with the pain. You can find things that make living through it worthwhile. The pain may leave scars, but they'll fade with time. You just have to find something or someone to shoulder your burdens with you. You can either let the wounds stay fresh, and let your life bleed out with them, or…"

For a moment, Yui said nothing. Then, barely audible, she asked, "Or…?"

"Or you can find a way to bandage the wounds, and live life despite them," Shino answered. "What you did doesn't make you any less human than anyone else unless you let it. Your father taught me that. We can live a life just as fulfilling as anyone else's if we want. Just don't ever do it alone."

Yui said nothing, but she leaned into Shino's embrace tighter. Shino looked down at the small girl in her arms and wondered, _Is this what being a mother feels like?_

"Thank you…" Yui cried softly.

"I just don't want to see you make the same mistake of isolating yourself like I did," Shino replied. "You're too precious to Kirito and Asuna for me to let that happen."

"I've really worried them, haven't I?" Yui sniffled.

"Yes," Shino nodded. "But it's not too late to start recovering, Yui. If I was able to come to terms with what I did, I'm sure you can, too."

"Because I'm younger?" she asked, starting to relax a little bit.

"No, because you have a family that loves you and is willing to stand by you, no matter what," she answered. "And because I believe you're stronger than I am, Yui." When the girl looked up at her, she smiled and said, "You have your mother's courage, and your father's heart. I think you'll live a wonderful life, Yui Kirigaya."

"Y-You do?" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

"I do," Shino nodded. "Just live at your own pace, and no one else's. There's not a time limit on the healing process. Just live, and let those around you help however they can."

* * *

"Hey, Chrom?" Robin said as he sat down at the table where his commander and Kirito were sitting at. "I've got a request to make."

"Name it, old friend," Chrom grinned. "Unless you wanted a pay raise?" The three men laughed a bit as Robin pulled out a chart of the ocean area that they were sailing in.

"No, though I might want one, now that you mention it," Robin grinned mischievously.

"I'm letting you court my daughter," Chrom said, though it was only half-jokingly this time.

"You know, I think my finances are quite secure, now that I think about it," Robin said quickly, and Chrom grinned in satisfaction. "But I wanted to talk to you about this, actually." He pointed to a smaller island on the map. "I would like to stop here, if we could."

"Hmm…" Chrom eyed the map for a moment before he said, "It's not terribly out of the way… As a matter of fact, we'd only be delayed by two days in total if we only spent one night there. And it might be good for us all to get off the ships… But why this island? It's not inhabited."

"That's not what Anna told me," Robin countered. "According to her intelligence, the island is inhabited by a warrior with the strength of ten men." There was a stretch of silence at the table.

"Tell me you didn't pay her for that Intel," Kirito said with a shake of his head. In his opinion, he'd rather have dealt with Argo than Anna and her family for information. She charged twice as much for riddles and obscure dealings, whereas Argo actually gave you the information you paid her for.

"I did, out of my own savings," Robin replied quickly before Chrom could ask if he used the War Funds. "She was able to tell me that it was this island specifically. And there's more if you want to hear about it."

"A guy with the strength of ten men?" Kirito asked skeptically.

"Says the one with the fairy wings coming out of his back?" Chrom said with a raised eyebrow. "Go on, Robin. What else did Anna tell you?"

"Well, there's not much to go on, but apparently this man has a sword that once rivaled Falchion in power," Robin continued. "The name of it is Ragnell. And the man himself is said to have descended from Ike."

"The Grail Mercenary?" Chrom asked, sitting up straight in surprise.

"The very same," Robin nodded.

"Who's this Ike guy?" Kirito asked curiously.

"He was the most powerful swordsman in his day," Chrom answered. "No one could face him in battle and live, apparently. And if this descendant of his has even one-tenth of his power…"

"That's a pretty big 'if', you know," Kirito said with a frown. "Where'd Anna get this info from?"

"She said she got it from a new recruit," Robin replied with a shrug. "She didn't give me a name, but she did mention that she was a friend of yours, Kirito. I thought maybe one of your friends had found out about it during our stay in Valm."

"No, it wasn't one of my friends," Kirito frowned harder. "If they'd found out something like that, they'd have told me, not Anna."

"Unless there was money to be made," a familiar voice said from nearby, one that caused Kirito to stiffen, and widen his eyes.

"No way…" he breathed. His eyes shot over to a barrel, and he darted over to pry the lid off and reveal a brown-hooded small figure. "I shoulda known."

"Hey there, Kirito," the girl said as she hopped out of the barrel.

"Stowaway?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Relax, I know her," Kirito sighed. Shaking his head at the girl, he said, "And you wonder why people called you the Rat?"

"I don't gotta wonder," Argo replied cheekily. "It's cos people are rude."

"How'd you get here?" Kirito asked heavily.

"Pay up," Argo grinned as she held out a hand. She looked just as she had in Aincrad, complete with three red stripes on each of her cheeks.

Without missing a beat, the Black Swordsman slapped a gold coin in her hand and said, "That's all you're getting for this one. Spill it."

"Had a weird dream a few weeks ago," Argo shrugged as she pocketed the money. "Some glowing dragon lady said you were in trouble. She didn't give me her name, but she said that you and the gang needed all the help you could get. I'd heard from the grapevine that you'd gone missing IRL, so I decided to come here and lend a hand. I spent some time keeping an ear to the ground, gathering info where I could before I found out you were about to leave town. I snuck on board this ship and kept listening in on people, trying to figure out as much as I could before I decided to say hello."

"You know there's no guarantee that we can go back, right?" Kirito said, concerned.

"Yeah, I know," she shrugged. "But I couldn't let you get back in the 'save the world' game without your primary source of Intel, you know?"

Kirito's mouth opened and closed several times in surprise before he said, "Well… Thanks, Argo. Glad to have you here. But how'd you get on board without being spotted?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Robin frowned. "And how do I know there aren't more of you in hiding?"

"Ten gold," Argo grinned.

"Never ask Argo a question if you expect it to be free," Kirito rolled his eyes. "And she's like me- or at least, how I used to be. She's works solo, so there's no way she helped anyone else get on the ship. As for how she got here…" He slapped two gold coins in her hand and folded his arms to wait for an answer.

"I dumped a barrel that one orange-haired guy in a street where some kids went to play so the candy in there wouldn't go to waste," she grinned. "He never checked twice to see if the candy was missing."

"He will eventually," Robin said, paling.

"Hey, is he okay?" Argo asked, cocking her head at the tactician.

"You've obviously never seen Gaius go through a sugar withdrawal," Chrom said shakily.

"Well, I heard some of the people talking about it," Argo shrugged. "But I thought they were exaggerating. People usually do."

"If anything, their descriptions probably didn't do it justice," Robin shuddered.

Argo looked up at Kirito, who shrugged. "I couldn't tell you," he said. "But I know Chrom and Robin aren't liars. Maybe you should've figured out a different way on board…" He looked like he was going to say more, but just then, Asuna ran up to the four of them.

"Shino and Yui are back!" she exclaimed. Kazuto bolted upright and made a dash for the main deck before anyone else could react.

* * *

The two girls touched down on the deck, Yui holding Shino's hand and stumbling a bit when she touched down. She was still weak, so the older girl had to help her regain her balance. When she had steadied herself, Yui looked up to see her father looking down at her, though he glanced at Shino for a second.

Knowing that his fear was eating him alive, she reached up to him with both hands and said, "I love you, Daddy."

He gathered her up in her arms and murmured into her dark tresses, "I love you too, Yui. My sweet little girl…" He looked over at Shino, who smiled slightly at him and nodded once. "Thank you, Sinon," he added.

"Of course, Kirito," she nodded. "She's a very special girl."

"I know she is," he said as he refastened his grasp on his daughter. He turned to see his wife walking up to him, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, tears of relief streaming down her face as she hugged him, and squeezing Yui in between them. The little girl was breathing deep and evenly, a sign of a peaceful sleep.

"She's gonna be okay now," Kazuto said as Asuna stroked her little face.

"Thank you, Kirito," she sighed.

"Don't thank me," he said as he jerked his head at Shino. "Thank her."

"Shino, thank you so much," Asuna said as she bowed from her waist to the other girl.

"I was glad to," the brown-haired girl nodded as Asuna straightened. "I just couldn't stand to see her suffer like I did. She won't be the same as before, but she'll be okay, as long as you're there for her."

"We will be," Kazuto vowed. "Her innocence might be lost, but we won't love her any less for it." Asuna nodded her affirmation to the statement, and Shino smiled at them with a trace of tears in her eyes.

"You're such a beautiful family," she said softly. "Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**Aiko: So it seems that Kirito's old info broker has made a return. I must admit, that was unexpected.**

**Mataras: I like keeping people on their toes with surprises like that.**

**Leafa: So we've heard...**

**Mataras: Also, to clear up a bit of confusion that I guess I haven't explained very well... Basically, everyone looks like how they do in real life, but with their respective ALO wings, the only exceptions being Asuna and Yui, who have white wings instead of blue and pink.**

**?: Oh, that makes sense.**

**Mataras: Hey! You're not supposed to be here! Get out!**

**?: C'mon man, I'm gettin' tired a waitin' on the sidelines! When's my shot?**

**Shino: Wait, who's that?**

**Mataras: Nobody important!**

**?: Man, that is cold! I thought we were tight!**

**Mataras: You're about to find out how tight my fist is clenched when it collides with you face! Get out of this segment! NOW!**


	30. The Black Spirit

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Again!**

**Guess what?! New character! Go read!**

* * *

The Black Spirit

"So, this is the place?" Chrom asked skeptically. Their ship was docked at an unnamed island, and the Shepherds were all disembarking to stretch their legs and set up camp for the night. Chrom, Kazuto, Robin, and Argo, who was now endowed with yellow Cait Sith wings, were all standing on a small rise that overlooked the natural harbor that they had all docked in.

"I gotta say Robin, this place looks deserted," Kirito frowned. "You sure your intel was right, Argo?" He directed his question at the brown-haired girl, who shot him a glare.

"I wouldn't have sold it if I wasn't sure," she snorted. "Besides, this island is big enough that one guy could easily go undetected if he wanted."

"True," Kazuto sighed. "All right, but we have until tomorrow morning to find this descendant. And since it's already the afternoon…" He looked up at the sky to see the beginnings of a rosy sunset. He beat his wings and hovered above the ground before looking down at the Shepherds' leaders. "I'll be back soon," he said. "Tell Sinon, Leafa, Silica, and Asuna that I'd appreciate their help in a fly-over search."

"All right, but be back in time for dinner," Chrom called up.

"You don't want to bring Yui along?" Robin asked, which caused Kazuto to hesitate before shaking his head. "Not yet," he explained. "She's still pretty weak from her experience. Tell her I'll be back soon, though." And with that, he took to the air to begin the search for Ike's descendant.

* * *

About half an hour later, he ran into Sinon, who explained that the other girls were exploring the island in other areas, with the exception of Yui and Argo. "Thanks, Sinon," he said once he was up to speed. "Any luck so far?"

"Nah, and unless we find something soon, I doubt that we'll find 'em at all," she shrugged. "Could be that even if this guy _was_ around, he left once he started getting visitors from other places, maybe even joined one of the expeditions that came around here."

"Could be, but I doubt it for some reason," Kazuto frowned as he put his fingers on his chin. "What I wouldn't give for my Spriggan eyesight right now…"

"Well, fire up a signal with your magic if you do find anything," Sinon said. "If you do, Silica will fetch the Shepherds, the rest of us will meet up with you then."

"Got it, partner," he grinned as he gave her a thumbs-up, which she returned before flying off at an easy pace. As soon as he turned to look back and resume his search, his eye was drawn to something.

Hovering over it and descending a bit to get a closer look, Kazuto was interested to see a series of old, collapsed buildings right next to a steeper incline that hid it from the view of the Shepherds' camp. The buildings themselves weren't that interesting, but what _was_ interesting was the sight of fresh bedrolls, cookware, and various other belongings that did not look like they had been left behind by the original occupants. Some of the cook fires looked as though they had only recently been put out.

"Wait a sec…" Kazuto muttered aloud as he peered closer at one of the ruins. Suddenly an arrow shot out from behind a stone pillar, his sharp reflexes being the only thing that saved him from being impaled. _Not going through that crap again,_ he thought sourly, remembering that last time he had been shot by a surprise arrow.

Raising his fist, he sent a burst of basic dark magic into the sky, glad that the sun had not completely set yet. He was rewarded with several arrows being loosed in his direction, and the owners stepping out into plain sight, along with many of their friends, who were armed to the teeth.

"Oh man," he gulped as he shot upwards and out of the range of their arrows. "This is going to be hard to approach…"

"Hey, Kirito!" Sinon called out as she and Asuna flew up to him, keeping an eye out on the hostile locals below. "You okay?!"

"Yeah, just a little surprised is all," he replied as they drew close enough for them to talk without shouting. "They started shooting at me, so I came up here. Though I can't really blame them for being surprised. I sometimes forget that people aren't used to our wings."

"Still rude to shoot at people when they haven't even attacked," Asuna huffed, annoyed. "Why don't we discourage them while we wait for the Shepherds to arrive?"

"I'm for that," Kirito said even as Asuna's hands began to crackle with lightning. He went to draw his swords, only to be stopped by Sinon's hand and voice.

"Are you guys crazy?!" she asked. "There's gotta be like fifty guys down there!"

"So?" Kirito asked, not really seeing the problem.

"So, unless we want to antagonize any spell casters they've got, which can probably hit us at any range- we should wait for reinforcements!" She gave them both a look that read, 'what am I, your mother?!'

"But if they had spell casters, wouldn't they have used them already?" Asuna asked with a cocked head. Before Sinon could answer, a lightning blast shot up, narrowly missing Kirito.

"You had to tempt them, didn't you?!" he complained.

"You're the one that wanted to go down and fight all of them right now!" Sinon argued as they retreated back towards the Shepherds' camp.

"I didn't know that they would have magic, though!" he protested.

"Really?!" Sinon snapped. "Kirito, what army have run into in this world that _wasn't_ packing magic?!"

"I can always hope," he mumbled.

* * *

They reached the camp just as Chrom and Robin had finished mobilizing the force. "Oh, hey Kirito," Robin said as the three of them landed. "What kind of odds are we looking at here?"

"Well, they have a lot of long-range fighters armed with magic and bows," Asuna answered. "But they also had a lot of people that weren't attacking that were armed with close-combat equipment."

"There's about fifty of them, maybe more, so we're looking at mostly one-on-one combat," Kirito added.

"There's one other thing…" Sinon said, her chin in her fingers.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"I noticed something weird about all of their equipment," she replied. "A lot of them were Valmese, which made sense to me, but there were also Plegian and Ylissean soldiers in there, too."

"What?!" Chrom and Robin both exclaimed. Their shock was understandable enough- Plegia and Ylisse were traditional enemies, and Valm had made quite the name for itself recently. It made no sense that they would all be fighting together.

"Regardless, it seems we should investigate, Father," Lucina said, her hand on Falchion's pommel. "If we have come this far, we would be remiss to turn back now. And I, for one, want to see what made it possible for these people to unite in such a manner."

"I agree," Chrom said, shaking his head to rid himself of his surprise. "Sorry, just lost my nerve there for a moment…" He turned to face the other Shepherds, who were awaiting instructions. "All right, Shepherds!" he called out. "We are about to engage with a likely hostile force of mixed nations! Be on guard at all times, and do not hesitate to retaliate if you are attacked!"

"Warriors of Alfheim, keep above us and try to back up anyone that needs it if they don't deploy sky units," Robin added. "Shepherds, march!" Letting out their battle cries, the Ylissean heroes moved to run where their newest opponents lay in wait.

* * *

As they approached the ruins, Chrom and Robin ordered the Shepherds to halt when they saw two figures waiting for them on top of the rise. "Hold this position," Chrom told Kirito. "Robin and I will talk to them."

"What if they attack you?" Kirito asked before they could go.

"Tell Sinon to keep an eye on us," Robin answered. "And something goes wrong, shoot well." Then they left their allies behind to approach the two strangers.

As they walked up, their details became clearer. One of them was massive, with a tall build and muscles that belonged to a god. His hair and eyes were dark blue, though not quite as dark as Chrom's. On his shoulder rested a massive, seven-foot-long two-handed sword that he carried with no discernible effort. He looked to be in his late twenties.

The second one was a little harder to make out, due to the black cloak that shrouded their body, but the shoulders were broad, so Chrom assumed it was safe to say that this warrior was also a male. His face was mostly hidden, but the skin underneath it was pale and smooth, indicating youth. He was also tall, although not a giant like the first man. On his back protruded a black handle for a one-handed sword that seemed somehow familiar to Robin.

When they stood about twenty paces apart, the taller of the two held up a hand and said, "That's far enough." Chrom and Robin stopped where they stood.

"Why are you here?" asked the cloaked one. His voice was definitely that of a teenager, but it was deep and vibrant, indicating that he was perhaps sixteen or eighteen- not much younger than Chrom and Robin themselves.

"We are looking for someone calling themselves the descendant of Ike," Chrom replied. "We came to see if he would aid us in our efforts to prevent disaster striking the world."

The blue-haired man's left eyebrow went up. "The whole world, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "We seek to prevent the resurrection of Grima, the Fell Dragon. And if Ike's descendant were to help us, it would be much appreciated."

"The name's Priam," the blue-haired man said as he rammed his blade into the solid rock beneath his feet with little effort. "And if you can best me and my men, I'll help you however I can."

"Just like that?" Robin asked, surprised.

"I don't take orders from people I can't respect," Priam said simply. "And I don't respect people that don't know their way around a fight."

"Good, I see we already agree on something," Chrom grinned as he raised Falchion with both hands. "Your men against ours, then." Robin opened up his thunder tome, ready for combat.

"Give the signal, kid," Priam said to his companion.

"Aye," he said as he reached up and unclasped his cloak and tossed it aside. He was wearing all black underneath, the clothing looking like something from Chon'sin. His long hair and eyes were also black as Grima's heart, and his body was thinner than Priam's, but just as chiseled. But what drew their eyes most of all was the massive black Spriggan wings sprouting from his back that carried him up into the air.

"Um… I'm not the only one that saw that, right?" Chrom asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Robin answered. "But…"

"How is that possible?" Chrom finished for him. "We have all the marbles capable of granting those powers from Tiki, right?"

As they were speaking, the youth raised his fist to the sky and unleashed a burst of darkness magic that exploded into a dark cloud, probably to signal everyone down below. Then he dove behind the rise, and out of sight.

"Hey, Priam," Robin asked the man directly as the Spriggan boy took off. "Where did you find that kid?"

"He found me," Priam shrugged. "Won't say where he's from, but I'll tell you this- I've never seen someone that good with a sword. I fought him, and he let me call our match a draw…" A look of mild embarrassment flashed across his face. Then it cleared and he said, "We'll be waiting for you in the ruins. Don't keep us waiting."

"Wait, that skinny kid beat Priam?" Chrom wondered aloud. "How…?"

"I don't know, but I doubt that we'll get our answers by standing around all day," Robin said as he waved the Shepherds forward. "Looks like we'll be getting our answers the usual way."

"By beating the daylights out of them?" Chrom grinned.

"Is there any other way?" Robin chuckled.

* * *

"Kirito, did you see that?" Asuna asked her husband as they watched the Spriggan boy descend out of sight.

"Yeah," he nodded, drawing his swords. "I call fighting him. I wanna know how he got those wings and that magic…"

"Maybe he's from Alfheim like most of us?" Sachi suggested mildly.

"I don't know any Spriggans other than me," Kirito shook his head. "So whoever he is, he's not from our group back home."

"And that means you need to fight him to get answers?" Lucina asked, confused.

"Just… let him go," Asuna sighed. "If he wants to fight somebody, nobody's gonna talk him out of it."

"Hey, they're waving us forward," Yuuki pointed out. "We should get going."

"All right Asuna, you take care of this," Kirito said as he shot into the sky on his wings. "I'll be back!" he called down.

"Please be safe…" she prayed quietly.

Kirito was shocked when the boy from before shot up into the sky with a speed that matched his own to punch him in the stomach, winding him badly. "Predictable," he growled. "That'll get you killed in this world."

"Right to the point, huh…?" Kirito coughed. Then he grinned and did a rapid forward flip that slammed his heels into his opponent's head. "Good. I like my fights like that."

The other boy recovered quickly, zipping around his opponent and smashing his right palm into his back, right underneath one of Kirito's shoulder blades, and almost forcing him to lose his grip on his dark repulsor. "Gah!" he cried out in pain. Whirling around, he tried to cut at his opponent with his elucidator, only to have it blocked with another black blade that somehow looked familiar to Kirito, though he couldn't quite place it. "Geez, kid," he grunted. "You fight hard."

"There is no other way to win if you want to emerge victorious," the other boy said as he slapped away the elucidator from his neck. "I care not for the method of my victory, only the results that await me at the end of the journey."

"Who are you, kid?" Kirito asked as he looked at the sword in his enemy's hand. It was a one-handed straight sword, black in color with a sturdy cross guard and a blade point that widened a bit just before it ended. "That sword looks familiar somehow… And how'd you get your wings?"

"Those are secrets you'll have to wrest out of me once you've defeated me- if you can," he replied stiffly. "Now come, Black Swordsman!"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours," Kirito grunted, his back aching badly where had been struck. It was going to be a long fight, he knew. "At least give me something to call you!"

"Hmph…" he snorted. "I have many names where I come from, but I suppose that for now, you may address me as the Black Spirit." He whirled his sword into a position that struck another chord in Kirito's memory, but it eluded him for the moment.

"The Black Spirit, huh?" he chuckled. "What are you, an otaku with a fancy sword?"

"The Black Swordsman, huh?" his opponent mocked him. "What are you, a child with a savior complex?"

"And, we're done here," Kirito muttered. He shot forward, dual swords in hand, ready to fight for real now. His opponent's eyes darkened like storm clouds ready to unleash lightning. Even as they began their battle in earnest, the Shepherds below finally began their skirmish with Priam's warriors.

* * *

**?: Oh, come on, man! You totally made it seem like I was gonna be next to appear!**

**Mataras: I said to get out of here!**

**?: Wait, man, c'mon... You don't need to- OW!**

**Asuna: And... he's out.**

**Mataras: Serves him right for trying to sneak out here early.**

**Sinon: To be fair though, I can understand why he wants to get out there. You take forever to update.**

**Mataras: Yeah, I know, but I don't have the same kind of time I used to. Two jobs, a love life, and another book in the works? Cut me some slack here!**

**Kirito: Hey man, no one's blaming you- life happens. I think our readers prefer quality over quantity anyways.**

**Mataras: Yeah, but I also know that if take too long on the quality, there's no one around to enjoy it...**

**Leafa: So you'll be updating more frequently now?**

**Mataras: Maybe... we'll see how the next few weeks turn out. Hopefully, I can get some more time for this.**

**Sinon: Sounds good to me.**

**Yui: Next time: Legends Collide!**


	31. Legends Collide

**A/N: Well, hello! Who's ready for the big reveal?! ME! How about you?! GOOD! :D**

* * *

Legends Collide

The other swordsman was as good as any Kirito had ever faced- had he been fighting with just one sword, he would have been overwhelmed within a few blows. The Black Spirit's blows struck like lightning from every direction, and they all felt like hammer blows. Not to mention that he barely looked like he was breaking a sweat while he was doing it.

_Who is this guy?_ Kirito wondered as he parried and tried to stab at his opponent's arm. _And why does that sword look so familiar?_

His enemy simply folded in his wings to drop beneath the attack, then flapped them extra hard to shoot under him, then up behind him. "Still too slow," he said, his voice still completely flat. Kirito whirled around with both swords, seeking to slash into his ribcage and stomach. Any thoughts of restraint were now gone- this kid was infuriating!

The boy calling himself the Black Spirit swooped backwards and sheathed his sword. "I'm bored now," he said dully. He raised a single hand and darkness began to emanate from it. "Let's change the pace."

_Aw, crap,_ Kirito paled as he readied his swords to block the magic.

"Swords will only carry you so far in this world," the other young man said. "When they fail you, it's best to have another trick up your sleeve. _Flux._" A black-purple orb the side of his fist shot at Kirito, but he used the Dark Repulsor to shred the magic and evade harm.

"That magic won't help you win!" Kirito grinned, confident that he might have found his opponent's weaker point.

"Idiot," the other boy replied just before he shot through the remains of the darkness to smash a fist into Kirito's face, breaking his nose, and robbing him of the concentration needed to fly. "I don't _need_ magic- it's simply a useful tool." He cocked his head as he watched Kirito falling down to the earth below, almost as if interested to see what kind of sound he would make when he hit the ground.

A flash of white and blue caught up Kirito and carried him back above the fighting that was taking place on the ground between the Shepherds and Priam's men. Asuna's chestnut eyes glared lightning bolts at the Black Spirit, who simply raised an eyebrow at her. Splaying her fingers up at him, she shouted, "_Thoron!_" Lightning crackled on her fingertips, but nothing else happened for a second.

"Ha!" The Black Spirit laughed at her. "So much for the legendary 'Lightning Fla-' OW!" The lightning spell Asuna had cast finally lanced out from her palm and speared the other fighter in his left shoulder. He glared daggers at her and grunted, "Missed my sword arm."

"Trust me, I won't miss the second time," she snapped. "Why do you have it out for Kirito?"

"I don't have it out for him," the other black-garbed shrugged. "I just want to make a point, plain and simple."

"What, that you're a better fighter than him?" Asuna growled.

"No, though that's quite apparent to me now," the boy shrugged. "And disappointing. After all the stories I grew up hearing, I expected better from him. Then again, I don't have a whole lot of faith in second-hand accounts anyways."

"The stories you…" Asuna's eyes widened. "You're from the future, aren't you?"

"Correct," the Black Spirit nodded.

"Are you one of Lucina's friends, then?" Asuna asked hopefully.

"Hah!" he laughed. "Don't you think Lucina would have mentioned a Spriggan boy if she knew him?"

"So then who are you?!" Asuna demanded.

"To simplify things, I'm from a different future than the paradox kids that you're familiar with," the boy answered. "In my future, I am the only one that survives to make it back to this timeline."

"That's horr-"

"Spare me the sap," the Black Spirit snapped. "I'm not here to make friends or gain sympathy. I'm here to see that one person survives Grima's ascent."

"And how were you planning on doing that?" Asuna shot back. "By killing everyone but that person?!"

"No," he snarled. "By showing all of you what you must become in order to take down the Fell Dragon, even if I have to beat it into you. Only then will that person be safe from his wrath."

"So you put on all of _this_," Asuna said as she jostled Kirito, who was still unconscious, "just to show us what we're up against?"

"More or less," the boy nodded with a locked jaw.

"Why should we believe you?" Asuna demanded.

"Because the alternative is to die alongside everyone here when it comes time to battle the Fell Dragon," he shot back.

"Mama!" Yui cried as she suddenly shot into the picture to hover beside her mother and unconscious father. "What happened to Daddy?!"

"He happened," Asuna said as she pointed at the boy in black.

"You did this to my Daddy?" Yui demanded.

"If he'd been better prepared, it wouldn't have happened," the boy replied, though Asuna noticed that his tone had lost its hostile edge. "He can't always rely on the fact that he has friends to help him."

"That's how the Shepherds work!" Yui shot back. "We rely on one another!"

"Be that as it may, one cannot always count on having someone by their side," the boy replied calmly. "It's easy to become separated by the tide of a battle, and then what? The Shepherds have lost their touch at fighting independently, I see."

"Why do you care how the Shepherds fight?" Yui demanded, within an ace of blasting the arrogant boy with her holy magic.

"He's from the future, Yui," Asuna explained. "Another future, where he was the only survivor."

"Then why is he attacking us?!"

"To see what you are capable of," he replied. "I was always told that Kirito the Black Swordsman was always the mightiest of the Shepherds. If that is so, you will find your strength sorely lack when the time comes to fight the Fell Dragon."

"Hah…" Kirito said thickly. "Shows what you know… I'm not our strongest…" Looking at his enemy through a film of reflex tears, he said, "Yui is our strongest member."

"Are you inviting me to fight your daughter?" the other boy asked slowly.

"Try it," Kirito chuckled weakly. "Your loss."

"Kirito!" Asuna reprimanded him sharply.

"It's okay, Mama," Yui said, her hands glowing white. "He hurt Daddy… That means he pays for it."

"Heh," the Black Spirit grinned faintly. "Let's see your power, then. Come at me, Kirigaya." The last word got Yui to halt for a second.

"How do you know our name?" she asked.

"Beat me and I'll tell you," he said as darkness enveloped his body. "Now come! Darkness fueled by the rage of my heart, come forth and strike down my enemies! _Goetia!_" A dark sphere erupted around him and flew to strike at the little girl, who was preparing herself.

"Light of life eternal, grant me strength so that I may vanquish the wicked," Yui intoned. "_Jaisha!_" A beam of pure light flew from her hand to strike the center of her opponent's sphere and hold it in its tracks.

"Now… it's a contest!" the boy grunted. "What is stronger?! Your righteousness, or my ra- ack?!" He looked down to see a pale blue blade protruding from his stomach. Looking over his shoulder, he gaze met the black obsidian color of Kirito's eyes. His very, very angry eyes.

"No one…" he growled as he twisted the sword in his enemy's gut. "Threatens my daughter. Ever." The other boy looked back at Asuna, who looked just as surprised as the others that Kirito wasn't still in her grip.

A wry grin touched the Black Spirit's mouth, even as blood leaked from the corner of it, and his magic ceased flowing while Yui looked on with wide eyes. "Looks like… I underestimated… your tenacity… Kirito."

Kirito yanked the sword out and smashed a fist into his enemy's face, sending him down towards the earth, much like he had done to him only moments ago. Blackness claimed him before he even hit the ground.

* * *

He woke up tied down to a cot in the middle of the night. Looking down at his bared torso, he could see that his abdomen was bandaged with bloody linen, indicating that he still had a hole in his stomach. He was in a tent with minimal décor, and he thought he heard two voices talking in low tones outside- guards, he assumed.

_Beaten because I assumed he was going to stay down,_ he thought sourly. _Note to self- next time, make sure they stay down!_

His thoughts were interrupted when the tent flap suddenly burst open, and in strode four people: Chrom, Robin, Kirito, and Yui. He eyed them all silently, making no movement other than his eyes, which scanned each of them to see that they were unarmed. Even so, he did not relax.

"You sir, have some explaining to do," said Chrom.

"Go jump in the Demon's Ingle," the Black Spirit replied. In response, Chrom grabbed him by the throat and put his face close to the youth's.

"Make no mistake," he growled. "You nearly killed one of my best men, and a personal friend of mine, not to mention threatening his daughter. I don't like you- in fact, the only reason you're still alive is because Yui saved you. But if you want me to go ahead and retract that kindness, by all means, keep insulting me."

"Killing me would be a favor," the boy said in a bored tone. "I don't want to be alive. In fact, the only reason I'm here is because _your_ daughter literally kicked me through a portal to this time."

"Lucina said she had never met you," Robin replied with a frown. "And Asuna said you came from a different future?"

"One where even the combined might of the Shepherds and the Warriors of Aincrad couldn't defeat the Fell Dragon," their prisoner replied. "I was meant to die alongside everyone I knew and loved, but instead, I was stuck with the duty of coming here."

"Why did you try to kill me, then?" Kirito demanded.

"Ha!" the boy chortled, even though it hurt to laugh. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have stabbed you in the gut instead of punching you when we first met. No, I wanted to see your mettle in combat when faced with a less-than-honest opponent. One-on-one, you suck. In a group, not too shabby."

"Is there a point to this, or should I just throw him in the water?" Chrom asked as he looked over his shoulder at his two tacticians.

"I dunno," Kirito shrugged. "I'm just here because Yui said she wanted to see him again. She wouldn't say why, though."

"I think…" the girl said as she looked closely at their prisoner. "I think he won't hurt us now. And I know why he wouldn't dare kill Daddy."

"Why is that?" Robin asked, even as the boy's eyes widened.

"It's because he's my little brother," she said softly.

* * *

All across the Shepherds' camp that night, at that moment, everyone was startled by a combination of shouts, magic explosions, and profanities.

* * *

"What do you mean, he's your little brother?!" Kirito asked once he was able to dominate the conversation. "How does that even begin to make sense?!"

"Spriggan wings, for starters," the boy said mildly. "Where else would I have gotten them?"

"You! Shut up!" Kirito shouted. Then he turned back to Yui. "Well?!"

"He's right about his wings," she said softly, not taking her eyes off of the boy. "His sword is another giveaway- it looks like a mix of the Elucidator and the Dark Repulsor."

The boy nodded when everyone looked over at him. "In the future, after Kirito died, Sir Henry combined the two swords into one with magic. I always preferred one blade over two."

"And he shared the same hair color as you, Daddy," Yui added. "Not to mention his skin tone and build- he's just a bit taller than you."

"That doesn't make him my son!" Kirito protested. "There's no way I could…"

"Have a kid that's a total prick?" the boy said with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it's true."

Kirito's eyes widened. "No way."

"Yes way," he nodded. Chrom and Robin were simply looking on in shock at the whole thing. They had seen some of the paradox children reveal their identities in some pretty weird ways, but this definitely topped all of them. "Sorry, not sorry, Black Swordsman, but I'm your son."

"Why did you attack me?!" Kirito demanded.

"We've been over this," his son sighed.

"What's your name?" Yui interrupted before another shouting match could ensue.

"Eh?" Everyone in the tent looked over at her, but she kept her eyes on her brother.

"Your name," she repeated. "What is it?"

"Well, my nickname in the future really was the Black Spirit- survivors seemed to think I was our father reincarnated," he shrugged. "And… Well, just call me Mataras."

"What kind of a name is that?!" Kirito sputtered. "I'd never come up with a weird name like that- nor would Asuna!"

"I know," Mataras shrugged again. "I took the name on myself- it means 'murderer."

"Why…?" Kirito asked slowly.

"Because I'm responsible for a death that I will never stop blaming myself for," Mataras said, a hard light in his eyes. "The name that you gave to me when I was born doesn't belong to a killer like me. So I shed the name as to save your legacy."

"You… are really weird," Kirito said, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"You try growing up in hell on earth," Mataras retorted sharply. "See how you turn out. Aincrad sounds like a picnic compared to what I've been through!"

"Calm down, both of you," Chrom said sharply as Kirito went to yell back. Glaring at Mataras, he said, "I don't know that I can trust you yet, so for right now, you're going to be under twenty-four-hour guard. Until you act in a manner that indicates that we can trust you, you'll not be unattended at any time."

Mataras snorted derisively and said, "The fact that I'll agree to no trouble should be enough to trust me. Ask Kirito- even like this, I could still escape your confines, your highness."

"Watch it, or I'll put Frederick on you during the daytime," Chrom warned.

"That seems a little harsh, even for what he's done," Robin winced.

"Well, I don't have Tharja to threaten with," Chrom replied.

"There's always Henry," Kirito suggested.

"Do you really want your son to be watched by Henry while he's bleeding like that?" Chrom replied. "For all we know, Henry might try to drink it!"

Kirito looked at the youth on the cot coldly and said, "He's not my son." And he walked out without another word. Everyone looked over at Mataras, expecting to see him on the verge of tears, or at least some kind of breakdown.

The black-haired boy shrugged and said, "Meh. I didn't come here to make nice, anyway. Besides, my father died fifteen years ago- this Kirito is just a parallel version of him."

"Why are you here, then?" Robin asked him. "And I want a straight answer this time- don't beat around the bush."

Mataras looked him straight in the eye and said, "I'm here to kill Grima. And I know that the best way to do that is by showing the Shepherds what will be left of them if they don't step up their game."

"You?" Chrom guessed.

"Aye," Mataras said firmly. "A half-insane boy with nothing but a sword on his back and memories of all his dead comrades. So hear me now, Prince Chrom. If you don't complete the Awakening in time, all that will be left of the world will be far worse than whatever Lucina has told you."

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked.

"It's time's way of compensating," Mataras replied as he switched his dark gaze to Robin. "Every time someone comes back in time to stack the odds in humanity's favor, the impending doom becomes worse if they fail."

"Then why come back?" Chrom asked.

"I told you- your daughter kicked me through the portal!" Mataras growled. "I didn't want to come here! But now that I am, I have a job to do, and gods below be damned if I don't!"

"Calm down," Yui said soothingly as she placed a small hand on her brother's stomach. Soft light spilled from her palm, assuaging the pain, and forcing Mataras to relax a bit.

"I think we'll take our leave now," Chrom said with a frown. "Yui, will you join us for dinner?"

"Not tonight," she said as she sat beside Mataras on the cot. "I'm going to stay here to keep an eye on him."

"All right, but be careful," Robin said cautiously. "He's dangerous." And then they left without another word.

"Not to me, he's not," she replied, though they couldn't hear her. Turning back to him, she added, "Are you?"

"No," he shook his head. "Truth be told, I was going to collapse my spell and let you strike me down. It would have been fitting."

"I'm the one that you failed to protect, aren't I?" Yui prodded.

Mataras nodded, knowing that there was no hiding things from Yui- she had always been perceptive and wise, since he had first known her from infancy. "It was a Grimleal ambush," he said quietly. "What we thought was a simple squad quickly turned into a horde. I tried to fight them off, but you teleported me away when I was run through with a spear." He reached up and touched a white scar on his left pectoral muscle. "It just missed my heart, so Lady Lissa was able to save me, but you… You immolated yourself by using all of your holy magic and destroying the entire army. Grima was in quite the rage after that, I'm told…"

"I'm sorry," Yui said as she brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. "I wish that hadn't happened to you."

"It's in the past- well, my past," Mataras shrugged. "I can't change that, but… For the Mataras of this timeline, I can try."

"But you haven't been born yet," Yui said with a slight frown.

"That doesn't mean I'm not around yet," Mataras said with a wicked grin, his first full smile since Yui had met him.

"Wait, you mean-?"

"You told me in the future that I was conceived shortly before we met Priam," Mataras chortled. "I cannot _wait_ to see how Pops handles the news that he's about to be the father of the kid that kicked him to the curb."

For some reason, Yui found this to be funny, and she began to giggle. Her brother seemed surprised, and he too, began to laugh, though he wasn't entirely sure why. After a little while, they both began to laugh off of each other, and the sound of their merriment echoed through the nighttime camp.

* * *

**Sinon: What. The heck. Was that?**

**Mataras: My debut in Fire Emblem. That's right, some of you guessed it! Instead of the Red Swordsman this time around, I am playing the future son of Kirito and Asuna!**

**Asuna: That's weird- you're weird.**

**Mataras: Why?**

**Sinon: In your other stories, you're their best friend, not their kid!**

**Mataras: And what have I said about keeping surprises up my sleeve?**

**Asuna: I dunno. What do you say?**

**Mataras: A lot of things, actually. But in this case, I'll say that I like to go for the unexpected. And the improbable. Not impossible, improbable.**

**Sinon: You're crazy.**

**Mataras: Of course I am! I'm a writer!**

**Asuna: At least he doesn't deny it.**

**Mataras: Oh, before I forget-I know some of you were wanting to see what happened with the Shepherds and Priam, so that will be covered next chapter. Until then, Ciao!**


	32. Blades of the Gods

**A/N: Okay, I got quite a few mixed signals about bringing Mataras in, but I have set my course, and I shall stick to it. On the other hand, some people brought up a very good point that the battle from the Shepherds' standpoints, so I decided to cover that topic a little bit- and I owe you all an apology for not writing it last chapter. I hope that this chapter is better received than the last one!**

* * *

Blades of the Gods

"On your left!" Robin shouted. Chrom ducked just in time for Robin to cast his Elthunder spell at Priam, who batted the magical attack away. "Blast!"

"I must admit, it's been some time since I felt this thrilled in a fight," Priam grinned as he moved Ragnell into a striking position. "Color me impressed."

The fight between the Shepherds and Priam's men had been going on for nearly twenty minutes now, and it was indeed one of the fiercest battles Chrom had ever seen. The only ones that could top it in terms of ferocity and skill were the battles fought against Gangrel and Walhart.

"Glad you're pleased," Robin huffed, clutching his side. He had gotten tangled up fighting some of Priam's underlings and had been slashed along his ribcage. The wound was not deep, but it was long and painful.

"You said it's been some time since you felt a thrill," Chrom said as he too, assumed a ready stance. "But you implied that you fought the young Spriggan, and that he was a warrior unmatched."

"Yeah, and I meant it," Priam said, his face clouding a bit. "It wasn't fun to fight him, because it wasn't even a real fight. He was… toying with me while we fought. He called things a draw after about ten minutes, and my men bought it, but not me. I know when someone's holding back… _Prince_." He gave Chrom a pointed look.

The exalted Prince shrugged and said, "I suppose there's no point in hiding it then, eh?"

"Wait, you've been holding back?!" Robin almost shouted.

"What, you hadn't noticed that I haven't used Aether this whole time?" Chrom asked with a raised brow. "I think you're slipping, my friend."

"I think I'm going to cut you across the ribs and see how well you do after fifteen minutes," Robin shot back. "Can we finish this?"

"I suppose," Chrom said as he faced Priam and felt the power of Aether begin to course through his veins. His Brand began to glow with a pale light, and he re-gripped his sword. "Ready, Priam?"

"I was born ready," the other warrior replied. The following blows they exchanged showed just how much they had been holding back before. Robin actually decided to retreat a few yards, because he was having a hard time keeping track of how fast their blades were moving.

His head swam, and he felt himself sit down heavily and lean against the remains of a pillar, almost like a puppet whose strings had been cut. _They're so fast… _he thought as his vision began to dim. _Then again… They wield blades blessed by gods…_

He became aware of someone calling his name, but it sounded faraway to him. Looking down groggily, he realized that his wound had released more blood that he had thought, and his jacket was stained even darker than its normal shade of color.

"_Father_!"

* * *

Marth's azure eyes blazed as he saw his father collapse on the stones. Gritting his teeth, he let out a roar that belied his youth and shot forward to waste three fighters in as many seconds, desperate to get to his wounded father.

"Marth!" his sister shouted after him, but the flow of the battle was so fierce and fast, a handful of seconds was all it took to separate the twins. "Wait, brother!" she called after him.

"Rush her, boys!" another man shouted, urging his comrades to surround her with their blades.

Morgan's eyes widened as she was surrounded by five men at once, all armed with axes or swords. Moving quickly, she tossed her lightning spell book on the ground and drew her Levin Sword. "This is your only warning," she said warily. "Back off, or I'll hurt you."

"Hah!" One of them scoffed. "That's rich, coming from a kid like you."

"I warned you," Morgan muttered. Lightning danced to life on her sword as she whirled it around her body before stabbing the book with it. "Sayonara, suckers!" The book's magical energies overloaded and caused the power contained within it to explode, electrocuting all five men simultaneously and taking the fight out of them. Almost like puppets whose strings have cut, they flopped down on the ground, smoking and twitching.

Unfortunately, Morgan didn't fare much better. "Ow…" she groaned as she felt her burning skin. She too, was smoking and burnt from the unleashed magic energy. She fell to her knees, cradling her body and rocking back in forth mindlessly to try and assuage the agony. _At least it worked,_ she thought painfully. _Sort of._

"Morgan?!" a familiar voice called from nearby. She looked over to see her mother fighting beside her cousin, Owain. The pair quickly moved to get to her, cutting down anyone that came in their way without checking to see if they would live or not. Falchion and Missiletain worked together in perfect sync, spraying blood all around them as they seemed to dance across the battlegrounds.

When they reached the girl, her eyes were wide with admiration, despite her obvious pain. "That was so cool," she said as her mother knelt beside her. "Can I do that someday?"

"Ha!" Owain grinned. "Only those with the purest of warrior's blood can lay waste to all who oppose them with such style! As the scion of legend, and the daughter to the Exalt, it is only natural that your mother and I-"

"I'm the child of an Exalt, too," Morgan interrupted, catching Owain off-guard. "And my Dad is Robin, the greatest of all tacticians- does that mean I qualify?"

"Er, well-"

"Owain, if you don't mind, perhaps we can discuss this matter _after_ my daughter doesn't look like a dragon sneezed on her?" Lucina said sharply. "What happened to you, Morgan?"

"I blew up my lightning spell book," she grinned painfully as she indicated her sword, which lay on the ground next to her. "I just hope I didn't ruin my sword."

"I hope you learned something from this like your father would," Lucina sighed. "Where is your brother? Wasn't he supposed to be paired with you?"

"Yes, but I think something happened to Father," Morgan answered, her brow creasing with worry. "Marth went ballistic and ran off that way." She pointed over at a spot where the fighting was thick. "I haven't seen him since, which worries me."

"How long ago was this?" Lucina asked as she shot up to her feet.

"A couple of minutes," Morgan answered.

"Owain, protect my daughter on pain of your mother's wrath," Lucina ordered her cousin. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Owain saluted, his face white with fear. But before Lucina could run off, he called out, "What about a healer?!"

"See if Morgan can fire a signal flare!" Lucina called over her shoulder.

Owain turned to Morgan and asked, "So kid, got any fire spells on you right now?"

"In my jacket, left pocket," Morgan grunted. Owain pulled out the book and started thumbing through it. "Hey, what're you doing?" Morgan asked. "I find the right spell on my own!"

"Stay down, Morgan," Owain said, his voice unusually serious and commanding. "I know what I'm doing."

"Huh?" the girl wondered aloud. "But you don't use magic, do you?"

"Just because I don't show it off, doesn't mean I can't," Owain grinned slightly. "Here we are…" Thrusting his unoccupied hand skyward, he shouted, "Flames of life eternal, grant thy great power to the Scion of Legend! _Arcfire!_" A roaring river of flame shot up, impossible to miss by any means if you were on the island.

"Whoa…" Morgan blinked.

"Hehe," Owain grinned as he put the book back in her pocket and put a finger to his lips. "Our secret for now, okay little cousin?"

"Okay," Morgan grinned. "On one condition."

"Oh?" Owain grinned daringly. "What may this request be?"

"You have to teach me how to come up with cool monologues like you do," Morgan replied. Then their laughter could be heard by all nearby, and they wondered at it.

* * *

"Father, wake up!" Marth begged as he shook his father's shoulders. Robin did not respond, but at least he was still breathing. Marth tore off his cape and quickly used it to fashion a makeshift bandage for the man's ribs. It wouldn't do much right now, but at least it would slow the bleeding a bit, he thought.

_Dammit, why did Grandfather order every Fairy to fight in the sky?_ He seethed. _I could use Sachi's help right now._

"Son, behind you!" Lucina's voice called out. Not bothering to check, the boy threw himself to the side just in time to dodge a spear thrust that struck near Robin's face.

Marth spun and brought his elbow up in a vicious strike that connected solidly with the jaw of his attacker, stunning him and sending him reeling. He was then taken out by his mother's Falchion, which sprouted from his chest before withdrawing almost immediately after. "Coward, attacking a man concerned for his comrade," he muttered darkly. Looking up, he went to thank his mother, but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. "Erm, Mother…?" he asked as backed a few paces away from her thunderous expression.

"What in Grima's Hell were you thinking, leaving your sister behind on the battlefield?!" she demanded. "First rule of the Shepherds- never leave your partner behind. _Ever!_"

"But, Father was wounded, and she can handle herself-" His excuse was cut off as his mother slapped him across the cheek, stunning him.

"Your sister looks like Lady Nowi just spit on her!" Lucina said furiously. "She's wounded because you were too busy trying to play the hero saving your father alone!"

"I-"

"You should have told her what you were doing so she could come along!" Lucina cut him off. "But instead, you leave her on her own, with no backup or support of any kind!"

A Valmese man tried to take advantage of the situation by stabbing at her from behind, but she just sidestepped the attack before whirling around and hitting him in the side of the head with the flat side of Falchion, knocking him out. Marth blinked once in surprise- he'd never seen anyone this angry, and it was definitely something else to behold.

"Young man, you never, _ever_ leave your partner alone on a battlefield," Lucina said sternly. "Even if it means giving up your own life to save theirs." She paused to let her words sink in before her bearing relaxed a little bit and her gaze switched over to Robin. "How is he?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

"He's not in any condition to move," Marth said as he decided to stay standing and watch out for any approaching enemies. "He lost quite a bit of blood, so I bandaged him as best as I could."

"Hmm…" Lucina muttered to herself. Reaching for her belt, she grabbed a small vial and pulled out the stopper with her teeth. She had to force-feed Robin the liquid, but eventually, she managed to get him to drink the elixir. He coughed and spat a bit before clutching at his wounded side in pain.

"Ow…" he grunted. "All right, next time Chrom wants a sword-partner, I'm sending Marth instead of going myself…" He looked up in surprise to see the caring face of Lucina, who smiled a bit worriedly at him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," he grinned painfully. Licking his lips a bit, he wondered, "What am I tasting?"

"An elixir that Sir Virion and Aunt Lissa invented," Lucina reminded him. "Have you never had one?"

"I never needed one before today," Robin shook his head. "I usually just waited for a healer after the battle."

"Well, it seems that this battle is almost over," Marth said as he noticed the number of fighters dwindling. He could see some of the Warriors of Alfheim engaged with ground troops, so it was probably safe to assume that the skies were cleared by now.

"Maybe out there," Robin nodded. "But as for your grandfather…" He pointed up the hill to indicate Priam and Chrom, who were still going strong.

"We should help them!" Marth said impulsively.

"No, leave them be," Robin said quickly. "I think they want to settle it one-on-one at this point."

"But what if Father loses?" Lucina asked.

Robin grinned at her and kissed her cheek as he said, "Then my son and his lovely mother can go and kick his rear end in the dirt." Lucina flushed scarlet while Marth turned away, embarrassed at the open display of affection. Robin had to chuckle at both of them, even though it still hurt. "For now," he said, "let's just wait and see what happens. I have faith in Chrom."

Overhand. Backhand. Undercut. Thrust. Cross guard.

Chrom's sword moved so fast that his conscious self was three steps behind his body's movements. His body was covered in sweat, his arms were numb from the vigorous pounding that Priam had given Falchion, and his head throbbed painfully. His only consolation was that Priam looked just as tired as he felt.

"Still… feeling… thrilled?" Chrom gasped as they locked their swords and tried to shove each other back.

"Heh," the other man grinned. "I admit… it's starting to… get a little… hot out here."

"Can't… take the heat… eh?" Chrom grinned back.

"Doesn't… sound like… you have… too much left… either," his opponent gasped. "So how's about… we settle this… now?"

"What did you… have in mind?" Chrom grunted.

"I thi- gah!" He stumbled forward as Chrom suddenly stopped resisting and sidestepped out of the way. He followed that up with a boot to his back that sent Priam tumbling down the hill until he hit a rock with his face and came to a sudden stop.

Then, to everyone's shock he got up to his feet, albeit unsteadily. Blood was coming out of a cut on his face, but he was grinning broadly. "Heh…" he chuckled. "That was… pretty low for a royal…"

"He's not your average royal," Robin said, causing Priam to look over at him blearily. "But everything he does, he does it to make sure that he can protect those closest to him." Then the blond man grinned slightly and said, "Well, almost everything."

"What do you mean, almost everything?!" Chrom shouted from where he stood, so he could be heard over the sounds of the dying battle.

"You _did_ try to kill me after you found out about Lucina and me," Robin reminded him, causing his other half to blush red again.

"You went behind my back!" Chrom said as he strode downhill.

"I _told_ you, we had only just realized our feelings for each other!" Robin tossed back.

"And _I_ told _you-_"

"Grandfather, Father, please!" Marth shouted, surprising everyone. "Can we finish the fight so we can tend to our wounded?"

"Fight's done, kid," Priam said as he wiped blood out of his eyes. "I said I would only take orders from a man who knows- _really_ knows- how to use a blade." He turned to Chrom and gave him an informal salute. "I think I'll sign on, Prince."

"Captain," Chrom said as he sheathed his sword and held out his hand. "But everyone calls me Chrom." The two men shook hands, and the deal was struck.

"Actually, Morgan and I call you-"

"Marth, if you ruin this moment, I will have your mother confiscate Falchion from you," Chrom said without looking over.

"And I'll do it," Lucina said warningly, all business again. "You're still in hot water, in case you think I had forgotten."

"What did he do?" Robin asked. "What did I miss?"

"He…" Lucina looked over at Marth, who was shamefaced, and suddenly, she felt that the aftermath of a battlefield was no place to discuss what he had done wrong. "He did the wrong thing for the right reasons," she finally said. "Come on. We'll discuss the rest of what happened over dinner."

* * *

**Kirito: Okay, so what's next? And... why is - tied u- Did I just get bleeped?!**

**Mataras: Yup.**

**Asuna: Wow, you're really keeping - under wraps, aren't you?**

**Mataras: Heh. I suppose you could say that.**

**Asuna: I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!**

**Mataras: Hehe, I know. I just like to have a little fun every now and again.**

**?: Mphgrgh!**

**Kirito: Sorry, what?**

**Mataras: Oh, - says that I always have a lot of fun, and always at your guys' expense.**

**Asuna: There's a bit of truth there...**

**Kirito: Hey, but we have fun, too!**

**Robin: Aren't you the one that had to fight your crazed kid last chapter?**

**Kirito: Yeah, and I can't wait for a rematch!**

**Asuna: ...I married a crazy man.**

**Mataras: Yup.**

**Robin: Next time- A Lady's Guard.**


	33. A Lady's Guard

**Mataras: Heh... Hehe... Hah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kirito: Uh...**

**Asuna: I think he finally lost it.**

**Robin: Yeah, doesn't he know that this par is supposed to go at the end of the chapter...?**

**Mataras: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sinon: Okay, that's enough.**

***whack!**

**Mataras: Ow, hey!**

**Asuna: Pull it together and tell us what's so funny.**

**Mataras: Oh right, sure. Umm... How to put this...**

**Kirito: C'mon man, don't leave us hanging!**

**Mataras: Someone called me a Gary Stu.**

**Sinon: Pffft... Heh.**

**Asuna: Haha.**

**Kirito: Hehehehe...**

**All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Asuna: Oh, that is hilarious! You, a Gary Stu?**

**Sinon: he's too much of a jerk to be a Gary Stu!  
**

**Kirito: And he's not even as strong as Yui! HA!**

**Mataras: I know, right?!**

**Robin, Okay, I thought you had just gone crazy there for a minute, but now that I know what's going on, that's pretty hilarious.**

**Mataras: Ah... Oh, that was too funny.**

**Reader: Start the chapter already!**

**Mataras: All right! Geez... Roll film!**

* * *

A Lady's Guard

A week had passed since the battle against Priam and his men, and things on the ship were relatively quiet. The only real disturbance came about when Gaius had found out that his candy stash was running low, and he started having something akin to a panic attack. He ran around muttering gibberish to anyone that came within earshot of him, and after a couple of hours of this, it was grating on Chrom's nerves.

"Can someone shut him up?" he muttered as the orange-haired thief walked away from him.

"That's what happens when he runs out of sugar?" Argo snorted. "You all had me thinking something worse was gonna go down."

"He hasn't run out yet," Robin sighed. "This isn't even close to what comes after he actually runs out."

"Why doesn't he just ration his supply?" Kirito asked. It was him, the leaders of the Shepherds, Asuna, and Argo leaning on the railing of their ship.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged. "Maybe it's like his opium- you can't suddenly decrease your intake without having some kind of repercussion."

"At least we're stopping at an inhabited island soon," Chrom sighed. "Hopefully they have a market where we can purchase some sweets for him."

"Want me to scout the place?" Kirito asked his captain. "I'm itching for something to do. It's been pretty quiet, and no one's been in the mood for a sparring match lately. Not even Lon'qu."

"Are you actually wanting something to do, or are you just avoiding Mataras?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kid tried to kill me," Kirito said sourly. "Sorry if I'm not exactly comfortable being around him."

"Heh, he's interesting to talk to, if nothing else," Argo grinned. "Hardly ever smiles, though. And when he does, it's only for Yui. He adores that little girl."

"I'm still not sure assigning her to guard him was the best idea…" Asuna frowned as she looked over at Chrom and Robin. She was referring to the fact that although Mataras had been allowed to accompany them, he was being kept under twenty-four-hour surveillance.

The blue-haired man shrugged and said, "She was the only one that seemed to want to do it. And he stays pretty calm with her around, so it seemed like a good idea."

"If you say so," she sighed. "I still can't believe that our kid could turn out so messed up…"

"He's not ours," Kirito scowled.

"That's like saying that Morgan and Marth aren't my children," Robin frowned. "I mean, granted their problems are pretty different, and Mataras' might be more severe, hard as that is to believe, but that's no reason to disown him."

"Your kids didn't try to kill you when they first came to this timeline," Kirito said with a little heat.

"Maybe, but the fact that they didn't recognize their mother stung more than a little," Robin tossed back. "Like I said-"

"Look, Robin, you're a good friend and all that, but this is something that Kirito need to deal with on our own," Asuna interjected sadly. "And to be honest, I'm not sure that we can really even call Mataras our son…"

"Then you can't claim me as your daughter," a small voice said, startling the group. The adults all turned to see Yui floating on her wings next to Mataras, whose gaze was set like flint.

"Yui, what are you-"

"Onii-chan has more of a claim to being your son than I do being your daughter," she said bitterly, interrupting Asuna. Her face was clearly angry more than anything, but there was also great sadness there. "At least he shares your blood. I can't even claim that much."

"Yui, how we feel about Mataras has nothing to do with-"

"Yes, it does," the Black Spirit snapped.

"You're not involved in this," Kirito scowled.

"I'm feeling pretty involved," the boy shot back angrily. "You may not want to be my parents, but I still want to be Yui's brother. And if you're so wrapped up in your disappointment that you can't see that you're hurting her, you're not fit to be parents in the first place."

"Brother, please stop," Yui said as she placed a calming hand on his shoulder, keeping him from advancing on Kirito. She wiped at her eyes as she said, "You're hurting them, too."

He scowled deeply, but said nothing in response, earning him a raised eyebrow from Chrom and Robin. _Can Yui really calm him down like that?_ Robin wondered. _Or is he just putting on a show?_

"Yui, come here, please," Asuna said while she reached out a slender hand. "I think you've been on guard duty long enough. I'll take over if you-"

"No," Yui sniffed as she shook her head adamantly. "You won't give him a chance like I have- not yet, anyway. You're too mad about him hurting Daddy."

"And she has a right to be," Kirito said as he returned Mataras' scowl. "He's crazy and dangerous, Yui. Who knows whether or not what he's told you is the truth?"

"I can just tell- the same way I knew that Yulier was telling the truth about Thinker back in Old Aincrad," Yui answered. "You trusted me then- why not now?"

"Because this is much different!" Kirito said, aghast that his daughter was even taking a side in this conflict. "He's-"

"He's my little brother," she said quietly. "I have to protect him since you won't, Daddy."

"Protect him from what?!" Kirito asked wildly.

"From whatever could hurt him," she said solemnly, her gray eyes reflecting the same seriousness of the Black Swordsman's for a moment. "And that includes you, Daddy. I love you, but I love him, too. And I can't just stand by while you hurt him like this."

"He doesn't care what I think!" Kirito growled. "Yui, what are you-"

"Is that what he said, or what his actions say?" Yui sniffed, still wiping at her eyes.

"Honey, his actions have shown that he's in an unstable mind frame right now," Asuna said, trying to be more reasonable than her husband. "I want to believe him, but it might take time to-"

"Yer majester!" Donnel's voice called out. "We got trouble!"

"What is it, Donny?" Robin asked as the youth came running up, looking out of breath.

"Lady Cordelia says that the island ahead's got trouble stirrin' up!" he responded sharply. "Nasty cult-lookin' folks are sizing up a li'l village! Miss Cynthia went ahead to scout while Miss Cordelia came back."

"What do their defenses look like?" Mataras asked, hovering a few feet closer.

Donnel looked up at him with surprise for a second before looking back at Robin with a question in his eyes. "Er…"

"It's okay, Donny, I would have asked the same thing," Robin said.

"You, stay out of Shepherd business," Kirito snapped. Mataras simply raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit as he fell quiet.

"They only got two fighters, sir," Donnel told Robin. "Lady Cordelia said it's a real li'l place. The fighters are a big man with an axe and a lady with a hammer. They look real tough, but I dunno how long they can hold off them Grimleal." Asuna, Argo, and Kirito all jerked with surprise at the second part of Donnel's report.

"Wait, the man with an axe and the girl with the hammer," Kirito said quickly. "Was the man dark-skinned?"

"Yeah," Donnel nodded immediately. "Wait, how'd ya know?"

For the first time in a few days, Kirito smiled broadly. "I think things just took a turn for the better," he said.

"That's gotta be Agil and Liz!" Asuna said excitedly.

"Wait, you mean the Mountain-Slayer?" Mataras asked with a cocked head. "Sir Agil, the Thunder Lion?"

"The what-now?" Argo asked him.

Mataras shrugged in response. "In my future, he was known by many names, and his reputation with an axe was said to frighten even the Risen."

"Hey, I told you to butt out," Kirito said while pointing down the deck of the ship.

"Bite me," Mataras shot back.

"Brother…" Yui said a bit tersely.

"Hey, I've got an idea," he muttered in response. "How about instead of arguing over whether or not I should be here, we focus on saving a helpless village?"

"We?" Chrom looked at him sharply. "You're not cleared for combat with us, kid."

"Hey, your highness?" Mataras said, his expression going flat. "All of you?" Everyone hesitantly turned to give him their full attention. When he was sure he had it, he sucker-punched Kirito in the gut hard enough to send him sprawling on the deck.

"What the hell?!" Asuna shouted as her own white wings flashed open. Yui just looked at him in shock, at a loss for words. What was he up to?!

"Catch me if you think you can!" he grinned evilly. Before Yui could stop him, he shot off at maximum velocity, a shockwave left in his wake.

"Get… back here…" Kirito groaned. "Damn him… Got me in the same spot as last time."

"I'll get him," Yui said as she prepared to take off after him.

"I'm going with you," Asuna said as she floated beside her daughter. "Argo, look after Kirito, okay? And send the others after us- no telling what Mataras is planning."

"It'll cost ya," she smirked as the pair flew off after the crazed paradox child.

* * *

Andrew scowled at the slow-moving group that was approaching from the mountainside. "I don't like this," he muttered. "Those guys are givin' me a bad vibe."

"Yeah, and the lady in the infirmary was acting extra-skittish," his comrade, Rika, said with a frown of her own. "Think that they had something to do with her condition?"

"I dunno," Andrew shrugged as he unlimbered his double-sided axe from his back. "All I know is, if they wanna throw down, my axe skills are still in good practice."

"How's that axe, by the way?" Lisbeth asked.

"Not bad, but I miss my SAO gear, ya know?" he answered.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Lisbeth nodded. "Sucks not actually knowing how to make weapons after all that time I spent developing the skill to forge them."

Andrew looked like he was about to say more, but then a new element entered the picture. "Cynthia the Heroic is here, no need to fear!" a young, cheery voice called down just before a young girl riding a pegasus dropped out of the sky to land in front of the two surprised fighters.

"Uh… What?" Rika blinked.

"Hi!" the young girl waved energetically. "I'm Cynthia, and I'm here to help out with those bad guys over there." She pointed at the advancing figures, all of which were dressed in red and black robes.

"Wait, you're with them?" Andrew cocked his head.

"No, uh, I meant that I'm here to fight them," Cynthia shook her head and reddened a bit. "Geez that came out wrong…"

"Well…" Rika cocked head with worry at the teenager. "Aren't you kinda young to be fighting creeps like them?"

"Nope!" she grinned. "Been doing it most of my life!" Rika blinked in surprise at her cheery disposition, despite the circumstances facing her.

"Wow…" she murmured.

"What's up?" Cynthia asked.

"Nothing, just… feeling nostalgic," she said as she shook her head.

"Huh?" the other girl wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Andrew shook his head. "My name' Agil. You got any pals that can help us, kid?"

"Oh yeah!" Cynthia nodded. She pointed out to sea and said, "See that ship?" When they nodded that they could, she said, "My dad and his friends are on it, and they're coming soon to help."

"Hey, am I the only one seeing this?" Rika blinked in surprise. "Or are there people flying towards us… on wings?"

"I see 'em too," Andrew said. "And somethin' about 'em seems familiar…"

"They should," a young voice said from behind them. When the trio turned around, however, there was no one there. "Up here." Their gazes went up to a rooftop, whereupon Rika's jaw dropped and Andrew's eyes widened considerably. Standing atop the roof was a boy dressed in black with long, dark hair that covered part of his face. He was armed with a single sword that was strapped over his left shoulder, and a set of black Spriggan wings that floated gently in the breeze. He raised a finger to his brow and gave them a small salute as he said, "Good past noon to you."

"K-Kirito?" Rika asked in shock. He looked very different than when they had last met, she thought, but there were a number of similarities that made it unmistakable that it _was_ him. The way he carried himself, the sword on his back, the jet-black hair, the dark eyes and small mouth-

"Sorry to disappoint, but the Black Swordsman isn't here yet," the boy shook his head. "For now, I'll serve as his representative."

"Representative?!" Cynthia sputtered. "You're supposed to be confined to your room! This is insubordination!"

"Oh?" Mataras smirked. "I wasn't aware that I was confined to quarters anymore. As long as I have a supervisor from the Shepherd's ranks, I'm free to go where I please. Looks like you just landed guard duty, Cynthia."

"You-!"

"Hey, what's goin' on here?!" Andrew demanded. "We got creepy cult guys comin' at us, a Spriggan that looks like Kirito, and a girl flyin' around on a pegasus! What the heel is all this?!"

"Uh…" I think we might be able to explain," said a familiar, feminine voice. They all turned to see Asuna descending with Yui in tow. The little girl immediately flew over to Mataras' side and began speaking a low voice into his ear. While he nodded his understanding, Asuna turned to Rika and smiled a bit. "Hey, Liz," she said as she held open her arms. Long time no see, huh?"

"Asuna!" the girl cried happily as she went in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hey, not to be that guy, but can we have the reunion later?" Andrew said as he pointed at the advancing cultists. "I think we're about to have some trouble."

"Actually, trouble's coming to them!" a cheery voice called down. Yuuki and Aiko landed beside their comrades, whereupon Andrew and Rika's eyes widened even more. "Heya there, Agil!" Yuuki waved. "How's it goin', Liz?"

"Wha-?" Rika gasped. "Aren't you-"

"We were, but, long story," Aiko waved aside the matter. "Right now we need to focus on those guys over there." She pointed her sword at the Grimleals. "Why are they here?"

"Last time they came, it was just three of 'em," Andrew said, deciding to hold off on his questions for later. "They tried to take a lady from the village. She's a real sweetheart, but it seems like she's got some kind of disability where she can barely talk. She also doesn't seem to remember much of anything, long-term or short."

"That's awful," Yui said sadly.

"Yeah, but get this," Rika said as she glowered at the advancing group. "We think that those guys might've done it to her."

"How do you know that?" Asuna asked.

"We don't," Andrew shrugged. "It's just a hunch based on some of the things she's said over the last few weeks we've been here."

"Time to put the discussion on hold," Mataras said sternly. Everyone looked up at him, expecting a condescending look to be on his face, but instead, his eyes were focused on the advancing group. His jaw was locked and his body tense. "We need to focus on preventing them from getting their hands on their sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?!" Rika squeaked.

"It's not uncommon for those thugs to offer maidens up to their god as an offering," Mataras growled as he unsheathed his sword. "Lady Yuuki, are the others coming?"

"Right here," said Kirito who shot a glare at Mataras. "You're lucky that this happening right now, or I'd have you court-martialed for what you did."

"Hah!" Mataras scoffed. "Can't handle some tough love, old man?"

"Rrrgh…" Kirito ground his teeth.

"Hey!" Rika waved excitedly. "Kirito! It's good to see-"

"Not now, Liz," he said sternly, stunning her and most of his friends. "It's been one hell of a week. We'll do the reunion after we've dealt with this."

"Sir Agil! Lady Lisbeth!" an elderly voice called out from behind them. "The young woman is- _GAH!_" He took one look at the floating fairies of Aincrad and Alfheim and threw his hands up in fear.

"Don't worry about them, they're friends of ours," Andrew said as he placed a huge hand on the old man's shoulder. "They're here to help us defend the place."

"A-Are you sure?" he asked in a quavering voice. "Th-That one looks like a demon!" He pointed a shaking finger at Mataras, who shrugged in response. "Eh, I've been called worse. Besides, old-timer," he grinned as he jerked a thumb at Yui. "If I'm a demon, then here's your guardian angel."

"Hello," Yui said as she floated down gently on white wings. "We don't want to hurt you, sir. We want to help."

"Oh…" he said, immediately put at ease by her innocent charm. "Well, if that's the case…" He turned to look at Andrew with renewed panic. "The lady has disappeared! She's gone from her room without a trace, sir!"

"What?!" Rika cried. "Why would she do that?!"

"Perhaps to lead her captors away from us?" the old man surmised.

"Seems like somthin' she'd do," Andrew sighed.

"All right, guys!" Kirito called out to gather his comrade's attention. "We need to split up into two teams- one to find this lady, and one to fight off the Grimleal."

"I'll go try to find the lady," Leafa volunteered, her bluish hair swaying in the wind as she rose up on green wings. "I'm the fastest flyer, so I can cover more ground."

"I'm going with you!" Silica said. "Pina is following with the other Shepherds, but she'll be here soon, and she can help us search."

"Okay, anyone else?" Kirito asked.

"Me!" Cynthia grinned. "I can see it now- a heroic rescue from above!"

"Um… I'm not much good in a fight yet, so I'll go search with them," Sachi said quietly.

"Okay, just be careful," the Black Swordsman said after a brief moment. "Everyone else- standard battle positions! We're sending these creeps packing!"

"Be on the lookout for a young woman with long blonde hair that walks with a limp," the elder called up to the four volunteers. "If you're not certain it's her, look for a strange mark on her forehead- it looks like a horseshoe with a teardrop in the middle."

Kirito frowned at that for a moment- that sounded very familiar, though he wasn't sure why. However, he knew he had more important matters to attend to, so he refocused on the enemy advancement. "All right, you know your jobs," he called out. "Chrom and Robin will be here in half an hour at the latest, and he's sending other flyers ahead of him. They'll be here any moment. Our objective is to defend the village at all costs and-"

"Great strategy meeting, can we fight now?" Mataras muttered impatiently.

"If you want to charge in there without a plan of attack, be my guest," Kirito shot back.

"I do have a plan- attack," the black-winged boy said as he shot up into the sky.

"Wait for me!" Yui called out a she followed him.

"Yui, no!" Kirito shouted as he started to go after them- only to be stopped by Asuna grabbing his ankle with surprising force to pull him back down. "Asuna, wha-?"

"She'll be fine," she promised him as she placed a cool hand on his cheek. "He'll protect her, no matter what."

"How do you know?" he asked, looking back up at the sky, where he could see dark energy beginning to gather. Whether it was the Grimleal or Mataras, he couldn't tell yet.

"The same way I knew that you would beat SAO," Asuna smiled at her husband. "I don't. I just have to have faith in him."

Kirito stared into his wife's chestnut eyes for a long, long moment before he sighed and said, "All right guys, let's get moving. Keep those creeps away from here and don't let anyone get hurt if you can help it."

"You heard the man," Andrew said to the village elder. "Get inside until we've taken care of those clowns."

"So, what's up with the wings?" Rika asked Asuna as she drew her rapier.

"We'll tell you later," Asuna answered. "And we'll even get you your own."

"Awesome," Rika nodded as she hefted her mace. "Good to see you back in action… Lightning Flash." She winked at her best friend, who smiled back at her.

"We have come for one girl," a nasally voice called from the ranks of the red-robed men. "Stand aside, and no one else has too get hurt. We will even overlook the fact that you killed three of our own in a gesture of good faith!"

"Go to hell, all of you!" Mataras roared from above. "_Rend!_" Darkness shot forth, causing the assembled cultists to scatter.

"_Iyadi_!" Yui called out, and a burst of light exploded in the midst of the biggest cluster of crimson robes.

"Shepherds, _attack_!" Kirito roared.

* * *

Somewhere, among the trees of the island, a pair of pale green eyes stared out at the conflict. She knew not why, but seeing such ferocity in battle made her heart ache, and tears sprung to her eyes, blurring her vision. She clumsily wiped them away as she turned from the carnage.

_Why…?_ She thought. _Hurt… I bring… hurt… to the kind people…_ Tears still flowing, she resumed her journey to get away from the conflict.

* * *

During the midst of the battle, Chrom and the others finally arrived in time to meet Agil and Lisbeth, both of whom were standing back from the battle, as they were ill-equipped to fight mages and the like, and there were very few close-quarters soldiers in the ranks of their enemies. "Hello," Chrom said in a friendly manner as he approached the pair. "I take it that you know the warriors of Aincrad?" The rest of the Shepherds moved to join the fight as Robin and Chrom spoke to the potential recruits.

"Knew 'em?" Andrew chuckled. "We used to run with 'em."

"Would you like to do so again?" Robin said as he reached inside his jacket and held out a pair of green marbles. "Eat of these, and you will be restore in power like your friends."

"We swallow this, and just like that, we're fairies again?" Rika asked.

"More or less," Robin shrugged as he continued to hold out the marbles. After only a moment's hesitation, each of the Sword Art Online survivors took a marble and popped it in their mouths, swallowing them like a medicine. It took a few seconds, but then their wings appeared- massive brown ones for Agil, and sturdy gray ones for Lisbeth.

"Aw yeah!" Lisbeth grinned as she flexed her lean muscles. "I feel so much lighter now!"

"Now this is more like it," Agil grinned.

"Care to show what you're capable of?" Robin asked as he drew his thunder tome.

"All hell's yeah!" Lisbeth cackled. "Creepy cult guys, here we come!" And she and Robin charged off to join Lucina and her twin children, who were fighting side-by-side.

Agil, however, noticed something about Chrom, and he stopped him before he could charge ahead with the others. "Hey man, what's that on your shoulder?" he asked with a slight frown.

"This?" Chrom said as he moved his Brand into a better light so Agil could see. "This is the Brand of the Exalt- it's a sacred mark exclusive only to my family."

"Wait, what?" Agil's eyes widened. "But… Then who was she?"

"Who was who?" Chrom asked, very confused.

"The blond lady we were tryin' to protect had a mark just like that one," Agil said.

Chrom froze, even as his mind began to race. _It can't be…_ he thought as he paled.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Agil asked. "Is she related to you, maybe?"

"Th-That woman…" Chrom said with a shaking voice. "What was her name?"

"Dunno, she was never able to tell us," Agil answered. "Her mind's kinda… far off. She can't talk real well, and she can't seem to remember much."

"Her eyes, though!" Chrom almost shouted. "What color were they?!"

"Uh, green," Agil said with a slight frown. "Are you okay? You look like you're seein' a ghost."

"I might be," Chrom said heavily, his sword nearly falling from his grip. _Could it be…?_ "Emm?" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So as you might have figured out from above, I'm doing the chapter format in reverse today. Why? I felt like it.**

**Gotta say... Biological depression sucks. Sorry it takes so long for these chapters, guys, but I've been in a real slum for a few weeks now. It's hard enough just to get myself to go to work, much less write like I want to... Apologies, but know that I am still doing my best to put out chapters that meet your expectations. That is something that won't ever stop.**

**Until next time, be well.**


	34. Blood Ties

**A/N: Hey guys, just gonna say, glad I was able to take the time to write this chapter! Looking forward to hearing the reviews, so get to reading!**

* * *

Blood Ties

Yui and Mataras were back-to-back, presently being encircled by three enemy Grimleal pegasus riders, all of them armed with tomes. "That one would make an excellent sacrifice for Lord Grima…" one of them said as he eyed Yui.

Mataras' left eye twitched once. "You just signed your death warrant," he growled as he aimed his palm at the man.

"Get them!" another rider screamed at the others. But before they could unleash their magics, Yui and Mataras sped apart, becoming nothing but blurs at the edge of their enemy's vision. Then, Mataras suddenly appeared behind the one that had suggested sacrificing Yui, and snapped his neck with no discernible effort.

Yui took a slightly different approach, stopping at the side of one of the mages, and aiming her palm at his left hand, which held his tome. The man froze in place as she stared at him with flat gray eyes. "I suppose talking my way out of this isn't going to happen, is it?" he asked.

"No," she replied. White light burst from her palm and struck the tome, releasing an explosion of fire that incinerated the man and his steed. Yui escaped harm by zipping away at the last possible second, though the smell of burnt flesh and the fact that she had just taken a life made her feel sick to her stomach.

_I have to do this,_ she told herself. _If I don't more innocent people will suffer._ Still, she had to blink away a tear before she turned around to see Mataras hacking his enemy's head off with his sword. The sight made her feel no better, so she turned away and held her hands over her stomach, trying her best not to be ill.

A moment later, she felt a warm, strong hand on her back, and a soothing sensation flowed into her, calming her stomach and nerves. She looked back at her brother with surprise as she asked, "You… You can heal?"

"Not very well," he admitted as he removed his hand. "But… I am the son Asuna as well as Kirito. I inherited some traits from them both, though I took more after my father, as we can all see."

"Wait, so can you use lightning?" Yui asked curiously.

"Again, not very well," Mataras shrugged. "I can use an arc spell if I have enough time to concentrate, but it's nowhere near the level of power that Mother could cast. My dark magic can suffice most of the time anyway."

"Well, actually…" Yui said as she looked down below at the battlefield. The Shepherds were holding the line, but the Grimleal were not giving up, either. "Can we try something?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked her.

"Hold my hand," she said as she extended her own smaller hand to him. He hesitated, but complied after a brief moment. "Let's try combining our magic, and see what happens," she said.

Mataras frowned at that. "All of my past experiences say that divine and dark magic usually cancel each other out."

"True, but only when pitted against one another," Yui countered. "Come on, what do we have to lose?"

Mataras thought about it for a moment before he nodded his agreement. "All right," he said. "Let's give this a shot. What spells should we cast?"

"I'll use Jaisha," she replied. "What's your equivalent?"

"Goetia," he answered. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he then began an incantation: "This is the world of man and dragon. Such desecrations must not be allowed…" He pointed his hand down at the biggest cluster of magicians.

"Hear us, for we are warriors of Naga. We now lay thee waste with our divine and darkened powers, and expel thy vast defilement…" Yui added. She too, extended her palm downwards in preparation of her attack.

In unison, they shouted, "_White shadows, go forth and purge the wicked!_" A beam of shadow that glowed with the brightness of a star shot forth and slammed into the ground, resulting in a massive explosion that swallowed and disintegrated a number of the dark mages. The survivors scattered, looking up to see the black demon and the holy maiden staring down at them, wisps of magic emanating from their bodies.

The Shepherds became emboldened by this, and they surged forward, taking advantage of the confused and frightened sorcerers' state of mind. The battle quickly fell to the favor of the Shepherds, and Mataras nodded with approval at the sight. "Well done," he said quietly.

* * *

It was Sachi that spotted the wandering woman. She landed a few yards away from her, just out of her line of sight. She didn't want to frighten her with the blue wings on her back, so she made sure that they were folded behind her back before she ran up to the woman, who heard her coming, and looked back with a frightened gasp.

"Wait!" Sachi said urgently. "Please, I won't hurt you!" To show that she meant no harm, she stopped chasing her and held out her hands to show that she was unarmed.

The woman hesitated, but she stopped trying to run. "Can't go back," she said haltingly. "I hurt… the people. The nice… people."

"What do you mean?" Sachi asked her softly.

"Bad men… come for me…" the blonde woman said, tears leaking from her eyes. "I… cause pain… I burden…" She hesitated, then shook her head in mild frustration, unable to find the right words to convey what she wanted to say.

"You think you hurt people around you because bad things happen to you?" Sachi guessed for her.

"Yes…" the woman said.

"I… I know how that feels," Sachi admitted. "Feeling like a burden to everyone around you, because you can't do anything but watch as they defend you… Being helpless."

"Helpless…" the other woman repeated. "No good… to anyone…"

"But I think that there are some people that want to meet you," Sachi explained. "People that will care for you. Men and women that take in people like us, and don't mind because they care about us."

"I can't…" the woman shook her head.

"They sent me to look for you, to help you," Sachi pleaded. "I feel like a burden to them most of the time, but if you come with me, at least I can do one thing right for them. And they will help you, they will. They want to help all the pain to go away."

"Pain…" the woman said as she rubbed her leg, seemingly without being aware that she was doing so. "I hurt…" A tear leaked out of her eye.

"Please, let us help you," Sachi begged. "You won't be a burden to the Shepherds."

"Shepherds…" the woman repeated. "Shepherds… I know… I…" She shook her head again, almost as if trying hard to remember something.

"You lost your memory, didn't you?" Sachi prodded softly.

"I… can't…" the green-eyed woman shook her head.

"I know some people that might be able to help get them back," Sachi said as she reached out her hand. "All you have to do is come with me. If you don't want to stay with us, we won't make you, I promise."

The lady looked at the offered hand for several long moments, unsure of what to do. But finally, she made her decision.

* * *

Robin slammed his opponent with Elthunder, and Chrom followed up by running the man through while he was down, twitching from the effects of the lightning. "That's the last one from this squad," the prince said heavily as he looked around.

"Not quite," a quiet voice said from behind him. The two men whirled around to see Sinon behind them, her bow aimed up at a tree with an arrow ready to fly. She squinted at her target, which Robin and Chrom could not see. She let the arrow soar, and there was the sound of an arrow piercing flesh, followed by a brief cry of pain and a man falling out of the branches.

"That was amazing," Robin said as he looked at Sinon, wide-eyed. "How did you know he was there?"

"I listened," Sinon shrugged. "I heard the branches moving, but there was no wind. I could only assume that someone was hiding in the tree. And since none of our allies would have any reason to try and take a vantage point in a tree, I felt it was safe to assume that he was an enemy."

"How could you hear something so subtle as branches moving during the din of battle?" Chrom asked.

"A lot of practice," Sinon answered. "When you're a sniper, you have to be aware of your surroundings, even while you track your target. That is, if you want to be a sniper that lives to see another day."

It seemed like she was about to say more, but right then, Gaius came running up. He was looking a little pale, but he seemed focused enough for the battle with a sucker in his mouth. "Hey, Blue," he said, his eyes a little wide. "You're gonna want to see this."

* * *

Kirito and Asuna wove, swept, and drove through the enemy ranks. Kirito's dual blades shredded through magic blasts that were thrown at him and his wife while her rapier darted out in rapid succession to skewer the spellcasters.

"Not very many swordsmen," he grumbled as he slashed through a fireball.

"You _want_ more people to-" Asuna shook her head in midsentence before adding, "Of course you want more people to fight."

He flashed her a grin in response right before he ducked a lightning bolt and proceeded to cut the caster in half. "Sorry, honey," he said. "No offense to mages, but they're a little boring once you get up close."

"Do I need to show you how boring with a sword I am after this is over?" Asuna shot back.

"I said mages, not-"

"_Father!_" a familiar voice roared from above. Kirito and Asuna flinched at the volume before looking up to see Mataras and Yui diving down at top speed. Before they could register what was going on, Mataras had shouldered Kirito into the dirt. "_AUGH!_"

"Are you kidding me wi-" Kirito's voice caught in his throat as he rolled onto his back to see Mataras with a hole in his right arm, and traces of electricity arcing through his body, which was twitching rapidly. "Whoa, what?!"

"Watch… your blind spot… idiot," Mataras growled as he writhed on the ground.

"Brother!" Yui cried as she landed next to him and shot a blast of light at the mage who had wounded him. The man went down hard, and Asuna's rapier was quick to finish the job.

"You…" Kirito said with wide eyes as he looked down at the boy in black.

"I said… I would ensure your survival," Mataras snarled as he tried to stand. "Don't make it… so hard on me." He fell back in the dirt, defeated by the effort of trying to stand. Yui knelt beside him and began to examine his arm, her small hands moving gently across the wounded limb.

"Yui, can we heal him?" Asuna asked as she eyed the arm that had taken the blast. It was completely limp, indicating that Mataras had no control over it anymore.

"Not on our own," Yui shook her head. "The wound goes all the way through, and if he can't move it, there is certain to be damage to the tendons. We need Lady Lissa and maybe Miss Maribelle along with our own power to even have a chance at healing his arm to the way it used to be."

"Mataras, I-"

"Save it," Mataras growled at Kirito. "The battle is all but won, but someone should go and make sure that those thugs don't have reinforcements on the way."

"I'm not leaving you here," Kirito said sternly. "After what you did, you're crazy if you think I'm going away."

Mataras' scowl deepened as he said, "That wasn't a suggestion. Yui can take care of me just fine on her own. Besides, I still have a god arm for magic." He lifted his left arm, the uninjured one to demonstrate that he still had motor control over it. The limb was shaking badly from the effects of the lightning, but the look in Mataras' eyes indicated that he was still capable of channeling his power through it.

"Kirito, go and check with Chrom," Asuna said. "I'll stay here with Yui and Mataras."

Kirito hesitated, but he knew better than to argue with his wife. "All right," he finally conceded. "But as soon as things check out back at the village, I'm coming back with the healers." And he took to the sky, black wings shining as he flew away.

Asuna looked down at Mataras, who refused to meet her gaze, instead looking over at a tree line beyond the village. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He looked back at her for a moment with hard eyes before he nodded once and allowed his eyelids to close as he said, "You are welcome, Asuna."

"Asuna?" the young woman asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why not call me 'Mom?"

"You and Kirito are not my parents, not really," Mataras said while keeping eyes shut. "They died long ago, and dead they will remain to me."

"Uh huh…" Asuna said with a knowing smile. She had heard Mataras' shout of desperation in which he had called Kirito his father, so she knew better. "Well, regardless of whether or not you think of us as your parents, after what you sacrificed today, I know that I'd be proud to have a son like you."

The boy opened one eye at Asuna while arching the corresponding eyebrow. Then he closed his eye again as he grimaced against a wave of agony resonating from his arm.

"Do you want me to start working on it?" Yui asked him. "Maybe I can at least soothe the pain a little."

"No," Mataras grunted. "If it's not healed all at once, it might be impossible to restore the flesh to the way it was. I'll just have to endure this." He grunted a bit as a new wave of pain hit him. "But thank you."

* * *

"Chrom! Robin!" Kazuto said as he landed amongst the Shepherds, which were gathering around someone that he didn't recognize. "I need your help!"

"Not a good time," Lon'qu said as he put a hand on the Black Swordsman's shoulder to keep him from shouldering his way forward. "There's been… an interesting development that merits the prince and Robin's full attention."

"Look, Mataras is wounded pretty bad," Kazuto said with a frown. "I need our best healers, or he might lose his arm. Can't you get Lissa to help me?"

Lon'qu's eyes widened at the news that Mataras was down- he had witnessed the boy's skills when he had fought Kirito, and he found it hard to believe that someone could have brought him down in such a manner. Even so… "I can't take Lissa away from this situation," he said. "But I will inform Lady Maribelle of the emergency."

"According to Yui, we need at least four skilled healers to repair his arm," Kazuto shook his head. "Who else can help us?"

"We can," said Suguha as she walked up to her brother alongside Sayuri. "We heard the whole thing, Brother. We might not be as skilled as Lady Lissa, but we can try."

Kazuto only hesitated for a second before he nodded and said, "All right, someone get Maribelle, and grab the strongest staff you can handle. It's pretty bad."

"We're on it," Suguha said as she flew over to find Maribelle and get ahold of a staff that could help the process.

"What happened?" Sayuri asked softly.

"Mataras took a lightning spell meant for me," he explained quickly. "It went clear through his arm and now he's in rough shape."

"I'm surprised he saved you," Sayuri said with slightly widened eyes. "I thought he hated you, or at least resented you for some reason."

"Me too," Kazuto said softly. "Me too…" Then another thought struck him and he asked, "Hey, what's going on that I can't talk to Chrom or Robin?"

"Oh, well…" Sayuri said as she looked over her shoulder at the gathering of warriors. "The lady that I went to find… It turns out that she's Emmeryn, the sister that Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa lost in the war against Plegia."

"What, she's alive?!" Kazuto gaped. "How?! They told me she jumped off a cliff!"

"I don't know exactly, but she's lost most of her memory, and when she talks, she sounds like a small child," Sayuri said sadly. "Poor lady…"

"Well… Chrom and Lissa must be happy, right?" Kazuto asked. "Their sister is back with them."

"They seem to have mixed feelings about it," Sayuri shook her head negatively. "She's not the same as before. I mean, how would you feel if Leafa forgot you and everything about herself?"

"I guess that would be pretty hard," Kazuto realized aloud. Before he could say more, though Suguha returned with Maribelle in tow, and an armful of staves, enough for all five healers.

"Got what we need," she said as she spread her emerald Sylph wings. "Let's go help out Mataras, 'kay?"

"I still can't believe we're going to help that rapscallion after all the trouble he's caused," Maribelle sniffed. "If you ask me, this should be a lesson to him that all of one's negativity can have nasty repercussions."

"Maybe, but he's still a good fighter," Kazuto replied as he spread his own wings. "And like or not, he is Yui's brother. I don't want to see her in pain on his account." Then he took flight while Suguha wrapped her arms around Maribelle and took flight alongside Sayuri.

* * *

**Lisbeth: Hey! What happened to our screen time?!**

**Mataras: All in due time.**

**Agil: Man, calm down, Liz, this chapter just wasn't meant for us. At least we got the whole gang back together!**

**Lisbeth: Yeah, except for Klein...**

**Mataras/Agil: Every part needs a pooper, that's why they invited you...**

**Lisbeth: Piss off!**

**Mataras: Hey Liz, I got a question for you.**

**Lisbeth: What?!**

**Mataras: Do you ever plan to take it from behind?**

**Lisbeth: Wha-?!**

**Mataras: I only ask because I think that stick up your ass would get in the way.**

**Agil: ...Gonna need a senzu bean for that one.**

**Mataras: Don't think we have those.**


	35. Unexpected

**A/N: MAN, it's been so long since I've had a full day off! Decided to put it to good use and pump out this quick filler chapter for you guys! Don't worry, there's only one more before we get back to the main plot where the Shepherds will finally get to fighting Grima! Enjoy, and I hope this chapter finds you well!**

* * *

Unexpected

"So, this kid in black…" Rika said as she and Asuna stared out at the ocean on the deck of the command ship. "You're sure he's yours?"

Asuna hid a smile at the question her old friend had asked. She had just finished getting the blacksmith up to speed on recent events, which had left her somewhat shaken. In response to the question, she answered, "About as sure as we can be. I mean, given what's been happening with the other Shepherds, it makes sense."

"But then…" Rika hesitated with a frown.

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"Does… Does that mean that you and Kirito will decide to stay here, in this world?" the leprechaun asked her undine friend with worried eyes. "Are you guys just going to give up on going home?"

The question surprised Asuna. In truth, it had been some time since she had thought about how to get home, and even longer since she had discussed it with Kazuto. "Well…" she hesitated, and Rika's eyes widened a bit, so she hurried to say, "It's not that we don't want to go home. But we have no idea how to do that, and we haven't have much time to work anything out. Not to mention, times seems to move differently between our worlds, so there's no telling how long has passed since we've left."

"Oh, right…" Rika's face became thoughtful as she stared back out at the ocean. "Hey, Asuna? How is life here? I mean, the war must be scary and all, but it doesn't really seem like you're opposed to staying here if that's what it comes to."

"Life is…" Asuna had to smile at the absurdity of what she was about to say, but it was the undeniable truth. "It reminds me of the good days in Aincrad," she said. "When you have a group like this that cares about each other, and will do whatever it takes to make sure everyone gets through a fight, it's a big reassurance, even when you know your life is on the line."

"Heh," Lisbeth grinned. "Had a feeling you were gonna say that." Asuna smiled as well, then gripped the boat railing tightly as they hit a larger wave than the usual ones. It must have been noticeable, because Rika looked at her with concern and asked, "Are you okay, Asuna? You look kinda pale."

"Gee, thanks," the other girl grunted as her stomach churned uncontrollably.

"Want me to go get Yui?" Rika asked, still concerned for her friend. "Maybe she can-" Her words were cut off as Asuna leaned over the railing and expelled all of her breakfast- and possibly some of the previous evening's dinner.

* * *

Mataras was resting in the infirmary, his arm still in bandages from his run-in with the Plegian mage. Yui was sitting beside him, humming a tune that resembled some of the background music from the twenty-second floor of Aincrad when Rika came in with Asuna, the latter of which didn't look too good.

Lissa stood up from where she had been sitting while writing in her journal and looked Asuna up and down. "What happened to her?" she asked worriedly. "She looks as pale as a ghost!"

"Say that again, and you'll be the only ghost around here," Asuna growled as she tried to stand on her own. "I said I'm fi- ow!" She stumbled and fell on the floor. Lissa and Rika helped her stand up, much to her protest, and made her lie down on one of the beds next to Mataras, who was now waking up while Yui moved to get a staff.

"What happened?" he muttered groggily.

"Your mom is pretty sick," Rika informed him. "She threw up pretty bad a few minutes ago, and I think she's running a fever."

"It's not a fever, she's embarrassed," Mataras smirked. The others stopped what they were doing and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" Lissa asked.

"Yes Asuna, what am I talking about?" Mataras snickered.

"Listen here, you little brat, I will-" Asuna's threat cut off as the boat rocked again, and she had to fight to keep her stomach under control.

"Uh-huh," he grinned even brighter. "That's what I thought."

"Look here id, if you know something from the future that tells us why she's sick, you'd better tell us, or else _I'm_ gonna put a hole in your arm." Lissa said shortly. "Now spill it."

"Fair enough," Mataras said as he closed his eyes, his smile remaining a smug one. "She's got a parasite in her stomach."

"A parasite?" Lissa gasped. "How did it get there? Is there any way to get rid of it?"

"It got there because of Kirito, and no, there is no way to get rid of it, at least, not for a few months," Mataras replied, his sides beginning to shake as he tried not to laugh.

"What are you-"

Rika was cut off as Mataras continued, "See, this parasite is only going to get bigger and bigger, and then her and Kirito are going to name it, and it will call them Mommy and Daddy." There was a profound silence for several seconds in the infirmary.

Then Rika shot a look over at Asuna and asked, "So when did thi-"

"Rika if you say one more word, I will tear your world _a-freaking-sunder_!" Asuna shouted. Mataras erupted into an intense round of laughter, which got Yui smiling, even as Lissa used her rod to check Asuna's stomach for confirmation.

"Yep," she nodded as she pulled the staff away. "You've got a little one in there, all right. They're about a month old from the look of things." Mataras' laughter became even louder at the look of shock on Asuna's face as her suspicions were confirmed. Yui rolled her eyes at him and decided that her mother had been picked on enough for one day.

"I'm happy for you and Dad, Momma," she said as she hugged Asuna, who returned the embrace after a stunned moment. The others were also quick to congratulate the new mother, and although Mataras was still laughing at her shock, he was smiling brightly.

_I'll make sure that this world is a safe one for you to grow up in, little one,_ he vowed silently. _I swear this in the name of my fallen comrades and family._

* * *

Kazuto was going over some maps of Plegia with Robin so that if it ever came to hostilities between their countries again, he would have the knowledge of the landscape to aid him in coming up with strategies for how to use the terrain to their advantage. "Okay, so there's a lot mountains between Plegia and Ylisse," he mused aloud.

"Yes, it's one of the reasons mobilizing an army to get into either country is so difficult," Robin nodded. "Gangrel mostly resorted to sending small groups across the border for terrorist attacks when he was alive."

"Yeah, sounds like something America had to deal with back home," Kazuto muttered.

"What was that?" Robin asked him to clarify.

"Nothing," Kazuto replied as he waved the matter aside. "It's nothing that'll help us here. But I was thinking that we could use the mountains to our advantage in a pretty big way."

"How so?" Robin was intrigued.

"Well, a lot of mages would have to deal with ground troops attacking them at every turn, so casting big spells is too risky, right?" Kazuto asked. "Well, my Alfheim troops can get up in the air, where there's not as many troops to let loose with the big ones. Bring down an avalanche on the bad guys before they can even make it into the mountain passes."

"What about aerial troops?" Robin asked, though he was liking the idea already. "How will you deal with them?"

"I already thought of that," Kazuto answered. "Those of us that aren't quite so good with magic- like Agil and myself- can engage those troops at close-quarters. You said that Plegia's Air Force wasn't that good to begin with, right? And they mostly use wyverns, which are a lot slower than Pegasi."

Robin nodded, impressed. "You've been doing your research," he said.

"Not much else to do besides spar on the ships, and I think everyone's tired of getting their butts kicked," Kazuto smirked.

"Don't get too cocky," Robin warned him. "You still haven't had your rematch with Lon'qu, and you've never fought Chrom or my kids- or me for that matter."

"Uh… No offense, Robin, but you don't strike me as a martial artist," Kazuto said carefully, not wanting to offend his comrade.

"None taken, a lot of people think that about me," Robin shrugged. Then a slow grin worked its way across his face as he said, "And that's exactly the point."

"Misdirection, right?" Kazuto guessed.

"One of the most basic rules of tactics," Robin nodded. "Another is to always have a backup plan. What happens if I don't have time to cast a spell? Do I just let a foot soldier chop me to death?"

"Okay, if that's the case…" Kazuto grinned. "How's about we see which one of us comes out on top?"

"I'm curious to find the answer to that myself," Robin grinned back. "Shall we go get a set of practice-" He was interrupted as Sumia crashed through the door and fell on her face.

"Ow…" she groaned as Robin rolled his eyes and helped his queen to her feet. "That's gonna bruise…"

"I'm beginning to understand why Lissa started training you in using staves," Robin chuckled.

"Thanks, Robin," Sumia said as she regained her balance. Then her eyes widened as she remembered why she had come in the first place, and she looked directly at Kazuto. "Sir Kirito, you're needed in the infirmary!"

"Why?" Kazuto frowned at the level of alarm she was displaying. "I thought Mataras was recovering fine."

"It's not him, it's Lady Asuna," Sumia said. "She's-" Unfortunately, she was cut off as Kirito flapped open his black wings and shot out the door like a streak of black lightning, scattering the papers and maps in his wake.

"Great…" Robin sighed as he looked at the room. "What a mess."

"I'm so sorry, Robin," Sumia winced. "I didn't mean to startle him like that."

"Just for the sake of my curiosity, and hopefully the knowledge that this didn't happen without some kind of good reason, would you mind telling me what happened to Asuna?" Robin said as he began collecting the parchments scattered about the room.

"Oh, yes!" Sumia said with a smile. "She's preganant!"

"Huh?!" Robin looked over at her with shock. Then a smile spread its way across his face as he said, "Tell Gaius to break out some of his special ingredients! The Shepherds are having a party tonight!"

"Aye aye, Commander!" Sumia laughed as she gave him a mock salute. Then she turned on her heels to walk out the door- only to smack her head on the doorframe and fall to the ground. "Ow ow ow…" she groaned.

"In retrospect, that one was probably my fault," Robin sighed as he went to help her up. But still, he couldn't keep a massive smile from his face for long as his heart was filled with joy for his two friends.

As he saw Lucina coming up to check on her mother, flanked by their two children form the future, he felt a stirring of longing in his chest. _Maybe it's time._

* * *

"Asuna, what's wrong?!" Kazuto asked as he burst into a scene that took him several seconds to process. Mataras was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably, Lissa was going through a list of confections, Rika was muttering something unintelligible under her breath, Yui was grinning at him broadly, and Asuna had a look of complete shock on her pale face while she was lying back on one of the infirmary beds.

"_Hah!_" Mataras cackled. "Nice one, old man!"

"What is he going on about?" Kazuto demanded. "I thought my wife had been hurt! What's going on here?!"

"The only thing hurt around here might be her pride," Lissa said without looking up. "Now shut up. I'm concentrating."

"Tell me what-"

"Asuna's pregnant, Kirito," Rika said as she looked up at the Black Swordsman with hollow eyes. "Congratulations." And with that, she walked out of the room.

"Asuna…" he said as he turned to look at his wife with wide eyes. "You're… We're…"

"I can't work in here!" Lissa shouted as she stormed out of the room, muttering angrily to herself.

"Isn't this great, Papa?" Yui asked as she came up to give him a hug, which he returned in stunned silence. However, this did not stop his eyes from slowly sliding over to the boy dressed in black with a bandaged right arm, still cackling where he lay next the bed he had fallen off of.

"Uh, sure…" he said quietly. "Great…"

"Nice sword technique, Black Swordsman!" Mataras howled with laughter.

Suddenly, there was surge in magic energy as both Kirito and Asuna reached for spells at their disposal. "I think we should even him out, honey," he said as shadows emanated from his palms.

"Why stop with the arm?" she added as lightning sparked in her eyes. "Maybe we should even him up on his legs, too."

Yui backed away from the scene slowly, fear in her bearing. _I think Brother _may_ have pushed them too far…_

* * *

**Agil: Boy, I think you're the one who's gonna need a senzu after that scene.**

**Mataras: Pffft, I have plot armor on my side. Besides, it's my story, I can get away with murder if I want- which we've seen in the Red Swordsman.**

**Sachi: Speaking of which, didn't you have an announcement regarding the Red Swordsman?**

**Mataras: Indeed I do. For those of you that have been reading the Red Swordsman Abridged, you'll have already heard this, but to those of you that haven't... I have unveiled the release date for the The Red Swordsman: Shattered Fragment as being none other than Thanksgiving Day this year! If any of you enjoyed either of my renditions of Sword Art Online, I can promise you that this one is going to be bigger, better, and more intense in every way!**

**Leafa: Man, it's been a while since we've seen you this fired up.**

**Mataras: Why shouldn't I be? This will be my finest work to date, bar none. In addition to that release, I will be making a very special announcement on Thanksgiving, and I suspect that many of you will be both surprised and pleased by what I've prepared.**

**Aiko: So what makes this story so different from the others?**

**Mataras: In case I haven't covered it in this story, Shattered Fragment will be following the video game canon, which means more characters to have along for the adventure, and perhaps more importantly, all one hundred floors of Aincrad!**

**Yuuki: Aw, heck yeah!**

**Mataras: Couldn't have said it better myself.**

**Agil: Next time: Coming Home.**


	36. Coming Home

**A/N: Well people, it's good to see all of you! A minor change to be aware of, something that one of my reviewers, Cy Man, brought up, is that I will have to extend the filler segment just a little bit due to Asuna's pregnancy. I should not be throwing pregnant ladies into live combat, even if they are bad-asses like I'll be doing two more chapters that will cover some funnies that happen when Shepherds are on vacation, and the finding of some of the remaining paradox children. Sorry, but it really has to be done :P Still, I haven't included comedy in this story in a while, so hopefully I can still do well on that.**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings- read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Coming Home

News of Asuna's pregnancy spread through the ranks of the Shepherds quickly, and within the hour, a party was being put together to celebrate the child of the heroes of Aincrad. Yuuki was positively ecstatic for her friend, asking her if she could be the godmother as soon as she found out from her twin sister. The young couple was embarrassed of course, but they still agreed to go to the party- after all, it wasn't like they could get away, being on the same ship as their comrades.

Only one person seemed unwilling to take part in the revelry. Cordelia was a bit surprised when she found Rika sulking at the stern of the ship, leaning on the railing and scowling at the waters behind them. "Something ails you, Lisbeth?" she asked as she approached the brown-haired girl.

"Huh?" Rika asked, startled to see the pegasus rider standing beside her. "Oh, well… Nah, I'm fine."

"Then why not go join the party?" Cordelia persisted.

"Not the party type," the leprechaun tried to say, but Cordelia knew that she was lying.

"That's not what Lady Asuna and Sir Kirito have told us," the flame-haired woman said. "They often recounted the number of times you would insist on celebrating what they considered to be great accomplishments."

"Oh yeah?" Rika snorted. "What else did they say about me?"

"Nothing but praises of your skill in a forge, and your courage in combat," the rider smiled in response. "They both think very highly of you."

"Hmph," Rika scowled harder. "As if."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Cordelia said, although she was beginning to have an idea of what was really going on. She had talked to Asuna many times about the past, and so she knew of Rika's attraction to the Black Swordsman. Apparently, it was still a sore point for the blacksmith.

"Neither one of them took my feelings into consideration when they started fawning over each other," Rika said bitterly. "They never noticed how I felt…"

"Did you ever tell either one of them what was going on?" Cordelia asked.

"Of course not," Lisbeth snapped. "How could I come between what they had? Asuna had been falling for him for months, and he liked her back, but he was too thick to know how to tell her that. So I just sat on the sidelines and listened to Asuna as she got closer and closer to the guy that had taken my heart, too." A film of tears glistened in her eyes as she spat, "I was just the third wheel the whole time, like a good friend should be. And _this_ is my reward?!" She pounded her fist on the railing, splitting her knuckles on the rough wood, and causing blood to drip down her knuckles. "Don't I deserve better?"

"Pathetic," Cordelia stated, causing Rika to whirl angrily on her.

"What was that, lady?!" she demanded.

"Not you," the rider shook her head, her voice still calm. "Me. Now I see what everyone else had to put up with on my behalf, me fawning over Chrom as I did for all those years. It's quite sad, really."

This supposed to make me feel better?" Rika seethed. "Cos I'm this close to knocking your teeth in!"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Cordelia warned her, her slender eyebrows drawing together. "It wouldn't end well."

"Then go away!" Rika shouted. "I already feel crappy enough as it is, so just go away!"

"I can't," Cordelia shook her head. "Not when I know the pain the pain that you're experiencing is all too real, but avoidable."

"How?!" Rika spat, angry tears falling form her eyes. "How can I avoid this pain?!"

"By accepting that what is past cannot be changed, and that some things are not meant to be," Cordelia replied. "I always dreamed of being with the Prince, but I never pursued the dream. That was no one's fault but mine, just as choosing not to pursue Kirito when you could have was your choice alone." Rika looked like she was about to yell again, so Cordelia continued on to say, "At least Klein was able to show me that the one you fall in love with will not necessarily be the one with whom you intertwine your fate."

"You…" Rika said dumbly, her rage frozen as quickly as it had begun to burn.

"I did," Cordelia nodded, wiping at her own eyes. "But it was not meant to be. And though it still hurts, I can live on knowing that he gave his life to secure our future- a truly noble sacrifice that demonstrates the greatest love of all."

"I'm sorry," Rika said quietly. "I didn't-"

"Just know that there is no such thing as a real Prince Charming," Cordelia interrupted her. "All men have their flaws, but maybe someday you'll find one whose flaws are compatible with your own." And she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Rika to ponder her words.

* * *

"There it is," Kazuto grinned as he pointed at the soaring white structure. "The capital of Ylisse, Castle Ylisstol. We should be there tomorrow."

"Whoa…" Suguha gaped. "That thing is huge!" She, Kazuto, Asuna, Chrom, and Robin were ahead of the main group, up on a hill that allowed them to see the capitol city from miles away.

"And it's where you'll all be living from now on," Chrom said as he gazed at his beloved home. "At least, until you manage to go home."

"Are you serious?" Asuna asked him with wide eyes. "But I thought that we would be staying at the Shepherds' barracks again!"

"Not so," Robin shook his head. "The barracks are meant mostly for those of us that are staying in Ylisstol for brief periods of time before going back out on duty. For example, as the nation's Grandmaster Tactician, I live in the castle to be close to our ruler."

"Wait, so why would we be staying in the castle, too?" Kazuto asked.

"I plan to make a formal requisition in front of the people once I address them to announce our return," Chrom answered. "But I'll ask of you now, Sir Kirito and Lady Asuna, leaders of the Aincrad Warriors- will you and your comrades become the elite guard of the Prince Regent?"

"You want us to…?" Kazuto's eyes went wide.

"I also want to ask that you, Kirito, become my Chief Lieutenant," Robin added. "I want you to help me plan our battles, both for the Shepherds and Ylisse's armies. Your skills would be invaluable to the kingdom."

"I know that you hope to one day go home, but until that time comes, I can think of no finer guardians for myself and my family," Chrom said sincerely. "You have demonstrated skill, tenacity, and most importantly, loyalty to the Shepherds' cause, and by extension, the Halidom. Will you become the guardians that symbolize that very idea?"

"Chrom, we…" Asuna said, her eyes wide. She looked over at Kazuto, who looked between her and the two leaders of the Shepherds for several seconds.

Then he blinked and squared his shoulders. "On behalf of my friends, I accept your offer, Chrom," he said. "If the others agree, we'll do whatever it is you ask of us, as long as we live in Ylisse. It's the least we can do for you after all of the kindness you've shown us."

"The pleasure was all mine," Chrom smiled. "Thank you, my friends."

"Man, Big Brother," Suguha giggled. "You've gotten a lot less shy than when we were back home. It's pretty cool."

"Thanks, Sugu," he grinned. "I guess being in this world has done us some good, huh?"

"Yeah, but heaven help us when we get home and have to explain to our parents why we have two kids with us," Asuna said nervously as she rubbed her stomach.

"Aw, why'd you have to ruin the moment?!" Kazuto groaned. The others laughed at the couple, even as they started arguing back and forth in a mild manner.

* * *

That night, the camp was abuzz with friendly chatter and the crackling of warm fires that warded off the cool evening atmosphere. At one such campfire sat the Black Spirit, accompanied only by his smaller, older sister.

"Did Asuna make this?" he asked before shoveling a spoonful of rabbit stew in his mouth.

"Uh huh," Yui nodded. "It's good, isn't it?"

"No denying that," Mataras nodded after he swallowed the tasty food. "She knows her way around a good meal."

"We never had anything like this in my future," said a new voice. The two siblings looked up with mild surprise to see Lucina approaching them with a bowl in her hands. "May I join you?" she asked shyly. Yui smiled up at her and patted the space on the log next to her, opposite to the side where Mataras sat. The future Exalt sat down and set her bowl in her lap while giving the smaller girl a slight smile in return.

"Where is your family?" Mataras asked curiously. "I'd have though that you would be eating with them." His tone was not unkind.

"If my presence bothers you, I can-"

"No, it's all right," Mataras said quickly. "Truth be told, it would be nice to spend time in the company of a familiar face, even if it's not the one I knew in my future."

"Of course," Lucina said as she settled a little more comfortably in her seat. "I had almost forgotten that you knew me- or rather, another version of me."

"Aye," Mataras nodded.

"Am I much like her?" Lucina asked. "The parallel version of me, I mean."

"In every way, you remind me of her," Mataras admitted. "So driven, so courageous… I always admired your drive to defeat Grima, despite our slim chance. At the same time, it's driven me mad the whole time I've been here."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked curiously.

"The Lucina I grew up with had one fundamental difference from you," Mataras replied. "She always believed that I was our best chance at bringing down Grima, not herself, or even her father, were he still alive. She sent me through the portal that led me here, even though it likely ended up costing her life."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Lucina frowned. "The only way for us to defeat Grima is to use the Awakening ritual devised by the first Exalt that lay low that monster millennia ago. Why would I put all of my faith in you? Er, no offense intended."

"None taken," Mataras shrugged. "But I do have an answer for that. See, in the future- my future anyway- we learned that the Awakening can indeed defeat Grima, but it will only render him comatose for a thousand years before he will rise again. However, there _is_ a way to kill him."

"There is?!" Lucina gasped, eyes wide.

"Aye, though it won't be easy," Mataras said grimly. "See, the only power that can kill Grima forever… is his own."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked with a cocked head.

"If someone was able to harness Grima's power and use I against him, it would destroy him, both body and spirit."

"And how would we do that?" Lucina asked.

"I've spent my life practicing fighting against the dark arts," Mataras said after a moment of quiet. "I've developed a technique that allows me to directly absorb dark magic that is projected at me, and send it back the caster."

"And you believe that you can do that against Grima himself?" Lucina said dubiously.

"I do," Mataras nodded. "I succeeded once in using the technique against an agent that the Fell Dragon himself empowered directly. It wasn't easy, but if I did it once, I'm confident that I can do it again."

"And my parallel self put her faith in this magic of yours?" Lucina inquired. "I suppose I can see it, but my main goal has always been to prevent Grima's resurrection, not slay him after he awakens."

"I agree, but it never hurts to have a plan B," Mataras replied. "At least, I suppose that's what my Lucina would have thought. She wanted to get the children of the Shepherds back in time far enough so that we would at least be able to fight against Grima before he reached his full power. Unfortunately…" He fell silent.

"They all died guarding the portal that took you back in time, didn't they?" Lucina prodded quietly.

"I can only assume," he said grimly.

"I am sorry to hear that, Mataras," Lucina said sadly. "Truly I am."

"I appreciate your words, but I have left my mourning days behind," Mataras said firmly. "I now have but one goal: destroy the Fell Dragon."

"A goal I will help you achieve, should we fail to prevent his resurrection," Lucina vowed. "I'm certain Robin and your father will come up with a plan that sees us all through this."

"I hope so," Mataras said softly. "I hope so…"

"Sorry I'm late, Lucina!" a cheery voice called out, accompanied by a certain blond tactician. "I got caught up talking to- oh. Er… Hello." He waved awkwardly at Mataras and Yui, the latter of which waved back and smiled happily at him. "Sorry, should I-"

"Shut up and sit down," Mataras sighed. Robin sat down next to Lucina, who smiled happily at him.

"I'm glad you could join us," she said.

"Yes, well, Marth and Morgan are eating with Cynthia and Owain tonight, so I thought I'd go somewhere less… adventurous." He added a wry grin at the end.

"Are they by themselves?" Lucina asked with alarm.

"No, Chrom and Lissa are with them, as is Emmeryn," Robin reassured her. "Emmeryn seems to be rather entertained by her niece and nephew, especially with all of the stories that they come up with."

"I can see Owain and Cynthia doing that," Lucina nodded after a moment. "Even Morgan. But how did they get Marth wrapped up in it?"

"Apparently, Morgan has something on Marth that he would rather not be made public, so he agreed to join in their antics," Robin chuckled. "That girl takes after me a little too well sometimes…"

"I wouldn't say that was a bad thing," Mataras said quietly. His words surprised the others, but before anyone could comment, he said, "Now then, Sir Robin. What do you plan to do with me when we get to Ylisstol? Clap me in irons?"

"I thought about it," Robin said dryly. "But after seeing your skill in combat, and your desire to protect Yui if nothing else, I've decided that we'll let you walk unbound in the city- so long as you have a Shepherd escort with you at any given time."

"So, basically what we've been doing for the last few weeks?" Mataras asked.

"Do I hear a complaint?" Robin smiled thinly.

"No," Mataras smirked. "Thank you, Robin."

Expecting a snappy comeback, it was a few seconds before Robin was able to say," Oh, erm… You're welcome, Mataras."

* * *

The sound of the roaring crowd was deafening. The sun shone brilliantly on the balcony where Chrom stood amongst his new guardians while his wife, Sumia, stood in between him and Robin, his closest friend and ally. The warm summer breeze that swept through the courtyard carried with it the faint scent of the thousands of flowers that had been thrown in the air to celebrate their return.

_It's good to be home_, Chrom thought a he smiled down at the sleeping child in his arms, who remained undisturbed by the noise around her. _And I promise I'll be here for you when you need me… My little Lillina._

* * *

**Kirito: Man, I thoguht we were finally gonna get back to the main campaign next chapter!**

**Asuna: Don't mind him. He's just mad that he doesn't get to do any fighting soon.**

**Kirito: That's not-! Okay fine, I admit it.**

**Mataras: Good boy. In exchange for being honest, I will reward you with your rematch with Lon'qu that he promised you at the beginning of this story.**

**Kirito: Really?!**

**Mataras: Really.**

**Kirito: Awesome!**

**Robin: He's pretty excited. Can't say I blame him, though. I've been wanting to know what would happen if him and Lon'qu fought for real.**

**Mataras: Heh, then come back on Thanksgiving Day, and you'll have the answer to that question.**

**Asuna: Oh yeah, that reminds me- wasn't there something about the Red Swordsman happening on Thanksgiving?**

**Mataras: Indeed there is. As a matter of fact, there is a prologue chapter already out for The Red Swordsman: Shattered Fragment, and I hope that many of you reading this story will take an interest in what is probably my finest work to date. I promise, if you enjoyed either of my previous Red Swordsman stories, you will not be disappointed by this rendition.**

**Kirito: Now who's fired up?**

**Mataras: Me. I won't deny it, unlike someone else I know.**

**Kirito: Hey!**

**Sachi: Oh boy. We'd better wrap this up before they get started.**

**Asuna: Next time- Fairies in Ylisstol, Part the First.**


	37. Rematch

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all! In this chapter, I bring you a rematch that's been about a year in the making-Kirito vs. Lon'qu! Time to see just who really is the better fighter!**

**I also through in an extra shenanigan for Robin to deal with- good luck trying to figure out what it is!**

**Also, if you haven't already, go check out my newest story, The Red Swordsman: Shattered Fragment. If nothing else, the end of the chapter that I just released contains details on my latest work that I will begin releasing on New Year's 2017, so please give it a look! I'll touch briefly on what the project is here at the end of this chapter, but for full details, go check out the afore mentioned story!**

**Now, please, enjoy yourselves in the latest chapter of Fire Sword!**

* * *

Rematch

"This oughta be a good show," Mataras smirked as he leaned back in the bleachers.

"I think it will be interesting, if nothing else," Yui smiled as she sat beside him.

They were in the Shepherd's base, sitting on the sidelines for the training grounds that also served as a sparring field. Around them were about half of the Shepherds, many of them placing bets on the competitors standing on either end of the field. Lon'qu stood straight, eyeing his opponent with a studiously blank look on his face. Kirito was already in a slight crouch, twin practice blades vibrating in his hands as he readied himself to fight, his face hard. The rematch between the two swordsmen had been the talk of the elite Ylissean fighters for some weeks, and both of them had been hard at work to perfect their skills before engaging in this battle.

"I'm honestly not sure which one is going to win," Robin said as he put his chin in his hand. "Lon'qu is probably the more skilled of the two when it comes to swordplay, but Kirito has more of an advantage with two blades and his wings."

"Not to mention that we fairies are naturally stronger and faster than normal humans, even without our attack magic and flight capabilities," Mataras added.

"Wait, you are?" Robin asked, surprised.

"I've taken multiple lightning spells, two of which went clean through my arm, and yet I was still able to force myself to fight," Mataras smiled slightly. "The last time that Kirito fought Lon'qu, he was on the level of a normal human, unless I was misinformed?" He glanced his question over at Yui, who shook her head in the negative.

"No, you're right, he didn't have his Alfheim magic yet," she said. "So maybe now Sir Lon'qu won't have to hold back at all, and Daddy can have the fight that he wanted."

"Perhaps," Robin mused. "We don't have to wait long to find out. Frederick is about to begin the match."

"Kick his butt, Kirito!" Asuna called from the stands. At four month's pregnant, she was sporting a somewhat rounded belly, though she could still hide it if she wore thick enough garments.

"Give him a beating, Honey!" Lissa counter-called. This lead to the two women grinding foreheads against one another as they growled through bared teeth. Asuna wasn't the only one dealing with gestational hormones- Lissa had recently announced that she and Lon'qu would be expecting this timeline's Owain, though this time around they would be naming him Odin, at the request of the future child.

"Combatants, are you ready?!" Frederick called from the sideline.

"Ready," Kirito nodded once.

"Hmph," Lon'qu grunted, his sword coming up in a ready stance.

"Sir Kirito has decided to forfeit his ability to use combat spells for this match, though he retains his rights to use his wings," Frederick announced. "If he uses combat magic, he will forfeit the match. A single hit by either combatant in a vital area will result in their victory. Combat, begin!"

* * *

Kirito blasted forward, running at top speed with the help of his wings, both swords coming up for overhanded blows that whistled through the air to strike at Lon'qu's shoulders.

_Thwack!_ The Feroxi warrior slapped aside his right-handed sword and whirled to the side to dodge the left one entirely. In the same motion, he aimed a straight blow at Kirito's exposed backside.

The Spriggan used his wings to shoot up and backflip over the quick swipe before turning a one-eighty to try and slash at Lon'qu from above. His opponent leaned back like a tree in gale wind to avoid the blow before bringing up his practice katana to stab at Kirito's midsection.

The boy smirked and floated just above the reach of the blade, much to Lon'qu's frustration. Kirito beat his wings and landed several yards from his opponent, saying, "Oh yeah, this is way better than before. I can definitely see how you held back last time."

"And you've improved yourself a great deal, Black Swordsman," Lon'qu nodded. "You've done well to come this far." Then the talking was over as the two of them dove back into the fight, the sounds of their wooden swords echoing throughout the small arena as their comrades cheered them on, encouraging them both to go as hard as they could.

Kirito's wings proved to be great assistance in dodging Lon'qu's attacks, but the roof over their heads prevented him from gaining too much height, lest he accidentally slam into the rafters. Lon'qu conserved his energy by staying in one place as much as possible, content to let the Black Swordsman tire himself out as he kept coming at him time and time again.

Only Kirito wasn't tiring nearly as fast as he thought that he would be. After about ten minutes of furious battle, the two of them ended up in a deadlock, whereupon Lon'qu grunted, "You've… been pacing yourself… haven't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Kirito smirked. "Part of my daily training has been to fly for as long as possible without taking a break- it makes for a pretty good endurance workout."

"I admit, I underestimated you because of our last duel," Lon'qu muttered. "But that's doesn't mean you'll win." He stamped his foot forward, slamming his heel into Kirito's ankle, wounding him enough that he couldn't put his full weight on the limb.

He yelped and hopped backwards, using his wings to keep himself steady. "Low blow!" he shouted.

"But not banned by the rules," Lon'qu smirked. "Even if that doesn't cripple you like it would most people, it'll still hurt a great deal. And pain is a distraction that's rather difficult to ignore, don't you think?"

"Well played," Kirito grunted. Then he lifted himself entirely off the ground so that he was floating on the power of his wings alone. "But I've dealt with worse pain than this." He shot forward like an arrow from Sinon's bow.

"I know," Lon'qu replied gravely. "So have I." Their swords danced once again, moving even faster than before, sweat pouring out of their bodies as they both took their skills to the maximum level.

At one point, Kirito thought that he might have gained the upper hand when he smacked his wooden blade into Lon'qu's left hand, breaking the wrist, but the warrior from West-Ferox simply winced for a second and kept on fighting with one hand, despite the obvious pain. _This guy isn't human!_ Kirito thought as he was forced to avoid a slash at his leg.

"Rrgh…" he grunted. "_Eclipse!_" His twin blades wove and danced in a pattern that was burned into his muscle memory, the brutal power behind his attacks driving Lon'qu back step by step, despite his determination to remain rooted to where he was. It was no surprise- this was the combination that he had used to defeat Walhart the Conqueror.

But it wasn't enough.

"Therein is your weakness," Lon'qu said as he jumped high to avoid the final, swiping dual blows. "You are too used to relying on a pattern that no longer exists around you." His feet landed on the two swords, yanking them out of Kirito's grasp, much to his shock, and throwing him off-balance. The next instant, Lon'qu's practice sword slammed into his back, sending him crashing into the dirt with a small grunt of pain. "Good try, though." And the Feroxi walked away, ignoring the shouts of congratulations from his comrades as he tossed aside the practice blade.

Kazuto, for his part, lay unmoving in the dirt. His back and ankle were killing him, and disbelief was written on his face. "I… lost," he muttered dumbly. Then he became aware of a shadow standing over him, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Going to rub it in?" he asked sourly.

"Nah," Mataras laughed. "I was just going to say that you did well. Keep progressing like that, and we might have a shot at beating Grima." Before Kazuto could look up and say anything in response, Mataras was already walking away.

Yui and Asuna came running up, though his wife was a little slower on account of her condition, and started working on his injuries. "You did a great job, Papa," Yui said with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks…" he grunted as he felt his ankle pop back into place- apparently, Lon'qu had dislodged it a bit. "I appreciate that, Yui."

"Anytime," she chirped.

"You did your best, so I'm proud of you too," Asuna smiled gently at him. Then she shot a glare at the back of his former opponent, and growled, "But first chance I get, I'm breaking his other hand."

"Asuna…" Kazuto chuckled as he got up and placed his hand on hers. "I appreciate the thought, but I think it might be better if you avoid fighting anyone until our baby is born."

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Yui asked. "Can I pick if it's a girl?"

"Pretty sure it's gonna be a boy, Yui," Kazuto smiled.

"I know, so I figured that you already had a name for him," Yui grinned. "But if it is a girl, I wanted to pick the name."

"Okay, if we have a girl, you can name her, as long as your father and I agree," Asuna said as she placed a hand on her womb. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm… I like the name 'Strea," she answered.

"Strea?" Kazuto replied. "I don't think I've heard that name before. Where'd you hear it?"

"I think I first saw it somewhere in SAO, though I can't remember why," Yui shrugged. "Strange how humans lose their memory after a while. Other than my error compilation, I never had any trouble recalling previous events when I was an AI."

"Part of being one of us, sweetheart," Kazuto smiled as he rubbed her head affectionately. "Comes with the package."

"I don't mind," Yui smiled back. "It's nice to be real."

"You've always been real," Asuna said as she patted her daughter's back. "Don't ever think otherwise."

"Yes ma'am!" Yui saluted.

"Kirito!" Robin's voice called out as he approached them on the field. "I have some news for us!"

"What's up?" Kazuto asked as he stood up to face his co-worker.

"Morgan, Marth, and Sachi just returned from their mission," Robin said. "They found Maribelle's son, Brady. I was hoping you would come with me to interview him?"

"Are you feeling up to it?" Asuna asked her husband.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he nodded. Then he added with a rueful grin, "Well enough to sit and talk with a new kid, anyway."

"Thanks, Kirito," Robin said appreciatively as they began walking off the field after Kazuto had kissed his wife farewell. "We also received word from Ladies Sinon and Leafa that they may have a new lead on Panne's son, but no confirmation yet."

"Good," Kazuto nodded. "Are we missing anyone, then?"

"Yes, Lucina said that Nowi and Donny had a daughter, but no leads on that child yet, though they're still looking alongside Yuuki and Aiko," Robin replied. "We also have yet to hear back from Silica and Lisbeth concerning their search for Sully and Stahl's daughter."

"Wasn't there one more…?" Kazuto asked with a frown.

"Ah yes, Vaike and Miriel's son," Robin nodded. "Sir Agil, Vaike, and Miriel are still searching, but nothing has come up yet."

"Darn," Kazuto muttered. "Oh well, I guess one kid is better than none, right?"

"My thoughts exactly, and maybe he'll have some insight as to where the others might have gone," Robin suggested.

Before Kazuto could make his reply, Ricken came running up to them, tired and out of breath. "Sorry… to interrupt," he said as he straightened himself as best he could. "But we've got a… weird situation on our hands."

"Is everything all right?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Well, we're not sure," Ricken shook his head. "We've got a girl about the future children's age wanting to see you, Robin. Skinny thing, blonde hair, and really shy."

"Okay…" Robin frowned. "It doesn't sound like she's trouble, so what's the problem?"

"It's not so much her as what she has to say," Ricken said. "She says that she's your daughter from the future."

"Wha-?!" Robin took an involuntary step back in shock. "How is that possible? Morgan and Marth never mentioned another sibling!"

"Maybe it's part of their memory loss?" Ricken shrugged. "Either way, I thought you would want to know. The thing is…" He lowered his voice as he added, "She doesn't look anything like Lucina."

"Uh… Does she know?" Robin asked nervously.

"Not yet, but you'd better move fast before word gets out," Ricken said.

"Got it," Robin nodded. Turning to his comrade, he said, "Would you mind handling the new kid for me? Looks like I have other business to attend to."

"Sure, no problem," Kazuto nodded. "And don't worry, I'll keep this thing under wraps."

"I appreciate it," Robin said before he walked away.

* * *

The Grandmaster of the Ylissean forces was not surprised to find Frederick guarding the door to the room where the girl was waiting. "Keeping her prisoner?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Keeping an eye on her," the knight sniffed. "One can never be too careful."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be able to handle this myself," Robin chuckled.

"Regardless, I shall keep watch out here so that you remain undisturbed," Frederick replied. "We wouldn't want any eavesdroppers in the vicinity, would we?"

"True," Robin sighed. "Very, Frederick the Wary. As you were." And he opened the door to the room that normally served as his interview office for potential recruits.

Sitting inside was a young blonde girl that looked to be in her late teens, on the verge of becoming a woman. She was painfully thin, and even in the dim afternoon lighting, he could tell that she was very pale. Her expression was a nervous one, and she fidgeted as if she were perpetually afraid of some kind of punishment.

"Hello there," Robin said quietly as he entered the room.

"Oh!" the girl gasped, startled as she looked up at him with pale gray eyes- the very same eye color as his own. "S-Sorry if I came at a bad time."

"It's quite all right," he said, doing his best to set aside his surprise with a smile as he sat down across from her. "What's your name?"

"N-Noire, sir," she stammered.

"Well Noire, you don't have to call me 'sir," he said, keeping his tone gentle and encouraging. "But I would like to know about this business of me being your father…?"

"Umm, okay…" she said as she averted her gaze. "I just… You p-probably won't believe me after I t-tell you…"

"I promise to keep an open mind," Robin said encouragingly. "One of my best friends is a man with magical black wings, so I think I can handle whatever it is that you tell me."

"Black wings?" the girl gasped. "You know Mataras?"

"Wait, Mataras?" Robin asked in surprise. "I was talking about his father, Kirito. Although now that you ask, yes, we do know Mataras- though he hasn't exactly made very many friends while he's been here."

"Yeah, he's k-kind of scary," Noire said softly.

"Wait, so does that mean you come from another timeline in the future?" Robin asked. "Because we have several children from the future among us, though none of them ever mentioned me having a child- though as it turns out I had a set of twins in a future different from yours."

"You did?" Noire asked curiously. "A-Are they nice?"

"Morgan is very sweet, while Marth is a little more… serious," Robin smiled proudly. "But I take it you don't know them, which confirms my theory about you being from a different timeline, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," Noire nodded.

"Then tell me, who was your mother?" Robin asked. "I'm already engaged to someone from this timeline, but if at all possible, I would like to see you reunited with your mother, too."

"N-No!" Noire squeaked. "P-Please don't tell her about me! She'll- She'll-!" She began to hyperventilate, causing Robin to get out of his chair and place a comforting arm around the girl.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "I didn't realize that your mother was abusive…"

"N-No, it's not your fault," she sniffled as she leaned into his embrace. "In the future, you died before I was even born, and I wasn't exactly… um, conceived through normal means."

"How so?" Robin asked her gently.

"M-Mother took some of your life energy when you were asleep one night," Noire said quietly. "And she used it to conceive me… She used to use me as a test subject for her hexes… It was… awful…" She looked like she wanted to cry. "When she was killed fighting Grimleal, I was almost relieved…"

"Wait, she used you to test her hexes…?" Robin said, beginning to sense where this was going. "Don't tell me…"

"Mother's fixation on you was infamous," Noire nodded. "She never gave up trying to make you hers."

"Tharja?" Robin asked with a bleak expression.

"Uh-huh," Noire nodded. "Please, please… Don't tell her who I am… I'm afraid that-"

"Your mother is in a secure prison where she's been deprived of her magic equipment, and the cell is lined with runes that prevent her from casting any hexes," Robin assured her. "She can't hurt you anymore, I promise."

"Th-Thank you…" the girl sniffled with a shudder.

"Don't thank me," Robin said with a soft chuckle. "Thank Kirito and Asuna. They were the ones that arrested her after she almost attacked Lucina."

"W-Why did she do that?" Noire asked.

"Oh, umm…" Robin hesitated before deciding to be direct. "Well, remember how I told you that I had a set of twins…?"

"Yes…" Noire said slowly.

"It seems that Lucina is their mother," he said. "And Tharja didn't exactly approve of our relationship…"

Surprisingly, instead of being appalled like he had expected her to be after learning that he had formed a relationship with a parallel version of one of her comrades, Noire smiled a little bit and said, "She's a lot nicer than Mother is, isn't she?"

Robin found himself smiling back and then said, "Yeah, she is."

"Then I'm happy for you, umm…" she hesitated over what to call him.

"You can call me 'Father," he encouraged her. "And I think that there's a couple of kids around here somewhere that would be happy to call you their sister."

For the first time in her life, Noire felt tears sliding from her face that did not find their source in grief, but in joy. "That… That would be nice."

* * *

**Robin: You're a right dastard, you know that?**

**Mataras: I've been called worse.**

**Kirito: Hey, c'mon guys! It's Thanksgiving! Let's get along for once!**

**Mataras: ...Fine. Truce?**

**Robin: Agreed, but after today, all bets are off.**

**Mataras: Heh, I'll drink to that.**

**Asuna: You drink?!**

**Mataras: No! A- I'm not old enough. B- I have enough health problems as it is.**

**Chrom: Oh? What ails you?**

**Mataras: A number of things, but don't worry about it- for now, I have some rather exciting news for our readers.**

**Yuuki: Are you gonna get all your readers Christmas presents?!**

**Mataras: Heh, as much as I can, yes. I'll be sure to release (hopefully lengthy) chapters in a month, or on Christmas Day. But that's not all.**

**Kirito: Oh yeah, you've been pretty quiet about this secret project of yours for a while now. What's up with that?**

**Mataras: For full details, go read the second chapter of Shattered Fragment, but for those of you that ever liked the Last Airbender T.V. series, I think you'll like what I've got in store for next year, heh.**

**Robin: Wait, are you doing a Last Airbender Fanfiction?!**

**Mataras: Hardly.**

**Asuna: Then why bring it up...?**

**Mataras: Coming January 1, 2017...**

**The Legacy of Korra**


	38. Preparations

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I've prepared a fun chapter indeed, which will include some pregnancy hijinks, Shepherd shenanigans, and wedding day worries! (Oops, did I just let that slip? Better let you get to reading, then!)**

* * *

Preparations

"Did it have to be so big?" Robin grumbled as he looked around at the grand dining hall where his wedding feast would be held. Already, there were servants bustling about, setting the arrangements in place for the event that was to take place the next day. "I thought inviting all of the Shepherds was going to be a big to-do in it of itself, but this is just madness."

"Hehe," Chrom sniggered at his best friend. "Now you understand why I was so uncomfortable when I was planning the wedding with Sumia?" He, Kazuto, and Robin were taking a walk through the castle, making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything last-minute.

"Correction!" Lissa grinned as she walked up to the group, her left hand on her swollen abdomen, a result of seven month's pregnancy. "Sumia and I did most of the planning. Frederick did just about all of the things you were _supposed_ to do!"

"I was busy!" Chrom protested.

"With what, breaking training dummies?" Kazuto smirked. He had his wings folded behind him in a manner that resembled a long cape, save for the fact that they were translucent in their shading, and that they glowed slightly.

"No, running a country," Chrom replied flatly.

"Wow, I didn't know that running a country involved so many training sessions," Robin grinned a bit, glad to move some of the tension off of his shoulders.

"It's called therapy!" Chrom half-shouted. "You try dealing with the duke of Adimes on a monthly basis!"

"Which just begs the question, why is he coming to my wedding?" Robin asked. "As a matter of fact, why are there any nobles coming to my wedding?! I don't know most of them! The only ones I do know are the ones I avoid!"

"You know Say'ri and Virion," Kazuto pointed out, but the Grandmaster waved that aside.

"They're old friends, and Shepherds to boot," he replied. "Well, I suppose I'd say Virion is a Shepherd if nothing else…"

"Man, that's cold," Kazuto chuckled.

Before anyone else could add to the exchange, Asuna walked into the room, slower than usual, but still just as graceful, even with her own pregnancy. "Kirito…" she said in a tone that gave him a sinking feeling.

"Uh… hey, Asuna," he said in as careful a tone he could manage. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she cocked her head at him confused.

"Uh, no reason," he said, still trying to be careful in his approach. Over the last few months, her moods had become increasingly erratic, so he knew by now that even though she might _seem_ like she was in a good mood, he couldn't take it at face value.

"You sure?" she asked him, her brow bent with concern. "You seem like you're nervous about something…"

"N-Nah, it's nothing," he half-lied. "Just talking with the guys here about the big day tomorrow."

"Kirito, are you afraid of me?" she asked him bluntly.

"Kinda…" he admitted.

"Why?!" she demanded, looking hurt.

Lissa, already well familiar with how Kazuto was usually blamed for just about any misunderstanding in his social circle, decided to cut him a break. "Well, I think everyone here remembers the incident a few weeks back…" she said.

"Which one?" Robin asked, catching onto her plan. "The time where she broke a window with lightning?"

"I was remembering the knife-to-the eye occurrence at dinner," Chrom added helpfully, drawing a glare from the Lightning Flash.

"Believe it or not, that wasn't the first time she did that," Kazuto chuckled, glad to know that he had support on his side. "I think it's secretly how she shows her affection." He stopped talking as Asuna grabbed a knife off of the nearest table and thrust it close to his nose.

"Do I _look_ like I'm feeling very affectionate?" she snapped, causing him to pale.

"Guys, I don't know how to get out of this, please help me," he said in a very small voice.

"You shoulda just let me handle the pregnant lady," Lissa sighed heavily.

"Excuse _you_, Princess!" Asuna glowered. "You're pregnant, too!"

While she turned to confront Lissa, Chrom said, "Kirito, please control your wife before one of us loses a body part."

"As soon as I figure out how, I'll let you know," the Black Swordsman muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Then came his salvation- in the form of his worst nightmare. "Okay, old lady," Mataras sighed as he strode up to the conversation. "Let 'em go, you've scared them enough for one day, don't you think?"

"Did you just call me old?" Asuna demanded as she rounded on him, though he stood his ground without flinching.

"What, do you prefer 'old hag' or something else?" he taunted, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth.

"Mataras…" Robin said warningly. "Be careful…"

"Pfft, or else what?" he snorted. "I don't see what's to be afraid of. It's not like she'll actually use that thing."

"Try me," she glowered.

"Hehe," he grinned, clearly more amused than frightened. "Sure, Asuna. Take your best shot." The knife wavered in her grip, and for a moment, Robin thought that she might actually stab the arrogant Black Spirit. Then the knife was slammed flat on the table, and she stormed off.

"Nice going, ace," Kazuto muttered to his paradox-son. He was about to add something else before he noticed that Mataras' skin, while normally pale, was now sheet-white. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"You have no idea how terrifying that was," he said in a dry throat, shocking the others a good deal. "Rumors said that when she was pregnant with me in my timeline, Tharja tried to hex her after an argument they had, but she just smacked it off before trouncing her within an inch of her life- with her bare hands."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed, doubt clear on his face. "You can't just deflect hexes!"

"Try telling that to my mother," Mataras said as he walked away, still visibly shaken. "I never saw it myself, but I do believe it."

"He's… pulling our leg, right?" Chrom asked Kazuto, who neglected to reply. "Kirito?"

"Knowing my wife… I wouldn't bet on that," Kazuto shuddered.

"Huh," Lissa said blankly. "I guess we know where Mataras gets his angry side from, then." No one had a response to that.

* * *

It had been about a month since the last of the paradox children had been brought home to Ylisse, where they were all reunited with their parents. In addition to the time travelers, it turned out that there was a final visitor from Earth- a girl with long, flowing blond hair and a sleepy-looking (though not unattractive) face named Hiyori. But to Lisbeth, Silica, and Leafa, she was better known as Lux.

Upon meeting her, Robin had turned to Kirito and said, "Okay, tell me now- are there _any_more people coming over from your world?!"

"I don't know!" Kazuto had protested. "It's not like I asked them to come over here!"

Like Argo, Lux had received a message in her dreams from the Divine Dragon, Naga, asking for her aid in the fight against Grima's return. Unlike most of the others, however, she had no close relationship with Kirito himself, though she had idolized the Black Swordsman for a long time. Still, she was willing to help in the fight against the Fell Dragon, and when she was given one of the marbles from Tiki, she grew emerald Sylph wings and began to show talent with wind magic.

Noire had taken to her new life in the current timeline quite well, while Marth and Morgan were quite pleased to discover that- in a roundabout fashion- they had a new sibling. Lucina had been more than a little shocked at first, but after a couple of awkward weeks, she too had taken a liking to the shy young lady. Noire had known another Lucina in the time that she hailed from, so she bore the young woman no ill will since she knew that it took her friend time to adjust to drastic changes in her life.

Suguha and Ricken were seeing quite a bit of each other, somewhat to Kazuto's worry. _When they went home, what would become of them?_ He had to wonder. Still, Ricken was a gentleman and very respectful of his sister, so he let them be for the time being.

Another pair that had taken to spending a good deal of time in each other's exclusive company were Sachi and Marth, just like Yuuki had predicted. Both Robin and Kazuto approved of the budding relationship, though the latter still held the same concerns about them returning home eventually. Then again, since Sachi had died in their world, he didn't even know if it was possible for her to go back.

Of all the children from the future or elsewhere, only Mataras continued to act as a loner. Even Gerome, Gregor and Cherche's painfully reclusive son, began to warm up to being around others at the encouragement of his comrades, who were thoroughly enjoying the closest thing that they had ever gotten to world peace.

Even though he would be open and friendly with Yui, and seldom engage in voluntary interactions with the leaders of the Shepherds and Asuna, he never made an attempt to get closer to the other paradox children. When Yui asked him about it, he would shrug and say that the people that he knew were dead, and looking at their ghosts would only hurt him more.

The little girl confessed that this troubled her deeply, seeing him isolate himself so harshly, to the only other survivor from his timeline, Noire. Of course, the daughter of Robin was terrified at the thought of confronting him directly about the future- or anything for that manner. She told Yui that even back in their time, Mataras only ever really talked to two people- Lucina and Yui's future counterpart. And once Yui died, he hardly spoke at all.

"But you're the only one that can possibly empathize with him," Yui begged her. "He needs more than just one person to talk to, Miss Noire. Human beings were made to seek out the friendship of others, and he is depriving himself of that need. Without companionship, our souls eventually wither, and die."

"He said that his soul died when his sister perished," Noire replied quietly. "He doesn't want to be saved from his own darkness, Yui."

"I don't care what he wants, I'm worried about what he _needs_," Yui said stubbornly. "And what he needs is for someone who knows him to talk to him."

"But…" Noire said in a very small voice. "What if he gets mad at me?"

"Have you met my brother?" Yui deadpanned. "He's always angry."

"But not at me!" the blond girl grimaced. "I just… I don't want to cause any trouble. Besides, you seem to be doing a good job at helping him recover on your own. Why don't you just keep doing that?"

"Like I said, there's only so much that one person can do," Yui shook her head. "Please, Noire. Help me help my baby brother." Her gray eyes shone with such compassion and hope, that Noire couldn't help but finally give in.

"O-Okay…" she said through a grimace. "But… Please don't let him hurt me?"

"I promise, he'll behave himself," Yui smiled, hugging the older girl happily. "Thank you, Miss Noire. You're the best!"

* * *

The girls found him sitting atop of one of Castle Ylisse's spires, looking out into the distance with blank look. His lips were moving, but no sound emerged from his throat.

"What is he doing?" Noire whispered to Yui as they stood beneath him, not wanting to interrupt him if he was in the middle of something important.

"I dunno," the little girl shook her head. This is the first time I've seen him do that. Usually I just catch him looking at the sunsets, but he's not talking to himself."

"I can hear you." His strong voice reached their ears, startling them both, and causing Noire to let out a small squeak of fright. They looked up to see him staring down at them with unblinking dark eyes. "Don't you know it's rude to talk about people right in front of them?"

"Sorry, we didn't think you could hear us," Yui replied, her voice rising to its natural level.

"Still rude," he muttered as he leaped down to stand beside them, Noire eyeing him with borderline fear. He raised an eyebrow at his older sister before he asked, "Is there something you two need?"

"Actually, Noire just wanted to talk to you, so I'll be going now," Yui said, prompting both or Mataras' eyebrows to go up. "See you at dinner?"

"Of course," he nodded once. And she took off on white wings, leaving the two of them alone atop of the castle.

"Umm…" Noire said hesitantly, unsure of what to say now.

Mataras sighed heavily and said, "She put you up to talking to me, didn't she?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded quickly.

"Figures," he shook his head, disappointed. "Let's get this over with, then…" He paused, but after a moment, he said, "Nobody seems to think that I'm perfectly fine being on my own for the majority of the time."

"Th-They just don't think that it's good for you," Noire stammered. "She worries about you a lot…"

"I know, but I wish she wouldn't," he muttered as he leaned on the terrace overlooking the castle below them. "You of all the people here know what we've survived. I think I can handle a little isolation."

"I can't," Noire said softly. "This… Coming here… Meeting Father… It's all been wonderful for me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mataras said sincerely, surprising the pale girl greatly. "Truly, I am. Few people deserve to be happy more than you, Noire."

"Wh-Wha…?" she stuttered.

"Just because I come from the apocalypse of this world doesn't mean I don't have a heart," he grinned slightly.

"Th-Then why do you isolate yourself?" she asked.

"Because unlike you, I don't need companionship to thrive," he stated simply. "Being with others makes you happy- but not me. I'm best when I'm alone, or with one person that I trust."

"Is that why you only ever talk to Yui?" Noire inquired.

"Aye," he nodded. "Though I suppose I can count you in that small circle of people I consider friends."

"Y-You do?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Everyone else is dead from our time," he said somberly. "We're all that's left."

"Oh…" she said, disappointed. "Is that the only reason you'd consider me a friend?"

"No," he shook his head. "I won't lie, it is a big one. But you've also got qualities that are admirable on their own."

"Like what?"

"Your determination, for one," he said. When she gave him a blank look, he elaborated, saying, "You've been sickly for as long as I've known you, and yet every day we fought together, you always held your own, never becoming a crutch to the others. No matter how hard the task at hand, no matter how weak your own body was, you pushed through the pain until the job was done."

"I…" she said with wide eyes, surprised at his observations. "How did you…?"

"The same way I knew you and Yui were down here," he said with another faint grin. "I listen. Funny thing- people seem to think that the quiet ones are always off somewhere else in their own little world, oblivious to their surroundings. Truth is, the smart ones are silent specifically so that they can hear what goes on around them."

"S-Speaking of us coming up here…" she said as a thought occurred to her. "What _were_ you doing up there?"

"Hmm…" he smirked. "Interesting."

"Wh-What?" she stammered, afraid that she might have offended him somehow. He usually only smiled before he was about to bring down the axe, so to speak.

"You're the first person to actually ask me that directly," he said. "Lucina would always beat around the bush, Laurent never stopped asking questions, Inigo just wanted tips on how to attract women, and Owain…" He stopped talking for a moment.

"Owain was… Owain, I guess?" she asked.

"Probably the kindest way to put it," he nodded. "Point is, no one ever directly asked me what I do when I'm sitting alone like that."

"So…?" she asked. "What do you do?"

"I fancy myself a poet," he replied. When she looked at him with a blank look, he shrugged and said, "Everyone has a hobby or two. While my primary one is chopping heads off of Risen, the other happens to be composing words."

"D-Do you sing?" she asked, her voice carrying a strange note in it that Mataras did not recognize form her.

"No," he shook his head in a very negative motion. "I just like toying with words."

"C-Can I hear some?" Noire asked, her voice still carrying that strange note.

"Are you unwell?" Mataras asked as her shoulders began to shake. Then a thought struck him, leading him to narrow his gaze and ask, "Hold on, are you-?"

He got not further as Noire suddenly burst into laughter, the sound echoing across the castle. Many heard it, but only Yui smiled at the sound of Noire's merriment. _He made someone laugh,_ she thought. _Not a bad start._

* * *

The wedding was set to take place in the afternoon, and Robin was more nervous than Chrom had ever seen him. "You planned the invasion of Valm without blinking," he chuckled as he watched his best friend struggle to stay calm. "How are you this nervous, considering what you've been through?"

"Chrom, your daughter is perfect," Robin said frantically, his answer throwing his friend off a bit. "I am not. Which means, I am _clearly_ not good enough for her."

"Oh gods, we're doing this _now_?" Chrom sighed. "Where is Kirito? He's going to be your best man, why am I helping with this?"

"He said he was fixing something last-minute," the blond tactician muttered. "Strange, for the longest time I thought that _you _would be my best man."

"Well I would have gladly taken the position, but I'm not letting anyone else walk my daughter down the aisle," Chrom smirked. "Best lie in your bed the way you made it."

Robin suddenly had a wolfish smile on his face, and Chrom had a sinking feeling that he had just stepped into a trap. "You know, there's a joke about Lucina being on that bed somewhere in all of that, but that's beneath me," the grandmaster began to chuckle. The laugh died in his throat as Falchion suddenly appeared, gleaming brightly in Chrom's hands.

"You know, with all the wedding planning going on, I haven't had the chance to test Falchion's edge in a while," the ruler of Ylisse said with an icy glare. "I think now would be a good time to make sure it hasn't dulled recently."

"I hardly think that's necessary," Robin said nervously, calculating which was more risky- making a dash past Chrom for the door and possibly losing a few pounds in the process in the form of a limb, or jumping out of a fourth-story window without a wind tome and having to explain things to Lucina when she eventually joined him in the afterlife.

_How much do I _really_ need my leg?_ He wondered just as Kazuto walked in on the scene.

The Black Swordsman froze at the sight before him, trying to decide which side he'd really rather take. "Umm…" he said blankly.

"Take his side, and you'll be joining him in hell," Chrom said quickly.

Fortunately, this gave Kazuto the out that he so desperately needed. "Kill me and you have to deal with my pregnant wife, in addition to yours and your sister," he replied quickly.

And just like that, Falchion was back in its sheath. This didn't stop Chrom from growling as he stomped out, "I can make it look like an accident."

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Kazuto let go of the breath he'd been holding in as he turned to his comrade and asked, "What'd you do?"

"Something stupid," Robin shook his head wearily. "Don't worry, I'll patch things up with him later. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, but remind me why you're having _Henry_ as one of your groomsmen?!" Kazuto demanded. "I know that there was a good reason, but for the life of me, I can't-"

"He's my cousin," Robin reminded him.

"Right…" Kazuto frowned. "Who's intel was that, again? Gaius?"

"Argo's," Robin sighed.

"Dammit," Kazuto grumbled.

"What?"

"Well, if it was Gaius, I might have been able to argue that there was the possibility that he was wrong," the Spriggan youth muttered as he sat down. "But Argo's always so thorough…"

"Aye, tell me about it," Robin sighed. "Still, he is dependable. And Olivia said that she managed to convince him to act normal for today."

"How…?" Kazuto was almost afraid of the answer.

"Apparently, it doesn't involve any bleeding from anyone we know, and that's all I really care about," Robin shrugged. "However, she did say that 'normal' might be a… subjective term."

"…How?" Kazuto asked, still dreading the answer.

"It's Henry, I don't know!" Robin groaned. "I still don't know why he wouldn't mention the fact that we're related…"

"He's lost a few marbles, so maybe he just… forgot?" Kazuto suggested.

"Maybe it's a family thing," Robin joked bleakly, referring to his own amnesia.

"Heya!" a cheery voice exclaimed, followed by its owner and a more solemn figure that strode in the open door. "How's my favorite cousin?!" Henry asked with a bright smile.

"I'm your only cousin, Henry," Robin said flatly.

"Which makes you my favorite!" the wizard shot back without missing a beat.

"He makes a convincing argument," Marth said with the trace of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Robin said, affronted by the sight of his son taking someone else's side in the argument. Marth just shrugged in response, his face back to being that of a neutral expression. Seeing this, Robin hung his head in mock despair and muttered, "Whatever…"

"Well, seeing as we're all here, I take it that the girls are also ready?" Kazuto asked.

"Almost," Marth nodded. "Last I checked, they were helping each other re-do their makeup… Tears of joy and all that."

"Sounds about right," Kazuto shook his head.

Lucina's party consisted of Lissa, Noire, and Morgan. Lissa would be serving as the Maid of Honor while Noire and Morgan would be her bridesmaids. Officially, the twins had been adopted as Robin's children, so their appearance in the wedding shouldn't have proved a surprise to anyone. Noire's adoption was nearly complete, and rumors of the Ylissean Grandmaster taking in another orphan had already circulated through the nobles and the city, so her appearance could also be taken in stride.

"Hey," a new voice said as the door opened. Sachi stepped through the door, dressed in a dark blue dress with silver trim, a color theme that matched Marth's own attire. "I just wanted to let you all know that Libra and everyone else is ready to get things started." She blushed a little bit as Marth's eyes widened slightly at the sight of her in the tailored dress, something that was not missed by Robin.

"We'll be out in just a moment," Robin smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Lady Sachi."

"You're welcome," she said as she backed out through the door. "Y-You all look very nice." Then she was gone.

"Well," Robin said as he stood up and put on his dress robe that Chrom had ordered be made specifically for this occasion. It was a variation of his traditional fashion statement in the sense that the color theme was white with silver trim instead of dark purple and golden thread. "Moment of truth, eh?"

* * *

**Kirito: Sigh... you just couldn't help yourself, could you? You and your damned cliffhangers!**

**Mataras: Merry Christmas to you too, pal.**

**Yui: Merry Christmas, everyone! We hope you go meet our new friends in the Legacy of Korra next week!**

**Asuna: Next time- The Big Day!**


	39. A Star-Crossed Wedding

**A/N: And now, the chapter that so many of you have been waiting for... Hehe, just go read it, I think I did a good job, but I encourage you all to let me know how I did- I really enjoy doing wedding chapters, especially since mine is coming up soon XD**

* * *

A Star-Crossed Wedding

Robin gulped nervously as he once again noticed the size of the audience gathered to witness his wedding to Lucina. In addition to all of the Shepherds- including the warriors from Aincrad and Alfheim- the assembly included a majority of Ylisse's nobles. Even though as far as they knew, Lucina was an adopted child of Chrom's, she was a child of the Prince Regent nonetheless, and such an occasion was not to be missed by all of the nobility.

Robin was dressed in a white-and-silver version of his Grandmaster robe with smart-looking clothing underneath instead of his usual wardrobe. On his head was a circlet of gold- not a full crown, since that was reserved for royalty- since Chrom wanted him to have a symbol of authority and status to match Lucina's.

In his party were Kazuto and Henry, both dressed smart for the occasion. Kazuto was wearing a black dress tunic threaded with silver- the color theme actually reminded him of comfortable old Black Wyrm Coat, though this garb was nowhere near as comfortable. His wings were folded behind his back in the likeness of a cape, save for their shimmering, translucent appearance.

Henry was dressed in a fancier version of his wizard's robes, somewhat like Robin, but sticking with a black color theme like Kazuto. As per the usual, he was also smiling happily as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Kazuto, however, noticed his friend's nervousness and said with a small smile in an undertone, "You got this, Robin."

"Heh," the blond tactician chuckled nervously. "I've won wars, survived Feroxi defenses, and dealt with crazed cultists… So why is this so terrifying?"

"Different kind of battle, I guess," Kazuto shrugged.

"Nya-ha, you'll be fine, Robin, old buddy," Henry smiled brightly, but keeping his voice down as well. "Just wait until you see your lady walking down the aisle- she'll be so pretty, it'll make you forget all the butterflies in your tummy."

Robin looked at his cousin with surprise before saying, "Well Henry, that was… surprisingly well-spoken. How…?"

"Hee hee, I just know things," Henry giggled. "Olivia made me feel all warm and fuzzy when I saw in her dress, so I think Lucina will do the same for you."

"Heh, guess that makes sense," Kazuto smirked. "Asuna definitely did that for me on our wedding day."

"Thanks, you two," Robin sighed heavily. "That does make me feel a little better."

"Get ready to feel a lot better," Kazuto said as he jerked his head to indicate the doors to the great hall. "Here they come."

First to come down the aisle was Noire, dressed in a slimming sky blue dress with flowing sleeves that stopped just short of her wrists. She walked with a bit of hesitation, but it was only just enough to show her kind, meek personality. Her selection as a bridesmaid had thoroughly surprising for her, but Lucina had insisted on it as a way for them to grow closer in the months leading to the wedding.

Following the shy daughter of Robin was Cynthia, dressed in a royal blue dress that matched Noire's in style. However, instead of being reserved in manner, this girl walked with unbridled confidence and contagious energy that caused anyone she smiled at to smile in return. Her role as the Maid of Honor came as a surprise to none of the Shepherds- after all, she _was_ Lucina's only living blood relative from their time.

And last of all came the bride herself, being escorted by Chrom. The Prince Regent was dressed in formal armor, befitting his station as a noble knight of Ylisse. The silver metal he wore gleamed brightly in the light, and Falchion served as a reminder to his heritage and power.

But this hardly merited anyone's attention when he stood next to Lucina. The princess was wearing the traditional white color that befitted a bride, with a circlet of silver styled like Robin's adorning her brow, christened with a dark blue sapphire diadem. Her dress was simple, but all the more beautiful for it. The fabric started just below her neckline, and went all the way down to brush her feet. Her shoulders were bare, but the dress' sleeves connected underneath to run the length of her wrists.

"Okay, you were right," Robin said, dumbstruck. "I feel a lot better."

"Told ya," Henry and Kazuto grinned.

Lucina wore a smile the whole walk down the aisle, but it only seemed to grow as she drew close to her soon-to-be husband. Chrom, too, was wearing a smile as he walked with his daughter, and it seemed that he was truly happy for the couple.

Even so, after he released his daughter to let her walk up to the altar, he gave Robin a quick wink while patting Falchion. Just to make sure he had the last word.

Libra waited until the bride was standing at her proper place before he began to speak. "Dearly beloved- and Vaike," he began.

"Hey!" the muscle-bound soldier complained while the Shepherds shared a round of laughs.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Princess Lucina and our nation's beloved Grandmaster, Robin," Libra continued once the laughter had stopped. "Marriage is a sacred and binding contract- one that not only unites two people in body, but in spirit as well. It is not to be taken lightly, and should only be committed to after a good deal of thought and discussion between the couple.

"Knowing both of you myself, I know that you have made this commitment in good conscience," Libra said with a kind smile. "And now I ask: who gives this maiden to be wed to this warrior?"

Chrom then stood up from his seat in the front row to say, "On behalf of her birth parents, who could not be with us today, my wife and I consent to give her to Robin." Then he took his seat and lowered his gaze before anyone could see the tears of joy beginning to build up in his eyes.

Even so, Lucina made sure to turn around and mouth the words, 'I love you, Mom and Dad'.

"Then let this proceed as it must," Libra said, satisfied. Turning to Lucina, he asked, "Lucina, daughter of Chrom and Sumia, what do you bring today for your wedding?" It was customary in Ylisse for the bride to present a dowry to her husband, so that they would be able to begin their life together with something to their newly joined name. Even though Lucina was royalty, and thus her family had a great deal to offer, it was still a time-honored tradition.

This was where Cynthia and Noire stepped in. As Noire stepped forward with a casket that was open for Kazuto to inspect, Cynthia said, "My sister brings a number of precious jewels, spices, and other assorted goods from the province of Chon'sin, as well as the skills to defend her kingdom alongside her husband. She brings her love, devotion, and loyalty."

At the mention of the items from Chon'sin, Chrom had suddenly jerked up in his seat to shoot a surprised look over at Say'ri, who was in attendance a few seats down. She caught his gaze, and met his eyes evenly before letting a slight smile break out on her lips along with a slow wink for good measure.

Chrom turned back to the ceremony, making a mental note to thank the new ruler of Chon'sin later for adding such a generous contribution. Others might have feared this to be a political power play, but he trusted Say'ri. She was a Shepherd just as much as the others, and he had placed his life in her hands enough times to know that she was sincere.

Now Libra was asking Kazuto if these offerings were acceptable to his party. Kazuto nodded quickly and said, "On behalf of Robin, I deem these gifts more than sufficient." He almost stumbled over the words he was supposed to use, but fortunately Lissa had forced him to practice enough times that he only hesitated for a split-second before he began to speak.

"Very well," Libra nodded, and Noire put the small casket back on the table behind her. To Robin, he asked, "And what does Ylisse's Grandmaster bring with him to prove his worth of this maiden's hand?"

"He brings his position as the champion defender of this Halidom," Kazuto replied, making sure not to slip up on the order of the offering. "He brings the guarantee of a stable position that will offer a sufficient income for the rest of their lives, so that they may never worry about wanting for food, clothing, or any other necessities. He brings the offer of a home here in the castle. Most importantly, he brings his love, loyalty, and the commitment to stay true to her in all things."

Libra nodded again and turned to Cynthia. "Do you deem this offering to be worthy of Lucina?" he asked.

"On behalf of my sister, I accept this offering as it is," Cynthia replied with a big grin.

"Then both parties present are in accord," Libra said. "We will now bear witness to the vows that this couple has chosen. You have each written your own vows, yes?"

"We have," Robin nodded, echoed by Lucina.

"Then let us hear them," the priest said. "Lucina, you shall go first."

"Yes sir," she nodded, already turning red from embarrassment. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Robin, when I came here, I was intent on keeping as far away from everyone as I possibly could, and I promised to never form an attachment to anyone, for the sake of my precious duty." She paused to steady herself with a deep breath before continuing on, saying, "But thanks to you, I now know that we do not have to sacrifice our personal happiness for the sake of our duty. On the contrary, you showed me that being close to the people you risk life for makes the journey that much more bearable, nay, even enjoyable. Thanks to you, I discovered joy and peace where I thought there was only chaos and despair. You are my greatest teacher and example of what it is to be a leader, and the kindest man I have ever known. I will gladly follow your lead the rest of my life, if only you'll have me.

"To you, I pledge my love, loyalty, and life, be it in times of illness or health, whether we have riches or rags, be we happy or sad, until death do us part," she concluded. Noire and Cynthia were fighting back tears at the princesses' words, and they were losing. Sumia wasn't bothering to hide her own tears, though Chrom was definitely making a valiant effort to remain dry-eyed.

Libra turned to Robin, who looked positively awed by the beautiful words. Not that the priest could blame him- the girl was not known for being outspoken about her feelings, but she had made them pretty easy to understand with her vows. Smiling again, Libra asked, "Do you, Robin, find these vows to be acceptable in place of the traditional ones?"

"I do," Robin nodded.

"Then let us hear yours," the priest said.

"Ah, yes…" he chuckled a bit nervously. "Mine seem a bit inadequate now…"

"Have no fear," Libra said patiently in a lowered tone. "As a friend, I have a feeling you're underestimating yourself a bit."

"Hehe, I suppose," Robin grinned, still nervous. Nonetheless, he began to speak his part. "Lucina, I have spent much of my remembered life wondering just who I am, and why I was abandoned in a field, perhaps to die. Even after joining the Shepherds, my wonderful new family, I felt as though something was still missing. Something that made me feel as though I hadn't truly come home yet.

"Then I began to spend time with you, and slowly but surely, that empty feeling began to fade, replaced by the memories I was making with you." Lucina was the one crying now, but her smile made them the happiest tears Robin had ever seen. "I love you, Lucina," he said with a smile of his own. "I don't need to wonder where I came from anymore, because wherever or whatever it was that I had, it matters no more. Because my home is you, and I never want to leave. So I will pledge my devotion, my heart, my skills, even my life to you, my princess. I will be there to nurse you through any illness, to hold you through every heartache, and to shield you from any nightmare, be it even the Fell Dragon himself. Everything I am is yours until the end of our lives."

"Hmm…" Libra smiled softly. Turning to Lucina, he asked a slightly different question than he had Robin. "Princess Lucina, do you think that those vows were inadequate compared to your own?"

"No sir," she sniffed, though her smile remained just as bright.

"Then I take it you wish to accept them as binding?" Libra smiled brighter.

"I do," she nodded eagerly.

Turning to address the crowd, Libra spoke in a surprisingly carrying voice. "We have born witness to these vows, and as the representative of the gods, I deem them acceptable, and therefore binding until death. However, if anyone has a legitimate concern for why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Out of the corner of his eye, Libra noticed a flush of dark energy, and his eyebrow raised in slight amusement. Mataras was perched in a hidden section of the rafters- he had probably been there the entire time, he realized- and his hand was clutching at an orb of black-purple magic.

Others might have panicked then, but Libra knew well enough by now that Mataras was not going to hurt any of the Shepherds. More than likely, he was preparing to cast the spell at anyone that dared to speak out against the proceedings.

_Naga, I know he means well, so for his sake and that of Ylisse, do not let anyone be so foolish as to interrupt…_ he prayed quickly.

After a moment of silence in the grand hall, he breathed a silent sight of relief before announcing, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Robin, you may kiss your bride."

Robin needed no further encouragement, stepping forward quickly to wrap his arms around Lucina and going in for tender, long-lasting kiss that was accompanied by a roar of approval from the Shepherds, and a polite applause from the nobles present.

Libra looked up at where Mataras was perched and breathed another sigh of relief as he saw that the magic was now gone, and no one seemed to have been struck. _Still, I hope he gets out of there before Frederick sees him_, Libra thought dryly. _Knowing our wary knight, he'll want to lop his head off just for being there in the first place._

Oblivious to this, Robin and Lucina finally pulled apart, but remained in each other's arms. Robin leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Lucina."

"I love you too, Robin," she said before redoubling her hug.

"All right, Shepherds!" Cynthia crowed. "You all know what's coming next!"

"PARTY TIME!" A number of them yelled, though the loudest had to be either Owain or Vaike.

* * *

The party was held outside in the courtyard, where there was plenty of room, food, and sunlight to go around. Robin and Lucina had their first dance together, before being joined by their parties, and then the other guests began to mingle in as the music shifted.

"Do you remember our first dance?" Robin asked his wife- gods, it felt good to be able to think of her as his _wife_.

"Lady Asuna and Sir Kirito's wedding, right?" she answered as she thought back. "Yes, that was it."

"Aye," he chuckled. "Seems we've come full circle."

She smiled back at him before whispering in his ear, "Believe it or not, I was already falling for you."

"Even then?" he asked, surprised.

"Even then," she nodded.

"How so?" he inquired with a sly smile. "I doubt it was my good looks that had taken you."

"Hmm, perhaps it had something to with it," she laughed softly. "But what drew me most to you was the fact that you cared enough to not only accept me like the others, but to go out of your way to make sure that I felt like I could call this time my home."

"Hehe, I could say that I try to do that for everyone, but…" he smiled to himself before adding, "I already thought that you were very pretty."

"Love at first sight for both of us, eh?" she smiled brighter.

"I'll happily go with that, lady of mine," he laughed.

As the night began to eclipse the sky and the party began to wind down, Morgan and Marth approached their parents. Robin had noticed that his son had spent much of the party in the company of Sachi, hardly leaving her side for more than a few minutes, or to let her dance with Kirito or Agil.

"Look who decided to come say hello," he teased them as they came within earshot.

"Mother, Father," Marth bowed quickly. "We have a surprise prepared for you."

"Will this surprise involve apologies to other nations?" Robin asked quickly.

"O ye of little faith," Morgan said, pretending to be hurt. "C'mon, Dad, don't you trust us?"

"About as far as Yui could kick you," he shot back without missing a beat.

"Robin!" Lucina said as she swatted his arm, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Kazuto grinned as he and Asuna approached the group. Asuna was wearing a dark blue dress that his her pregnancy surprisingly well, and she looked like she was feeling better than most days.

"Morgan and Marth have a surprise for us, they say," Robin said with a slight smile. "I just wanted to make sure nothing- and no _one_\- would catch on fire."

"Not even a little?" Morgan joked, before Marth subtly elbowed her.

"Morgan," he said warningly.

"Okay, okay, we're not going to blow anything up, happy?" she sighed heavily.

"I'm satisfied," Lucina nodded.

"As long as I don't have to do any paperwork before we take off for the honeymoon, I'm good," Robin added.

"Okay!" Morgan grinned. "Prepare to be dazzled by my genius!"

"This was my idea," Marth frowned, but Morgan ignored him.

"Now… let us begin," she said dramatically.

"She's been spending too much time with her uncle Owain," Robin said dryly.

"Ready, Marth?" she asked as she pulled out a light blue tome.

"Aye," he nodded as he held a dark red one. "Let's do it."

Together, they opened their books, and runes began to swirl around them, signifying their preparation to use magic. The other took a couple of steps back, Robin's expression a wary one. As one, the children chanted, "_O flames of power, O light of life, lend us you power, that we may make our thoughts known._" The runes around them began to expand into one another's, growing until the glowing words melded together, surrounding both of them.

"They're… combining their magic?" Kazuto wondered aloud. "Impressive."

"_Iyadi and Balganone, become one and show our hearts!_" the twins chanted as they raised their free hands to the sky. In between their palms, there was a brief crackle of energy before an orb of fire, laced with holy light, coalesced and shot up into the evening sky.

No sooner than it had gone high enough to resemble a night star in size than did it explode with a dazzling display of color that captured the attention of everyone attending. Even more impressive, as they all continued to look at it, the light took on a series of shapes that began to form letters.

Once that was done, the letters spelled, 'Robin loves Lucina'.

The audience clapped, impressed with the display. Fireworks were not a new concept, but never had anyone seen them used to create a message like that. Most impressed were the newlyweds, who hugged their children quickly, somewhat to their embarrassment.

"Well done!" Robin laughed as he ruffled Morgan's hair.

"An impressive display," Lucina said as she held her son at arm's length. "I'm very proud of you."

"Just watch Anna try and buy the idea off of you two," Kazuto chuckled. "Or worse, Argo."

"Hey, I heard that!" the Cait Sith growled.

"Nonetheless, thank you," Robin smiled at the two youngsters. "You've done me very proud."

"Thanks, Dad," Morgan smiled sweetly.

"The pleasure was ours," Marth bowed again.

* * *

Eventually, the couple managed to escape the party and up to their new quarters, where the servants had already finished moving their belongings and a number of the gifts, most of them from the Shepherds. The ones that were from the nobility- with the exception of Maribelle's father- would be handled by Kazuto and Cynthia. The ones in the room were from friends, so Lucina and Robin preferred to unwrap those themselves.

"So…" Robin said as he patted a parcel marked from Virion. "Shall we get to these first, or will we wait until we get back from the vacation?"

"I think they can wait," Lucina said as she came up and hugged her husband from behind.

"Hmm…" he hummed contentedly, reaching back to hug her in return, but the gesture knocked loose a scrap of parchment. "Hello," he muttered as he knelt down to retrieve it. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Lucina asked curiously as Robin found that it was folded. "Is it a gift?"

"I don't know…" Robin replied with a slight frown as he unfolded the parchment. He scanned it quickly, his eyes widening.

"Robin, is everything okay?" Lucina asked, her concern growing.

"Here," he said as he handed the note to her. "This is… most strange."

"Hmm…" she mused as she read it aloud. "Beware Plegia's generosity… It's signed with the letters 'LK' and LS'. What does that mean?" She raised an eyebrow at her husband, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"To be honest, I have no idea," he admitted. "I have spies in Plegia, but they never communicate like this. And one of them does go by the name Luke Sol, but I have no idea who 'LK' is."

"Maybe something happened to him?" Lucina suggested.

"Not as far as I know, he reported in yesterday, and all seemed to be going well," Robin frowned. "What could it be…?"

"Do you need to contact him?" Lucina asked. "I know it's our wedding, but if this is important-"

"No, no," Robin shook his head before looking at her with a soft smile. "I'll write up a note to give to Kazuto and have him check it out. It _is_ our wedding, and while Ylisse is a priority for you and me, I think we had best take this time to invest in each other without distraction."

"Are you trying to teach me to be a little selfish?" Lucina asked curiously as Robin took out an inkwell and pen to write his note.

Once he was done, he turned to his wife with a mischievous smile and asked, "Is it working?"

"Yes," she smiled back.

* * *

**Mataras: Haha, fluffy chapters are fun.**

**Kirito: Unlike most days on this segment, you and I agree.**

**Asuna: You're just saying that because you're excited for the last arc to start. And, spoiler alert, there's one more filler chapter.**

**Kirito: Mataras, you dirty, cheating, son of a-!**

**Mataras: Shh... This is a wedding chapter, no unhappy stuff over here, got it?**

**Kirito: I will hang you up by your entrails if I don't get to fight anyone by next chapter!**

**Mataras: Can you do it by my toes? I kind of need my insides.**

**Kirito: Why are you so... mellow?**

**Mataras: Hehe. I've started getting stuff ready for my own wedding, so I'm just really... happy. At peace.**

**Asuna: Aw...**

**Mataras: See, she gets it.**

**Kirito: Okay, at least tell me why you called it a star-crossed wedding?**

**Mataras: Oh, that. Well, one of them literally challenged fate- or crossed the stars, as some might put it- to come to this timeline. By all normal accounts, they could not be together. Seems star-crossed to me.**

**Kirito: Okay, that makes sense.**

**Asuna: Next time- Prepare to March.**


	40. The Outrealms

**A/N: Okay, last filler chapter, I promise! Next month, the Shperherds _will_ march on Plegia! For now, we're going to see just how they plan to even the odds against a demon... Please be sure leave a review!**

* * *

The Outrealms

"You're _what_?!" Yui demanded as she clenched a note in her hand while Mataras leaned on the railing of one of Castle Ylisse's ballistae. Robin and Lucina's wedding had been the previous day, and many of the castle's staff was working tirelessly to clean the remains of the celebration.

"What part of 'I'm leaving for a little while' is so hard to understand?" he muttered.

"Uh… the part that you're leaving!" Yui said angrily. "Why?! Why are you so determined to be alone all the time?!"

"I don't want to be alone!" he snapped, giving her pause as he hung his head. "I… I don't want to go," he admitted heavily. "For your sake. I couldn't care less for the others, but it tears my heart to leave you behind. However, where I'm going, you can't follow."

"Why not?" she asked, her voice a little softer now.

"Because there is every chance that I may fail to find what I seek, and if that becomes the case, the consequences of my journey will be dire indeed," he said quietly. "I can't let you come to harm on my behalf any more than I have."

"Where could you be going that's so dangerous?" Yui prodded.

"A place called the Outrealms," the boy answered. "In my time, we heard stories of a land where time and space have no true ties to our world. In these places were said to reside the shades of warriors who have long since perished, fighting endlessly in battles that never resulted in victory or defeat."

"Why would anyone go there?" his sister asked.

"If they were to be defeated, the legends state that the warrior or warriors who ended their conflict will be granted complete mastery over them," Mataras said. "In essence, whoever can defeat these ghosts will have an army of the greatest villains and heroes across history at their beck and call."

"So you plan to go to that world, and summon these ghosts to your side," Yui concluded.

"Precisely," the black spirit nodded. "Of course, I can't tell anyone else about this, or they'd suspect something sinister on my part. Even if I could convince them to help me, I can't risk anyone else's life on the chance that I may be wrong, and these apparitions cannot be controlled."

"If you go at this alone, and these people are as strong as you claim, even you won't be able to take on them all alone," Yui said worriedly. "I can't let you go on a suicide mission, Brother."

"It's not suicide," he reassured her. "I fully intend to return. But I also know that no one else would help me."

"No one, huh?" a familiar voice said. Both Yui and Mataras turned with surprise to see Kazuto standing with most of the other warriors from Aincrad and Alfheim. Only Asuna was absent, likely due to her pregnancy. "What about your family?"

"You're not-"

"Cut the crap, Mataras," Kazuto snapped. "Yeah, we obviously don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, but my blood runs in your veins, even if I'm not the version that raised you. And something I learned in SAO is that you don't let go of those close to you out of fear of losing them. You hold them near so that your swords can keep them from harm, and so that they can help you in return."

"Is this supposed to be a moment where we cast aside our differences and hug it out?" Mataras asked with an arched eyebrow. "Because I don't see that happening."

"Me neither," Kazuto grinned. "But we've all got the same goal right now. We want to help Chrom and the others prevent Grima from coming back, or defeat him if he does. And as you've so often observed, we won't be ready for him- not like this."

"If you've found a way to even the odds, we want in on it, man," Agil rumbled. "Ain't no way we're gonna let you tackle this on your own."

"Look, this is great and all, but what is Chrom going to think about it?" Mataras pointed out. "I'm sure he won't be happy to hear that his best fighters are about to head off on some harebrained scheme of a mad child."

"I can convince him otherwise," said Robin as he and Lucina walked up from behind.

"Okay, how long has everyone been here?!" Mataras complained.

"Since the start," Lucina replied. "Yui had a feeling that you might be up to something when you told her that you wanted to meet up here, alone."

He shot a glare at the little girl, who shrugged and said, "It was for your own good."

"What is the point to all of this?" he demanded. "I just told Yui, I'm not putting anyone besides myself in harm's way. End of discussion."

"No, it's not!" Robin all but shouted at him. Everyone looked at him in surprise- it was rare to see Robin lose his cool under any circumstance. Now he strode forward and grabbed the Black Spirit by his shirt and said, "You came here to help the Shepherds, right? Then that makes you one of us! And since it's my _job_ to keep everyone alive at all costs, I'm not letting you go at this alone!"

Mataras stared at his with wide eyes for a moment before he stated, "Release me. Now."

Robin did so, not out of fear, but knowing that continuing the action would only cause trouble. "You're not going at this alone, kid," he said. "The Shepherds look after each other. That's how it's always been, even before I was in the picture. So I'm not about to let some child with a savior complex forsake that rule for the sake of his pride."

"Look, this is a nice sentiment and all, but even you can't go against Chrom's orders," Mataras growled. "This whole argument is pointless."

"Not so," Robin said with a grin. "In terms of military matters, Chrom, Kirito, and I are actually ranked as equals. According to the laws of the Halidom, if the Exalt or whoever is acting as the current ruler makes a decision that does not sit well with the rest of his or her war council, the command may be overturned by a majority vote."

"Why didn't the military leaders do that during the reign of Exalt Emmeryn?" Mataras asked, more curious than angry now.

"My grandfather's war leaders were killed in the war with Plegia alongside him," Lucina explained. "There was no one until the war was officially over with to oppose her decisions."

"Huh," the boy in black muttered. Turning to Robin, he asked, "You're certain of this?"

"What, the voting process or the mission you've proposed?"

"Either or," Mataras shrugged.

"I'm sure," Kirito said as he clapped his son on the shoulder. "And I think I speak for the others here." There were mutterings of general assent amongst the Shepherds from Alfheim.

"All right, I'll accept your help on two conditions," Mataras said. "One, Kazuto and Asuna cannot come."

"Wha-?"

"Your wife is about to have a child any day now," Mataras interrupted the other Spriggan. "You can't just leave her as she is."

"That… All right," he conceded. "Fair point."

"Secondly…" Mataras paused. "Aiko and Yuuki will stay here."

"Why us?!" Yuuki protested. "We've got twin powers!"

"Really?" Aiko grinned slightly at her sister. "That's your argument?" Yuuki let out a _huff_ in response as she pouted.

"I need someone to be here to protect Asuna and Lissa, as well as their children, should something go wrong," Mataras said sternly. "From what I've seen and heard, you're two of the Shepherds' best and brightest."

"Oh, well… When you put it that way, I'd be happy to stay behind!" Yuuki chirped happily.

"Anything else before we go and upset Chrom?" Robin inquired.

"How many Shepherds can you afford to send with us?" Mataras asked. "And before you ask, no I don't need you to come with us. You just got married, focus on that."

"Uh…" Robin stammered, nonplussed that the boy had figured his next train of thought. "But… I'm the tactician…"

"You're a newlywed for crying out loud, which do you think is more important?" Mataras rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to go with the expedition team," Lucina said.

"What?!" Mataras and Robin exclaimed.

"I have always longed to learn more about the past, especially the great Hero-King, Marth," she shrugged. "What better way to learn than from the man himself? Or rather, his ghost?"

"You really want to spend your first days as a married couple on the battlefield?" Mataras asked dryly.

"Not much different than your mom and me," Kazuto interjected.

"Just… I give up," Mataras sighed. "Do whatever you want, I'm going to pack up my things."

"I'll assemble the Shepherds tonight for an emergency session, then we leave tomorrow morning," Robin said. "I've done some research into these Outrealms, but I never thought to see it myself…"

* * *

After the briefing that night, Mataras and Yui approached Robin and Kazuto. "How did the meeting with Mister Chrom go, Daddy?" Yui asked.

"It could have gone better," he laughed nervously.

"It could have gone worse," Robin shrugged. "We convinced him to let us go on the expedition rather than hold a vote in public, which would seriously undermine his authority to the public."

"Hmm…" Mataras mused. "So who is volunteering?"

"It looks like everyone wants to go, but I'm going to have to leave at least half of them behind in case of an emergency," Robin said. "You know Shepherds- they love a good adventure."

"How long will we be gone for?" Yui asked.

"That's the tricky part," Robin began, but Kazuto interrupted him.

"What part of this _isn't_ tricky?" he asked.

"All right, the trickiest part is telling how much time passes while we're in the Outrealms," Robin said. "According to the legends, time moves much, much faster in there. However, seeing as we're going in for who-knows-how-longs, it will be almost impossible to tell how long we'll have to complete our mission."

"Not to mention, we're supposed to be meeting with Validar next month to supposedly receive the final gem for the Fire Emblem," Kazuto frowned.

"Supposedly?" Mataras smirked.

"I don't trust this guy, even if I've never met him," the other man shrugged.

"Trust me, I don't either," Robin muttered. "Still, he's done nothing openly hostile towards Ylisse yet, not to mention he funded our campaign against Valm."

"All the more reason to distrust him," Mataras said. "Just because a strange fruit tastes good does not mean it isn't poisonous."

"Aye," Robin nodded. "We will be on our guard."

* * *

The next day, everyone that had been selected for the task set out for a forest to the south, where a gateway to the Outrealms was said to lie in wait. They were sent with well wishes form their comrades, and with spirits high.

They returned two weeks later, battered, bloodied, and exhausted.

"What happened to you guys?!" Kazuto asked as he watched the soldiers file in while Robin came to speak with him. "You all look like a dragon chewed you up and spit you back out!"

"Might as well have," Robin said, slumped with fatigue. "We spent six months in the Outrealms… Turns out the legends were right… There were mighty armies in there. Many of them, in fact…"

"Did you manage to recruit them?" Kazuto asked. "I don't see them anywhere."

"That's the beauty of it," Robin said in a lowered tone. Whispering so that only his comrade could hear, he said, "None of this reaches anyone outside the expedition team, other than you- not even Chrom can know about this."

"Why not?" the Black Swordsman whispered back.

"Too many unfriendly ears in the city, possibly even in the courts," Robin warned him. "We can't risk that a spy eavesdrops on us… The men that went with us all swore an oath to silence until we unveil our new army. For the time being, we will maintain the appearance of a complete defeat."

"Where is it, though?" Kazuto asked.

"In my pocket," Robin grinned.

"Wha-?"

"They're literally my ace cards," Robin chuckled. "The shades… they turned into these cards called Einherjar when they were felled in combat. The more we conquered, the mightier an army we could summon forth."

"How big are we talking now?" Kazuto asked, making sure to keep his voice low, despite his excitement.

"Thousands," Robin murmured. "All of them undead and completely loyal to us." Pulling back, he said in a normal voice, "Don't worry, Kirito. Your son is safe." He turned and indicated the boy, who was helping Stahl along with a slashed leg. "He was quite the hero in there, whether he wants to take credit for it or not. Saved all of us at least one time or another."

"He did?" Kazuto asked, surprised. "I thought he 'couldn't care less about any of us', right?"

"Maybe that was true six months ago, and he changed a bit," Robin shrugged. "He's still very aggressive, and relentless is a battle, not to mention withdrawn, but… he is your son, after all."

"Yeah…" Kazuto nodded. "Yeah he is."

"How are things here?" Robin asked his comrade.

"Pretty quiet… unless you go near the nursery," Kazuto grinned.

Robin jerked up with surprise and said, "Did Asuna…?"

"And Lissa," the young man nodded. "She's decided to call him 'Odin' this time around."

"And your child, is it…?"

"He's a boy," Kazuto nodded. "Looks like his mom, but with my colors… Just like someone else we know."

"Congratulations!" Robin said excitedly as he embraced his friend. "That is momentous news!" As he released the other man, he asked, "What did you name him?"

"Heh…" Kazuto grinned mischievously. "Only one way to found out."

"What do you-?"

"Hey! _Mako!_" Kazuto shouted.

Robin looked over to see Mataras stop and look back with surprise on his face. Then recognizing who had called him, he gave a feral grin and nodded once.

* * *

**Kirito: Aw, come on! You left me out of the-**

**Mataras: Fight coming up next chapter, stop complaining!**

**Kirito: But seriously, you let just about everybody go, _but me_. And I'm the main protagonist of SAO!**

**Robin: True, but this isn't Aincrad. It's Ylisse. Besides, be glad that you have some time to yourself- it's not always fun being in the limelight.**

**Kirito: All right, good point... What's next?**

**Mataras: Next time on Fire Sword- Betrayal.**

**P.S. To the unnamed guest that continues to make themselves a nuisance... keep calling me a liar and making stupid suggestions, and the next person that Mataras fights is going to be a representation of what I would do to you if you were with my fist's reach. I'm sick of your crap. Shut your trap, and get lost. I don't have time for your idiocy.**

**Kirito: And I'll help him.**

**Robin: I might even throw in 'the Vaike' just make sure the message hits home.**

**Mataras: Normally I'd say that's overkill, but this moron has been a pest for more than a year now. I want him gone.**

**Nora: Ooh! Ooh! I know! WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!**

**Mataras: Nora, wrong fandom! Get out of here!**


	41. Spilled Blood

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter is by no means for the faint of heart. It's rated M material for extreme violence and foul language.**

**Some of you are probably wondering why I would do this, especially since I have often openly advocated against foul language. Answer: Stupid shit-face of a guest reviewer has been harassing me for more than a year, and has ignored my warnings. He has made countless pointless criticisms that make absolutely no sense, insulted my family, even going so far as to saying I should get rid of my _brother_, JoshthePoser. And as we all know, I place a very high value on family. So hear me well- this is what happens when you push my buttons too many times. I will get violent.**

**Fun fact for you- if not having diplomatic immunity earlier in my life, I would likely be in jail right now. Why? Someone tried to mug me, and I retaliated with extreme force- the man is now paralyzed from the chest down because I stabbed him in the back with his own knife.**

**I am beyond pissed, so listen up, unnamed Guest. Pay attention to the character named Gustavo. That's what I hope happens to you, you talent-less piece of filth.**

* * *

Spilled Blood

The entire group of Shepherds walked through the dark hallways of Plegia's palace, the dwelling place of King Validar. "Anyone else getting a serious case of the creeps here?" Yuuki shuddered as she looked around.

"They worship a dragon of destruction," Mataras muttered with a scowl. "What did you expect?"

"Keep your voices down," Robin ordered, his eyes scanning their surroundings. "We're guests here, so let's not upset our hosts, shall we?"

"Since when do hospitable receptions include soldiers in the shadows?" Sinon whispered to Kirito, her sharp eyes spotting several moving shadows slightly behind the pillars they were passing by.

"Saw that too, huh?" Chrom muttered in the same undertone. "We did use to be at war with this country, you know. Makes sense that they wouldn't trust us."

"I don't recall this kind of reception the last time we were here," Robin whispered.

"We weren't here in full force, either," Chrom muttered back. "All the same, keep an eye out. I have a feeling that this is going to go south very quickly."

"You and me both," Kirito replied.

Then the time for secret discussion was over as they found themselves in the throne room, where a tall, ominous-looking man with red eyes awaited them, next to a blonde woman who could quite frankly do a better job of covering herself up. "King Validar," Chrom said as he strode forward, Robin at his side while the others stayed back as a courtesy.

"King Chrom," the tall man replied. "I see you have finally decided to grace us with an audience once again."

"Apologies," Chrom said, keeping his tone as respectful as he felt was appropriate. "We had many details to attend to after the war with Valm had finished, both domestic and financial."

"Ah," Validar said noncommittally. "Very well, I suppose it can be overlooked…"

"We come in response to your claim to have the final gem that fits into the Fire Emblem," Robin said after a slight lull in the conversation. "Is this true?"

"My my, impatient isn't he?" the woman said with a smug smile.

"Cutting to the chase, are we?" Validar smiled sinisterly. "Very well, then let's get to it. Hand over the Fire Emblem. Now."

"Oh no, who would've seen that one coming?" Mataras said sarcastically as his hand went up to his sword. "Sounds like the negotiations are over."

"You must be out of your mind," Chrom scowled as he placed a hand on Falchion. "The Fire Emblem belongs to Ylisse's royal bloodline."

"Then it shall be a part of my spoils of war," Validar snapped. "Aversa, if you would…"

"Come, men!" she called out. "Let us show these degenerates who holds the true power!"

"Over my dead body!" Mataras bellowed, whipping out his sword and flaring his wings as he shot into the air.

"Shepherds, attack!" Morgan shouted, and the battle began.

* * *

Kirito, Asuna, and Mataras all blasted forward at top speed to interpose themselves in between the four leaders of the opposing factions. "Robin, lead the others through the escape route we discussed!" Kirito growled as he stared down Validar, who was eyeing him with interest.

"Fascinating," the king of Plegia remarked. "I had heard tales of these winged warriors, but to see them in person is something else entirely."

"Let's see if you're so fascinated once I've engraved my blade in your heart," Mataras snarled, his rage already pulsing through his body. "Hand over the final gem if you value your life."

"No," Validar smirked as he thrust out with his hand and engulfed Mataras in dark magic. "It is you and yours that will die, boy."

"I suggest we all run," Robin said with wide eyes.

"What, why?" Chrom asked.

"Things are about to get messy," the blonde tactician said as the shadowy magic began to draw in on itself. "Mataras wasn't exaggerating about his ability to absorb others' dark power."

"Which means…" Chrom said as he stepped back a few paces.

"Run!" Kirito said as he grabbed Chrom by the shoulders and shot backwards, out of the reach of Aversa, who had just let loose with another dark spell. Asuna picked up Robin, and they head back to join the other Shepherds, who had already engaged with the forces that had been hiding in the shadows.

"What are they planning?" Validar wondered aloud. He wasn't concerned- Goetia was a spell designed to trap its target in shadow and then crush them in eternal darkness. Whatever the others thought that the boy was doing, they obviously had never seen the spell in action. He was as good as dead.

"Overconfidence is unbefitting of a king, wouldn't you agree?" a warped voice said from within the shadows, startling the two dark magicians. Their surprise was furthered when Mataras stepped out of the darkness, his body pulsing with a dark aura. "Don't underestimate my bloodline, or that of the Exalt's."

"This is… unexpected," Validar muttered to himself. "Aversa, would you mind taking care of this pest for me? I really must have a little chat with Robin."

"As you wish, my lord," she said with a wicked smile. Validar disappeared with a flash of light, likely the result of a teleportation staff, but that didn't concern Mataras right now. "IT will be a pleasure to tear a specimen such as yourself apart," she added as dark magic runes began to whirl around her. "I think I'll start by tearing off those lovely wings of yours… They'll go so well with my head collection."

"You have no idea what you're getting into, fighting me," Mataras growled slowly. "In the end, it will be _you_ who screams for the nightmare to stop."

"Perhaps that would be the case if I chose to fight you directly straight away," Aversa shrugged. "But I think I'll play this smart… Here, why don't you play with this one, first?" She cast a spell that billowed into a cloud of smoke that temporarily blinded Mataras, forcing him to take a step back.

When the magic residue cleared out, he looked up to see something that made him freeze in place. Aversa was gone, but something much worse was in her place.

"I believe you two know each other?" Aversa chuckled. Standing before Mataras was a man dressed in dark clerical robes, a purple tome in his hand. Pale skinned with dark hair, a wispy beard, and large glasses framing his face, his identity was unmistakable to the Black Spirit.

"How…?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Did you really think that you and that little brat Noire were the only ones to make it through the portal?" the man smirked, his nasally voice grating on Mataras' nerves in the extreme. "I made it back in time as well."

The man's name was Gustavo, and he had long been a tormentor of Mataras in the future that was past. Not only had he been responsible for the deaths of many shepherds, it was his risen forces that Yui had died battling against. The last time Mataras had seen him, Gustavo had been giggling to himself as he slaughtered his friends while they made a desperate break for the portal that would take them back in time.

"Time I finished the task that lord Grima assigned me so long ago," he grinned evilly. The sight made Mataras sick.

"You know what?" he hissed. "I think you've forgotten something, you sick bastard."

"Hmm?" the other man cocked his head.

"It's been at least six years since you were within reach of my blade," Mataras said as he raised his sword. "And the last time we saw each other, I was too busy with your soldiers. Now it's just you and me, you son of a bitch."

"Foul language is hardly becoming of the young," the man giggled. "I'd have thought that your sister would have raised you better… Oh wait, that's right! She's dea- hurk?!" Gustavo looked down to see that Mataras' sword was now in his gut. One second the boy had been ten paces away. The next, he was face-to-face with his hated foe.

"You're going to suffer," he snarled, his eyes glowing silver, even as his dark aura pulsed stronger than before. "You just crossed a line, prick. You don't get to mock that which I hold dear and get away with it. Now… _You'll scream in AGONY!_" He gave the sword a sharp twist before yanking it out and kicking his enemy away.

Ramming his sword in the stone ground hard enough to split the stone and lodge the blade in place before pulling a small fire tome from inside his gi. "Can't have you bleeding out, can we?" he hissed with a deranged gleam in his eyes. A small fireball erupted from his hand and smote Gustavo in the chest, cauterizing the wound, and causing him to let out a high-pitched shriek.

"That's more like it," Mataras grinned savagely. "Now, what's next? Ah yes…" Extending his right hand out in a claw-like motion, he leaked out some of his newly obtained power to envelop Gustavo's right arm.

"Wh-What are you-?" His question was once again cut off as he was suddenly relieved of his limb, ripped right out the socket, causing blood to spray everywhere while his scream echoed through the throne room.

"You're going to _die_ for everything you've done to me!" Mataras roared, yanking his sword out of the ground before he re-planted it in the ground through his victim's leg. "I've suffered through your mockery and torments for too long! Now I repay with interest!"

"No, stop!" the man begged. "Please, I- _Eeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaah!_" His scream echoed once more as Mataras enveloped his own arm with dark energy and used a knife-handed technique to stab into the man's innards, splashing them both with warm blood as he gripped his entrails.

"Why…?" he cried piteously.

Yanking on the guts of his enemy so that they were outside of his body, Mataras hissed, "For the Shepherds you killed." Using his other hand to grip his enemy's throat, he raised his head and slammed it back into the stone floor as he growled, "For my comrades."

It was clear that the man was not going to last long after enduring such abuse, so Mataras decided to speed things up. "For myself!" he shouted as he began to fill the man's body with an excess of dark energy. "And for _my family_!"

* * *

There was an explosion that echoed throughout the palace. From her vantage point, Aversa's eyes widened a bit as she witnessed the carnage displayed before her. Many others would feel sick at the sight of such brutality, but she found herself admiring the young man. "He certainly doesn't hold back," she muttered. "I'm surprised that the noble Shepherds allowed one such as he into their ranks… Still, he does have talent."

Considering her options for a moment, she finally said, "It might be more interesting to let this one live… The darkness he absorbed seemed to relieve him of some of his self-restraint… I wonder what will happen if he tries to face our lord Grima?" She found the prospect rather exciting indeed.

* * *

"You sure Mataras is gonna be okay back there?" Kirito asked with a worried glance over his shoulder, even though they had long since battled their out of the throne room.

"I'm sure he's got Validar begging for mercy by now," Chrom grunted as he shoved back a Plegian axeman. "Besides, he prefers to work alone, right?"

"He'll be okay," Yui said in support of her father as she blasted an enemy mage with her light magic. "The only thing that he might be in danger from is his own rage."

"I thought he was better?!" Leafa asked as she blocked a sword strike before leaping back to let Ricken finish the job.

"He's teetering," Yui answered. "One shove could send him back into his old mindset, while a nudge in the other direction will bring him to the light."

"I dunno if that's right…" Asuna said. "He seems very changeable to me. It's different for each circumstance, unlike most of us. We usually abide by a standard of morals, whereas he seems to change his stances on a flip of the switch."

"True, but I believe that he's come a long way," Yui said. "I'm just worried that something will- oh no."

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked as Yui looked up. Following her gaze, his eyes widened in a combination of shock and horror.

Hovering above the battle was Mataras, though he was almost unrecognizable. His clothes were soaked with enough blood that it was dripping off of him, along with what looked like piece of entrails, bones, and other guts hanging off of his clothes. His eyes were wide with fury, and his dark aura was practically ablaze with power.

"Brother, what did you do…?" Yui gasped.

He quickly dropped from his position and dove right into the fray, frightening both friend and foe as he slashed through any Plegians that dared stand in his way. Truly, in a lifetime filled with terrible sights, Chrom easily put this occurrence at just under the then-apparent death of his sister, Emmeryn.

"No time to worry about it," Lucina said grimly as she saw the Black Spirit tearing through the Plegians. "As long as he's on our side, we should deal with this later."

"She's right," Robin said, though he had to suppress a shudder. "We need to get out of here with the Fire Emblem."

"Not to mention our lives," Sinon said as she shot down an opposing assassin.

* * *

They had nearly made it to the exit when Validar suddenly materialized in front of them. He raised an eyebrow as he looked Mataras up and down, but he did not comment on his appearance, despite the fact that it was obvious the youth wanted nothing more than to tear his head off.

"The Fire Emblem," he said calmly, his red eyes glowing. "Give it to me."

"Try and take it," Mataras said as he wiped blood off his face. "I'll add your lifeblood to this new wardrobe of mine."

"You mistake the severity of my words," Validar said with a deep frown. "They are not a request, nor a suggestion. If you do not hand it over willingly, I will have Robin take by force."

"Um, excuse you?!" Morgan said as she shouldered her way up to the front of the group. "What makes you think that my Dad would ever follow your orders?!"

"Your-?!" For the first time since they had seen him, Validar's eyes widened with rage. "Robin, how dare you?!" he practically shrieked. "Centuries of trying to create the perfect heir, and when I finally create you, you have the audacity to corrupt our bloodline with the vile descendant of Naga?! _What have you done?!_"

"Hey!" Marth shouted as he leaped forward, slashing at Validar, who dodged just in time to only receive a slight cut across his ribcage. "Who are you to question our bloodline?! We'd take the blood of the Exalts' over your filthy lineage any day of the weak!"

Kirito shot a quick glance over at Robin, worried that the words might sting his friend, but instead he saw grim determination and complete resolve. "You just crossed a line, Validar," he snapped as he whipped out his lightning tome. "Don't _ever_ mock my children!"

"You will stand down!" Validar roared as he stretched out a hand towards Robin, who suddenly froze in place. "As your father, I command you to give me the Fire Emblem! Pry it from the prince's dead body if need be!"

"No!" Robin shouted, his voice strained, and his eyes wide as his limbs began to move of their own will. "I… won't do it!"

"You have no choice!" Validar thundered. "You are my son, and you will do as I order you to do!"

"Father?" Morgan asked with worry as the blond man suddenly turned to face Chrom. "What are you-?!"

"Chrom, run!" Robin groaned, even as lightning danced across his body.

"No, fight hi- argh!" Chrom dropped to the ground as Robin's magic struck him in the arm. Before anyone could intervene, Robin had grabbed the golden shield and thrown it to Validar, who caught with a confident smile.

"Good work, my son," he said, his voice dripping with dark pleasure. "Now… kill your friends."

"Oh no you don't!" Mataras roared as he leaped forward and slammed his fist into Robin's head, knocking him out cold instantly. He turned back to attack Validar, but the man was already gone. "Damn him!" he seethed.

"Forget him, we need to go!" Kirito said as he hoisted Chrom to his feet.

"Then let's move!" Frederick said as he led the Shepherds out of the castle. "Make haste for the border!"

"I've got Robin!" Asuna said as she took off on white wings, the unconscious man being held by his shoulders.

Mataras eyed the blond man with narrow eyes, but he decided that for the moment, escape was the top priority. Looking back once more at the palace, he spat on the ground and said, "May your ancestors reject you in the afterlife, filth. May your spirit find no peace for all of time, and may your every moment be one of misery in knowing that all of your acts were futile. Rot here forever." His vengeance finally sated, he took off on midnight wings and left the palace behind him.

* * *

**Kirito: Okay, umm... You think you might have taken that too far?**

**Mataras: No. I think that damn prick got exactly what he deserved. _No one_ gets to insult my family and get away with it.**

**Asuna: Uh... What you said about you paralyzing someone IRL...? Was that an exaggeration?**

**Mataras: Again, no. Look, I've done my best to be patient and restrain myself, but I am well past furious at this point. The little bitch crossed a line while insulting my brother. I'll not tolerate it.**

**Robin: Do you need some time to cool off?**

**Mataras: Perhaps, but I do not regret writing this chapter. Part of my authenticity is the fact that I show both my strengths and my weaknesses to my readers. Whether or not this is a strength or a weakness, I'm not sure yet, but again I say- no one is going to get away with insulting my family. Ever.**

**Kirito: I think they get that...**

**Mataras: I don't know that 'Gustavo' does. But I do have one last thing to say to him before my vengeance is sated...**

**Robin: I hate to ask...**

**Mataras: No wonder your parents hate it when you open your mouth- you whine too much.**

**Chrom: Damn... That's cold.**

**Mataras: No regrets. For those of you that still want to read this (honestly not sure how many that's going to be after this...) the next chapter will be out next month. Hopefully I'll be in a better mood by then.**


	42. Trust Betrayed

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while coming for this story, eh? Be ready for a roller coaster of emotions, because we're going to see how three certain Shepherds react to the problem of how to deal with Robin after Validar's influence over him has been revealed.**

**As a quick note to the matter of my temper last chapter... I stand by what I've said. As ericwinter said so well, 'Blood runs thicker than water or honor'. this comment in particular, amongst several others has warmed my heart with the knowledge that I am not alone in my stance towards the vindictiveness of others. And for those of you that showed concern for me in regards to my spiritual life, I do appreciate it, but I will not waver in my resolve. If that's not a good enough reason, check this out- C. S. Lewis, one of the greatest literary producers of all time (whether you're a Christian or not) did precisely what I did last chapter in several instances of his Space Trilogy.**

**So the life lesson to be had here? Don't piss of writers. We have very creative means of therapy.**

**'Nuff said, let's get back to what really matters- Robin's crisis! **

* * *

Trust Betrayed

It was a grim mood that hovered over the camp of the Shepherds. As soon as they felt that they were a safe distance from Plegia's capital, Chrom ordered that they break for camp so that the soldiers could rest while he and the other leaders figured out a new plan.

The group consisted only of Chrom, Robin, and Kirito, with no one being allowed in to interrupt, not even Sumia and Lucina. Apparently whatever they were discussing was too sensitive to let out, even among the other Shepherds.

So it was that Lucina found herself sitting beside a river about a mile outside the campground, wrestling with her inner turmoil. _As much as I can't believe it…_ she thought with a shudder. _There is no other explanation. Robin… he was my father's killer in the past._

It made perfect sense. Validar would have been able to force Robin to do the deed when they confronted him in her timeline, and with fewer Shepherds to stand in his way, it would have been all too easy to pull it off, especially since Chrom trusted Robin like family.

The fact that he must have had no free will in the matter was of little comfort to Lucina. _If Robin ends up killing Father again, Grima's rise will be inevitable, and history shall yet again repeat itself…_

Her next thought nearly made her throw up from self-loathing, but it manifested anyways. _If Robin were to die before the next confrontation with Validar… he wouldn't be able to kill my father._

She began to shiver, rocking back and forth as she contemplated what she was beginning to plan. _He's the love of my life, the father of our children… _she thought as tears sprung to her eyes, hot and bitter. _He's the leader of the greatest group of heroes in history… He's my father's best friend… But he destroyed the world._

"So you realized it, too?" Mataras' voice startled the princess so badly that she let out a small yelp as she fell over backwards. Looking up from where she lay, she saw the Black Spirit gazing down at her with a blank expression.

"I'm…" she sniffed as she wiped at her eyes and got to her feet. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't hear you coming."

"No need for an apology," he said quietly, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "You must be dealing with a lot right now."

"Yes, I…" She sagged as she spoke, almost as if the weight of her thoughts was physically crushing her.

"I suppose we know who betrayed Chrom now," Mataras said after a long stretch of silence. Lucina could only nod in response. The other young warrior gazed at her for another few moments before he said, "I know what my Lucina would be thinking right now, and I can only assume that your own thoughts would match hers."

"What would that be?" the future princess asked, her voice hardening.

"Duty comes before desire," he replied. "So no matter how much you love him, the needs of the many must outweigh the needs of the few."

"So you do know…" she said, her voice lowering to a whisper. "I just-"

"So don't do it," the boy said abruptly, cutting her off.

"But if he-"

"I didn't say to let him live," Mataras said as he raised a hand to forestall her. "I just know that you would never be able to live with yourself if you did the deed. So allow me to act in your stead."

Lucina's eyes widened as her gaze snapped up to meet Mataras'. Her mouth worked itself up and down a few times before she said, "You…?"

"I truly have no desire to end the man's life," Mataras admitted. "He has earned my respect, so I will feel sincere regret when he dies by my hand, something that doesn't happen all too often, as I'm sure you've all noticed."

"But…" Lucina tried to protest, but her voice ceased to work.

"If you're going to make some argument about how it should be done by someone that loves him or some other brand of nonsense, save it," Mataras growled, the hard light coming back into his eyes. "Do you really think that the last thing he wants to see is the face of his beloved holding the sword that killed him?"

Lucina collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. His words had broken her.

Mataras hesitated for a moment before kneeling beside her as he said, "It's better this way, Lucina. No one will be too surprised when they find my handiwork, and you won't have to live with the memory of taking the life of the one you wanted to save more than anybody."

For several minutes, the only sounds that echoed through the clearing were the tears of the princess, and the running brook beside them. Finally though, Lucina said something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Mataras asked as he leaned down closer to hear her better.

"Just… don't let him suffer," she sniffled.

Mataras nodded as he stood and said, "You have my word that he will pass on painlessly by my hand." She didn't respond, she just curled even tighter in the little ball that she had found herself in, trying to control her sobs.

The Black Spirit turned away and said over his shoulder, "I doubt that we will ever speak again, so let me say… It was an honor to fight beside you once more, dear Exalt. Tell my family that I am truly sorry." Then he was gone, the faint sound of his wings beating the only indication of his departure to the defeated girl.

* * *

He found Robin in the opposite direction that Lucina had gone, gazing at the grasslands with a bleak expression. Wasting no time, Mataras landed ten paces behind him without a word, waiting for Robin to speak first.

It wasn't long in coming. "Mataras," the blond tactician said dully as he turned around to face the Black Spirit.

"Robin," the boy replied evenly.

"I can guess why you're here," Robin said as he reached into his jacket. Mataras' sword came out faster than the eye could follow to level at Robin's chest, ready to move at the slightest provocation. The only thing that the older man did in response was raise an eyebrow and toss aside the tome that he had been reaching for.

"I won't fight you," he said quietly. "I put the pieces together myself. I must have killed Chrom in the futures that you children came from, yes?"

"It would seem so," Mataras nodded, lowering his blade a fraction. Pausing for a second, he said, "This gives me no pleasure, Robin."

"I know, otherwise I would have defended myself," the blond man said heavily. "I know that you are doing what you feel is right, and after today's events, I cannot argue against your reasoning. With Chrom's death in each timeline, my actions pave the way to Grima's resurrection. And we all know how that turns out."

"I am sorry," Mataras said, his sword coming back up. "Do you have any last words to give to your family?"

"Tell Morgan that I'll be watching over the finest Ylissean tactician in all of history," he replied with the hint of a smile. "To Marth, tell him that he's in charge of protecting the family now, and that should he someday wed Sachi, it is with my blessing. To Noire, send her my undying love."

"What about Lucina?" Mataras asked. "Have you no words for your wife?"

Robin's smile grew a little bit, but it was a sad expression. "It is because she is my wife that I know nothing more needs to be said. She knows how much I love her."

"You have made peace, then?" Mataras asked, his legs preparing to launch his body forward.

"I have one last thing to say," Robin said as he locked eyes with Mataras. "I hope that someday you find someone that can heal your broken spirit, Son of Kirito. After the hell that you have been through, and the burden that you will now carry for the rest of your life… My final prayer is that someone will be able to soothe your wounds, just as Lucina has done mine."

"You are kind," Mataras said a trifle sadly. "But who would ever accept a monster like me?"

"I have made my peace," Robin said in resignation. "Do what you must, Mataras."

"Farewell, Robin," the boy said, his hands beginning to tremble. "I promise that this will be painless." Robin lowered his head and closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.

Mataras' wings flapped even as his legs propelled him forward, his sword aimed to pierce Robin's heart. The blade was just thin enough to slip in between his ribs, Mataras knew. The shock from the wound would render the man senseless so that he would pass out before the actual wound claimed his life.

_CLANG!_

Something shot in between Mataras and his target, deflecting his sword from its intended course. The next thing he knew, a solid boot had been lodged in his solar plexus, knocking him flat on his back, and driving the wind from his lungs.

_What the hell?!_ He thought as he got on his hands and knees, trying to get a look at whoever had interfered. His eyes widened as he saw Marth standing in front of his father, looking furious, his Falchion in hand.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," the young man snarled, advancing on the downed Spriggan.

"Marth, stop!" Robin commanded.

"He just tried to kill you, Father!" Marth said, incredulous. "I know that forgiveness is in your nature, but this is-"

"I wanted him to!" Robin said as he grabbed onto his son's shoulder. "He's only trying to set things right!"

"By ending your life?!" Marth demanded. Unseen by him, Mataras was already getting to his feet, moving slowly to retrieve his sword from where he had dropped it. "What sort of madness is that?!"

"One that could save the world, prevent the future that your mother came from!" Robin replied, his face red. "Like it or not, Validar had full control of me back there! Now we know how your grandfather was betrayed in the future! _I killed him!_" There was an ugly pause as father and son stared each other down. Eventually, Robin sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry, Marth. But this is the right thing to do- it's what I want. I couldn't bear the thought of killing my best friend, my brother in all but blood. He gave me a home when I had none- now I must protect that home with my dying breath."

Marth glared at his father, then back at Mataras, whereupon he said, "Try that again, and I'll carve my name in your entrails." The venom in his voice surprised the Spriggan enough that he froze in place. It wasn't something that he expected Robin's son to say- it sounded like something _he_ would say!

Turning back to Robin, Marth growled, "Forgive me if I speak out of my place, but that choice is not yours to make. It can't be just about what you want, Father."

"I don't want this!" Robin protested. "I want to keep on living, but the world- the literal, entire _world_\- is at stake here! My needs have to come second to that!"

"_You_ are a father, and a husband!" Marth roared. "You have a family, and I'll be damned before I see you shirk that duty!" His face was red, and he was panting heavily as he spoke, but his resolve and stance were unrelenting. "_Those_ are your first duties, Father. Not to mention how much you are underestimating yourself. You've defied fate once before- Aunt Emmeryn lives, despite the dictations of fate, because of the differences you and Mother made."

This gave both Robin and Mataras pause. Sensing their hesitations, Marth pressed on, saying, "You've done the impossible before, so we all expect you to do it again. Perhaps that's unfair, but you're our only hope now. Without your resolve to straighten our backs, and your cunning to sharpen our skills, we will be lost."

"You ask too much of one man," Mataras scowled.

"I ask it because I know that he is capable," Marth snapped. "He just needs someone to remind him of that instead of trying to take a blade to his heart the first time he failed."

Mataras stayed stock-still for a moment before his sword began to lower slowly. "Say we allow things to run as Chrom and Kirito likely want them to," he said. "We go back and attack Castle Plegia before they use the Fire Emblem to revive Grima, right?" When Robin nodded once, the boy continued, "What do we do to prevent Robin's involuntary betrayal?"

"We kill Validar before he can brainwash my father," Marth said flatly. "Honestly, it's not that hard."

"We've tried that before," Robin frowned. "It didn't work out very well- he just came back even stronger."

"Then we kill him as many times as it takes," Marth snapped. "We have fairies that can cast an arsenal of spells, not to mention their capabilities with weapons. Send them to deal with Validar while the rest of us take on whatever defenses that they can muster."

"You make it sound easy," Robin said flatly. "It won't be."

"Rule number three of your tactics, Father," Marth tossed back. "Do a few simple things really well instead of risking the fumbling of an elaborate scheme."

"This plan carries too much risk," Robin argued.

"War is filled with risks," Marth retorted. "In a war like this, the biggest risks are what we may need to tip the balance in our favor."

Mataras and Robin exchanged a look before returning their gazes to the young azure-haired prince. "You will not relent?" Mataras asked.

"I'll retaliate," Marth growled. "Abandon this idiocy now, and I'll make no mention of it to anyone. I doubt that even you would want this to get out, Black Spirit."

"If we agree to this, you will not hold any ill will towards him?" Robin asked. "He did so only with my approval."

"I will be civil with him, as I have always been," Marth muttered. "But under no circumstance will you two converse in private. Do so, and I'll kill him on sight."

"Is my own son grounding me?" Robin asked with a trace of mockery.

"Mock me if you must, but I am quite serious," Marth said flatly. "Do you agree to my terms or not?"

"It's your call," Mataras said as he looked back at Robin. "This is your life we're talking about."

Robin put his chin between his thumb and forefinger, deep in thought for several tense minutes, neither of the boys moving while he did. Then in a stern tone, he said, "I will keep my life for now. But if the time comes, and it seems that our plans have failed, Mataras must strike me down. And you will not interfere, Marth."

"Then you had better make sure that you don't fail," Marth said with a cold smile as he sheathed Falchion. "Because if you die by his hand, he will die by mine." With that, he turned on his heel and began walking back to camp. He only paused to say over his shoulder, "I expect Mataras to be ahead of me within the next minute, lest I make good on my threat."

"That boy takes after his mother," Robin sighed heavily. "Not a bad thing really…" Turning to Mataras, he said, "But you'll do as I have asked?"

"Even if it costs me my own life, I shall," Mataras nodded as he rose up on his shining black wings. "You have my word."

"Then I am content," Robin nodded. "Go on, and let this be the last we speak of this."

"Agreed," Mataras said before taking off. As he flew over the Shepherds camp, he noticed that Lucina was right where he had left her. _Now to explain all of this to her…_ he thought with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Lucina uncurled from the fetal position as she heard the sound of a breeze accompanied by footsteps, a sure sign of one of the fairies approaching. Wiping her eyes, she looked up- and was surprised to see Mataras standing there, his expression a grim one.

"D-Did…?" she asked hoarsely.

He shook his head once in a negative motion. "Go see your husband," he said simply. "He will live through this, thanks to your son."

She took off like an arrow from a bow, dashing the tears from her eyes while Mataras simply watched her go. Once she was in the camp, he turned around and gazed up at the setting sun, finally alone with his own thoughts.

_Was this the right thing to do?_ He wondered. Then he sighed in resignation as he thought, _No matter. We are committed now._

* * *

One week later, the Shepherds stood before the gates of Castle Plegia once more. This time though, they had a score to settle, and fate be blasted.

"Once we get in there, we're going to face heavy resistance," Robin said as he addressed the group of men and women. "But do not forget what is at stake, nor who we are. We fight for not only our lives, but the lives of those yet to come! We are the Shepherds of Ylisse, those that would defy fate itself!"

The Shepherds roared their approval, their shouts starting several of the sentries on the walls up ahead of them. Before they could sound the alarm, though, several of the Aincrad Fighters dropped from above and struck them down with minimal noise.

* * *

"He couldn't save the heroic speech until after the battle's won?" Mataras complained.

"Shut up and get moving," Lisbeth muttered. "We need to go open the gate before they get here.

"Fine," the Spriggan said sourly.

"We better move fast, then," Agil grunted as he slung his axe over his shoulder. "Ain't gonna be long before the other sentinels see that their buddies are taking a permanent nap."

"Then let's not keep them waiting," Sinon muttered. The others nodded and made for the nearest tower, ready to begin the final battle against the Grimleal.

* * *

"Heh heh…" a soft voice chuckled in a dark room, the only source of light the orb that he was gazing into. "Oh Robin, what am I going to do with you…?" His fingers tapped lightly on the chair he occupied as he said, "Even with these winged warriors, your fate is sealed…"

There was the sound of someone entering the room, so the hooded figure turned to squint at the light coming in through the doorway. "My lord, they have begun their attack, just as you foretold," said a sibilant voice. "Your orders?"

The first man tapped his chair a few more times before moving his hand to hover over a marble chess board. Purple light emanated from his hand, and the pieces began to rearrange themselves as he saw fit. "Send out the pawns first," he said. "But be sure to reinforce them with our queen."

"So soon, my lord?" the other man asked.

"Do you question me?" the hooded man hissed.

"N-No, my lord," the other stuttered, immediately lowering his head. "I shall do as you have ordered." With that, he exited the room and shut the door, leaving his commander in total darkness once again.

"Yes, you shall," the first man whispered. Looking back at the orb, which showed the first of the defenses crumbling before the might of the Shepherds, he grinned and said, "You shall all do as I say."

With a wave of his hand, the white knight advanced and knocked over the black queen piece, the white king piece following close behind. "Checkmate is upon you, old friend."

* * *

**Robin: Okay, I've done some quick calculations, and it would seem that this chapter will end on the even number fifty.**

**Kirito: That'll be the most chapters Mataras has ever put into a story!**

**Mataras: Aye, and I'll be trying to speed up production- my goal is to finish this story before the beginning of August.**

**Sachi: Any particular reason why?**

**Mataras: I'll elaborate on that closer to the end of this story. For now, I'm simply informing everybody that while this story will be sped up, my stories Star Sword II and Inheritance of a Dragon Slayer will be slowed down a bit. However, unlike previous stories, this one will not have a successor/replacement.**

**Asuna: How come? Running out of ideas?**

**Mataras: Hardly. Don't worry, I have plenty of things cooking up in my head that will last us all for years to come. But I need to be able to focus properly on my stories without having to worry about playing catch-up with five active stories at a time. It's just too much.**

**Kirito: Why not put a full hiatus on the other stories?**

**Mataras: That just wouldn't be fair to my other readers. No, I'll honor my word and continue to work on each story to the best of my ability, but I just wanted to let everyone know what's happening.**

**Yui: I think everyone will understand. After all, I know that they prefer quality over quantity.**

**Mataras: True, but I don't want to neglect one of the other entirely.**

**Robin: Well, I think that's a wrap for now. Be sure to check out Mataras' livestream this Friday, April 28th at 7 p.m. Mountain Time for some important announcements and a chance for a live Q&amp;A! Send in your questions to him early via the PM system if you want a better chance at him getting around to your question!**

**Kirito: You can find the link to his YouTube account on his profile, so be sure to subscribe so that you know exactly when he goes live with the rest of his crew!**

**Lucina: Next time- Strike Back**


	43. The Deadlords

**A/N: Okay, we have two big things to celebrate today! First off, we hit over 400 reviews last chapter- I honestly can't believe there are that many!**

**Secondly, (but even more amazing) my P_a_t_r_e_o_n (take that FF word block!) ****went live last week, and I've already started receiving donations! MASSIVE thanks go to N-Sight and Northern Warrior, who are my first two donors, and being the biggest reasons that I'm going to be able to start writing at a more aggressive pace once again!**

**If you all want to get in on how to receive access to early-release (and exclusive) content both for my stories and other merchandise that I'm preparing, please shoot me a message to find out what to do next!**

**I've got a raging fire in my hands now, cos the keys on my computer are HOT!**

* * *

The Deadlords

"Well…" Kirito muttered as the Aincrad Warriors looked across the sandy field that stood between them and the gates to Castle Plegia's temple. "There's a sight." A great mass of Risen, perhaps two or three hundred stood between them and their goal, not to mention that there were sure to be plenty of other defenses awaiting them inside. Perhaps most disturbingly, none of them were moving to attack, or even moving at all. They all just regarded the intruders with glowing, empty eyes.

"I find the mindless horde travelling here a lot more perturbing," Yui said, her white wings shining even in the afternoon light. She was referring to the hundreds of thousands of people that they had all seen on their way to the castle since their last skirmish. Whenever one of the Shepherds tried to speak to them, whomever they talked to would only mumble some phrase or another about 'Grima's Table'. No one knew what that meant, but they all knew it couldn't be good.

"I'm more worried about the unlucky thirteen out there than all the others put together," Mataras said grimly, his wings vibrating impatiently. "See them?" The fairies were waiting for the other Shepherds to arrive, having already overrun the outer and middle walls of the castle.

"I see 'em," Sinon nodded after scanning the battlefield. Her sharp eyes had spotted the beings of which the Black Spirit spoke. Twelve of them were Risen, but unlike the hordes that surrounded them, they did not appear nondescript; each of them were wearing fierce, deadly-looking armor, and wielding weapons that looked like they could a man just by touching them. The thirteenth was Aversa, wearing her proud smile as she waited for the Ylisseans to come to her.

"Which one's the worst, do you think?" Asuna asked as she gripped her rapier tightly.

"Aversa," Kirito and Mataras said in unison. Glancing at one another with a slightly feral grin, the elder Kirigaya added, "She might have about as much common sense as a Risen, but she definitely still has more brains than they do."

"That's not really saying much," Mataras chuckled.

"Never said it was," Kirito replied. The two men bumped fists, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Since when were you two so buddy-buddy?" Lisbeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I started being even remotely 'buddy' material," Mataras shot back. His smirk quickly turned into a frown as he muttered, "But where in the blazes are the others?"

No sooner than he had spoken, the wall below them exploded, causing the fairies to scatter in order to avoid being hit by the rubble. "You _had_ to ask, didn't you?!" Leafa shrieked.

"Blame Morgan and Marth!" Mataras snapped as the stones finally stopped flying upwards. "I'm sure that they're behind this!"

"What gave us away?" a soft male voice said, accompanied by the fluttering of undine wings.

"Your flair for the melodramatics," Mataras growled as he watched Marth rise up to meet him, Sachi holding onto him firmly as she flew the two of them up to meet Kirito.

"Then I suppose it's a genetic trait, because this was Father's idea," Marth said as they finished levelling with the other fairies. Down below, the Risen still had yet to move. "He said that the rubble will make for good ammunition for our wind mages.

"Not a bad idea, just give us some warning next time!" Kirito grumbled. "We could've been killed!"

"Doubtful," Marth grinned slightly.

"Lady Sachi, could you, I don't know, maybe just accidentally lose your grip on him?" Mataras growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I think Lucina would be very angry if I did that," the girl shook her head quickly.

"We could always say that the Risen did it," Mataras argued.

"I'm right here, and we're about to begin our attack," Marth said, annoyed.

"I know you're there, that's why I-" Mataras paused as he looked down to see the Shepherds gathered together, with Robin and Chrom at their head. "Wait, now?"

"Now," Marth nodded.

"Then let's get to it," Kirito said, drawing his swords along with the other fairies. "Tell Chrom that we're all ready." Yui rejoined them to fight beside her brother, brushing dirt off of her Ylissean healer's gown.

"Done," Marth nodded. Looking at Mataras, he added before Sachi began to descend, "My terms still hold."

"As do mine," Mataras replied coldly.

"What was that?" Yui asked, concerned.

"Let's call it a bet," her brother answered. "And he's set up to lose, but he's probably got something up his sleeve."

"Is that good or bad?" Yui asked, her concern turning into suspicion.

Mataras' answer was accompanied by a wolf's smile. "Depends on who you're asking."

"_Charge!_" Chrom's voice rang across the field, spurring the others to action.

"Feast on the living!" Aversa shouted back, her words seeming to stir whatever life was left in the Risen soldiers. With a collective groan, they all swarmed forward at their mistress' behest.

"Yui!" Mataras shouted, extending his hand, darkness emanating from his palm.

"We're continuing this later!" the girl scowled, her expression bearing such a similarity to his own for a moment that he nearly laughed.

The laugh was held back by both the current situation, and the thought, _What that there would be a 'later', dear sister…_ Inhaling sharply, he barked, "_Flux_!"

"_Iyadi!_" Yui cried. Their magics melded briefly and exploded between the charging forces, sending the remains of dozens of Risen back at their fallen brethren. The Shepherds gained more room to build momentum from this, and gain they did.

Like a nail being driven into wood, the small-yet-elite force of dedicated Ylisseans charged into the pack of Risen, ready to confront their destinies.

* * *

The fight was going surprisingly well, Robin thought with a frown.

"What's that look for?" Chrom asked as he beheaded a Risen axeman. "We're winning aren't we?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried," the tactician frowned as he incinerated a zombie that was trying to maul Owain. "This is too easy."

"Owain needs no aid!" the boy cried, affronted that he had been caught in a bind like that.

"He does when his mother tells him he does!" Lisa scolded him as she blew back another trio with an Arcwind spell. "Thanks, Robin!"

"You call this easy?!" Chrom grunted as he blocked and subsequently shoved back a swordsman so that Robin could finish him off with a burst of lightning. "We're not even halfway to Aversa yet!"

"That may be so, but despite our progress…" Robin paused before whipping out his Levin Sword and zapping a dark mage. "…she doesn't seem very worried, does she?"

"What are you saying?" Chrom asked as he leaned on his sword for a short breather.

"I don't think they want to stop us," Robin frowned. "Just slow us down."

* * *

Back in the dark room, the hooded figure was chuckling to themselves as they watched the battle unfold, everything taking place just as he had known it would. "Just as you suspect, dear Robin, this is not a battle of extermination… yet," he grinned. "I must be getting rusty at this whole 'tactician' game. I wouldn't have realized as much until far later than now. Fortunately, I've had all the time in the world to think about this…"

He sat in silence for several more minutes before there was a knock at his door. Sighing to himself, he waved a hand at the viewing orb, causing it to darken as he said, "Enter." He heard the sound of someone coming in, but before they could speak, he said, "If this is yet another 'we are even closer to having altar prepared' announcement, I'm going to skin whoever that is, alive."

There was a tense pause before Validar's voice said with a slight tremble, "We are ready, my lord."

The hooded man sat perfectly still for a few more moments to make his favorite servant sweat a little before standing up slowly and hissing, "Then let our guests in. After all, it's rude to keep people waiting."

Waving his hand at the chess table, he arranged the pieces until only the black king and bishop sat a couple of spaces away from the white king and knight. It was, of course, set up so that it was all but impossible for one of the white pieces to get away without sacrificing the other.

"Welcome to your doom, Prince Chrom," the man chuckled as he left the room, Validar close behind him.

* * *

It took about half an hour, but the Shepherds and the fairies finally came within a few yards of Aversa and the twelve strange Risen that Mataras and Sinon had noticed before. "Welcome back to Plegia, little princeling," Aversa said wickedly. "Did you miss us so?"

"I missed the chance to carve out your heart," Mataras growled, pointing his sword at her directly. "You used my rage well, temptress. Taking my focus off of you by supplying me an opponent you knew I would never pass up on the chance to kill… It's a mistake that will not be repeated."

"Ah yes, you made short work of that little plaything of mine rather quickly," Aversa admitted. "You surprise me, boy. What does a little man like you have in common with the virtuous Shepherds?"

"Blood," he shot back immediately.

"Blood ties?" she laughed. "That's all? You never considered once renouncing those useless things in order to pursue your own interests?"

"Blood runs thicker than water or honor," the Black Spirit. "No matter my own ambitions or desires, blood will always win out in the end. For it is the inescapable design of human beings to be bound to one another through our blood… Something I doubt that you could understand."

Interestingly enough, this seemed to give Aversa pause, which in turn caused the remaining Risen to shuffle in place. It seemed that she had somewhat of a more direct mental link to these elite soldiers.

"I do not know of blood ties," she said. "Lord Validar is my only family, yet it is only by his mercy that I still breathe." The implications only took a moment to sink in.

"He's… your father?!" Chrom sputtered, eyes wide. Aversa's smug expression was the only answer that they needed. "Does that make you and Robin…?" He looked over at robin, who seemed to be just as abhorred at that little revelation as his leader did.

"I would not presume to call him my father," Aversa grinned, her dark eyes flashing. "He found me, a filthy wretch that had no home. Yet he took me in and gave me a purpose, when he had no real reason to do so. I know that he does not love me, but all that I know of love is directed towards him- should he ask that I die, I would gladly lay down my life."

"What a blinkered existence," Kirito said with disgust. "Blind service is not love- it's just a mindless duty fit for a drone."

"Then a drone I am, and a drone I am content to stay," Aversa chuckled. "Your attempts at rhetoric have failed, Shepherds. There is nothing left to be said."

"Oh, I think someone here has plenty to say," Chrom said as Robin stepped forward, lightning dancing across his sword. "Shepherds, it appears that we've stumbled into another family matter. Let's give the two of them some space, shall we?"

"If you think that all of you can hold off these twelve, the Deadlords," Aversa chuckled darkly as the Risen shook off their stupor and began to advance, "you'll be sorely disappointed. Each of these here were celebrated warriors of their times, rivalling that of Ike and the rest. One wrong move, and you'll be going to join their souls on the other side."

"Then it's a good thing that we've got leaders that trained us with that in mind," Morgan said as she stepped up to the front of the crowd alongside Marth and her mother. A blue tome was in her hand, Marth and Lucina's Falchions were poised to strike. "We don't have to worry about our mistakes, lady. Cos we've got each other's backs exactly for that reason."

"How poetic," Aversa said with a roll of her eyes. "Lord Validar promised me rather savory rewards if I brought him the heads of you two abominations."

"Keep them off of us," Robin ordered Chrom, his eyes never wavering from Aversa's. "I'm going to have a little chat with my 'sister' here."

"You heard the man!" Chrom shouted. "_Get them_!"

The second round of violence began, and it quickly astonished the Shepherds just how hard a dozen Risen could fight back.

* * *

Back in the now-unoccupied room of Validar's master, a shadow finally stirred that had been stock-still for several hours now. It peeled away from the drapes from which it had concealed itself, stretched its cramped muscles, groaning softly with relief as the blood began to flow properly again.

"Man, that guy talks to himself a lot," the figure muttered as it moved closer to the table with the chess board and the viewing orb. Their eyes quickly scanned the game board before the owner laughed to themselves a bit and picked up two pieces that had been knocked aside.

"You think you've already got a checkmate all lined up?" they grinned wickedly. "We'll just see about that." Their hand moved quickly and the two pieces found themselves standing beside the white king and knight.

"I think these cult-worshiping freaks are about to be surprised at just how much of a difference another knight and pawn can make."

* * *

The Shepherds and the Warriors of Alfheim together made up a unit of seven-and-fifty fighters altogether. So the fact that it was taking every single one of them besides Robin and his family to hold them off was surprising in the extreme, especially after they had just plowed through at least two centuries of the mindless fighters.

"Why won't these things die?!" Kirito grunted just before he was bashed off his feet, courtesy of a blow from a heavily armored Risen wielding an axe. He saw Mataras incoming, so he beat his wings just hard enough to keep himself off the ground and curl his legs up to his waist in preparation. "Mako!" he grunted, hoping that he would get the message.

"I told, you, then name's _Mataras!_" he grunted as he leaped up, his own feet coming down to plant themselves of Kirito's heels. With a mighty heave, Kirito shoved his son forward with his legs, propelling him to his maximum velocity in the span of a half-second.

The boy sped faster than a bullet to slam into the armored Risen, his sword piercing where the heart should be, followed up with a burst of darkness into the monster's helmet. The dark being fell on its back, twitched once, then began to dissolve.

"Finally…" The boy grunted as he sank to his knees, dropping his sword as he cradled his left wrist, the one that he had used for magic. "Damn…" he grunted. "I broke my wrist…"

"How'd you manage that?" Kirito asked as he got up off the dirt.

"Tactic of mine," he hissed as Yui knelt beside him and began to heal the injured joint. "They're usually so busy focusing on the sword that they don't notice my palm-hand until their neck is broken. However, my opponents usually aren't wearing armor that thick- most Risen would never get anywhere with that weighing them down."

"Am I the only one that's totally wiped?" Asuna groaned as she looked over to see that everyone was still fighting the other deadlords. They had been fighting them for more than ten minutes by now, which seemed like an eternity on the battlefield. "These things are as strong as Walhart!"

"No joke," Mataras grunted as he flexed his wrist before thanking his sister. It wasn't completely healed, nor would it be without further treatment, but he could fight again. "I'd heard the tales of the Deadlords the same as the Outrealms, but I never expected them to be so powerful."

"Are you giving up?" Kirito teased him.

Mataras had the grace to crack a grin as he said, "Only after you do, old man."

"We should help out the others before they get overwhelmed," Yui advised them as she pointed at Stahl's group, which was struggling against a katana-wielding Risen.

"All right, I'll take the five on the right, the rest of you take the six on the left," Mataras grunted as he picked up his blade.

"Taking shortcuts are you?" Asuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was planning on killing Aversa after I was done with those," he said as he flapped his black wings and took off into the air to gain momentum for his next attack.

"What an overachiever," Kirito said as he rolled his eyes.

"He's your son," Asuna replied.

"I've never tried that hard at anything!"

* * *

"Aversa, stand down!" Robin snapped as he batted aside a fireball from the dark mage before him.

"Why, so you can show me mercy?" she replied mockingly. "Show me the heinous error of my ways?"

"If what you say is true, then you are the closest thing to blood family I can ever have!" Robin shot back, even as Morgan and Aversa began to trade spells, Marth, Noire, and Lucina waiting on the sides for an opening to attack. "Validar is the puppet master, and so I cannot forgive him, but you?!" He ducked a dark pulse before lashing out with lightning and shouting, "I want to forgive you!"

"I don't want your forgiveness!" Aversa shouted, her eyes burning like black coals. Switching tomes, she blasted back Robin's family with a small tornado before using an Elwind spell to launch herself into the air.

Robin's eyes widened- it seemed like such a small detail, but to him it was a shock to see his own personal spin put on the aerokinetic spell. What's more, he knew for a fact that he had only ever shown it to Morgan and Marth- or so he'd thought.

"Aversa!" he shouted as he too, switched magic books. As soon as she landed back on the ground and looked at him, he used the same spell to launch himself as fast as Leafa when she took off on her wings. Their eyes connected for just a moment before they collided, his shoulder crashing into her abdomen just before they went rolling in the dust.

When they finally stopped, Aversa was retching from the intense impact while Robin was getting to his feet a bit unsteadily. He managed to straighten himself long enough to stumble over and sit beside the dark mage, saying, "That move… I would have never taught it to just anyone."

Despite the physical trauma that she had just endured, Aversa stopped struggling and froze where she was. Seeing this, Robin pressed on, saying, "I've only taught that variation of that spell… to my children. So why do you know it?"

"I…" she wheezed.

"Aversa," he said, the sound all around them seeming to quiet, despite the furious din of battle. "The truth."

Her eyes closed as she growled, "You taught it to me. What of it?"

Robin's gaze changed from a hard one to an expression of softness as he said, "You and I… We were close once, weren't we?"

"This has nothing to do with what is happening now," Aversa snapped as she tried to rise. "Whatever relationship we had as children has no bearing on-" Her words stopped as she felt Robin's hand on her back, keeping her in place, the gesture firm though not harsh.

"Stay down, please," he said softly. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, because you're wrong. The past only has whatever influence we allow it."

"Again, so what?!" Aversa grunted, her attempts to get up still proving futile. "We are enemies now!"

"We don't have to be," Robin said simply. "I don't want to be… And I don't think that you really want to, either."

"It's not about what we want anymore, Robin," Aversa protested, though her voice and struggling were growing weaker. "We…"

"We are not Validar's pawns to use," Robin told her, the flame of hope beginning to stir in his heart. "We were once family, you and I. Though I have no memory of such a time, I want to try to recapture that bond that we once shared, even if it was only a slim one."

"We cannot-"

"Just shut up and accept his offer," Marth said dryly, surprising the two of them. Looking up, they saw that Lucina, Noire, and Morgan were also standing beside him, weapons lowered. "Once my father has made up his mind to take someone in, there is very little that can make him renege that offer."

"Why should he accept someone that has tried to kill him- multiple times?" Aversa hissed, though it was clear that her resolve was beginning to waver. "I heard about what happened to that mage Tharja that joined you."

"Do you want to be like her?" Lucina interjected as she knelt on the other side of Aversa, across from her husband. "Do you want to be remembered as someone who was slave to her passions, or someone that broke her chains, and became the champion of time itself alongside her brother?"

"I could never be a hero," Aversa laughed bitterly. "Even if I were to give in and accept this oh-so-noble olive branch, I would be forever accursed by the Shepherds and Ylisse. Not to mention that Validar would terminate me on sight."

"You underestimate the Shepherds," Morgan said as she flipped to a page in the back of her blue divine tome. "You underestimate my father, and by extension, the rest of us here."

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as magical runes began to swirl around his daughter.

"I'm helping out my family," Morgan said as the book began to glow.

"What is that magic?" Aversa asked, her eyes widening as she felt the light begin to touch her. "What are you doing, child?"

"Grima and Naga have long been enemies," Morgan said, her voice taking on a solemn cadence. "The Fell Dragon sought ways to destroy and corrupt those favored by Naga, and in turn, she found way to bring that which is lost back to the light."

"Morgan, what is this magic that you're using?!" Robin asked, eyes wide as he felt a strange energy emanating from his child. "I've never seen it before!"

"Marth, what is your sister doing?!" Lucina asked as the girl became enveloped in a brilliant light that was too great to look at directly.

"I have no idea!" he shouted as he tried to make her out in the midst of the light, but with no success. "I've never seen this magic bef- Hey!" His fingers were suddenly empty- his sword was gone.

"Sorry, Brother, but I'll be borrowing Falchion," Morgan's voice said, though they still could not see her. "I need it for a moment."

"What are you doing?!" Aversa screamed.

"Words alone cannot reach you," Morgan replied calmly. It was such a different tone to the bouncy, energetic trill that they usually heard from her, Morgan's family found it hard to even believe that this was the same girl. "Validar has had a deeper hold on you than you could have ever known, Aversa… For it was not love that compelled you to follow him, but magic."

"There is no such magic!" Aversa grunted, finally getting to her feet, though the light was so bright by now that she could not tell which way was which.

"You deceive no one but yourself if you believe that," Morgan said. "Validar has twisted your memories, your very being, perverting them into a being of darkness that hardly resembles your true self. Come… let the light set you free."

"The light blinds us to the darkness in ourselves!" Aversa spat, trying to conjure a dark spell, but the light was too strong. "What…?!"

"Come back to yourself," the daughter of Robin said somberly. "By the light of the sun eternal, and the Divine Dragon that safeguards its light… purge all that may be dark in this twisted vessel: _Solaris!_" The light suddenly drew in on itself, converging onto a single point- Marth's Falchion, now in the grip of Morgan- and aimed directly at Aversa's chest.

The witches' eyes widened for a brief second before Morgan ran her through. "May the dark prison holding you die with this blow," the girl said. She yanked the blade out, but instead of blood spilling forth, light beams sprang from the wound before looping around on themselves and forming a cocoon around the dark woman.

"Remember who you are, Aversa…" Morgan said, Falchion falling from her hands just before her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed. Not a moment later, the cocoon exploded and Aversa fell beside the girl, also unconscious.

There was a silence on the battlefield so loud, it made robin look up to see if there was anyone still alive. Fortunately, all of the Shepherds were still alive, though several of them had sustained injuries while fighting the deadlords. Apparently the blinding light had allowed the others to slay the dark warriors.

It was Khan Flavia who broke the extended silence. "All right, what the damn hell just happened here?!"

* * *

"Master?" Validar asked nervously as the hooded man looked over his shoulder. "Is everything well?"

"Things have… taken an interesting turn," the man muttered. "No matter. At this point, the change shall work in our favor. Robin and the others will be further delayed by this development, which gives us more time to prepare."

"Do I have permission to begin, then?" Validar asked eagerly.

"You do," the man nodded. "But if you cast the barrier before the right moment…" His eyes flared red under the hood as he growled, "Count yourself among those at the Table. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Validar nodded with a nervous swallow.

"As long as we understand each other," the man nodded with a satisfied smile. Raising his arms, he said with a triumphant expression, "It is time… After a thousand long years, your god has returned!"

* * *

"Robin, we need to go, now," Chrom insisted. The Shepherds were gathered around Robin, who was sitting next to Aversa, who was out cold on the sand, cradling Morgan in his arms. Her breathing was shallow, her skin pale.

"I'm not leaving Morgan like this!" Robin snapped. Looking over at Tiki, he demanded, "What was that magic she used?!"

"A spell that not even I would dare to cast," Tiki said with a visible flinch. "It works against all but the strongest of Grima's enchantments to undo their effects in their entirety. However, even attempting to cast it is to gamble with one's life, due to the amount of raw magic energy and the high level of skill it requires to cast. She may not have realized what she was doing."

"She may be hair-brained, but my sister is not stupid," Marth said sternly. "She must have known exactly what she was getting into."

"Then why-?"

"Because if you had known how to, you would have tried it first, Robin," Asuna interrupted. "Morgan has your heart for others. She's inherited more than your skills in battle and your head for history. She's got the same loving spirit as you do."

"That doesn't help us now!" Robin groaned, torn between his duty as a leader and his desire as a father to make sure that his child was safe.

"Father!" Marth said sternly. "I will stay and look after Morgan- right now, you need to go and stop Validar from destroying our futures! This is no time to hesitate!"

"I will stay with him," Mataras volunteered, shocking both of the other men.

"But…" Robin said, stunned. "What about…?"

"Your son believes in you," Mataras said. "Since most children seem to question their parents instead of trusting them, I think the fact that he's choosing to place faith in you now should be enough for me." His dark eyes bored into Robin's, and the man read the underlying message therein.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

"No," Mataras shook his head. "But then, if I was certain of anything, what would be the point in having faith in the first place?"

To his surprise, Marth nodded grimly as he took Morgan from his father and murmured, "Well said, Black Spirit." When the others continued to hesitate, the future prince scowled and said, "_Go!_" The shout startled some of them into moving, and from there, it was easy enough for Chrom to get them moving to the inner walls of the castle.

Still, Robin hesitated one last time. He looked back to see his son looking directly at him, so he asked, "I can't change your mind?!"

"No!" Marth shook his head as he pointed at the dark gates behind his father.

"Go on!" Mataras shouted. "Save the future!" Robin finally gave in, turning around and running to be swallowed by the darkness. And even though he couldn't hear the boy, Mataras added, "Save us all…"

* * *

**Robin: Well, congratulations are in order now, I suppose.**

**Yui: Yeah, nice job on setting up that webpage!**

**Kirito: So, what kind of prizes are we talking about for that?**

**Asuna: Always going straight for the goodies, aren't you?**

**Mataras: Haha, it's fine. I'm actually very excited myself! So to answer his question, one has the opportunity to get ahold of:**

**Early-release chapters!**

**Original art pieces created by the artist who does the images for most of my stories (including my actual book series)!**

**Live video chats with myself and others on my team!**

**...and other awesome stuff!**

**Sinon: Okay, ho are you, and what did you do with Mataras? You're never this excited.**

**Mataras: Hey! Even I have my moments!**

* * *

_Special thanks go to:_

_Northern Warrior_

_N-Sight_


End file.
